Canciones para Cantar en la Ducha
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Si Tsuyu le preguntara, Uraraka podría o no podría contestar que canta duetos de canciones de Bruno Mars todas las noches a las ocho, cuando ella y su vecino misterioso se duchan al mismo tiempo. [Kacchako] [Menor Tododeku]
1. Chapter 1

**no me gusta hacer notas al inicio pero aquí vamos: cualquier incongruencia con el canonverse no leo el manga y mil cosas ya se me han olvidado, si notan algo mal pueden comentar para yo hacer la corrección, lo agradecería un montón. la historia también está en wattpad en un montón de apartados (link en mi perfil) porque no sabía en qué formato publicarlo así que ¿por qué no los dos? probablemente allí actualice con mayor regularidad porque ya tengo otras dos partes avanzadas, pero estoy corrigiendo congruencia. lo siento si están esperando otro fanfic mío de la pareja, pero es que ya no estoy en modo emo y nunca terminé de escribir la parte dos cuando sí lo estaba, así que ese asunto está lento. lo siento de nuevo. el prompt lo saqué de twitter, era algo como "_personaje a y personaje b son vecinos y su baño colinda con el del otro; cuando se bañan cantan duetos juntos_", pero yo tomé la idea y la extendí hasta convertir esto en un _longrun_ cuyo objetivo final es el _domestic_!_fluff_ porque yo amo el _domestic!fluf_, gracias. ya no los molesto más excepto para decir que pueden sugerir canciones para ochako y/o katsuki si quieren :)**

* * *

Bien, estaba terminado.

Uraraka al fin había acabado de mover todas las cosas dentro de su nuevo departamento, espacioso, limpio y, lo mejor de todo, para ella sola. No era el mejor edificio de la ciudad, probablemente tampoco la mejor zona, pero estaba cerca de su agencia y tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Quizá, más adelante, podía mudarse al edificio donde Deku y Todoroki vivían: lleno de celebridades, héroes retirados y activos, así como de empresarios y reporteros famosos. Quizás, en unos cinco años más, cuando pudiera unirse al top 10 de héroes junto con sus amigos lograría conseguir una plaza en aquel edificio. No era sólo el dinero lo que te colocaba ahí, sino tu importancia en la sociedad.

Ochako abrió el grifo de la bañera mientras se servía una copa de vino. Encendió algunas velas aromáticas y se hundió en el agua tibia. ¡Hacía tanto que no se tomaba un descanso! Oficialmente regresaba al trabajo en dos días; se había tomado unas cortas vacaciones de tres días para poner su nuevo piso en orden. Se las merecía, le habían dicho, ella raramente se tomaba descansos. Un mal hábito de sus primeros días de héroe, cuando tomaba todos los turnos extra que podía para conseguir una gran cantidad de dinero lo más pronto que pudiera.

Encendió su celular y activó la reproducción aleatoria. Su principal placer en sus ratos libres provenía de escuchar música todo el tiempo. No discriminaba géneros, pero obviamente era una chica pop. Ariana Grande comenzó a sonar e inevitablemente se puso a cantar.

"_Right now I'm on a state of mind I wanna be in like all the time…"_

No terminó siquiera el primer coro cuando golpearon la pared, sobresaltándola. El celular cayó al agua y Ariana Grande comenzó a ahogarse en la bañera. Menos mal que era a prueba de agua. Pensó que, tal vez, eran los vecinos moviendo algo en el cuarto de al lado, pero cuando sacó su celular del agua y Ariana volvió a sonar en toda su gloria, el golpe se repitió.

Estaba la posibilidad de que fuera coincidencia, pero cuando subió el volumen y el golpe sonó por tercera vez, estaba claro que sus vecinos odiaban a Ariana Grande.

"No seas idiota" quiso gritarle a él o a ella, pero se preguntó si de verdad quería discutir con el vecino tan pronto como llegó al edificio y mientras estaba desnuda. La respuesta fue no y cambió la canción. _Somebody that I used to Know_ de _Gotye_ sonó y los golpes no volvieron a escucharse.

.

Uraraka quería apalabrarse con su vecino (¿vecina?) huraño. Y quizá con su agente de bienes raíces, que no le advirtió que las paredes eran tan delgadas que hasta el más mínimo ruido se escuchaba a través de ellas. _"Es un lugar tranquilo, la mayoría son ancianos y usan aparatos para escuchar". _Ja, pues para ella la persona de al lado tenía la energía de un saludable gorila y el oído tan fino como un perro. O quizá no era cosa del oído, Ochako juraba que anoche había escuchado a alguien moler sus pastillas en el piso de arriba.

Su segundo día libre fue mucho mejor que el primero. Era miércoles y se tomó la mañana para decorar lo que necesitaba ser decorado, rellenó el refrigerador y la alacena, colocó sus libros por sagas en el estante y pudo hacerlo todo mientras escuchaba a Ariana Grande a volumen moderado sin que nadie se quejara. Sospechó que era debido a que el vecino misterioso no estaba en casa por motivos de trabajo o a que había quedado sordo de la noche a la mañana.

.

Tsuyu era la única compañera de la UA con la que se mantenía en contacto todo el tiempo. En parte porque pertenecían a la misma agencia de héroes y en parte porque era su mejor amiga. Iida vivía ahora en Nagoya y a veces la visitaba a ella y a Midoriya en Tokyo. Momo había sido reclutada en una agencia en Francia y Deku siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo. Estar en el top 3 de héroes seguro era un trabajo difícil. Al resto de sus compañeros les había perdido la pista y a veces hablaban de reunirse por menciones de Twitter, pero raramente concretaban algo. Aunque una vez había sido capaz de salir por un café con Mina y acompañó a Sero a pasear a su perro por pura casualidad.

—Entonces ¿te gusta tu nuevo lugar? Lamento no haber podido ayudarte con la mudanza.

Ochako desestimó la disculpa de Tsuyu con un movimiento de mano y se echó para atrás en la silla. Estaban en temporada baja, o algo así. No habían tenido muchas salidas como héroes porque la policía se hacía cargo de los crímenes menores y La Liga de Villanos hacía años que había dejado de existir; al menos que el mundo supiera.

—Está bien. El precio es bajo y el lugar es muy espacioso. Está cerca de aquí, que es un _plus_. Supongo… —se lo pensó un momento, el incidente con Ariana Grande. ¿Era un problema de la magnitud que sugería el apellido de la estrella pop como para considerar el edificio como un mal lugar para vivir?—. Supongo que es muy temprano para decir si es un mal lugar —concluyó. Tsuyu le pasó una cajita como regalo por la mudanza y Ochako le prometió que un día de estos haría una fiesta de inauguración por su nuevo piso.

.

El incidente con la pared no se repitió hasta el sábado. No fue tanto que se repitiera, sino que Ochako tenía más o menos por costumbre ducharse siempre cerca de las ocho y, cuando ingresó al baño, pudo escuchar música del otro lado y el ahogado sonido del agua corriendo. Observó su propio celular con la _playlist_ de _Happy_ _Hits_ lista para ser reproducida en _Spotify_ y sopesó la idea de ponerla de todos modos. Pero sería muy rudo. Y ella no quería ser igual de desagradable que su vecino, así que se pasó el rato escuchando canciones de, según _Shazam_, _The_ _Scorpions_.

.

Asumió que su vecino era un hombre porque escuchó una voz masculina el domingo a mediodía mientras se encontraba en la lamentable situación de cagar la comida tailandesa que le había hecho daño la noche anterior. Las paredes eran delgadas, sí, pero Ochako había hecho un mapa mental en su cabeza y asumió que la distribución de los departamentos era en modo espejo, por lo sus duchas colindaban, así que, mientras no vivieran en el baño las veinticuatro horas, escuchar lo que el otro hacía todo el tiempo no era posible. Quizás ese era el truco para la convivencia en ese edificio. Los vecinos de arriba eran una cosa aparte.

Había sido una especie de conversación unilateral, así que posiblemente estaba hablando por teléfono. No alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía aparte de unas palabras sueltas como "_agenda_", "_noche_", "_viernes_" y muchos "no".

Tampoco es que intentara hacerlo.

.

El domingo Ochako ganó la ducha primero. Aunque técnicamente no existía nada qué ganar porque ella estaba en su propio baño y su vecino en el suyo. Es sólo que al parecer ambos tenían horarios para lavarse que se superponían con el del otro. Y como Ochako llegó primero, ella puso la música primero. Por un poco de consideración o por lo que fuera, Ariana Grande no sonó esa noche.

Sonó Demi Lovato y muchos artistas más.

.

Fue curioso para Uraraka darse cuenta de que tenía dos semanas viviendo en el edificio y nunca se había encontrado con ningún vecino a excepción de Kito de la primera planta (un anciano alegre que le había regalado una rosa que cortó de una maceta y que luego le dio una nalgada apreciativa) y a la guardia de seguridad, Brela. Su vecino de al lado era un completo misterio.

El edificio contaba con cinco plantas con cuatro departamentos por piso. La fachada era color mantequilla y ella vivía en el cuarto piso, lavaba en la azotea y ponía a secar su ropa en el balcón que daba a las escaleras de incendio en la parte trasera del bloque de departamentos. Tenían ascensor y unas escaleras dentro del edificio que nadie usaba. Uraraka solía tomar las escaleras como parte de su continua rutina de ejercicio y raramente usaba el elevador.

Con su vecino, además, tenía la rutina de que, quien ganaba la ducha, tenía el control de la música que iban a escuchar los siguientes veinte minutos. Y cuando perdía, Uraraka asumía que iba a escuchar rock de los ochentas. Su imagen de su vecino era la de un hombre en sus tardíos 30 que se ejercitaba lo suficiente como para tirar la pared de una palmada ligera. O quizás tenía un quirk de fuerza.

La quinta noche que aquello había ocurrido y mientras sonaba algún disco de _The Police_ —a su vecino le gustaba escuchar discos completos, notó—, Uraraka se preguntó por qué simplemente no cambiaban sus horarios de ducha. A lo mejor un poco más tarde o más temprano. No es como que fuera a hablar con su vecino sobre eso, así que asumió que simplemente ninguno de los días quería cambiar una rutina cómoda por culpa del otro.

Ella, al menos, no lo iba a hacer.

.

Hubo una noche en la que no peleó por la música.

Era un poco escalofriante y acosador que lo dijera ella, pero su vecino usualmente arribaba alrededor de las 6 de la tarde —ella misma llegaba antes de las cinco y media—. A veces escuchaba cuando cerraba la puerta porque lo hacía con mucha fuerza —su vecino todo parecía hacerlo con mucha fuerza— y ese viernes nunca escuchó el portazo característico.

Quizás estaba ocupado con su trabajo. Ella había asumido que era un héroe porque Brela le había comentado que otro héroe vivía allí un día que le regaló rosquillas por su duro trabajo, aunque no le había dicho el nombre, cómo lucía o siquiera en qué piso vivía por razones específicas de "privacidad". Buscó si había habido un incidente importante en la ciudad y cuando no encontró nada en _Google_, supuso que tenía trabajo de oficina acumulado.

O que su vecino no era el otro héroe del edificio.

Uraraka compró rosquillas de chocolate de la tienda de enfrente y un poco de helado también. Iba a tener una noche de _Netflix & Chill_ porque no tenía planes y le apetecía echarse en el sofá sin hacer nada que requiriera esfuerzo. Vio _San Junípero_ de _Black Mirror_ y se limpió las lágrimas al final. Las rosquillas estaban a la mitad, pero el medio litro de helado de _M&M's_ se había extinguido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Fue a ducharse después de terminar el capítulo y regresó al sofá antes de las 8:20 PM. La tele había quedado encendida en un canal de música y celebridades con el puro propósito de hacer ruido —a Uraraka no le gustaba el silencio— y cuando vio qué estaba saliendo, se sorprendió de ver a su excompañero Katsuki Bakugou en un programa de chismes como invitado.

Lo estaban entrevistando por su labor como héroe, pero eso no duró mucho, pues rápidamente cambiaron el tópico a cosas más típicas del canal, como qué se sentía por haber sido elegido como la celebridad más caliente del año, el chico malo —no literalmente malo, por supuesto— más deseado por la comunidad LGBT+ o los rumores de relación con la actriz Rie Harin.

Wow. Wow. Wow. Sólo… wow.

Uravity siguió prestando atención tanto como pudo mientras su mente pensaba en mil cosas por segundo. Ella solía ver muchas series extranjeras y poca televisión nacional, pero conocía a Rie Harin de las pocas oportunidades que se había dado para ir al cine. Era una actriz bien reputada cerca de los treinta. Tenía premios de actuación y de popularidad; raramente tenía escándalos porque era muy reservada. Demonios, Uraraka misma había votado por ella en sus días de adolescente cuando salió en el _remake_ número mil de _Hana Yori Dango_ hacía años.

Wow. Simplemente wow.

Katsuki con una actriz.

Eso no se lo había visto venir ni en mil años; aunque tenía literalmente años que no veía a Ground Zero bajo ninguna circunstancia. Probablemente unos tres. Dos con suerte.

No pudiendo contener la curiosidad, lo envió por el grupo de chat de _Line_ que compartía con Tsuyu, Iida y Deku. Ella no era una persona chismosa, pero estaba impresionada.

**_Vamos algún día por un café_** _;_ chat

**URAVITY**: ¿ES CIERTO QUE BAKUGOU SALIO CON UNA ACTRIZ?

**URAVITY**: QUIERO DECIR…. LO ACABA DE NEGAR TAJANTEMENTE EN HEART TO HERO PERO…

**FROPPY**: hola a ti también ocha

**URAVITY**: HOLA

**INGENIUM**: ¿Todavía ves esos programas, Uraraka? Creí que después de lo de Momo y Todoroki los habías dejado.

**URAVITY**: LOS DEJE. SOLO LO VI POR CASUALIDAD

**URAVITY**: ¿ENTONCES?

**URAVITY**: DEKU?

**URAVITY**: TU SABES ALGOO?

**FROPPY**: debe estar ocupado

**INGENIUM**: ¿Con qué actriz dices que está saliendo?

**URAVITY**: CON RIE HARIN

**URAVITY**: LA DE HANA YORI DANGO

**URAVITY**: Y LA DE ESA PELÍCULA QUE A IIDA LE GUSTA

**URAVITY**: SPRING SCENT CREO QUE SE LLAMABA

**URAVITY**: VERDAD IIDA?

**FROPPY**: cierto, Iida era fan

**DEKU**: ¿qué pasa?

**FROPPY**: lee los mensajes de ocha

**URAVITY**: SÍ. LEELOS

**URAVITY**: Y DIME

**URAVITY**: NO VIVES EN EL MISMO EDIFICIO QUE BAKUGOU?

**FROPPY**: donde está iida?

**FROPPY**: y desactiva las mayúsculas ocha. Parece que estas gritando

**URAVITY**: CIERTO

**DEKU**: Están hablando de Kacchan

**URAVITY**: Ya está

**DEKU**: No sé sobre la vida personal de Kacchan. Y si él negó que salía con Rie entonces deberíamos creerle

**URAVITY**: Vamos deku. No seas aguafiestas. Viven en el mismo edificio

**INGENIUM**: Sí, Midoriya. Deberías decirnos si salió con la señorita Rie.

**INGENIUM**: ¿Y por qué hablas de ella tan casualmente?

**FROPPY**: creo que el fan dentro de iida esta saliendo

**DEKU**: No está en mi lugar decirlo

**URAVITY**: POR FAVOR

**URAVITY**: Necesito llamar a la artillería pesada?

_URAVITY ha añadido a SHOTO_

**URAVITY**: Recuerdas ese video de la navidad pasada en la que Deku se emborrachó y empezó a llorar mientras preguntaba por ti y que nunca viste y que me amenazó para que lo borrara?

**URAVITY**: RECUERDAS?

**DEKU**: UARARAKA!

**SHOTO**: ¿Qué pasa con eso?

**URAVITY**: Pues te engañé. Lo tengo en la nube

_URAVITY ha enviado capturadepantalladedropbox. jpg_

**FROPPY**: jajajajajaja

**SHOTO**: ¿Y?

**URAVITY**: pues si me dices si rie harin salió con bakugou será todo tuyo

**SHOTO**: ¿Quién es "rie harin"?

_ENGINIUM ha enviado RieHarinElleJapan. jpg_

_ENGINIUM ha enviado RieHarinSpringScent. jpg_

_ENGINIUM ha enviado RieHarinActualizaciónDeInstagram. jpg_

ENGINIUM: Es ella.

**ENGINIUM**: Y dinos por qué Deku parece hablar tan casualmente de ella.

**SHOTO**: Ah

**SHOTO**: Conozco a esa mujer

**FROPPY**: ¿Deku?

**URAVITY**: ¿YYYYYY?

**SHOTO**: Es fan de Midoriya. Vive en el departamento de enfrente. Siempre está regalándole cosas.

_FROPPY ha enviado uuuuhhhhhhhhMeme. jpg_

**URAVITY**: ESO RESponde la pregunta de Iida

**SHOTO**: A veces viene a tomar el té

**URAVITY**: y la mía?

**FROPPY**: ¿quién toma el té? ¿son ingleses acaso?

**DEKU**: YA

**SHOTO**: No sé si actualmente está saliendo con Bakugou, pero a veces los encontraba juntos en el elevador

**DEKU**: NO

**SHOTO**: Por las noches

**DEKU**: Muy tarde

**INGENIUM**: ¿ENTONCES ES VERDAD? ¿LA DIOSA DE LA NACIÓN RIE HARIN SALIÓ CON EL DESGRACIADO DE BAKUGO?

_INGENIUM ha enviado señorvolteandounamesa. gif_

**SHOTO**: Midoriya ni yo les preguntamos nunca y Bakugou se mudó hace unos tres meses del edificio. Ya no sé más

**INGENIUM**: ¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ A TOCAR A LA DIOSADE LA NACIÓN?

**INGENIUM**: ES ESE SU TIPO? ¿UN PETARDOOO?

**INGENIUM**: SALE CON UN FUEGO ARTIFICIAL?

**FROPPY**: creo que iida se rompió

**FROPPY**: ya no está escribiendo con propiedad

**SHOTO**: ¿Entonces, Uraraka?

_URAVITY ha enviado dekuebrioennavidad. mp4_

_DEKU ha dejado el chat_

**SHOTO**: Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

El domingo era día de las compras. Uraraka llenó la despensa con comida chatarra y el refrigerador con comida saludable y se aseguró de que el fondo de las frutas tuviera zanahorias y tomates frescos. Lavó la ropa y fue a colgarla al balcón trasero del departamento, procurando que su ropa interior no estuviera a la vista.

Desde hacía días estaba curiosa. Quería conocer a su vecino que odiaba a Ariana Grande pero silbaba las canciones de Bruno Mars. Tenía poco más de un mes desde que se había mudado y seguía sin haberlo visto una sola vez. Pensó en salir casualmente cuando el reloj estaba a punto de dar las seis, pero se había echado para atrás como una cobarde. Parecían tener una dinámica en la ducha y en los últimos días incluso había mejorado. Cuando había una canción que le gustaba y le pedía a su vecino que subiera el volumen él de verdad lo hacía. Incluso parecía que sus tiempos para lavarse se habían sincronizado al doble. Entraban casi al mismo tiempo y salían a la par. Sabían que después de cinco canciones era momento de despedirse.

La noche anterior a Uravity incluso se le había escapado un "buenas noches" que podría o no podría haber sido respondido con un gruñido de asentimiento. Temía que un encuentro en vivo arruinara la magia de las duchas y sinceramente no estaba preparada para saber qué clase de tipo era el vecino.

No le había contado a nadie de su pacto musical con él tampoco. Probablemente otras personas encontrarían asqueroso que se duchara al mismo tiempo que un desconocido y disfrutara de la invisible compañía mientras estaba vulnerable, sola y desnuda en el baño. Ni siquiera Tsuyu soportaría tanto sin aconsejarle con amabilidad que dejara de hacer eso, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

Pero había cosas que podía hacer sin romper el hechizo, como echar un vistazo a la ropa lavada en el balcón de su vecino. Playeras predominantemente en colores oscuros —aunque había algunas prendas color arena o rojo brillante que cambiaban un poco el panorama—, demasiado casuales y demasiado genéricas para decir nada. Algunas camisas y pantalones holgados con más estilo que el resto de la ropa. Algunos de mezclilla visiblemente más pequeños que los otros. No vio su traje de héroe, pero eso no significaba nada. Uraraka lo dejaba en la oficina, lo lavaba y lo secaba allí mismo.

Su vecino, concluyó, era alguien que le gustaba el rock viejo y la ropa cómoda, algo gruñón, pero con sentido común. Siguió creyendo que estaba en sus treintas aunque ya no tardíos, pero podría equivocarse. Podría ser más joven. Como alguien en sus veintes. Su ropa sugería una complexión similar a la de Todoroki, quizá algo más fornido como Iida, pero definitivamente no tan alto.

Podría buscar héroes con ese tipo de características en la red de héroes conectada a su computadora de la agencia, pero lo que tenía era tan vago que probablemente no llegaría a nada, así que lo dejó pasar y dejó su ropa en el balcón.

.

Hubo un terremoto con tsunami en la costa este de Japón y Uraraka tuvo qué desplazarse hasta Sendai para ayudar en el rescate de las personas heridas como heroína especializada. Fue un viaje de una semana en el que se reencontró con muchos de sus ex compañeros de la UA pero, debido a la magnitud de la tragedia, ni siquiera tuvo la energía de estar feliz de que su escuadrón de amigos (Iida, Deku y Tsuyu) por fin salieran por ese café que habían prometido hacía meses y que le daba nombre a su grupo de chat, cuando a la cuarta noche bajaron al hotel para subirse los ánimos entre ellos.

Fue extraño ver a Deku sin Todoroki, quien se había quedado en Tokio por si surgía algo —siempre surgía algo, aunque fuera rescatar un gato de un árbol—. Esos dos siempre estaban juntos, incluso vivían en departamentos al lado del otro, pero por las pocas ocasiones en las que Uraraka había tenido la oportunidad de visitarle a su departamento, Todoroki siempre estaba allí adornando la sala o la cocina de Deku. Había visto su cepillo de dientes una vez también.

La charla no había sido una muy buena; habían visto mucha tragedia y el número de muertos sobrepasaba los 100, al menos de manera oficial. Los heridos estaban por encima de los 300. Uraraka era sensible en las misiones de rescate donde había tantas bajas, como si fuera su culpa, y el sentido de responsabilidad de Iida en ese tipo de situaciones también era apabullante. El ambiente mejoró cuando vieron a Kirishima entrar, a su lado caminaba un ceñudo Bakugou y una tímida Hagakure también los acompañaba. Probablemente se habían encontrado en un pasillo. Tsuyu había saludado con ánimo y Uraraka se había alegrado sinceramente de compartir con ellos momentos cotidianos como disfrutar la cena, diferentes a las labores de rescate que habían estado haciendo todos los días.

Charlaron un poco. Bueno, Kirishima hizo la mayor parte de la conversación y Deku estuvo contento de ver a Kacchan; le preguntó por su nuevo apartamento, si estaba viviendo bien e Iida tuvo la decencia de no mencionar a Rie Harin, aunque mandó un mensaje al grupo de chat donde preguntaba si sería de mala educación formular tal pregunta —mensaje que todos vieron demasiado tarde—. Hagakure les contó sobre su trabajo en Fukushima y les informó que Mina, Tokoyami, Jiro y Koda estaban en el hotel de la siguiente manzana.

—Tal vez deberíamos pasar a visitarlos —sugirió Kirishima y Toru hizo una llamada a Jiro.

Era cerca de la medianoche, Ochako se dio cuenta y entendió por qué se sentía tan cansada. Había estado despertando a las cuatro de la mañana desde que llegó y terminaba a las nueve, cuando algún superior la mandaba a casa. Educadamente pasó de la visita y le pidió a Tsuyu que saludara a sus amigos, Kirishima lamentó que no fuera y Bakugou mencionó que los alcanzaría después de tomar una ducha. Lo que los dejó a ambos en el ascensor.

Uraraka y Bakugou nunca habían sido íntimos, aunque ella nunca había sentido timidez de entablar una conversación con él, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansada y Bakugou simplemente fue silencioso de camino al elevador. Ella comenzó a tararear desde el fondo de su garganta una canción de Sam Smith que habían puesto en el restaurante del hotel antes de irse. Inmediatamente sintió la mirada de Bakugou sobre ella y, cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar si tenía algo qué decir, llegó el elevador.

—Te ves como la mierda —dijo Bakugou mientras se cerraban las puertas. Era una observación, aunque las palabras parecieran un insulto.

—Sólo necesito volver a dormir ocho horas para verme mejor —sonrió ella. Evidentemente esas ocho horas no las iba a conseguir hasta que las labores de rescate hubieran terminado.

El elevador paró en el segundo piso, Uraraka se despidió con un cortés buenas noches y Bakugou respondió con un gruñido que su cerebro no alcanzó a registrar.

.

La mañana del séptimo día, se inauguró oficialmente la reconstrucción de la ciudad. La ayuda de Uravity había sido solicitada nuevamente, por lo que sólo Tsuyu regresaría a la agencia. Se despidió de sus amigos en la entrada del hotel con un beso en la mejilla y a Kirishima le dio un apretón de manos.

—Fuerza, Uraraka —le animó el pelirrojo con un cariñoso apretón en su hombro. Iida le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña y Deku comentó que ahora cambiaría el nombre del grupo de chat.

—Nos vemos, Ocha.

—No dudes en visitarme en Fukushima.

Sorprendentemente, Bakugou también le dio palabras de ánimo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —le había dicho. Parecía que tenía atoradas algunas palabras más en la garganta, pero no las dijo.

Entonces se fueron.

.

Cuando volvió a casa, Uravity gimió con tristeza al ver todos sus muebles cubiertos con una fina capa de polvo. Eran las siete de la noche del sábado y de lo único que tenía ganas era de quedarse dormida hasta que fuera lunes por la mañana. Había pasado veintiún días fuera de su hogar durmiendo menos de cinco horas todos los días e incluso no durmiendo completamente. Limpiar estaba fuera de su lista de prioridades y lavar la ropa le provocaba querer llorar. Igualmente sacudió con el plumero lo mejor que pudo y tiró la comida vencida que quedaba en el refrigerador. Tenía hambre, pero quería descansar. Comenzó a llenar la bañera mientras se comía a cucharadas una ensalada de atún que se encontró en la alacena. Entró al baño con la bañera a punto de derramarse y a Led Zeppelin sonando… en el baño de su vecino. Uraraka vio su celular. Había dejado de revisar la hora desde hacía tiempo. Eran las ocho y cinco. La música cesó cuando cerró la puerta un poco demasiado fuerte —por error— y ya fuera porque había terminado demasiado temprano o por alguna clase de gesto de bienvenida, su vecino silenció su música.

Uraraka apreció el gesto fuera por la razón que fuera y colocó la lista de reproducción de _Soft Pop Hits_ de _Spotify_ y se hundió en el agua, disfrutando de la voz de Adele.

Cerró los ojos.

.

Despertó por un par de golpes en la pared, asustada. El agua estaba peligrosamente cerca de su nariz debido a que se había a) dormido en la bañera y b) movido mientras dormía. Se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi dos horas allí adentro. Estaba arrugada como una pasa y le provocó ansiedad verse las manos. Los golpes en la pared se repitieron y Uraraka gritó "_estoy despierta_" como autorreflejo.

Entonces los golpes cesaron y ella salió corriendo de la bañera.

.

No pudo, de ninguna manera, dejar de pensar en su vecino toda la tarde de domingo. Había despertado pasado el mediodía, su cuerpo ya no estaba arrugado cual anciana. Había hecho un espagueti para almorzar y se puso al día con sus chats mientras se reía de los estropicios de _Nailed it!_ —Deku había cumplido su promesa y cambió el nombre de su chat grupal de "_vamos algún día por un café_" a "_fiesta en casa de Uraraka_"—. Pero incluso cuando mandaba fotos malas de Deku como si fueran memes, seguía pensando en su vecino.

Estaba sonando Rihanna cuando despertó sobresaltada. A todos les gusta Rihanna. O puede que no a todos, pero cuando Uraraka había cantado _Love on the Brain_ el mes pasado nunca recibió quejas. La única razón plausible en su cabeza era, por ende, que su vecino la había despertado a propósito asumiendo que ella estaba ahí porque la música había estado sonando sin parar por dos horas. Ellos tenían la regla implícita de cinco canciones por ducha, siete como máximo, de alguna manera el vecino debe haberse _preocupado_ al no escuchar el final de la música —seguro porque había ido vaciar la vejiga o algo— a las diez de la noche.

Tenía un vecino terriblemente considerado a pesar de que no soportaba a Ariana Grande.

Quizás debería pasar a agradecerle más tarde. Algo como: "_Hola, vecino. Nunca nos hemos visto en los más de tres meses que llevo viviendo aquí, pero me gusta escuchar música contigo cuando me baño y, oh, por cierto, gracias por salvarme de morir ahogada anoche. Por cierto, ¿por qué no te gusta Ariana Grande?_".

O podría ahorrarse la vergüenza y fingir que nada había pasado.

* * *

**okay, no iba a hacer notas de autor pero esta actualización es especial porque soy fan de exo desde hace tres años y hoy chen debutó como solista, así que estoy feliz y triste porque la canción es muy sad y quería compartir mi felicidad, así que aquí hay una actualización sdgkfsgkasas gracias a AyaMe mUraSaKi y a crisstinet por los reviews, espero que la actualización alcance las expectativas, lloro mucho **


	3. Chapter 3

A Uraraka también le gustaban las canciones viejas.

No las prefería, por supuesto; a ella le gustaba ir con la actualidad y algo salido antes del 2011 no formaba parte de sus _playlists_ recurrentes —aunque, quizá, le gustaba tararear _Baby One More Time_ mientras hacía sus rutinas de ejercicio—, pero siempre había espacio para los cambios y ahí estaba, dejando que _Youtube_ y la reproducción automática la llevaran a alguna parte esa noche de martes.

La quinta canción de la ducha fue —después de cuatro canciones que apenas conocía— _What's Up_ de 4 Non Blondes. La conocía, por supuesto que la conocía. No pagaba _Netflix_ todas las semanas como para no haber visto la escena icónica de _Sense8_ con esa canción.

Así que Uraraka comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

"_And so I wake in the morning and I step outside and I take a deep breath and I get real high and I scream from the top of my lungs WHAT'S GOING ON?"._

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire:

"_And I say, heeeey yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah, heeeeeeeeey yeeeeeaaaaaaah yeeeeeeeeaaaaaah I SAID HEY, WHAT'S GOING OOON?"._

Ocurrió entonces algo curioso, porque escuchó a su vecino cantar.

Nunca lo había escuchado cantar. Lo más lejos que habían llegado en ese aspecto era tararear. Ella sí que cantaba de vez en cuando, pero no con tanta energía como en esta ocasión.

Su voz era grave, masculina, con un toque de agresión marcado en todos los "_hey yeah_" a pesar de que estaba cantando con un tono moderadamente alegre. No era especialmente buen cantante —Uraraka tampoco lo era—; pero su voz era única, diferente.

Y Uraraka tenía la sensación de haberla escuchado antes en algún otro lugar.

¿Pero dónde?

.

_Fiesta en casa de Uraraka; _chat

**DEKU**: Sí vas a venir este fin de semana Iida?

**INGENIUM**: Confirmo.

**FROPPY**: fiesta en tu casa ocha?

**URAVITY**: ya saben ;)

**FROPPY**: nunca hiciste inauguración

**URAVITY**: pero ya todos han venido

**URAVITY**: menos Iida

**URAVITY**: hasta Todoroki vino

**URAVITY**: ¿como puedes no haber venido tu iida?

**FROPPY**: deberíamos invitar mas gente?

**DEKU**: Es tu casa Uraraka. Tú decide

**INGENIUM**: Yo estoy bien con cualquier cosa.

**INGENIUM**: Pero estaría bien llevar más gente. Fue agradable encontrarnos con los demás en Sendai, pero creo que sería mejor si nos reuniéramos en otras circunstancias.

**INGENIUM**: Me quedaré todo el fin de semana. Podemos pasar tiempo de calidad los cuatro el domingo. Si tienen tiempo, claro.

**FROPPY**: me apunto

**DEKU**: Por mí está bien

**IIDA**: Yo puedo contactar a Jiro.

**FROPPY**: yo tengo el numero de tokoyami

**FROPPY**: y el de kaminari

**URAVITY**: Kirishima me dio su numero cuando nos encontramos en Sendai

**DEKU**: Podría decirle a Bakugou

**DEKU**: Pero ¿no sería raro?

**DEKU**: Nunca fueron muy cercanos tú y él, Uraraka

**DEKU**: Tampoco sé si me responda los mensajes, la verdad

**URAVITY**: Mmmm…

**URAVITY**: Por mi no hay problema

**URAVITY**: Y puedes llevar a Todoroki

**URAVITY**: Aunque igual lo ibas a llevar aunque no te dijera

**DEKU**: ¡Ni siquiera le he comentado nada!

**URAVITY**: Claro

**URAVITY**: Ustedes son como una pareja casada

**URAVITY**: Viven (casi) juntos

**URAVITY**: Se piden permiso

**URAVITY**: Todoroki habla como si lo hicieran todo juntos

**DEKU**: Shoto y yo no somos pareja

**FROPPY**: todavia

**IIDA**: Todavía.

**URAVITY**: Todavia

.

Como era de esperar con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, la mayoría de los invitados declinó, a excepción de Kirishima, Mina y Kaminari que estuvieron gustosos de ver dónde vivía la gran Uravity, una de las heroínas más destacadas en Sendai. Uraraka se había sonrojado suavemente mientras leía los mensajes de Kirishima alabándola. Era bueno ser reconocida.

Les envió la ubicación en un nuevo grupo de chat que hizo especialmente para el evento y ese sábado su departamento se puso ruidoso. Comieron curry, pidieron comida china cuando el curry desapareció y Uraraka había horneado un pastel de chocolate, cuyo betún terminó embarrado en las paredes de la casa cuando tuvieron una involuntaria pelea de comida por una pequeña broma de Kaminari. Jugaron al _Jenga Preguntón_ y al _Uno_ con _shots_ de vodka. Una terrible idea porque Iida era un peso ligero cuando de alcohol se trataba.

Kirishima ayudó a Uraraka a limpiar las manchas de chocolate mientras Todoroki y Deku intentaban recuperar a Iida a un nivel de sobriedad adecuado como para que caminara por sí mismo. Mina, Tsuyu y Kaminari tomaban _selfies_ y curioseaban en los armarios de la casa con un trago en la mano.

—Es una pena que Bakugou haya tenido esa entrevista hoy —conversó Kirishima y Uraraka emitió un sonido vago en señal de que estaba escuchando—. Dice que no le gustan, pero lo está haciendo como el pago de un favor a un amigo, así que no quiso rechazar.

—Suena a que ha madurado.

Kirishima asintió.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —cuestionó, confundida.

—¿Bakugou es un buen vecino? No me había dado cuenta cuando enviaste la dirección, pero en cuanto llegué recordé que estuve aquí un par de veces cuando Bakugou recién se mudó. Qué coincidencia, vaya.

Uraraka se quedó pasmada por un segundo, con la boca abierta.

—¿Bakugou vive aquí?

Kirishima dejó el trapo con el que estaba fregando el suelo quieto y la miró con notable confusión en el rostro.

—¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabías?

—No.

—¿No dijiste que llevas viviendo aquí desde agosto? Bakugou está desde junio.

—Sí, pero... —de repente se sintió avergonzada por no haber prestado más atención a sus alrededores—. Pero apenas y conozco al guardia y a un par de ancianos del piso de abajo. Arriba creo que vive una señora... Creo.

—No puedo creerlo —Uraraka no supo decidir si su amigo lucía divertido o impresionado—. Pero Bakugou parecía saberlo. Bueno, no sonaba tan seguro cuando me lo dijo, pero igual... —dejó la frase al aire.

—¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

Iida eligió ese como el mejor momento para empezar a llorar por su soledad y Rie Harin, así que Uraraka nunca supo.

* * *

**la edad de los personajes es 25 o a punto de cumplir 25, dependiendo del cumpleaños del personaje, y acaba de aterrizar noviembre en sus vidas. es gracioso que daba aclararlo porque todo esto se dice explícitamente en el capítulo siguiente, perdón por demorarme tanto en explicarlo ay :'c espero que las letras de las canciones no interrumpan la lectura, usaré este recurso lo menos posible. gracias a ****Violette Snow, **** greshysway, ****Niorima, y **** Eternalcrow por los reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Era bastante obvio ahora, ni siquiera necesitaba una confirmación para saber que era él, pero, por si las dudas, echó otro vistazo a su ropa tendida el domingo y se escondió tan pronto como escuchó ruidos cerca. No reconoció particularmente nada. Quizás aquella camiseta roja que le vio aquella noche en el hotel cuando todos se sentaron a cenar, pero era tan sencilla que no significaría nada para nadie. Lo que sí estaba matándola un poco era el hecho de que jamás, ni por un segundo, logró reconocer su voz ni sus gruñidos. Había sido una tonta.

Pero quizás en realidad no había sido tan obvio como se recriminaba. Es decir, ella y Bakugou no eran íntimos. Nunca lo fueron. Los tres años que pasaron en la UA se habían quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo y salvo cosas relacionadas con su profesión de héroes —o Deku— no solían tener conversaciones fluidas tampoco. Los últimos seis años desde que se graduaron sólo se habían encontrado en el campo de batalla o en alguna zona de desastre, las charlas casuales eran poco recurrentes en ese tipo de situaciones y la frecuencia no era tanta como para que hicieran migas de viejos compañeros. Uraraka nunca había tenido nada particular contra Bakugou, pero tenían pocas cosas en común y ninguno de los dos mostró interés particular en ser amigo del otro. Si lo pensaba así estaba bien, de hecho, era razonable que nunca lo hubiera reconocido o que siquiera jamás se hubiera planteado que fuera él. Estaba el hecho de que ella creía que él vivía en un departamento más lujoso, en una zona de la ciudad más privilegiada. ¿Por qué dejaría _HEAVEN Tower_ para pasar a un edificio donde vivían ancianos? Existían muchos otros edificios de prestigio como _WINGED_, _STARLIGHT_ y _MAGIC_ _WORLD_. Era un lugar realmente agradable y acogedor, pero una cosa no coincidía con la otra. Su trabajo también estaba lejos, más lejos que el de Ochako.

Por último, algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza fue el último comentario de Kirishima sobre el asunto. Ellos dos todavía eran amigos íntimos. Uraraka seguía a todos sus excompañeros en _Twitter_ y siempre había interacciones entre ellos dos —_plus_ Kaminari—. No trabajaban en la misma agencia, pero sus trabajos sí que estaban cerca, teniendo eso en cuenta definitivamente eran muy cercanos todavía así que tenía sentido que Bakugou le hubiera mencionado que eran vecinos en algún momento, pero… ¿cuándo había sido ese momento?, ¿cuándo había notado Katsuki que era ella? ¿Sería por su voz?, justo ese departamento en el que ella le había fallado. ¿O la habría visto en algún punto? ¿Alguien le dijo que vivía allí?

Allí estaban las preguntas y, sin embargo, había una que le carcomía la cabeza más que todas: ¿Bakugou había hecho un dueto con ella sabiendo que ella era… _ella_?

_Wow_.

.

Había pasado el domingo con sus amigos, así que no llegó a casa hasta pasadas las diez de la noche. Vieron una comedia vieja en el cine y se salieron a la mitad para llegar a tiempo al partido de _baseball_ para el que Deku había conseguido entradas de último minuto. Comieron perritos calientes en el estadio y fueron por algo de mariscos a la salida. Pasaron una hora dando vueltas buscando una buena tienda de postres y comieron helado y pastel hasta hartarse y estuvieron viendo a los artistas callejeros bailar y cantar en el parque cuando las estrellas ya estaban encima de ellos. Había sido una buena salida e Iida se los hizo saber cuando se despidió en la estación.

Durante ese tiempo Uraraka no había pensado en su vecino ni en qué debería hacer con la información que había obtenido de Kirishima. Era sabio asumir que probablemente Bakugou ahora sabía que ella también sabía que eran vecinos, así que… ¿tal vez un saludo formal en su puerta y no volver a ducharse nunca a las ocho de la noche?

.

El lunes no se había duchado por la noche, aunque había llegado a buena hora del trabajo; en su lugar entró a la ducha a primera hora de la mañana del martes y supo por los ruidos a través de la pared que su vecino —no, Bakugou—, se dio cuenta. Tampoco había puesto música mientras se lavaba porque no era un momento relajante así no podía desperdiciar tiempo bajo el agua. Todo estaba raro, no sabía qué hacer. No era una persona vergonzosa, pero se sentía con la guardia baja desde el sábado.

Durante sus horas de trabajo estuvo espaciando, de hecho, cometió algunos errores menores en unos informes que entregó y se lastimó el tobillo cuando estaban de misión atrapando a un villano. Nada importante, por supuesto, o la habrían mandado a casa en medio del rescate a los rehenes. Tsuyu le preguntó qué pasaba, por qué estaba tan distraída y a Ochako le costó darle respuesta, pero le prometió que luego le contaría. De camino a casa, sin embargo, tuvo una epifanía. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo sentimientos de rechazo por Bakugou? ¿Tenía 12 años acaso? Estaba por cumplir 25, por el amor de dios.

Así que, como todo en su vida últimamente, Uraraka escuchó una canción para subirse los ánimos y darse valor.

Luego se preparó para entrar en la ducha.

.

Entró tarde a la ducha mientras terminaba de ordenar su caos mental y aclarar su resolución. Sí, bueno, Bakugou era su vecino. Sí, lo había estado evitando —si es que se podría considerar como tal cosa—. Sí, era extraño pensar que era amiga de ducha de Bakugou con el que nunca había hecho migas cuando estaban cara a cara. Sí, habían cantado una canción juntos. Sí, Bakugou sabía que era ella y nunca había hecho algo al respecto. Sí, sí y sí. Otro día, otro dólar. El cielo es azul, Ground Zero es su vecino y las vacas mugen. El mundo sigue girando y ella todavía no se baja. Entonces tiene qué seguir sin darle mucha importancia. Justo como Katsuki. Así que entra y se desviste y evita pensar en todo momento que está desnuda escuchando al temible y formidable Ground Zero tararear bajo la ducha una canción de _Muse_ que ella no conoce. También desnudo.

No piensa cosas lujuriosas, sólo cree que la desnudez no es el mejor estado físico para su primer enfrentamiento.

Abre la llave de la ducha, cierra los ojos y ahoga un jadeo cuando el agua fría cae sobre su piel antes de que comience a entibiarse periódicamente. Es un ritual al que nunca se va a acostumbrar y menos ahora que ha llegado noviembre, pero da lo mejor de sí para relajarse. Trata de concentrarse en la música mientras aplica su champú y-

—OH, POR DIOS —se le escapa un grito involuntario. Ella conoce esa canción. No, joder, ella _adoraba_ esa canción cuando estaba en la secundaria; aunque la conoce con otro interprete—. ¡Es la canción de la película de "_10 cosas que odio de ti_"! —chilla a volumen más moderado, pero probablemente Bakugou igual la ha escuchado. Decide que no importa entonces que esté desnuda disfrutando las canciones de su vecino también desnudo que casualmente también es un excompañero suyo que gruñía a otros como desayuno, comida y cena en sus días en la UA. Ellos tienen algo allí que quizá nunca salga de la ducha (Bakugou lo dejó bien en claro cuando no intentó aclarar las cosas en el hotel ni en ningún otro momento), pero _está_ _bien_. A ella le _gustan_ las cosas tal y como están. Le gusta escuchar música, cantar en la ducha. Y lo más importante: necesita cantar esta canción.

Cantan juntos por segunda vez esa noche, aunque Bakugou se va después de una canción más y Uraraka podría o no podría haber dicho su apellido después del "_buenas noches_".

.

Es mitad de noviembre y su rutina de baño se normaliza: quien gane la ducha gana la música, Katsuki sigue escuchando rock de los ochentas con algunas variaciones de bandas de los noventas y dos mil. Uraraka sigue apoyándose con las listas pop de _Spotify_ y Katsuki tararea las baladas tristes mientras que ella canta a media voz. No se han visto ni una sola vez y Uraraka no sabe por cuánto tiempo más esa situación se va a sostener. Ya está lo suficientemente tranquila para no afectarse al pensar que se baña junto a Ground Zero y cree también estar mentalizada para encontrarse con Katsuki de una vez por todas. Cree que un primer encuentro es la cortesía mínima que se deben.

Lo que es un misterio es por qué Bakugou tampoco ha hecho nada para resolver su condición. Él es una persona mucho más directa a diferencia de ella, siempre dice lo que quiere, aunque sean con las peores palabras posibles. También es una persona brillante y a lo largo de los años ha podido madurar. No puede ser posible que lo esté deteniendo la vergüenza, ¿o sí?

Es viernes y pasan de las seis de la tarde, Uravity está recostada en su sillón con su _echo dot_ de _Amazon_ a un lado. Si es sincera no tiene a nadie con quién hablar del asunto. A Tsuyu sólo le ha dicho que descubrió que Katsuki es su vecino, pero no le dio detalles de sus encuentros en la ducha por lo incómodo que eso sería, sólo le queda hablar con la tecnología.

—Alexa —llama a la asistente de _Amazon_—, ¿debería encontrarme con Bakugou?

Espera unos segundos a que Alexa procese su pregunta. Pero la respuesta no le ayuda—. "_Perdona, no lo tengo claro"._

Lo intenta de nuevo.

—Alexa, ¿crees que Bakugou quiere encontrarse conmigo?

—"_Perdona, no lo tengo claro". _—repite.

Pone los ojos en blanco. Alexa nunca tiene nada claro. Qué desperdicio.

—Alexa, ¿crees que a Bakugou le moleste si lo voy a visitar?

En lugar de responder adecuadamente, el aparato le da una breve biografía de Katsuki Bakugou.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —murmura.

* * *

**sin tiempo para nada, gracias por los reviews y nos leemos hasta el próximo fin de semana :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Era de mala educación visitar a alguien con las manos vacías, los padres de Uraraka se habían asegurado de que su hija entendiera eso, sin embargo, ella no encontró algo para llevarle a Bakugou que no tuviera o que no fuera a terminar potencialmente en un rincón olvidado o en la basura. Excepto, claro, flores. Por supuesto que podría cocinar algo, pero ella no era una cocinera entusiasta. Cocinaba para subsistir, no para obsequiar. Las flores, al menos, podría ponerlas en la mesa del comedor por pura cortesía mientras ella lo vigilaba, aunque no le gustaran, amenazaran su masculinidad o alguna basura de esas.

Así que Ochako compró flores de camino a casa. Un ramo de pequeños y rosados narcisos que podía empuñar con una sola mano amarrados con un bonito listón blanco. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo el camino a su agencia caminando, se aseguró esta vez de tomar el autobús para que las ráfagas de viento de finales de otoño no despetalaran sus flores. También utilizó el elevador. Comió sobras de comida de hacía dos días y respondió a algunos de sus fans en _Instagram_, hasta que escuchó el suave sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Bakugou estaba de vuelta. No queriendo parecer una acosadora, Ochako esperó otra hora más planchando algunas de las camisas que utilizaba para eventos formales del trabajo y desagurrando vestidos de primavera para salidas de fin de semana.

Después salió de casa.

Obviamente se necesitaba aunque fuera una cantidad de valor mesurada para tocar la puerta del hogar de Bakugou Katsuki, excompañeros o no, amigos de duchas o no, había un dejo de extrañeza en el fondo del estómago de Uraraka. Ya se había planteado las primeras palabras que diría cuando lo viera, pero no estaba segura de conseguir las reacciones adecuadas para conseguir una charla amigable. Por supuesto, Katsuki era ahora más calmado y menos explosivo, pero en estándares Katsuki. En estándares normales todavía era alguien difícil de tratar desde un punto de vista social. Pero ahí estaba ella ahora, con la mano en el aire, indecisa sobre el botón del timbre sobre si _ahora_ o _quizá más tarde_.

Fueron tortuosos los segundos mientras esperaba a que Bakugou abriera. El edificio no tenía intercomunicadores, sólo la mirilla y el clásico timbre de _ding dong-ding dong_ de toda la vida. Cuando Brela les anunciaba una visita que ellos no hubieran notificado de antemano lo hacía a sus líneas de teléfono directas en casa.

La recibió un Katsuki Bakugou con el cabello revuelto, shorts para estar en casa y una playera que una vez fue negra, pero estaba tan deslavada que ahora estaba más cerca del gris que del negro. No parecía sorprendido de verla allí, aunque estaba claro que no la esperaba en su puerta ese día, con un ramito de flores entre las manos. Uraraka sonrió lo más casualmente que pudo, extendió el ramo de flores y dijo:

—Buenas tardes, vecino. Soy Uraraka Ochako, tu vecina favorita.

Las palabras que habían salido de su boca no fueron las más inteligentes que podría haber dicho, de hecho, las estaba diciendo con una especie de tono jocoso para que quedara en claro que venía _en son de pa_z y que era un comentario en broma. Pero Katsuki no entendió la broma, o eso pareció, porque se recargó en el marco de la puerta, las flores en las manos de Uraraka en medio de los dos, y el perenne ceño fruncido sin dar señales de relajarse.

—Obviamente sé quién eres —dijo. Su voz tan grave como siempre, sin signos adicionales de animadversión por el comentario de Uraraka. Pero, de nuevo, no estaba aceptando sus flores. En medio de sus nervios, Ochako estuvo a punto de decir un comentario pegajoso como "yo también sé quien eres" o "qué bueno que no te hayas olvidado de mí", pero se mordió la lengua un poco y tomó una ruta más segura.

—Kirishima me dijo que vivías aquí, así que pensé en venir a saludar.

Bakugou resopló suavemente, aunque parecía más un suspiro desde el punto de vista de Uraraka. Tomó las flores con una sola mano y entró a su departamento dejando la puerta abierta. Ochako estaba indecisa sobre si debía seguirlo o no, pero en menos de cinco segundos resolvió ir detrás de él. Técnicamente no le había dicho que podía entrar, pero tampoco le había dicho que no podía hacerlo. Por si las dudas, dejó la puerta a medio abrir, por si necesitaba hacer una escapada rápida.

Trató de no mirar mucho la casa de Bakugou para no incomodarlo y para no parecer una fisgona, pero era imposible. El departamento era tan distinto al suyo —más grande, mucho más espacioso— a pesar de que formaba parte del mismo edificio. Había un enorme ventanal doble que conducía al balcón y por el que entraba la luz natural del ocaso a raudales. Estaba pintado en negro y blanco, con electrodomésticos que combinaban con el tono moderno de la casa. Había pinturas de artistas famosos —réplicas— en las paredes; ni una sola foto a la vista. Alcanzó a ver la mesa del comedor también de cristal, igual que la mesita para el café frente a los sofás. Una impresionante televisión de probablemente 50 pulgadas estaba anclada a la pared, debajo de ella un mueble lleno de películas y discos de música, unas bocinas a los lados. La casa estaba limpia, casi impecable. Estaba claro que Ground Zero había llevado todo el refinamiento de _HEAVEN TOWER_ hasta los suburbios. Fue imposible para ella no hablar.

—Wooah, tu departamento es muchísimo más grande que el mío —dijo, controlando su asombro cuando vio un cuarto con paredes de cristal con aparatos para ejercitarse. El gimnasio personal de Katsuki.

Se sorprendió cuando el héroe le respondió, mientras colocaba las flores frescas en un jarrón sobre la mesita para café y sacaba unos crisantemos a punto de marchitarse. Uraraka registró el hecho después estando en su propio departamento, que Bakugou tenía flores en su casa.

—Es porque estoy rentando dos departamentos. Hicieron la reforma antes de mudarme. Tiraron las paredes, lo unieron y distribuyeron todo como lo pedí.

No se asombró ante la revelación. Ground Zero tenía el dinero para rentar el edificio entero y aún así su cuenta de banco permanecería rebosante.

Con un gesto de mano, Bakugou la invitó a tomar asiento en el sofá de cuero negro. Uraraka lo hizo y también aceptó el vaso de jugo que le ofreció mientras esperaba aferrada a un cojín blanco. Bakugou le entregó el vaso y Uraraka lo tomó con un gesto ensayado. Bebió lentamente la mitad del contenido, sabiendo que debía tener _la charla_ con él en algún momento. Por supuesto, por delicadeza con él y consigo misma, no podía comenzar con la artillería pesada.

—De verdad no sabía que éramos vecinos —comentó—. Si no hubiera sido por Kirishima jamás lo hubiera sabido. Hasta hace poco todavía creía que vivías en _HEAVEN_ _TOWER_, con Deku y Todoroki.

—No estoy intentando que la gente lo sepa —fue su corta y plana explicación.

Se miraron cara a cara por al menos unos buenos diez segundos, sin decir nada. Uraraka probablemente no había parpadeado en el tiempo que duraron de esa manera. Bakugou estaba sentado en el sillón, adyacente al sofá donde se encontraba ella. Luego de los diez segundos más incómodos del año, se echó para atrás y revolvió su cabello. Fue bueno de ver para Ochako, quien se relajó inmediatamente al notar el gesto. Bakugou estaba nervioso como ella. No era una cosa unilateral eso de sentirse fuera de lugar actuando toda amigable con alguien con quien nunca había sido más que un compañero de clases o de trabajo y con el que compartía casi todas las noches un momento íntimo bajo la ducha.

—Aquí es bonito. El aire es más limpio que en el centro y hay menos ruidos de autos; el edificio es tranquilo y tampoco es una característicamente zona peligrosa —volvió a hablar Ochako. Era un tema aburrido hablar del edificio, pero también era un tema seguro para comenzar a deshacerse de la incomodidad—. Aunque sólo viven señores de la tercera edad.

—Es un edificio para retirados —aportó Bakugou, mirando hacia sus manos—. Comenzaron a aceptar inquilinos jóvenes hace más de dos años luego de poner un anuncio en el periódico ("_nadie menor de cincuenta lee el periódico_", gruñó entre dientes), pero ninguna persona joven quiere vivir en un edificio color orina, al parecer.

—Pero tú te mudaste. Estás aquí.

—Tú también.

"Pero yo no soy rica para ir a un lugar de prestigio, tú sí" quiso decir ella, pero en su lugar comentó:

—¿_HEAVEN TOWER _dejó de ser interesante? Siempre he querido vivir allí, pero si Ground Zero lo ha dejado, no debe ser tan bueno —bromeó.

En un arrebato de sinceridad, de confianza o de lo que fuera, Bakugou respondió seriamente a su broma—. No es tan bueno estar allí. Todos son celebridades y les preocupa que alguien los encuentre haciendo algo incorrecto que pueda dañar su reputación. Aunque sea en privado.

—¿Y a ti te preocupaba eso?

—¿Parezco alguien a quien le importa? —gruñó. Uraraka se precipitó a negarlo sacudiendo la cabeza, moviendo las manos y con un repetido "no"—. Como sea, no es por eso que me fui de allí. No me interesa hacer migas con los vecinos.

Ochako se removió en su asiento cuando recordó a Iida llorando por Rie Harin. A lo mejor la razón tenía qué ver con ella, pero Bakugou no continuó con su explicación y ella no creyó conveniente preguntarle. No tenían esa confianza todavía.

_Todavía_. Rayos. Ni siquiera sabía si algún día la tendrían.

—Yo vivía en un departamentito hasta hace unos meses. Era claustrofóbico, pero supongo que me acostumbré porque estuve mucho tiempo en él —dijo Uraraka, decidida a hablar de sí misma para no forzar a Bakugou a decir algo que no quería—. Tsuyu insistía en llamarle _la madriguera_ cada vez que me visitaba. A veces me preguntaba dónde estaban mis crías —rió ante el recuerdo.

Su anterior departamento estaba en el corazón de la ciudad, en el piso 12 de un edificio de departamentos en el que la mayoría de los inquilinos eran estudiantes; cuando lo adquirió recién se había graduado y no tenía dinero suficiente —ni lo tendría pronto— para un mejor lugar. Era una sola habitación para meterlo todo, más un baño. Cocinaba en el suelo en una parrilla eléctrica, dormía en un futón y religiosamente enviaba el dinero de su paga a sus padres quincena a quincena. No estaba siquiera en el top 50 de héroes, demonios, probablemente estaba fuera del top 100, por lo que el dinero que ganaba tampoco era mucho. Había firmado en otra agencia de héroes, diferente a su actual, enfocándose en luchar contra villanos en lugar de ser una heroína de rescates como ahora. Incluso cuando los años pasaron y se podía costear un lugar más grande, Uraraka nunca lo hizo. No tenía el tiempo. Vivió de esa manera hasta que cambió de agencia y las sugerencias de absolutamente todos sus amigos y sus padres hicieron peso en su mente y se decidió a buscar un lugar nuevo para vivir. Había sido una tarea titánica de ocho meses mientras buscaba el edificio perfecto para ser su hogar y que de igual manera no fuera demasiado caro. Los viejos hábitos mueren lento y a Uraraka aún ahora le costaba gastar dinero descuidadamente.

—Kaminari vivió en uno de esos seis meses hasta que lloró y se mudó conmigo. Yo le llamaba _ratonera_. Supongo que todos esos edificios son iguales: pequeños, oscuros y con una sola ventana.

—¿Estás cómodo viviendo aquí, entonces?

Bakugou se encogió de hombros. Significaba "no está mal", supuso Uravity.

—No sabía que habías vivido con Kaminari. Yo siempre he vivido sola —vivir con sus padres no contaba.

—Fue un arreglo temporal. Se fue antes de cumplir tres meses. Gracias a todos los héroes, porque estaba a punto de echarlo. Jamás duermas en la misma habitación que un hombre que sólo cena comida rápida día tras día.

De buena gana, Uraraka se carcajeó, aunque Bakugou parecía algo amargado con el recuerdo.

Volvieron a mirarse luego de eso. Cinco segundos esta vez. Uraraka _los contó_. Ambos sabían lo que debía pasar ahora. Lo estaban _esperando_—. Entonces…

—Entonces —repitió Bakugou.

—¿Por qué odias a Ariana Grande?

Bakugou alzó una ceja, desafiante. Estaban teniendo _la_ _conversación_.

—No odio a Ariana Grande.

—¿Vas a decir: "_ni li idio, ni siquiera li conizqui_", verdad? Pero es mentira. La odias. Admítelo.

—Me irrita su voz —admitió—. Suena como una ardilla en medio de una tortura. Aunque la mitad de lo que escuchas suena como a ardillas torturadas.

—¡Perdón por no tener alma de los sesentas! —espetó—. Señor Soy-Demasiado-_Hipster_-Para-Escuchar-Música-De-Este-Siglo.

—¿_Hipster_? Mierda. Eso no es ser hipster. ¿Siquiera sabes qué significa?

—Rihanna no suena como ardilla torturada.

—No, ella no sue-

—Dua Lipa no suena como ardilla torturada. Beyoncé no suena a ardilla torturada y definitivamente Ed Sheeran no suena a ardilla torturada, _capisci? _—amenazó inclinándose en su dirección y apuntándolo con el dedo.

Bakugou levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Hey, hey, hey. Alto. Entiendo. No más ardillas torturadas —rodó los ojos.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas.

—Aunque tienes pésimo gusto. Eres como una adolescente. Podría salvar a Bruno Mars al menos.

—¿No es Bruno Mars demasiado joven para tu alma de octagenario?

—Que prefiera escuchar rock cuando me ducho no significa que no escuche otros géneros, ¿sabes?

No, no sabía. Pero eso no importaba.

—¿Desde cuando lo sabes? —la pregunta cambió la atmósfera entre los dos violentamente. Por la forma en la que los ojos de Bakugou se abrieron durante un segundo, fue fácil para Uraraka adivinar que no esperaba esa pregunta todavía—. Si no hubiera sido porque Kirishima me dijo jamás me hubiera enterado.

Bakugou se negó a mirarla mientras respondía.

—Desde Sendai, supongo. Reconocí tu voz cuando tarareabas a Sam Smith de camino a tu habitación —_oh_. Uraraka recordaba eso. Recordaba su mirada en ella. También recordaba que le había dicho que se veía como mierda—. Pero lo confirmé después de que volviste. Te vi saliendo a comprar donas un día. Yo estaba en el estacionamiento.

El estacionamiento, pequeño y a un costado del edificio, no era un lugar que Uraraka frecuentara debido a que no tenía un auto. Nunca echaba vistazos a ese lado del edificio.

—Entonces… —dijo ella.

—¿Entonces…? —repitió Bakugou, expectante y sin síntomas de querer presionarla.

Todavía faltaba una pregunta importante para que Bakugou la resolviera. No podía marcharse hasta saber la respuesta. Y ella era una chica valiente. Quizá daba vueltas antes de tomar las decisiones, pero cuando había elegido, de una u otra manera iba a llevarlas a cabo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —de ninguna manera Uravity buscaba sonar a una loca histérica reclamando, pero el sonido agudo de su voz (por los nervios) casi la hizo parecer de esa manera. Ella buscaba preguntarle de forma amigable, por una simple y enorme curiosidad.

Nuevamente Bakugou respondió sin mirarla. En su lugar dirigió su vista al frente, a una de las pinturas que tenía colgadas en la pared. Creyó Uraraka que evadir mirarla a la cara era una forma de ocultar su vergüenza. Bakugou estaba capacitado para tener vergüenza, era humano después de todo.

—_Estábamos_ bien —conjugación en tiempo pasado, un deje de incertidumbre en sus palabras—. Pensé que si supieras todo se iba a volver incómodo. Y _estábamos_ bien.

Era evidente que Bakugou estaba presionando ese "estábamos bien". Uraraka no lo sintió como un reclamo a su persona por realizar un enfrentamiento presencial, sino una forma de decir que estaba cómodo con su rutina. Y sabía que ella también.

Ahora sólo quedaba decidir si todavía iban a _estar_ _bien_. Pero eso lo había decidido ella con su almohada la noche anterior. Faltaba encontrar la respuesta actual de Bakugou.

—Entonces, después de hoy… ¿Seguiremos siendo _amigos_?

Por "amigos" Uraraka quiso preguntar si seguirían escuchando canciones juntos y duchándose a las 8 PM ahora que ambos se reconocían y sabían con quién estaban tratando. Por "amigos" Uraraka quiso preguntar si _disfrutaría_ de su compañía invisible luego de esta charla. Ella disfrutaba de la suya, por seguro. Lo seguiría haciendo.

La mirada del héroe por fin se posó en ella, fija, escrutadora. Avergonzada, sintió sus mejillas calentarse, pero le sostuvo la mirada. Fue él quien elevó su vista y miró directo hacia el blanco techo de la casa.

—Diablos, sí.

Dicho y hecho, Uraraka hizo una excusa de estar ocupada que ambos sabían era falsa, pero que con evidente alivio Bakugou aceptó. Tal vez habían acordado ser amigos, pero esta era la conversación más larga que habían tenido _en su vida_ y las emociones los estaban sobrecogiendo. Era justo y necesario hacer una pausa, sopesar todo lo que había sucedido y vivir con el peso de sus decisiones.

Mientras abría la puerta de su departamento con dedos torpes, Uraraka pensó en contarle a Deku que Bakugou había aceptado por sí mismo ser su amigo. Seguro moriría de la envidia.

.

Al día siguiente, Uraraka tuvo qué contarle a Tsuyu los sucios secretos de que Katsuki era su vecino. Se lo había mencionado de pasada, por lo que nunca profundizaron sobre ello. Fue en secreto de confesión o algo así, porque remarcó que el _Señor Explosiones_ no quería que las personas se enteraran.

—Probablemente es por la prensa. Dicen que llevaban meses siguiéndolo hasta que obtuvieron lo de Rie Harin —la iluminó Tsuyu—. _HEAVEN Tower_ es un edificio privado de alto prestigio, pero eso no significa que los reporteros no puedan acampar afuera de sus puertas.

Obviamente, y porque todavía creía que sería perturbador, no le dijo la parte donde ambos se duchaban al mismo tiempo, aunque creyó que eventualmente iba a contárselo. En un día que estuviera distraída y ocupada, por ejemplo, para que no tuviera tiempo de mirarla con ojos acusadores. La idea de bañarse a la misma hora que su vecino y cantar juntos las canciones del otro cual karaoke era bonita, encantadora quizá para una comedia romántica, pero en el mundo real… Podría no haber sido Bakugou. Podría haber sido un pervertido, fetichista de las duchas.

Debido a que omitió información, cuando Tsuyu supo que su excompañero sabía antes de Uraraka que vivían en el mismo edificio y la había ignorado, Bakugou quedó como un cretino por más que trató de defenderlo.

—De veras que no es así. Lo hizo para sentirnos cómodos los dos.

—Creo —siguió juzgando Tsuyu con ese tono de _"amiga, date cuenta_"— que saludar a tu vecina que fue tu compañera durante toda tu formación de héroe es un acto de cortesía que cualquiera hubiera hecho, Ocha. Sin mencionar que Kirishima lo invitó a tu fiesta de inauguración del departamento.

La chica rana le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y volvió a su escritorio.

.

La reacción de Deku y de Iida fueron completamente diferentes a la de su mejor amiga. Deku, quien conocía y toleraba muchísimo más de lo normal a su amigo de la infancia que otros, sólo la felicitó por el logro de que Katsuki hubiera aceptado ser su amigo con su propia boca. Todoroki le preguntó si no había visto alguna medicación en casa del héroe, sugiriendo sutilmente que ese comportamiento era tan anormal que probablemente estaba metido en drogas. La reacción de Iida había sido, por mucho, la mejor y la peor.

_**bakugou es amigo de ocha y no de deku**__; chat_

**INGENIUM: **Uraraka, traidora. ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

**INGENIUM**: Sabes lo que pienso del fuego pirotécnico

**INGENIUM**: SABES LO QUE ME HIZO

**INGENIUM**: ¿Y AÚN ASÍ ACEPTASTE SER SU AMIGA?

**URAVITY: **Lo sientoooooooo?

**INGENIUM**: Olvídalo.

**INGENIUM**: Traidora.

**URAVITY**: :(

**INGENIUM**: No, ¿sabes qué? Muy bien, Uraraka. Ahora que te has infiltrado con el enemigo, averigua qué pasó entre él y Rie Harin.

**URAVITY**: y como se supone que averigue eso?

**INGENIUM**: Si son amigos no debería ser molestia preguntar.

**FROPPY**: literalmente llevan siendo amigos cmo… ¿20 horas?

**INGENIUM**: Detalles.

**DEKU**: Kacchan es una persona muy privada, no creo que debas presionarlo para que te diga, Ura.

**DEKU**: Si quiere hacerlo te lo dirá eventualmente.

**INGENIUM**: Cállate, tú también eres un traidor.

_INGENIUM cambió el nombre del chat a "Sorprendentes amigos + 2 traidores"._

**INGENIUM**: Sólo puedo perdonarte si me consigues un autógrafo.

**INGENIUM**: Si todavía tienen algo qué ver, probablemente Rie vaya a su departamento *_emoji llorando_*

**INGENIUM**: Puedes pedirle el autógrafo en ese momento.

**URAVITY**: no creo que vaya a suceder eso

**INGENIUM**: Por favor *_emoji de ojos tiernos_*

**URAVITY**: *_emoji rodando los ojos_*

**URAVITY**: bueno

**URAVITY**: pero solo SI LA VEO

**URAVITY**: LO CUAL ES ALTAMENTE IMPROBABLE

**URAVITY**: NO GUARDES ESPERANZAS

**INGENIUM**: Entiendo.

**INGENIUM**: Estaré esperando.

**FROPPY**: Ocha lograra conseguir el autografo de rie harin para iida? Iida dejara de tener celos de Bakugou? Iida algún dia conocera a rie harin? Descubrandlo en el siguiente capitulo de esta sala de chat

**DEKU**: _*emoji riendo* *emoji riendo* *emoji riendo* *emoji riendo* *emoji riendo*_

**URAVITY**: *_emoji riendo*_

**INGENIUM**: Oye, Uraraka.

**URAVITY**: ¿?

**INEGENIUM**: Si Rie Harin y Bakugou están saliendo…

**URAVITY**: Puedes venir a llorar en mi hombro cuendo quieras *emoji de corazón*

**INGENIUM**: Gracias.

**INGENIUM**: Pero apreciaría más que hicieras a Bakugou tuyo y destruyeras su relación.

**DEKU**: *_emoji sonrojado* *emoji de el grito*_

**FROPPY**: _*emoji asustado*_

**FROPPY**: _*emoji enojado*_

**FROPPY**: _*emoji sonándose la nariz*_

**URAVITY**: _*emoji enojado* *emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado**emoji enojado*_

**URAVITY**: _*emoji de cuchillo*_

**URAVITY**: _*emoji de pistola*_

**INGENIUM**: _*emoji de ojos tiernos*_

* * *

**kjsdfhkfshlsa sé que me tardé y me voy a guardar mis explicaciones, reanudamos las actualizaciones cada fin de semana, amén. gracias por los reviews, llegué a 8 en el capítulo pasado y es notorio que cuando recibo arriba de 5 por capítulo me pongo estúpida y no sé qué decir gkshlas así que muchas gracias, los leí todos y los guardé en un rincón de mi corazón. espero que haya explicado bien por que katsuki no decía nada y si fallé pueden preguntar en las cosas que fallo, ya vi que tuve un error enorme con los tiempos verbales en el capítulo anterior (que corregí sólo en word, perdón por la pereza).**

**es todo, gracias de nuevo y feliz (trágico) dominGOT :')**


	6. Chapter 6

Katsuki Bakugou jamás fue un chico tímido. Uraraka lo recordaba como alguien explosivo como su propio don, con un leguaje florido y una voz tan alta como su autoestima; confiado de sí mismo, sin lugar a dudas, disciplinado, inteligente, de pensamiento rápido y, a veces, hasta fanfarrón. La fanfarronería no se le notaba a menudo porque su recio _quirk_ y su férreo entrenamiento siempre lo colocaban por delante de la clase, ocultando sus falencias la mayoría del tiempo a los impresionables de sus compañeros. Si bien _Ground_ _Zero_ jamás fue el alma de la fiesta, siempre había irradiando un aura de confianza y poder aplastante que hacía que otras personas lo siguieran encandilados, porque hacía lo que disfrutaba, como lo disfrutaba y era bueno en ello. Te hacía sentir seguro de una forma diferente al estar de pie al lado de alguien como _All Might_, donde entendías que todo iba a salir bien, que no debías preocuparte porque él estaba ahí como cuando un padre arropa a su hijo pequeño antes de ir a verificar que el monstruo del armario se haya ido. No, en su lugar Bakugou te hacía sentir con la energía de ir a patearle el trasero a alguien porque _puedes_.

El aura de Bakugou, de cualquier manera, nunca fue lo que ella buscó cuando estaba en la UA.

A ella le gustaba Deku, tanto como por el magnetismo de su personalidad nacida para ser un héroe valiente y amable; la manera en la que la inspiraba a trabajar más duro, a mirar hacia adelante y a defender a los débiles, así como también porque a ella le _gustaba como hombre_. Así pues, enamorada y sobreprotectora, inevitablemente terminaba observando a Bakugou, preguntándose por Bakugou e intentando comprender a Bakugou. Todo, por supuesto, con relación a Deku. ¿Por qué lo trataba así? ¿Por qué su animadversión por Deku? ¿Qué necesitaba hacer Deku —o cualquiera— para que Katsuki lo reconociera? ¿Había algo más en Bakugou que sólo su derroche excesivo de confianza y palabras ásperas? Uraraka no era especialmente observadora, pero era buena en ello cuando se lo proponía y había asumido que, de alguna forma, logró comprender a Bakugou durante sus años en la academia. No del todo, por supuesto. Mucho menos de una manera personal o íntima como sus amigos cercanos lograr hacer. Sólo capturó lo que él dejaba entrever y siempre relacionado con sus motivaciones y miedos como héroe.

Siendo Katsuki una persona confiada y habiéndolo conocido como lo llegó a conocer a través de la adolescencia, Uraraka no debería estar sorprendida entonces de que —desde que habían tenido _la charla _y luego de unas cuantas sesiones en la ducha medianamente incómodas debido a su adaptación al reconocimiento mutuo— el héroe cantara con tanto ahínco. Es que, en serio, no debería sentir impacto al escuchar la voz ronca, imponente de Bakugou como si estuviera cantando justo a su lado _Sweet Dreams_ de _Eurythmics_. Pero lo estaba. Estaba impactada. ¿Siempre había tenido tantas ganas de cantar?

Pero no decidió señalar eso, le pareció mejor hacer un mal chiste sobre la canción.

—¡¿Y esta canción va a decir algo aparte de las cuatro frases que has estado cantando los pasados cinco minutos?!

Uraraka, como obviamente no tenía un timbre de voz tan potente, tuvo qué gritar.

—No tienes aprecio por los clásicos, ¿verdad?

—¡No aprecio las canciones que se repiten a sí mismas! —gritó.

—¿Me lo dice la fan de _"thank you, next, thank you next, thank you, next"_… y así hasta el hartazgo?

.

Al día siguiente cantaron _Hey Jude_, _All My Loving_ y _Here Comes the Sun_ de _The Bleatles_ porque a pesar de que tenían más años que Uraraka existiendo, ella sí respetaba los clásicos.

.

El lunes alternaron una canción y una canción, ella eligió _Youngblood_ de _5 Seconds of Summer_ y, sorpresivamente, Katsuki puso una canción del siglo XXI después, _Something Just Like_ _This_ de _The Chainsmokers_ y _Coldplay_.

.

Para el miércoles Uraraka descubrió que Katsuki sabía rapear mientras escuchaba _"See You Again"_ de _Charlie Puth_ y _Wiz Khalifa_ y el viernes le propuso ser Drake y ella Rihanna para cantar "_What's My Name?",_ pero Katsuki dijo:

—De ninguna maldita manera voy a ser Drake.

Así que tuvo qué cambiar la canción y terminaron cantando _The Monster_. Ese gran dueto se dio hasta el lunes, porque Katsuki necesitaba tiempo para aprenderse "_todas las malditas líricas de Eminem"_.

Entonces llegó diciembre.

El primero de diciembre fue como un recordatorio de que el invierno estaba a las puertas y los gélidos vientos obligaron a Uraraka a tomar el autobús y no a caminar hasta la agencia. El espíritu festivo de la Navidad comenzó a sentirse en las calles y su departamento se adornó de verde, rojo y blanco porque le apetecía. Lo que también sucedió con su departamento es que, horror, estaba tan congelado que no podía vivir sin el calentador portátil encendido mientras se metía bajo su nuevo _kotatsu_.

Como consecuencia del frío, las duchas también se acortaron.

Uraraka no se metía siempre a la bañera a menos de que necesitara descansar o le apeteciera beber vino y relajarse, usaba la ducha regularmente y era un martirio pasar los veinte o treinta minutos usuales bajo el chorro de agua cuando estaban a menos dos grados Celsius en las calles. Ahora cumplía a rajatabla la nueva regla autoimpuesta de 4 canciones por ducha y cantaba menos canciones con Katsuki, más concentrada en lavarse bien y rápido que en pasar un momento amigable. Si Bakugou notó su cambio no lo dijo, como era usual. Parecía que él aceptaba lo que sea que le fuera dado en la ducha sin rechistar.

Fue el cinco de diciembre, especialmente frío y que dio lugar a una repentina y prematura primera nevada en Tokio, cuando Uraraka se sonó el moquillo frente al espejo del baño que decidió tomar una decisión dura: no podía seguir duchándose a las ocho de la noche. Era muy tarde, era muy frío. Era divertido, sí, pero era mejor entrar en el baño cuando todavía había sol afuera, el problema era: ¿cómo se lo iba a plantear a Bakugou? No quería que su vecino se sintiera traicionado y tampoco quería sonar fuera de lugar e imponerle un nuevo horario, entonces dejó la sugerencia en el aire.

—Mi casa es muy fría —dijo con el tono más casual que pudo, a un nivel lo suficientemente alto para que Bakugou la escuchara con claridad—. En las noches siempre me estoy congelando.

Como era una última vez, Uraraka estaba tomando un baño caliente; había colocado sales en la ducha y las canciones más románticas y depresivas de Bruno Mars se reproducían en el altavoz de su celular. Estaba relajada, estaba contenta, estaba preparada para esa _despedida_.

—¿Con cuántos cobertores duermes? —preguntó, jugando con sus dedos—. Yo por seguro duermo con tres, al menos.

—No muchos —escuchó a Bakugou junto al sonido del chorro de agua golpeando contra el suelo al otro lado de la pared—. Instalaron una buena calefacción cuando reformaron mi piso.

—Debe ser bonito. Tener calefacción. Debería haber buscado un lugar donde tuvieran la instalación ya hecha. Por eso es por qué este edificio cobra tan barato. No tiene muchas cosas.

Bakugou comenzó a tararear _It Will Rain_ desde el fondo de su garganta, el agua de la ducha dejó de sonar también. El sonido de su voz le era tan familiar a Uraraka que se recargó en la bañera y cerró los ojos, concentrada en escuchar tanto al héroe como a Bruno Mars. Jugó brevemente con sus dedos y la superficie del agua de la bañera, concentrada en las suaves ondas que las yemas de sus dedos provocaban en la superficie quieta y cristalina. La canción llegó al puente y ella todavía no lo decía, pero debía hacerlo.

Como si fuera la escena dramática de una película con la banda sonora suavemente ambientando el momento de tensión donde los protagonistas se separaban, Ochako se sobrepuso a la voz de Bruno Mars y dijo—: Voy a ducharme más temprano, voy a atrapar un resfriado si sigo haciéndolo tan tarde. Mi casa es muy fría —se repitió a sí misma, esperando haberse explicado bien. El suave arrullo de la voz de Katsuki se detuvo.

—Está bien —respondió. Su voz dos octavas más baja de lo normal, un sentimiento ambiguo en el aire.

No volvieron a hablar más, _It Will Rain_ terminó y _Long Distance_ comenzó. Un minuto después se escuchó la puerta de Katsuki cerrarse.

Uraraka parpadeó un montón de veces, sin saber qué sentir. El azul de las paredes del baño no le daba respuestas. No era una despedida y era absurdo que se sintiera como tal porque, _por el amor de dios_, vivían al lado del otro. Toda esa situación era irracional, como drama barato creado por escritor amateur que publicaba en _Wattpad_. Estúpido e insustancial. Sin ningún aporte definitivo para justificar una separación entre los protagonistas y, joder, ellos ni siquiera eran protagonistas de alguna historia romántica estúpida colgada en internet como las que le leía a Deku en voz alta sobre él y Todoroki para hacerlo molestar. Literalmente si quería hablar con _Ground Zero_ sólo tenía qué tocar en la puerta de al lado.

Era sólo el hecho de que jamás habían charlado frente a frente ni siquiera una vez desde que ella tocó a la puerta de su casa lo que se sentía como una _despedida_. No tenían mucho en común aparte de cantar en la ducha, pero _podrían_ tenerlo. Así que Uravity se abrazó a sus piernas y dejó que _Count On Me_ la acunara.

* * *

**Me disculpo mil porque no quería que esto sonara ni la mitad de hiperdramático y ridículo como sonó al final y no amerita el **_**angst**_** que supone, sólo el sentimiento del adiós que se tiene en una situación similar, como cuando te gradúas de la secundaria y sabes que puedes seguir viendo a tus amigos, pero no es lo mismo, así que terminé de forma agridulce el capítulo. Ay, es que no supe cómo comunicarlo. Como no quiero que esta situación permanezca, intentaré actualizar también mañana, pero sin promesas. Este fic no es largo y ya vamos directo al **_**domestic!fluff**_** por el que nació _sgfkhdaslkhasl_. También espero que no molestara que Uraraka estuviera enamorada de Deku, eso y el TodoMomo que se mencionó de refilón hace eones son camino para llegar a otra iglesia (?).**

**Gracias por los **_**reviews**_**, como siempre, están guardados en mi corazón y en mi bandeja de entrada, porque van meses de que lo único que llega a mi **_**mail**_** son los **_**reviews**_**. No tengo notificaciones de los **_**favs**_** ni **_**follows**_**, no sé por qué, pero me imagino que no soy la única.**

**Que tengan lindo fin de semana; recuerden que pueden recomendar canciones si quieren y **_**Sweet Dreams**_** es una gran canción, fin del comunicado.**


	7. Chapter 7

Akihiro era un compañero de agencia de Tsuyu y Uraraka. Era un chico de 16 años realizando prácticas los fines de semana con ellos; de clase alta, cabello negro como la bruma y piel tostada, de modales chapados a la antigua y personalidad tímida. Su _quirk_ tenía un potencial enorme, podía detener el paso del tiempo en objetos inanimados durante cincuenta segundos, pero poco a poco estaba alargando ese lapso. Estudiaba en la AU y respetaba mucho a Uravity, por lo que a ella le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, recibiendo adulaciones. También lo había entrenado un montón en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. De hecho, el chico era su principal compañero de _sparring_. Por eso cuando les invitó a cenar ese sábado como despedida —se mudaba de la ciudad, por lo que había solicitado un cambio de agencia para continuar sus prácticas hacía más de un mes— y la comida era comida tailandesa, Ochako no encontró fuerzas para declinar la invitación a pesar de que la primera y última vez que había pedido comida tailandesa terminó pasando la mitad del día encerrada en el baño. Era su pupilo favorito después de todo.

Así pues, Ochako se concentró en beber en lugar de comer, sentada en la esquina más alejada de la mesa junto con Tsuyu, quien la ayudaba a terminar su plato para que su amiga no se viera grosera al dejarlo casi todo. Igual fue difícil no ingerir nada _(¿"No tienes hambre, senpai?_", _"¿No te gustó la comida, senpai?",_ todas las preguntas formuladas con ojos de cachorrito) porque Akihiro se encargó de hacerla el segundo centro de atención toda la noche, dejando claro que ella era su _senpai_ favorita. Bueno, no sólo que era su favorita, sino que tenía un fuerte flechazo por ella. Sólo le faltaba decir _"me casaré con Uravity cuando sea grande"_ para condecorar el acto. Tsuyu le hizo bromas al respecto toda la noche.

Al final de la velada, Akihiro estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas y parecía rotundamente achispado a pesar de no haber bebido una sola gota de alcohol. Abrazó a todos y les agradeció por acompañarlo en la cena y por enseñarle día a día lo difícil que era ser un héroe de verdad. Prometió mantenerse en contacto en el grupo de chat de _Facebook_ que tenían para hablar de banalidades. Uraraka, a modo de despedida, le dio un beso en cada mejilla y le revolvió la mata de cabello negro, aunque él era bastante más alto que ella. Akihiro la abrazó una vez más y le pidió disculpas por ser tan pegajoso.

Uravity regresó a su departamento en un taxi cerca de la medianoche; su corazón lleno de emociones, la cabeza dándole vueltas y un ligero malestar en el estómago. Le rogó a todos los dioses que conocía que fuera por el alcohol y no por la comida, pero sus plegarias llegaron a oídos sordos.

.

Despertó a las dos de la mañana con las náuseas reptándole por la garganta y dolores agudos en el abdomen. Fue al baño. Regresó a la cama, se retorció por media hora y estuvo otra media mirando a la taza del baño, sin poder vomitar. Tomó un par de pastillas para la indigestión del botiquín y volvió a la cama.

Volvió a despertar a las cinco, fue directo al baño y vació los intestinos. Se durmió a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

Despertó nuevamente a las ocho de la mañana, la urgencia de ir al baño la hizo correr a trompicones. Se sentía débil y tenía mucho frío, asimismo se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. Se inclinó a vomitar el poco líquido que quedaba en su cuerpo mientras maldecía su suerte.

Genial. No sólo tenía diarrea, también estaba afiebrada y con resaca.

Intentó desayunar algo a pesar de no tener hambre, un yogur con cereal cuando menos, pero todo lo ingerido regresó por su garganta a cinco minutos de haber ingresado. Se obligó a beber agua, pero con la misma consecuencia. Necesitaba medicina, pero no tenía más que un par de aspirinas y ungüentos, y no estaba en condiciones de salir a la farmacia.

Regresó a la cama arrastrando el cobertor que no había abandonado en todo momento.

Pasaba de la una de la tarde cuando volvió a recuperar consciencia. Volvió al baño. Volvió a intentar beber agua, pero se dio por vencida a pesar de la sed. Puso el calentador al máximo y se enroscó entre los cobertores nuevamente.

Despertó una hora después, empapada en sudor, aguijonazos de dolor en el abdomen. Se le escaparon lágrimas frustradas y siguió pasando de la consciencia a la inconsciencia durante las siguientes cuatro horas.

A las siete de la noche y con el brazo débil, alcanzó su celular de la mesita de noche y llamó a Tsuyu. Pero no contestó. Sacó más cobertores del armario y se los echó encima. Pesaban tanto que ahora respirar se consideraba un ejercicio. Pero incluso de esa manera, Ochako seguía teniendo frío.

Tsuyu le regresó la llamada a las diez.

—¿Qué pasa, Ocha? No has respondido ningún chat.

—Me siento horrible —lloriqueó con voz pastosa.

Tsuyu no necesitó muchas más explicaciones. Le aseguró que compraría medicina de camino a su casa y que ya se le pasaría. Que la esperara un poco.

Cuando su mejor amiga llegó, Uraraka estaba a punto de desmayarse. Tsuyu llamó inmediatamente a un taxi y dejó las cajas de medicina que había comprado a un lado. La llevó al hospital apoyada en ella y lo último que Uraraka recordó fue cuando la colocaron en una cama; el olor a medicina, antisépticos y enfermedad llenaron su nariz.

Cuando volvió a despertar se sentía mejor, pero débil y mareada. Muy desenfocada. Apenas y podía volver su mano un puño. El reloj de pared marcaba las nueve y veintidós. Una enfermera se acercó a ella diez minutos después.

Uraraka descubrió que había tenido diarrea aguda, la comida tailandesa era la culpable. Tsuyu la había ingresado la noche anterior y se tuvo qué marchar porque se había terminado el horario de visita. Había pasado esa mañana a verla, pero como seguía dormida no se acordaba. Había estado deshidratada, le habían inyectado la medicina y le colocaron un suero. La enfermera le dio su celular, sus llaves y su cartera, cosas que Tsuyu había tenido la inteligencia de llevarle. La enfermera también le dijo que Tsuyu iba a hablar por ella en el trabajo para justificar su falta. O que al menos así había sido el recado.

Le dieron el alta cuando se sintió mejor, le recetaron medicina y vitaminas, y le agradecieron por sus servicios como heroína.

—Te sigo en _Twitter_ —dijo tímidamente el doctor que le firmó el alta. Era su fan o algo parecido.

Le marcó a Tsuyu a la hora del almuerzo, le explicó que ya no debía pasar por el hospital para recogerla y le agradeció por correr en auxilio.

Al llegar a casa, los acontecimientos del día anterior la golpearon con violencia. Se recordó más impotente por estar sola, con el silencio abrumador llenando sus oídos, que por estar enferma y pensó en voz alta:

—Por esto las personas se casan. Para tener a alguien a su lado.

.

Tsuyu llamó, le prometió pasar a visitarla tan pronto como resolviera unos asuntos saliendo del trabajo. Deku, Iida e incluso Todoroki la habían bombardeado con mensajes de preocupación desde el día anterior y ella les contestó calmadamente que se encontraba mucho mejor. Sus padres no sabían de su recaída de salud, pero habían estado preocupados porque no se había comunicado con ellos en todo el día.

A media tarde, sin previo aviso, tocaron a la puerta principal. Ochako abrió sin verificar, segura de que sería Tsuyu, pero fue Bakugou quien estaba parado frente a ella, quien había tocado al timbre mientras ella bloqueaba la entrada con un brazo extendido. Una situación invertida de lo que había acontecido el día de _la charla_.

Tenía cerca de diez días sin hablar con él. Fiel a su palabra y él a su rutina, no se encontraron más en la ducha, por lo tanto, no se habían hablado más porque nunca se habían visto en los pasillos. Era anticlimático debido a las circunstancias previas que lo primero que Bakugou le dijera luego de su distanciamiento fuera:

—¿Estás bien?

La mirada intensa de Bakugou, las palabras de preocupación emitidas y su materialización afuera de su puerta hicieron que Ochako se sintiera consciente de sí misma, expuesta. Se había bañado al llegar del hospital, pero todavía estaba pálida, con las mejillas hundidas y las ojeras negras bajo los ojos. Y en pijama. Su pijama más infantil, uno rosa de conejitos. Incluso tenía un pompón suave simulando el rabito.

—¿Sí? —dijo, descolocada y consciente de que había sonado más como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

—No parece.

En lugar de hacer un comentario inteligente o dar alguna explicación, Ochako invitó a Bakugou a entrar a su departamento. Él le siguió en silencio, sin chistar. No le había llevado nada.

Sus departamentos eran completamente diferentes. Ochako tenía fotos colgadas en las paredes, su título de héroe también y la foto de generación de la UA en lugar de pinturas famosas. Estaba llena de juguetitos que adornaban sus muebles de madera y sus paredes estaban pintadas en tonos cálidos; su suelo de madera. Los muebles de su sala forrados con suave terciopelo, una mancha vieja de helado en un cojín, y una alfombra en el medio. Bakugou se sentó en un extremo del sofá y Uraraka en el otro.

—Te escuché ayer en la mañana.

Probablemente cuando vomitaba.

—Estabas vomitando.

Sip. Fue eso.

Le hubiera encantado que _Ground Zero _se guardara los detalles morbosos para sí mismo.

—Creo que te pasaste la noche anterior haciéndolo también.

El arrebol cubrió las mejillas de Ochako. Si la había escuchado vomitar probablemente la había escuchado también en su momento más bajo, cuando tuvo aquel ataque de sonoros _gases…_

Casi esperó que lo mencionara para terminar de humillarla, en cambio dijo algo que la dejó sin palabras.

—Lo siento. No pude venir a verte. La agencia llamó temprano de emergencia. Una situación de rehenes. Una mierda.

No esperaba que Katsuki Bakugou, el Señor de las Explosiones, el mejor alumno de la generación, se disculpara con ella por no haber podido revisarla mientras estaba enferma y que, aunado a todo eso, le diera explicaciones por ello.

_Wow_.

—No… Tú… No fue nada. Ya estoy bien.

—Te ves como la mierda —fue una afirmación—. Ayer seguro te veías peor. No me vengas con esa basura de que no fue nada.

—La verdad es que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mirarme al espejo —explicó con cierta timidez. Su excompañero dejó salir un suspiro que sonó más como a un _jadeo_ _frustrado_.

—¿Y? ¿Fuiste al hospital?

—Llamé a Tsuyu por la noche. Ella me llevó.

—¿A qué hora? —inquirió, acusatorio.

—¿A las nueve? ¿Las diez? No recuerdo mucho. Tenía fiebre muy alta.

Bakugou masculló algo similar a _"recién llegaba a casa",_ pero Uraraka no apostaría su vida a que era eso.

—Literalmente vivo a cinco pasos de tu puerta ¿y no se te ocurrió pedirme ayuda?

Nop. Tenía razón. No se le había ocurrido. Además, eran siete pasos. Bakugou tenía piernas largas, ella no.

—Tengo un auto, hubiera sido mucho más rápido.

—Lo siento. No quería molestarte.

¿Le ofendería menos eso que decirle que no se le había ocurrido tocar a su puerta en busca de ayuda?

—Somos héroes. Ayudamos a las personas. La próxima vez deja de comerte el cerebro con esas tonterías y sólo _llámame_.

_Oh. _

Uraraka se mordió el interior de la mejilla. A lo mejor debería sentirse intimidada por el tono áspero del hombre o conmovida por la genuina preocupación de Bakugou, pero estaba muy alejada de esos sentimientos. Sentía _ternura_. _¡Por dios!,_ ternura por Katsuki Bakugou, héroe _top 3_ de Japón. Ternura porque se veía adorable ladrando como perro rabioso en su sofá de terciopelo rojo tratando de expresar a su manera lo mucho que había querido ayudarla, lo mucho que le molestaba que no hubiera solicitado su ayuda. Le recordó irremediablemente cuando Akihiro tenía berrinches silenciosos porque no lograba dominar alguna técnica. Si tuviera los mismos dieciséis años que el chico con toda probabilidad le estamparía un beso en la mejilla.

_A-do-ra-ble. _

—Pero no tengo tu número —explicó con las manos entrelazadas y bien hundida en su esquina del sofá para evitar lanzarse sobre Bakugou para apretarle las mejillas y hacerle voz de bebé.

Aunque una respuesta obvia, el hombre no se la esperaba.

—Mierda.

Uraraka se encogió de hombros.

—Dame tu celular.

Fue a buscarlo hasta su habitación con pasos lentos, mas estables. Acababa de conseguir el número de Katsuki Bakugou, el chico malo con el que todas las chicas querían salir, y ni siquiera lo había solicitado. Le había costado tan solo 24 horas de agonía hecha diarrea y vómito.

Katsuki guardó su número en el celular de Ochako con dedos veloces y ella le contó cómo había terminado enferma. Bakugou le exigió que comenzara a rechazar cosas obvias, como esa comida tailandesa que sabía de antemano que le caería mal a su estómago; ella se defendió, diciendo que decía que no cuando la situación lo ameritaba y Katsuki la miró escéptico tras sus palabras. Cambiaron de tema cuando comenzaron a discutir qué hubiera sido o no lo adecuado en su cena del sábado, Katsuki le contó mejor cómo había ido el rescate de los rehenes en el acuario; a Ochako le gustó la historia, no obstante, ella hubiese utilizado menos groserías para contarla.

Antes de irse y con una confianza que Ochako no sabía si venía todavía de su preocupación por ella o por mero entrometimiento, Katsuki revisó su alacena y su refrigerador. Le dijo que se deshiciera del ramen instantáneo, las verduras pasadas y las sobras de hacía cinco días y comiera _comida de verdad, joder_.

Cuando Tsuyu tocó la puerta media hora después, Ochako seguía sentada en el sofá. Acurrucada en su esquina.

* * *

**directo al _domestic!fluff_ en el siguiente capítulo. se los firmo porque ya escribí la mayor parte, lol. capítulo dedicado a **Kushi920912 **que quería que las cosas _agarraran temperatura_ y por eso a Uraraka le dio fiebre (?). lol, había terminado de escribir toda esa parte cuando leí tu _review_ xDDDDDDDDD gracias a **Niorima **por su _review_ también; la trama no está en su desenlace porque mi especialidad es hacer _fluff_. así prepárense para leer _fluff_ tan vomitivo que les hará arrepentirse de leer esta historia en primer lugar XDDDDDDD igual no pueden quedar más de seis o siete capítulos porque yo sólo escribo cosas cortas y se suponía este era un _oneshot_ que no pensaba hacer pasar de 15k palabras  
**

**feliz gominGOT lleno de filtraciones y recuerden: _#daenerysdeservesbetter y #happybaekhyunday_**


	8. Chapter 8

Uraraka le contó a Tsuyu la crónica completa de su enfermedad. Le expresó también lo sola que se había sentido cuando se había ensuciado el cabello con restos de vómito y mientras se arrastraba hacia el botiquín en busca de su propia medicina.

—Me hubiera gustado que mis padres hubieran estado para cambiarme los paños mojados de la frente, como cuando era niña.

Se deshizo en agradecimientos a Tsuyu nuevamente. La llamó _salvadora_.

—Debes cuidarte más, Ocha. No volveré a permitir que comas algo tailandés por el resto de tu vida.

Hicieron la promesa con los meñiques y Ochako preguntó cómo había ido el día en la agencia y Tsuyu le contó de los maleantes que habían detenido cerca de un templo.

—Me hubiera gustado estar allí.

La conversación se movió entre temas superficiales como la excesiva explotación de la canción de _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ en los centros comerciales, la idea vaga de ir a visitar a Iida quizá para año nuevo y la relación estancada de Deku con Todoroki.

—No sé si están cómodos siendo sólo platónicos o nos están engañando a todos.

Tsuyu se encogió de hombros. Los ojos le brillaron y se mojó los labios. Eso fue una señal para Uravity.

—Ocha, podría conseguirte una cita si quieres.

—¿Una cita? —repitió, incrédula. Llevaba más de un año sin verse con nadie en plan de citas, pero ni siquiera se lo había planteado desde que terminó con su anterior novio.

—Así podrías sentirte menos sola.

—No sé. No creo. ¿Para qué? No creo que me pueda dar el tiempo. Sería mejor conseguirme un perro.

Asui no la presionó, sólo dejó en claro que la oferta con su amigo _"ingeniero, alto, castaño y con un gran amor por los helechos" _estaba disponible para cuando quisiera tomarla. Uravity quiso hacer un contraataque y asegurarle que ella también podía conseguirle una cita a ciegas, pero se imaginó que, por las cosas que estaban pasando en la oficina, era una idea tonta.

.

Ochako estaba felizmente viendo un top de series de _Netflix_ en _YouTube_ cuando sonó el timbre. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y ella se había cambiado a su pijama negra y blanca, de perro dálmata, desde que había llegado del trabajo. Un abrigo largo encima. Cuando se asomó por la mirilla se sorprendió menos que el día anterior al ver a Bakugou en su puerta. Lo vio irritado tocar el timbre una vez más antes de abrirle.

—Hola —dijo ella.

—¿Ya comiste? —fue el saludo de él.

Sí que había comido, hacía cuatro horas en la agencia.

—No.

Bakugou mismo se hizo camino por su casa hasta la cocina. Sacó de su bolsa ecológica un montón de tópers con comida y guarniciones. Ella se recargó en la barra mirándolo fijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, esperando una explicación.

—¿Dónde tienes los sartenes?

Uraraka señaló un cajón en la parte de abajo y Katsuki sacó una sartén y una pequeña cacerola.

Cuándo llegó a la conclusión de que no recibiría una explicación voluntaria, optó por preguntar—: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Calentando la comida, obviamente.

—Ya. Pero es que esta es mi casa.

Bakugou dejó quietas las sartenes y se cruzó de brazos. La miró con los mismos ojos de reproche que su madre usaba cuando la reprendía por flotar los muebles de la casa cuando era niña.

—Dime ¿qué has comido hoy?

Muchas cosas saludables, quiso decir. Asumió que de eso se trataba todo esto. Pero fue honesta.

—Alitas de pollo. Pero no de las picantes.

—¿Lo ves?

En su defensa, las alitas estaban deliciosas.

—Y un montón de lechuga.

El argumento de la lechuga fue tan desestimado por su vecino que lo ignoró directamente. Encendió la estufa y se puso manos a la obra. Era un caso perdido, notó. A pesar de que esa era su casa y Bakugou lo que estaba cometiendo era más o menos un allanamiento no encontró razones verdaderas para echarlo.

—Mmm… ¿Quieres ayuda?

—Olvídalo. Sigue viendo videos en _YouTube_.

A lo mejor se estaba burlando de su preferencia de contenidos, pero Ochako igual le hizo caso, concentrándose poco y nada en el top de muertes más impactantes en series de TV.

_Ground Zero _apareció poco después con dos platos de sopa de setas en sus manos. Le pasó uno a Ochako y regresó a la cocina por algunas guarniciones y agua.

Uraraka se metió una cucharada de sopa a la boca en medio del incómodo silencio. Una tras otra sin medir la velocidad y con los ojos fijos en la televisión.

—Despacio. Vas a terminar enferma otra vez.

Se sintió de siete al notar lo mucho que Bakugou la había estado regañando las últimas 24 horas.

—Y… ummm… bueno, ¿tú lo cocinaste? —señaló en plato con la cuchara.

—¿Crees que cociné para ti? —si lo ponía en ese tono, con esas palabras y con ese ceño fruncido…

—¿No?

—No —confirmó. Luego, Katsuki se relajó—. Cerca de la agencia vive una señora. La salvé por accidente cuando la asaltaban. Tiene un negocio pequeño de comida y desde entonces se encarga de empacarme las comidas todos los días.

—Pero le pagas.

—Por supuesto que le pago, ¿por qué la pregunta estúpida?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Algunas personas podían querer darte el mundo y más cuando los rescatabas de una mala situación. Eso no significaba que estuviera bien aprovecharse.

—Lo siento. Es que veo que muchos sí lo hacen y… uhmmm… nada. Eso nada más.

El video cambió a _los mensajes más escalofriantes enviados antes de morir_ y no siguieron hablando mucho.

Entonces Katsuki dijo—. Le pedí que empacara extra para ti.

Inesperado.

—Gracias.

.

Cuando Katsuki volvió el miércoles más o menos a la misma hora con otro montón de comida a Uraraka le sorprendió que no le sorprendiera verlo allí de nuevo. Le abrió la puerta y le dejó el camino libre hasta la cocina. No lo estaba esperando, pero no estaba en contra de estar en su presencia tampoco.

El día estaba especialmente frío que Katsuki ni siquiera se quitó el abrigo, pero sí la bufanda. Se subió las mangas y fue directo a buscar las ollas de Ochako No intercambiaron muchas palabras porque ahora el hombre ya sabía dónde estaban las cosas importantes en la cocina y ella volvió a la sala a acurrucarse entre su cobertor a ver otro top de cosas tontas en el canal de _Watchmojo_. Katsuki —quien encontró la bandeja perdida de Ochako— trajo la comida hasta la mesa en medio de la sala y ella se levantó para ir en busca de un par de vasos y la jarra de agua.

"_Piensa en una buena conversación, Ochako"_ se obligó. _"Piensa"_.

¿Katsuki era de las personas que hablaba mientras comía? No estaba segura, pero a ella no le gustaba el silencio.

—Va a ser Navidad —lo intentó—. Pensaba ir a la casa de mis padres a pasar la velada. ¿Tienes planes?

—Los tengo.

—En el trabajo hacemos una fiesta a medio camino entre Año Nuevo y Navidad. Vamos a cenar carne a un restaurante caro y luego nos pasamos a un karaoke barato —a Ochako le brillaron los ojos—. ¡Hacemos un concurso de karaoke! Quien gane es el _rey_ por el resto del año. Estoy decidida a ganar esta vez.

—Que es como dos días.

—Dos días de esclavizar a todos los demás. Valen la pena. Pero esta vez seguro la hacemos el 26.

—¿Alguna vez has ganado siquiera?

—¡Oye! No me subestimes.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Eso es un "no he trabajado mucho tiempo allí, pero este año es mi año definitivamente". Eso es lo que es.

—Definitivamente es un no.

—Discúlpeme Señor-Alcanzo-Notas-Más-Agudas-Que-Whitney-Huston.

Katsuki puso los ojos en blanco.

Discutieron entonces opciones de canciones, sorpresivamente Katsuki no le recomendó música vieja. Le sugirió un par de canciones de Katy Perry porque creyó "que eran su tipo". Y sí, pues sí que eran su tipo.

—Pero no voy a impresionar a nadie con _Teenage Dream_.

—_Fireworks podría funcionar_.

No se pudieron poner de acuerdo.

.

Cuando llegó al trabajo y vio a Tsuyu hablando con Saito, un compañero de la agencia que tenía como _quirk_ desaparecer cosas. Estaban muy cerca y con la atención completamente en el otro. Era una escena que se estaba repitiendo día con día y más o menos todos en su lugar de trabajo sabían que algo allí estaba pasando, aunque todavía ninguno de los dos se hubiera decidido a dar el siguiente paso. Como mejor amiga, Uraraka había respetado el derecho a la privacidad de Tsuyu, pero también como mejor amiga creyó con dos meses eran tiempo suficiente para que al menos le contara _algo_.

—Uumm… entonces, ¿están saliendo? —era la hora del almuerzo; estaban en un local de sushi a una manzana de la agencia. Tsuyu no se sobresaltó por la pregunta. Parecía que la esperaba.

— Trabajamos en el mismo lugar. Si no lo tomamos con cuidado podríamos dañar el trabajo en equipo. Y ambos estamos más concentrados en nuestras carreras que en citas, así que lo estamos llevando lento. Lamento no haberte dicho nada antes, Ocha.

Uraraka puso su mano sobre la de su amiga, para darle ánimo.

—¿Y eso es lo que tú quieres?

—La idea fue mía. Sé que podemos ser obvios frente a todos, pero todavía no me siento cómoda anunciándolo. Y el está de acuerdo.

—Pero eso es lo que de verdad _quieres_, ¿cierto?

Tsuyu sonrió no muy convencida.

La última relación de Tsuyu había tenido un final un poco dramático, así que Uraraka entendía. Había terminado con un héroe tres años mayor que ella y que había conocido en un congreso de héroes porque él se había sentido inferior cuando anunciaron los rankings de héroes a inicio de año y había bajado puestos suficientes para estar debajo de Tsuyu, quien había escalado en el ranking. Después de semanas angustiantes había cortado contacto con Tsuyu y la siguiente vez que lo vio fue en un programa de chismes, hablando de su nueva relación con una actriz novata que era un tema candente por aquellos días, dejando a Tsuyu sin explicaciones y botada y reemplazada en cadena nacional. Las relaciones entre héroes siempre eran noticia para la prensa cuando se figuraba en el top 100, con más o menos seguimiento dependiendo de la relevante que le pudiera parecer a los espectadores.

.

Uraraka recibió el mensaje con el lugar y la hora para la fiesta del 26 de diciembre. Estaba comiendo con Katsuki en la sala mientras veían _La Chica de la Capa Roja_ en la televisión y Katsuki, quien nunca había visto la película, adivinaba quién era el lobo en medio de los trucos mentales de Uraraka para engañarlo. Envió una carita feliz al chat despreocupadamente y se metió otra cucharada de curry en la boca.

Bakugou había estado llevándole de comer durante toda la semana y ella no se había quejado porque la compañía le venía bien. aunque _Ground Zero_ era consistente consigo mismo y siempre se marchaba después de lavar los platos. Todo un encanto.

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer el próximo miércoles? —preguntó Uraraka, poniendo la cuchara en el plato vacío—. Ya sabes, aparte de trabajar.

—¿Por qué? —fue la contra pregunta del hombre.

—Porque, ya sabes, tengo esta fiesta del trabajo donde les voy a patear el trasero a todos y acostumbramos a llevar a un invitado. Entonces pensé: "hey, Uravity, ¿por qué no cantas tu famoso dueto de _The Monster_ con _Ground Zero_ que te ganó los aplausos de todas las regaderas del mundo"? —Katsuki pareció pensarlo. Pensarlo con cara de circunstancias, por lo que Uraraka se apresuró a decir—: No tienes qué hacerlo si no quie…

—No voy a cantar —la interrumpió—. No _The Monster_. Yo terminaría ganando tu concurso.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendida?

—Te confirmaré el lunes —ignoró el comentario de puya de Uraraka. Se levantó con sus platos vacíos y recogió también los de la anfitriona—. Y elige otra canción. Una que sea buena.

Uraraka recorría su biblioteca de canciones en el celular desesperadamente mientras Katsuki comenzó a lavar los platos sucios.

Sí, era un hombre consistente.

* * *

**envié mensaje en wattpad, qué útil, avisando que iba a retrasarse esta actualización. qué oso porque ni siquiera he subido el capítulo anterior a la plataforma. en fin, creo que tengo un bloqueo? algo así, sucede que para cuando llegara a esta parte del fic donde el Kacchako ya convive tenía pensado que pasaran varias situaciones (la escena hablando con Tsuyu y su nueva relación tiene más de un mes que la escribí, por ejemplo) y ahora lucho porque encajen de forma natural? era más fácil cuando sólo cantaban en el baño kdghf y este capítulo tiene 2k de palabras y se siente como si nada hubiera pasado. espero desocuparme oficialmente con todos mis deberes para el sábado tempranito para hacer un capítulo más consistente la próxima vez sin importar la longitud. agradezco los _reviews, son hermosos y me arrancan una sonrisa _y no quiero explayarme más porque me mencionaron GoT y podría hacer una biblia aquí sobre el despropósito que me parece esta temporada y para quien me mencionó a EXO lloremos por Xiumin y plz no me hagan hablar de Kyungsoo que le tengo una cuenta de twitter dedicada como la perdedora que soy, lolololol, así que nos ahorramos la pena mejor jaja sobre la extensión del fic, que fue la mayor preocupación que vi, creo que no tengo definido el número de capítulos, pero esto tiene ya más de 16k palabras y calculo que voy a necesitar al menos otras 10k palabras para dejar esto más o menos redondo, cómo divida los capítulos en extensión es lo de menos. el tododeku va a salir coming soon! por petición mía porque soy gay por ellos y los amo juntos  
**

**a pesar de las demoras, los capítulos siguen proyectándose semanales, thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

Uraraka utilizó por primera vez el número telefónico de Katsuki el sábado por la mañana. Ella no trabajaba los sábados a menos de que hubiera una emergencia y Katsuki en su mayoría tampoco laboraba, pero no estaba segura de si igual su vecino vendría a comer con ella por la tarde, pero, en lugar de preguntarle, extendió una invitación y con un breve mensaje de texto, lo invitó a comer.

**Yo**

"Hoy yo hare la comida. Puedes venir a las 3"

_Enviado 10:09 AM_

Envió un mensaje de texto porque creyó que era lo más conveniente tratándose de Katsuki. No todas las personas estaban al pendiente de su cuenta de _Line_ todo el tiempo. A los cinco minutos creyó que era mala idea porque no le contestaba y a la media hora, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa para dirigirse al supermercado, se arrepintió totalmente. Al menos con _Line_ sabría si la dejó en visto, si le había llegado ya el mensaje o si ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrirlo.

Uraraka compró provisiones sólo para el día, pues a la madrugada siguiente saldría en dirección a la casa de sus padres para pasar la Navidad con ellos. Tenía en mente hacer un pollo relleno, algo propio de las cenas del 24 de diciembre occidentales sólo porque tenía ganas de probar. No creyó que a Katsuki le molestaría.

Cuando llegó a casa revisó una vez más los mensajes de texto y seguía sin tener respuesta alguna. Si la plantaba, supuso, podría llevar el resto de la comida en contenedores para sus padres.

No quería ser plantada.

Uraraka puso música a todo volumen en _Alexa_, baladas tristes de los 90. Eran canciones viejas, pero si había estado escuchando canciones viejas con Katsuki todo este tiempo, quizás era tiempo de darle una segunda oportunidad a la música de cuando ella todavía no nacía o apenas era una bebé.

La cocina no era el fuerte de Ochako, las cosas no le salían deliciosas por su buen sazón, sino porque se ceñía todo lo que podía a las cantidades y tiempos de las recetas. E incluso así no eran tan buenas como las de su madre, mas tampoco eran insípidas ni horribles; por eso esta vez le puso el doble de esfuerzo.

Hornear era algo diferente.

Hornear pasteles era algo que disfrutaba como pasatiempo cuando no estaba cansada. Y era bastante decente en ello, más que decente, Tsuyu decía que era buena. Era buena incluso decorando. Y pensó que, por qué no, hornear una tarta o un pastel como muestra de buena fe a Katsuki. Se preguntó por un segundo si no estaría sobre esforzándose cuando se trataba sólo de una simple comida —Bakugou ni siquiera cocinaba lo que compartía, el simple hecho de que ella preparara por sí misma la comida ya era _mucho_—, pero lo desestimó con rapidez. Era un gesto de gratitud por su preocupación los días anteriores. Y Katsuki era una buena persona. Algo hosco y seco en sus maneras, pero buena persona y se lo merecía.

Los preparativos para la comida estuvieron listos antes de las 2:30 PM y a Uraraka revisó su celular de nuevo. Tenía un mensaje de Katsuki, de texto también, de hacía al menos 2 horas donde le rechazaba la invitación.

**Katsuki Bakugou**

No creo poder

_Recibido 12:27 PM_

_Oh_.

Seguido de otro donde la aceptaba.

**Katsuki Bakugou**

Quizás más tarde. ¿A las 4 está bien?

_Recibido 12:28 PM_

Apresurada, Uravity contestó:

**Yo:**

si, si a la hora qeu puedass

_Enviado 2:16 PM_

Esperó que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**Katsuki Bakugou**

Trataré de estar a tiempo

_Recibido 2:17 PM_

.

Cuando Katsuki tocó a su puerta nueve minutos después de las cuatro, Uraraka estaba cantando _Symphony_ de Clean Bandit y Zara Larsson frente a la televisión, el control emulando el micrófono. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta todavía cantando el coro de la canción. Katsuki arqueó una ceja y ella le dejó pasar sin mostrarle el camino porque Katsuki ya lo conocía.

En la cocina Uraraka ya había colocado los platos sobre la mesa desde hacía veinte minutos.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —saludó ella frente a la mesa, agitando las manos. Antes de que Katsuki tuviera la oportunidad de hacer un comentario sarcástico, prosiguió—. Pensé que sería interesante tener una cena navideña. Ya sabes, como en América. Aunque no sea cena. Y hoy tampoco sea navidad.

—¿Cuánto tardaste preparando esto?

—Lo suficiente para que seas cortés y digas "_Oh, Uraraka. Tu pollo relleno es delicioso"._

—"_Oh, Uraraka. Tu pollo relleno es delicioso" _—imitó, mofándose. Ochako se rió de buena gana—. Dímelo cuando lo hayas probado —arrastró la silla para Katsuki y de un empujón lo sentó—. Voy a servirte y te lo vas a comer todo —lo amenazó como siguiente paso y él soltó un gemido que sonó a desesperación.

Sirvió ambos platos, poniendo deliberadamente más en el de Katsuki.

—Ahora vamos a agradecer por la comida…

—Tú no eres religiosa.

Se encogió de hombros—. Me atrapaste.

Uraraka esperó con marcado interés a que Katsuki probara lo que había cocinado. De hecho, y sólo para molestarlo más, lo miró fijamente recargando los codos en la mesa y su cara entre sus manos.

—Deja de mirarme —exigió.

—No quiero perderme el momento en el que digas: _"Oh, Uraraka. Tu pollo relleno es delicioso_".

—¿Estás tan segura de que es delicioso? Estás muy llena de ti misma.

—Dímelo tú.

Para ser sinceros, Uraraka ya había probado la comida y estaba buena. Poco más. Katsuki la desafió con la mirada mientras se llevaba la primera cucharada de la tarde a la boca. Uraraka lo observó masticar atentamente.

—¿Y bien?

—Está bien.

—¿Bien?

—"_Oh, Uraraka. Tu pollo relleno es delicioso"_ —volvió a decir—. ¿Ahora te complace?

—Casi. Todavía tengo una tarta de limón esperando por ahí.

Los ojos de _Ground Zero_ brillaron con algo parecido a la emoción. ¿Le gustaban las tartas de limón? Fue buena adivinando. Estuvo a punto de hornear un pastel de vainilla.

.

Quizás sí había sobrealimentado a Katsuki, porque cuando terminó su plato parecía esforzarse por respirar, aún así tuvo fuerzas para pedir algo más:

—¿Dónde está esa tarta?

—¿Seguro que puedes comer más? —indagó ella, preocupada. ¡Había averiado a _Ground Zero_!

—Dijiste que había una tarta. No te hagas la tonta y tráela aquí.

Uraraka la sacó del horno que había apagado desde hacía horas. Estaba todavía tibia, menos mal. Cortó dos rebanadas pequeñas, las emplató y le pasó un tenedor a su vecino. Katsuki lo ignoró y se comió la rebanada de dos bocados. Uraraka estaba impresionada.

—Te puedes llevar el resto —le aseguró, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos—. Para que te lo comas con calma. Antes de que te indigestes.

—¿En serio? —durante ese instante, la voz de Katsuki sonó similar a la de un niño emocionado.

—Si está bien.

Completamente lleno del estómago, el héroe se recargó completamente en la silla y cerró los ojos. Uraraka observó cómo su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente. Seguía pensando que había averiado a _Ground Zero_ y si tuviera su muñeco vudú le sacaría el relleno para reparar sus faltas.

—¿Normalmente qué haces en Navidad? —le preguntó ella—. No mucha gente celebra la Navidad. Yo la paso con mis padres por los días libres en el trabajo. Siempre. Hace dos años llevé a mi ex novio a conocerlos. Probablemente fue el momento más incómodo de su vida —rió bajito, recordando el momento. Ya no se hablaba con su exnovio, pero no habían terminado mal. Era sólo que querían cosas diferentes. Al final él acabó mudándose de Japón a las pocas semanas de romper.

Bakugou se tardó en responder un poco más.

—La paso con alguien. No hago mucho. Descorcho un vino por las festividades.

—Mmmm… —musitó Ochako. Le gustaría que las respuestas de Katsuki fueran más elaboradas, pero quizás él todavía no se sentía tan cómodo con ella—. ¿Y este año?

—Todavía no lo decido.

—Seguro no te faltan planes. Siempre estás muy ocupado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así.

—Me voy a ir mañana. Regreso la noche del 25 —le informó. No sabía si iba a seguir pasando a su casa a compartir comida con ella la próxima semana, pero no quería que hiciera esfuerzos en vano si ella no iba a estar—. ¿Todavía no estás seguro si vas a acompañarme a la fiesta el miércoles?

Por fin, Katsuki abrió los ojos, pero no la miró a ella. Su vista estaba fija en el techo. Todavía respiraba con dificultad.

—No —respondió secamente. Pareció darse cuenta de su tosquedad porque añadió un largo monólogo explicativo, casi avergonzado por haberle hablado de esa forma—. El final del año es muy ocupado. Y el inicio. Con la publicación del ranking de héroes el primero de enero hay muchas transmisiones y entrevistas qué hacer. Como no hay símbolo de la paz ahora como lo fue All Might en su tiempo, todo el top 5 debe hacer un montón de apariciones en público para recordarle a las personas que estamos bien, que Japón es seguro y que estamos luchando por regresar a una tasa de delincuencia cerca del 6%, como la teníamos cuando All Might estaba aquí.

Uraraka tenía conocimiento sobre esas actividades. A ella misma varias televisoras le pedían que hiciera una entrevista breve por motivo del ranking, aunque, por supuesto, su agenda no estaba tan ocupada como la de Deku y Todoroki y ella no era una heroína-celebridad a diferencia de ellos. Uravity era sólo una heroína. Es sólo que se había olvidado que Katsuki era también una celebridad ocupada como aquellos dos porque siempre se bañaba religiosamente a las 8 de la noche.

—Si no puedes ir está bien. Suerte con tus entrevistas —ofreció sinceramente.

.

Los padres de Uraraka estaban viviendo temporalmente en Tokushima, había un proyecto de inversión para una nueva ciudad y fueron contratados, por lo que se habían desplazado hasta el lugar. El domingo por a las 5 de la mañana Uraraka tomó un tren directo a Tokushima con el sueño en los ojos, un termo lleno de café y música triste sonando a través de sus audífonos. Sus padres la recibieron en la estación con besos y abrazos, cargaron su pequeña maleta por ella y la llevaron a casa en una camioneta Toyota. Lo primero que hizo Uraraka fue dormir en la cama que sus padres dispusieron para ella. Durmió cómodamente por cuatro horas y cuando despertó, sus padres ya habían terminado de almorzar.

—Te hubiéramos esperado, pero parecías muy cansada —dijo su padre con un gesto apenado. Uraraka negó con la cabeza efusivamente y comió un poco del sushi que su madre había guardado desde el día anterior en el congelador.

—¿Y cómo está Tsuyu? —preguntó su mamá cuando Uraraka tenía ya la boca llena de sushi.

—Bien —tragó con rapidez—. Te manda saludos.

—Vamos, hija. "Bien" es un poco seco.

—Tiene novio otra vez. Se ve feliz. Es un compañero de trabajo, pero,ya sabes, lo están pensando con mucho cuidado antes de anunciarlo. Los dos están siendo muy cuidadosos. O Tsuyu. La verdad es que no he hablado con él porque no quiero parecer la amiga intimidante y Tsuyu parece no necesitar mi ayuda.

—¿Novio? Recuerdo cuando dijo que no iba a estar cerca de un hombre jamás —rió su padre—. Es bueno que se haya dado una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Recuerdas a Sana? —intervino su madre.

—¿Mi compañera de primaria?

—Sí. Se casó la primavera pasada. Ahora está esperando un hijo.

—Todos se están casando, mamá. El mes pasado fui a la boda de Maki (¿te acuerdas de Maki? Fue nuestra vecina como por… nueve meses. Fuimos a la secundaria juntas). Keita estaba allí. Su esposa llevaba a su bebé. Es una niña muy bonita. Momo está en París y sale con un actor de renombre.

—¿Y cómo están Midoriya y Todoroki? ¿Iida? —su padre cambió el rumbo de la conversación. Ochako se alegraba de que sus padres no tuvieran la urgencia de tener nietos a diferencia de la madre de Tsuyu.

Explayándose, Uravity explicó brevemente la vida de sus amigos y la suya a sus padres, y se aseguró de darles los saludos que sus amigos les habían enviado.

.

**Katsuki Bakugou**

¿Estás segura de que quieres que vaya?

_Recibido 9:47 AM_

**Katsuki Bakugou**

A la fiesta de tu agencia

_Recibido 9:47 AM_

**Yo**

Si esta bien

_Enviado 9:53 AM_

**Yo**

No tienes que ir si no quieres

_Enviado 9:53 AM_

**Yo**

No vas a herir mis sentimientos ni nada de eso

_Enviado 9:54 AM_

**Katsuki Bakugou**

No está bien

_Recibido 9:55 AM_

**Katsuki Bakugou**

Estaré allí por lo menos un rato

_Recibido 9:56 AM_

**Yo**

Te envio la direccion el miercoles

_Enviado 9:56 AM_

**Katsuki Bakugou**

Bien

_Recibido 9:57 AM_

.

El ritual navideño de la familia Uraraka consistía en preparar yakisoba, tempura y onigiris, intercambiar regalos entre ellos y ver alguna saga de películas hasta que se aburrieran o se quedaran dormidos viéndolas. Al día siguiente salían a pasear por las calles, a revisar los mercadillos o los puestos del festival de invierno, si tenían ganas también iban a una pista de patinaje. Lo hacían sólo entre los tres y a Uraraka le gustaba que fuera así. Pasar tiempo con sus padres y hacerlos felices eran cosas que la hacían feliz a ella también.

Como Uraraka debía regresar la noche del 25 a casa, sus padres la llevaron al mercadillo a las afueras durante la tarde, cerca del festival, compraron galletas de la fortuna y Uraraka no entendió el mensaje críptico de la suya, tampoco es que creyera en la suerte.

—Deberías llevar algunos a casa —señaló los dulces _wagashi _su madre—. Es mejor comprarlos artesanales que empaquetados como en los supermercados.

Ochako vio los deliciosos dulces coloridos y pensó que sería una buena idea. Probablemente a Katsuki también le gustaría comer alguno, viendo el éxito que tuvo su tarta casera con él.

De repente, Uravity se detuvo en seco.

¿Así que ahora pensaba en cosas que le gustarían a Bakugou? Wow. Si le hubieran dicho que su vida sería así mientras estaba en la UA seguro no les habría creído.

—Voy a llevarme un par de cajas —pidió al vendedor.

* * *

**¿tengo excusa? la neta no, pero voy a explicar para que sepan que ya no es bloqueo ni que se me olvidó. es más, ya ni es falta de tiempo: hace un calor horrible, todos los días por encima de los 40 grados y mi casa seguro está en los 50 (si hay alguien de chihuahua o por ahí quiero que sepan que en mi aldea oculta entre las montañas no estamos acostumbrados a climas tan culeros) y no me dan ganas de escribir cosas invernales en medio de las llamaradas del infierno. ahora mismo estamos a 34, que es bueno, así que estoy escribiendo, por lo que cuelgo esta actualización mientras escribo lo que sigue, que iba a colgar junto, pero creo que esta parte funciona como capítulo, así ya no esperan más**

**a todo esto, soy tonta y empecé a verme Lost, esa serie vieja que yo siempre me quise ver pero pues jamás vi… hasta ahora. dicen que tiene un mal final y me da igual, la vida es un riesgo. no recuerdo ningún spoiler. y no tiene nada qué ver con nada, pero pues si alguien la vio está este personaje, Sawyer/James, que es rubio teñido, le tiene cierta rabia al buenón de Jack, hace las cosas a su manera, está muy lleno de sí mismo, le pone apodos a la gente, va por la definición de antihéroe y yo pensé: "¡Dios mío, si fuera menos gigoló podría ser Katsuki!", sí, bueno, ahora no puedo ver a Sawyer sin pensar en Bakugou, no le importa a nadie pero tenía qué decirlo en alguna parte donde la gente pudiera entenderme**

**de la novela de dragones no me hablen, estoy muy triste por lo flojo que terminó que ya ni siquiera puedo ver hardhome de nuevo, mi batalla favorita. y a la amiga cocodrila que shippea jonerys (asumo era jonerys, amiga, porque el gendrya ya estaba muerto), pues yo nunca shippeé jonerys (pidan un deseo), pero su final estuvo chafa como el final de cersei (como lo señaló la amiga greshy) y el de euron y el de más de la mitad de los personajes**

**para Bluene, The Monster es la de Eminem y Rihanna, que se había mencionado hace como dos capítulos, creo, ni sé. Y eso que yo escribo esto jajaja**

**Niorima, luego te busco en wattpad, la verdad tengo rato sin abrirlo xdddd y no te preocupes, puedo leer en inglés, lo que no puedo es escribir sin cagarla :c**

**los duetos en la ducha van a ser relegados durante el invierno del fic en favor de interacciones cara a cara (preguntado por Kurousagii** ) **y esto es un slow burn. no sabía yo que iba a ser un slow burn, lo intuí mas no creí ser tan lenta, pero al final es un slow burn, quién lo diría. **

**Gracias también por sus palabras lindas a MajoPatashify, Kats-th31 y SaEvo. Las llevo en mi corazón.**

**Ahora sí en la siguiente parte del capítulo VAMOS A HABLAR DEL TODODEKU, LA ÚNICA SHIP GAY QUE IMPORTA EN ESTE FANDOM (¿)**


	10. Chapter 10

Justo como prometió, Uraraka volvió la noche del 25 de diciembre a su departamento. Estaba cargada de bolsas con regalos que sus padres le habían hecho —en su mayoría comida— y de recuerdos para sus amigos. Estaba cansada por el viaje, pero satisfecha de haber podido pasar sus vacaciones con sus padres.

Cuando le agradeció al taxista por sus servicios, Uraraka se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era tan tarde. Aunque ya había oscurecido apenas pasaban de las 7 de la noche, normal estando en pleno invierno. Se apresuró a entrar a casa, frotándose las manos cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada. Los dedos se le estaban congelando. Todo lo que quería era dormir envuelta como una bola de arroz entre sus cobertores.

Pero antes había algo que debía hacer.

.

Uraraka esperó media hora antes de entrar a bañarse. Preparó la tina de baño con agua caliente para relajarse luego del largo viaje, se reservó las esencias de baño y el vino para otra ocasión. Cuando metió un pie dentro de la tina, escuchó el sonido amortiguado de una puerta cerrarse. Katsuki había llegado.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se habían encontrado en la ducha y habían cambiado la dinámica por compartir la comida durante las tardes, una rutina que Uraraka apreciaba, pero no estaba la libertad de cantar a todo pulmón cuando tenía la boca llena de arroz y discutían sobre los puestos en los top 10 de _Watchmojo_.

—¡Bakugou! —lo llamó quizás demasiado emocionada. ¿Era preciso decir que lo había extrañado? Extrañaba las duchas, eso por seguro. Por eso estaba allí en ese momento—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo pasaste tu Navidad?

—Todavía es Navidad.

Tan simpático como siempre.

—¿Y cómo la has pasado?

—Dormí todo el día.

—Suena como que elegiste el mejor plan de todos.

Alcanzó a escuchar cómo Katsuki chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y?

Uraraka no entendió, así que repitió—. ¿Y?

—Tu Navidad.

—Ah, la pasé con mis padres. Fuimos a patinar un rato. Y compré muchos dulces. Fue un buen día.

—Ya.

—Traje algo para ti —confesó con timidez Uravity—. Son dulces. Pensé que te gustarían.

—Seguro.

Uraraka mordió su labio inferior. ¿Por qué las respuestas tan cortas y tan tensas? ¿Lo estaba molestando acaso?

—¿Estás enojado?

Bakugou se tomó su tiempo para responder. El sonido del agua cayendo llegó hasta los oídos de Uraraka.

—Estoy teniendo una mala semana. Entrevistas, anuncios, fotos, eventos... Ni siquiera podré poner un pie en la maldita agencia por estar saliendo en la televisión. No sé por qué acepté todo esto.

—Pero no es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿no? No suelo ver mucha televisión, pero recuerdo ver tu cara de vez en cuando al cambiar los canales.

—No, no es la primera vez.

Uraraka jugó con el agua de la bañera. No sabía qué decir y tampoco quería sonar trillada y decir "_ya va a pasar_". No podía ver a Katsuki y seguro él siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, pero le escuchaba estresado. Más de lo normal—. ¿Un trago de vodka quizás ayude? —fue su brillante sugerencia e inmediatamente se sintió estúpida por ello.

—Tendría que beberme la botella completa —respondió Katsuki con un deje de humor seco en su voz.

—Mírale el lado bueno: puedes retar a Todoroki y a Deku en uno de esos eventos si te los encuentras. Deku me dijo que querías una revancha.

—No perdí —se apresuró a corregirla. Hablaban de una anécdota que Deku le había contado hacía unas cuantas semanas. Habían tenido una sesión de entrenamiento conjunto con su agencia y Katsuki se apresuró a retar a Izuku. Era una simple sesión de sparring porque el campamento estaba más centrado en técnicas psicológicas para hacer sentir a personas en situaciones de riesgo seguros y tranquilos. Entre una cosa y otra Katsuki perdió y, aunque ya no era el mismo chiquillo que intimidaba a Midoriya en la secundaria y menospreciaba todos sus esfuerzos por convertirse en héroe durante sus días en la UA, todavía estaba presente la rivalidad y el hecho de que Katsuki quería ser el indiscutible héroe número uno, no estar rotando la posición con Deku y Todoroki cada tanto—. Nos interrumpieron. Y me distraje.

"_Igual es una derrota_" iba a decir ella, pero se mordió la lengua. En su lugar dijo—: Bueno, ¿y estás listo para ganar ese concurso mañana?

—Joder, sí.

—Entonces vamos a ensayar.

.

**Yo**

_*Ubicación*_

_Enviado 8:58 PM_

**Yo**

La cena ya va a terminar, pero vamos al karaoke

_Enviado 8:58 PM_

**Katsuki Bakugou**

Llegaré allí en 15 minutos. Espérame en el estacionamiento.

_Recibido 9:02 PM_

**Yo**

_*emoji de corazón*_

_Enviado 9:03 PM_

.

Katsuki ya le había advertido que lo más seguro era no iba a poder estar presente para la cena. Tenía compromisos en un programa de radio y Uraraka por supuesto que entendía. Todoroki, el _más uno_ de Tsuyu, tampoco llegaría. Algo sobre una sesión de fotos, había explicado.

El resto de los más uno de sus compañeros de trabajo eran amigos o parejas, familiares también. Ninguno de alto perfil, por lo que el ambiente durante toda la cena fue amigable y familiar. El novio de Tsuyu había llevado a su amigo de la infancia y Uraraka estuvo contenta de ver lo mucho que se esforzaba Saito por hacerla sentir incluida en su vida. Siempre había tenido una buena impresión del hombre incluso desde antes de que comenzara su romance con Tsuyu.

—Por cierto, Ocha —acudió a ella Asui en un momento que estuvo desocupada—. Creo que Todoroki está enojado contigo.

—¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque, ya sabes, él pensó que si yo lo invitaba a él era porque tú ibas a traer a Izuku.

—Yo no sabía que ibas a invitar a Todoroki —se defendió.

—Yo no sabía que _tú_ ibas a invitar a _Bakugou_ —remarcó su amiga. Casi sonaba como una acusación. No maliciosa, por cierto.

Uravity sintió el arrebol en sus mejillas. ¿De verdad era tan raro?

—Es que yo pensé que no íbamos a traerlos todos los años. Ya sabes, para un _cambio…_

—Ya veo, un _cambio_.

—Bueno, ¡no es mi culpa que usen nuestra fiesta para tener citas!

—Y ahora les hemos arruinado la velada. Separados el uno del otro, oh, Romeo y su Julieta.

Uraraka le dio un sorbo a su vino y luego añadió a la broma—: Todoroki definitivamente es Julieta.

.

—¿No vienes, Ocha?

La cena había concluido. Nadie estaba ebrio aún, pero sí achispados por la noche más que por el vino. Aquellos que tenían auto se montaban en ellos y quienes no, acaparaban los asientos traseros de los que sí habían llevado. Froppy le estaba ofreciendo subirse al coche de Saito junto con su amigo y ella. Uraraka miró nerviosamente a su celular. Ya habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde el mensaje de Katsuki.

—No —se negó no muy segura de sí misma—. Bakugou dijo que ya viene para acá; no quiero ser grosera y hacerlo venir hasta aquí para nada.

Asui le dio un apretón en la mano y le deseó suerte. Uraraka vio cómo se vació la mitad del estacionamiento del restaurante. Ella siguió en la puerta, mirando hacia el camino hasta que las luces traseras de los vehículos de sus compañeros desaparecieron al doblar la esquina. Luego fue puro ruido blanco lo que llenó sus oídos.

Bakugou sí iba a venir, ¿cierto?

Antes de que pudiera germinar alguna inseguridad, un Lexus negro se detuvo adelante de ella y _Ground Zero _apeó apresurado.

—Perdón, hubo un accidente cinco manzanas al sur. Tuve qué rodear para llegar.

—No importa —le sonrió Uraraka; el alivio mezclado con una alegría _diferente_ a las de su día a día—. Ya estás aquí.

.

Uraraka no pudo evitar notar que el coche de Bakugou, aunque no demasiado común, sobresalía demasiado poco y no compaginaba con la personalidad de Katsuki. No en el diseño y definitivamente no en el color. El Katsuki de la academia solía usar ropa que destacaba. Su traje de héroe ciertamente lo hacía.

—Siempre pensé que tu coche sería —Uraraka hizo un gesto, como abarcándolo todo—… Rojo —fue lo mejor que pudo explicar. Un Lamborghini, a lo mejor debió añadir.

—Nah, destaca mucho. Cuando quieres una vida privada es mejor evitar los colores brillantes.

Eso perfectamente explicaría también los atuendos tan sencillos que utilizaba el hombre hoy en día. No es que Uraraka pudiera identificarse.

.

**Hola, soy Troy McClure, tal vez me recuerden de cuando actualizaba este fic de manera constante fhjsisjshshshs no quiero hacer una nota de autor larga. Estoy consciente de mi hueva y podría decirles mil cosas —ninguna sirve de excusa, pero serían lindos fun facts—, pero me lo ahorro. Son las 2 AM y tengo medio día editando este fic. No he subido las correcciones, eso será hasta que esté completo. Fjjsjs cómo sea, el karaoke se viene en el next chapter jajaja ahora sí de verdad sí y ya me voy a escribirlo, aunque sea un par de líneas antes de irme a dormir. Solo quería que supieran que estiy viva y me _importa_ **

**Tenkius por los reviews, me da vergüenza responderles, la verdad *emoji de corazón***


	11. Chapter 11

El karaoke estaba a una cómoda distancia de 650 metros desde el restaurante. Cuando Katsuki aparcó su Lexus, Uraraka reconoció los autos de todos sus compañeros de trabajo en el estacionamiento. Bajaron del auto en cómodo silencio, con las manos repletas del pollo frito que Tsuyu se había encargado de pedirles que trajeran por medio de una llamada telefónica.

—_Es más barato comprarlo afuera_ —había dicho Jenna, la secretaria de la agencia cuando le arrebató el teléfono a Tsuyu—. _Y Chicken Hero no hace envíos a domicilio después de las ocho._

Así fue como habían demorado un poco más que los demás en hacer el viaje escuchando al locutor de la radio local hablar con los radioescuchas para que le contaran sus problemas. Incluso Todoroki había llegado antes que ellos. Uravity reconoció el Mercedes plateado bajo la luz de la farola.

De repente se sintió culpable. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Deku ahora mismo? Esperaba que no estuviera solo en casa. Eso haría sentir mal a Todoroki y un Todoroki triste era un Todoroki malhumorado. Por otra parte, Katsuki también pareció reconocer el coche y dejó escapar de su garganta algo a medio camino entre un gruñido frustrado y un jadeo resignado.

—¿_Mitad y Mitad_ va a estar aquí también? —la pregunta, por supuesto, era retórica. Él sabía que era afirmativo.

—Sí —respondió tímidamente ella. ¿Debería haberle avisado de antemano? La relación entre ellos era cordial, no creyó que necesitará una notificación de antemano—. Tsuyu lo invitó.

—Asumo que Deku también estará adentro. Esos dos son como un paquete.

—En realidad no _—porque nadie invitó a Deku_, pensó, culpable de nuevo. No lo dijo, pero por el cambio de mirada interrogativa a una de ligero estupor que lo dio Katsuki, parecía que él mismo lo había deducido.

—Como sea, entremos.

Cuando encontraron la sala, pasaron desapercibidos por el nutrido grupo de personas que abarrotaban la habitación y mantenían los ojos pegados a la pantalla para leer la letra, observar al cantante de turno o enfrascarse en una conversación con la persona a su lado. Los ojos de Uraraka buscaron rápidamente a Todoroki, quien se encontraba charlando con Mito, una compañera de Uraraka, justo al lado de Tsuyu. No parecía estar ceñudo o melancólico, por lo que la heroína se relajó. Quizá podría pasar una velada sin recriminaciones por parte de su amigo.

—Ven, vamos a saludar —habló tan fuerte como pudo para que Katsuki la escuchara por encima de la canción de AKB48 que su jefe cantaba a todo pulmón. Interesante fue que ver cómo _Ground Zero _aceptaba su orden sin rechistar.

Tsuyu los encontró a medio camino y saludó a Bakugou con educación y mediano entusiasmo. Él no se veía en particular emocionado por reencontrarse con su excompañera de la academia, pero Uraraka agradeció que al menos reconociera adecuadamente a su mejor amiga e incluso le preguntara _cómo había estado_. Algo sin precedentes. Cuando se habían encontrado en Sendai había hecho menos que eso.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir. Ocha parecía ansiosa durante la cena pensando no lo lograrías.

Katsuki arqueó una cena y Uravity abrió la boca para decir algo _—nada—_. ¿Estuvo preocupada? Ciertamente había mirado su teléfono constantemente en espera de un mensaje de su vecino, pero ¿había sido eso por preocupación? Ni siquiera ella misma se había dado cuenta. Pero si el alivio que sintió al ver su coche significaba algo, entonces Tsuyu estaba en lo cierto.

—Si dije que iba a venir entonces _vendría_ —recalcó. No fue dificultoso notar que la respuesta de Katsuki pareció más dirigida a Uraraka que a Froppy. Su amiga asintió suavemente y no apartó la vista de Bakugou durante un largo momento, como si lo estuviera viendo por vez primera. No, mejor que eso, como si lo viera bajo una nueva luz. Una _favorable_, para variar.

—Espero que te diviertas, Bakugou. Me da gusto verte.

Pareció sincero.

Todoroki aprovechó el momento para aparecer detrás de Tsuyu e integrarse a la conversación. Shoto era un hombre bien educado, sus modales le obligaban a actuar de acuerdo a la etiqueta en la mayoría de las ocasiones y este reencuentro era uno de esos. Debía dar los saludos pertinentes.

—Bakugou —dijo con un asentimiento. También era un hombre de pocas palabras—. Mucho tiempo sin verte. No _sabía_ que _tú_ estarías aquí —No había sido un comentario malicioso. No para Bakugou al menos, la acidez estaba dirigida a Uraraka. Estrecharon sus manos y luego prosiguió con sus saludos—. Hola, Uraraka. _Gracias por la invitación_.

Ah, ahí estaba. Todoroki sí estaba malhumorado. Pero, ¡hey!, no era su culpa que él y Deku vivieran eternamente en una relación platónica y utilizaran las fiestas de su agencia como excusa para tener citas. El año pasado había sido así. Uraraka se había encargado de invitar a Shoto y Tsuyu a Deku. El par de héroes habían llegado juntos y se habían mantenido toda la velada pegados el uno al otro, apenas y reconociendo al resto de la gente a su alrededor para un intercambio breve de palabras. Incluso Uraraka y Tsuyu, quienes supuestamente eran sus acompañantes oficiales, fueron dejadas de lado. Lo mejor de aquella noche había sido que Midoriya había logrado convencer a Todoroki que cantara una canción y Uraraka lo había grabado todo en un video que después le intercambió a Deku por un par de favores, puesto que su amigo había estado tan embelesado de escuchar cantar a Shoto una canción de One Ok Rock que no había tomado un video por sí mismo.

—Ay, _de nada_. Me alegro que vinieras, Todoroki. Espero que te animes a cantar aunque Deku no esté aquí —dijo con intención. Tsuyu ahogó una risita, Bakugou sonrió de medio lado. A Shoto pareció caerle menos en gracia la mención de Izuku.

—Espero que este año tú alcances las notas de las canciones que quieres cantar —retó.

—Pero si el año pasado estabas tan distraído que no siquiera supiste si las alcancé.

Cuando se acabaron los comentarios pasivo-agresivos entre ella y Todoroki, Uraraka le sugirió a Katsuki que saludaran a su jefe—. Es un gran fan tuyo —él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya —respondió.

La habitación, entonces, pareció prestarles atención por primera vez. Una cadena de jadeos colectivos se escuchó, solo superados por los _beats_ de la canción de LiSA en las bocinas. Era una reacción que esperaba. Cuando Todoroki y Deku habían aparecido juntos en la fiesta del año pasado sus compañeros habían enloquecido y habían molestado a Uraraka y Tsuyu durante _semanas_ por no haberles comentado antes que eran amigas de dos de los héroes más importantes de Japón. Era de esperar que _Ground Zero_ recibiera una respuesta similar.

—¿Estás de humor para una pequeña sesión de autógrafos?

Bakugou rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué si digo que no?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

.

—¿Por qué viene como si fuera a entrar a una pasarela en cualquier momento? —le cuestionó Tsuyu a Uraraka—. ¿No le dijiste que era una reunión informal?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero creo que tiene un evento después. Dijo que debía irse temprano.

.

Uraraka se sentó junto a Shoto en el sofá del fondo de la sala, comiendo alitas de pollo picantes y bebiendo cerveza. Todoroki tenía el don —y la maldición— de volverse un derroche de rencor cuando algo relacionado con Deku lo afectaba de alguna manera. No era personal y las personas cercanas a él sabían que la molestia se iría tan pronto como la ofensa hubiera sido arreglada. Y así fue. La antipatía del héroe se evaporó tan pronto como Uraraka le prometió que le _sugeriría_ a Deku que actuara asustado y se _aferrara_ a la primera persona que estuviera cerca de él cuando entraran a la Casita del Terror la próxima vez que fueran a la feria. Ella se encargaría de que esa persona fuera Todoroki. Eso pareció haber satisfecho los reclamos subyacentes en la conversación con Todoroki y ahora ambos estaban de buen humor, pues, a diferencia de Deku, el hombre no intentaba ocultar el interés que sentía por cada respiración que hacía el otro. Un poco lejos de ellos, Tsuyu le entregaba toda su atención a Seita, Seita a ella y Bakugou seguía atrapado respondiendo preguntas y entregando autógrafos.

—Me alegra ya no ser la novedad —comentó despreocupado Todoroki mordiendo una pierna de pollo frita. Él solía manejar los gajes de ser famoso con mucha facilidad, pero no era una tarea que le entusiasmara.

—Debe ser difícil ser una celebridad —aportó ella.

—¿Quieres ser una?

—Creo que me gusta mucho salir a comprar rosquillas en pijama.

—La mejor ventaja —acordó él. Él héroe no era una figura en el ojo público porque quisiera, sino porque _debía_—. ¿Vas a cantar este año también?

—Sí, ¿vas a cantar tú?

—Siempre y cuando no grabes… —dijo al aire.

Revisaron el libro de canciones juntos. Todoroki escucha a música de todo un poco, pasando de One Ok Rock a Frank Sinatra en segundos, por lo que Uraraka podía hablar con él libremente del tema. También ayudaba mucho que a Shoto lo invitaran frecuentemente a recitales y conciertos. Shoto se veía de buen talante como para cantar. Si no estaba Deku no necesitaba actuar como un chico genial todo el tiempo ni sentir temor de terminar haciendo el ridículo. Podía relajarse y soltarse un poco. Por esa parte su ausencia era un tanto refrescante, Ochako lo sabía.

—¿Vas a cantar una de Ariana Grande? —preguntó el chico, pasando el dedo por la lista de canciones que tenían disponibles de la artista—. Tienen —leyó en voz alta— _One Last Time. _

Ochako no lo pensó siquiera—. No. Esta noche Ariana no.

—Ya veo. Creo que yo podría intentar algo de Koji Tamaki. O de SPYAIR.

—Eso sería fenomenal.

.

Al final Shoto eligió al baladista. Cantaba con una rica cadencia y elevaba su voz para alcanzar las notas altas cuando era necesario en un tono bien afinado. En oposición a todos sus amigos, Todoroki era el único que _sí, _de verdad _sí, _cantaba bien. No sólo porque cantaba bien, sino porque lo hacía incluso con sentimiento. Eso sí, el héroe jamás había desplegado su habilidad en ningún programa de televisión, por lo que era un secreto a voces entre sus amigos y compañeros de agencia. Esta vez, sin embargo, por respeto a su amigo, Ochako no lo estaba grabando. Una lástima para Izuku. Todoroki cantando siempre era como un festival y se lo estaba perdiendo. Por culpa de ella, pero esas eran _pequeñeces. _

Uravity aplaudía al compás de la canción de Todoroki cuando Bakugou se liberó de las personas y se echó pesadamente en el lugar que antes había ocupado Shoto. No era el único disponible, pero era el que tenía más sentido para él.

—Tienes compañeros muy intensos —reclamó inmediatamente su atención. Uraraka se giró para mirarle al rostro, pero no dejó de aplaudir.

—Gracias por no gritarles. Y por los autógrafos.

—Sí, lo que sea.

Bakugou se estiró, poniendo sus brazos en el reslpado del sofá y exhalando una bocanada hacia el techo. Entonces Todoroki alcanzó una nota especialmente alta y toda la habitación comenzó a gritarle y aplaudir emocionados.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, _la pareja del año _pasó por lo mismo el año pasado.

—No, no me hace sentir mejor.

—¿Alguien te pidió firmar en un lugar raro? Deku tuvo qué firmarle un glúteo al hermano menor de alguien.

—Joder, gracias a todos los héroes que no.

Uraraka le ofreció una caja que todavía contenía pollo frito y Bakugou tomó una pierna sin mucha ceremonia. Se la terminó en dos bocados.

—Le falta salsa.

—Está por acá.

Otro muslo de pollo aterrizó en la boca de Bakugou, esta vez bañado en salsa picante. Uraraka se echó para atrás también y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá cuando la canción de Todoroki terminó. El brazo de Katsuki seguía detrás.

—¡Adoro las alitas de pollo! —dijo por decir.

Jenna se acercó a ellos en ese momento—. Hablando de alitas, compraste bastante, Uravity. Gracias. ¿Cuánto te costó? Para pagarte del fondo para la fiesta.

—Uh, yo no lo pagué, pero tengo el ticket por aquí mis…

—No es nada —la cortó _Ground Zero_—. Así está bien.

—No, no —insistió Jenna—. Esta fiesta es de la agencia, no permitimos que los invitados paguen.

—Sí, Bakugou —apoyó Ochako—. No tienes por qué pagar extra. Yo te invité aquí. Deja que nos encarguemos de esto.

El chico le dirigió una fugaz mirada de fastidio y luego le habló a Jenna con voz monocorde—. Así está bien. Un regalo de año nuevo de Ground Zero para los compañeros de Uravity —dijo en un tono que dejaba en claro que era su decisión final y la discusión terminaba allí.

Jenna pareció quedarse sin palabras un instante, asintió levemente y le agradeció por ser _tan buen amigo de Uraraka_ con un tono que sugería algo más. ¿Flirtió con él? Imposible, desdeñó la castaña; Jenna estaba felizmente casada. De hecho, su esposo era su _más uno_.

—Te debo algo —concluyó Ochako, jugando con el borde de su vaso una vez Jenna los dejó por sí mismos.

—No me debes nada. Deja ya eso.

—No puedo —se sinceró. Ella era mala recibiendo obsequios—. Pero sé que el dinero no servirá. ¿Algo que te guste en particular?

Katsuki no la miró cuando dijo—: Nada.

—¿Ni siquiera otra tarta de limón?

—Eso, _Cara de Ángel, _lo puedo aceptar.

Sólo para no tener qué responder más y evitar que el otro héroe viera el súbito rubor en sus mejillas, Ochako se echó para adelante y apuró su vaso de cerveza por la garganta.

.

Uraraka seguía pensando en el nuevo y _extraño_ apodo con el que Katsuki se había dirigido a ella cuando su jefe se paró frente a la pantalla y comenzó el concurso de Karaoke anual de la agencia. Uravity apenas y escuchó el discurso, aunque fingió prestarle atención todo el rato. El calor en sus mejillas ya había remitido, pero…

—Hey, deja de beber tan rápido.

Una vez hacía mucho tiempo había recibido otro mote de su parte —_Cara Redonda_—. En realidad, todo ser vivo que hubiera convivido con él durante sus años de academia había recibido algún apodo cortesía de Bakugou en algún momento de su vida. Por lo que sabía por Deku, todavía no abandonaba el hábito. Pero _Cara de Ángel_ simplemente era desestabilizador.

Tomó otro gran trago de alcohol.

Aunque no fuera su intención, Bakugou no podía lanzar esa bomba sobre ella y esperar que no dijera nada o _pensara _nada al respecto.

—¿_Qué hora es_? —escuchó todavía ida que Bakugou preguntaba a alguien cerca.

¿O quizás ella estaba sobrepensando?

—_Faltan 23 minutos para las 11 de la noche_ —le respondió Todoroki.

No había por qué alterarse, ella y Bakugou eran _amigos_ ahora y seguramente él había dicho eso casi como un descuido. ¿Cómo cuando le dices _mamá _a la maestra de primaria? Uh, quizá ese símil no era el más adecuado.

—_Mierda. Es tarde _—masculló el otro—. _Vamos, Uravity. Es hora de que ganemos esta competencia. _

Existía también la posibilidad de que ya hubiera dado apodos tan _encantadores _a otras mujeres, por eso es que no se cortó llamándola _ángel_, porque para él éramos algo _normal. _

Ground Zero colocó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y ella se puso de pie por puro instinto.

.

La elección de la canción había sido un proceso difícil incluso cuando lo habían realizado en la intimidad de la sala de Uraraka con _YouTube_ mostrando sugerencias y platos de comida caliente en sus manos. Una decisión de quince minutos se había tornado en un proceso de casi cuatro horas.

Para empezar, muchas de las preferencias musicales de Uraraka no compaginaban con las de Bakugou. En segundo lugar estaban buscando un dueto chico-chica que no estuviera plagado de rap agresivo. Katsuki era bueno, pero no _tan_ bueno. Estaba el problema también de que el karaoke tuviera la canción y Bakugou se había negado a muchísimas de las sugerencias de Uraraka como _See You Again, Airplanes _o _Nothin' on You. _

_"Se supone que debes cantar tú. Es tu fiesta y tu premio", _había explicado. Tenía sentido, en la canción debía resaltar más ella, no él. Y ella no iba a volverse una tapera de la noche a la mañana. Pero entonces ¿qué podían cantar?

Ochako sugirió _Need You Now_ de Lady Antebellum; Katsuki la rechazó porque no la conocía. Él propuso _E.T_. de Katy Perry para sorpresa de ella, pero no la convencía. No le parecía digna de concurso de karaoke. _Just Give Me a Reason _salió a colación y él preguntó por qué le gustaba tanto complicarse la vida. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos lograría los altos requeridos para la canción.

—_Entonces_ _Shallow _—para ese punto, Uraraka ya estaba enojada—. _Que sea_ _Shallow. Yo seré Lady Gaga y tú Bradley Cooper. O si quieres yo soy Bradley Cooper y yo comienzo. ¿Qué te parece? _

—¿_No podrías elegir una canción menos…_ _dramática_? _Una balada está bien_, pero _ni siquiera me gustó esa película. _

—_¡A ti no te gusta nada! _

La consideración final fue entre el remix de _Bad Blood_ de Taylor Swift y _The Last Time_, también de Taylor Swift.

—_The Last Time _—dijo ella, terminante.

Katsuki estuvo de acuerdo.

Y _The Last Time _pudo haber sido la elección final si no hubieran visto la película de _The Greatest Showman _esa misma tarde y a todo volumen.

—Vamos a usar esa canción así la tenga qué cantar sola y acapella —amenazó con su voz más oscura Uravity. El dedo índice clavado en el pecho de Ground Zero.

Él no tuvo otra opción más que acceder.

.

El karaoke tenía _Rewrite the Stars_. Era una canción famosa de una película famosa con varios meses en el mercado, era lógico que la tuviera. Pero el alivio que sintió Uraraka cuando la vio en la lista de canciones fue tan indescriptible que culpó al alcohol por ello. Definitivamente no estaba borracha. Definitivamente ya no se sentía tan sobria tampoco.

—¡Aquí está! —jaló emocionada a Katsuki. El asunto de _Cara de Ángel _ya diluido en su memoria. No esperó respuesta de él y levantó la mano para llamar la atención—. ¡Nosotros seguimos!

Al frente de todos, Saito y su mejor amigo comenzaron a cantar una perfecta versión de 01-800-273-8255 de Logic y Alessia Cara. Ochako escuchó a su vecino maldecir por lo bajo y a decir algo similar a _"Por qué diablos no nos quedamos con Bruno Mars, mierda"._

.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche. Si Ochako le preguntara a Katsuki él le diría que faltaban exactamente 14 minutos. Estaba contando el tiempo y ella lo había notado. ¿Tan ansioso estaba porque fuera su turno? Saito les pasó los micrófonos después de recibir unos cuantos aplausos de quienes sí estaban prestando atención. No era más que un concurso de aficionados entre amigos. Y la mitad ya estaba en un avanzado estado de ebriedad. Uravity empuñó su micrófono con fuerza y sonrió. Ella no era quien comenzaba la canción porque Katsuki no quiso intercambiar las líneas de Zac Efron por las de Zendaya, pero estaba ansiosa por comenzar. No sentía nervios, pues había cantado frente a estas personas en muchas ocasiones anteriores.

—_You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide —_algunos silbaron desde sus asientos y pidieron silencio para Ground Zero. Tsuyu aplaudió al ritmo de la canción junto con Saito y Todoroki les siguió la corriente en tanto miraba con hambre unos muslos de pollo un poco fuera del alcance de su mano—. _I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied. _

Mmm… Bakugou estaba cantando mejor que nunca. O ella ya estaba ebria. Los héroes y sus acompañantes estaban prestando atención y sacando fotos. Vio a Todoroki susurrarle algo al jefe de sus amigas a su izquierda y luego el jefe les dio una pequeña indicación al resto que se pasaron como secreto a voces. Seguramente les dijo que no publicaran ninguna foto en sus redes sociales, aunque ya era una indicación implícita entre los asistentes. El año pasado Deku y Todoroki habían solicitado lo mismo. No querían terminar siendo titulares en páginas de chismes.

—_You'd be the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me… _

Oh, ya venía su parte.

Uraraka se acercó a Bakugou y puso el micrófono cerca de su boca.

—_You think it's easy. You think I don't want to run to you_… —intentó ponerle todo el sentimiento que le había inspirado la película. ¡Tenía qué ganar ese fin de año como jefa!—. _Just you and me within these walls. But when we go outside… _

Como habían ensayado, caminó más cerca de Bakugou con pasos cortos y deliberadamente lentos. No necesitaba leer las letras de la melodía porque ya se había encargado de memorizar la canción de antemano, lo que era un extra. Para efectos dramáticos, dijo la siguiente línea mientras extendía un brazo hacia _Ground Zero _y luego dio un paso hacia atrás mientras continuaba con la siguiente parte—. _Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to find… _

Entonces cantaron al unísono—: _All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you.. _

Uraraka se sintió feliz de súbito. ¡Estaba cantando con Katsuki Bakugou! Se sentía glorioso y extraño. Había sido un largo camino, si se le permitía llamarlo así, para llegar a ese momento. Si le dijera a su yo de 16 años que era amiga, vecina y compañera de dueto del chico con el temperamento más volátil de su clase ¿cómo se lo tomaría? Si Ochako se atreviera a hacer una apuesta, ganaría con toda probabilidad contra el Katsuki Bakugou de 16 que tampoco se lo hubiera imaginado—. _It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be… _—la prueba estaba en la mirada brillante que el Bakugou del presente le dirigía. Porque en ese momento Uraraka pudo _asegurar _que él se sentía de la misma forma que ella: emocionada y _feliz_.

La heroína se aguantó un suspiro solo para no arruinar su interpretación.

Cuando Uraraka terminó la canción con la última frase—. _But I can't have you, we're bound to break and my hands are tied _—los silbidos de los presentes hicieron que Uraraka apartara sus ojos de los rojizos de Bakugou y con una sonrisa de vergüenza, pasó el micrófono a la siguiente persona.

.

Katsuki la llevó a una esquina de la sala de Karaoke después de revisar la puntuación en la pantalla—. 9,065 puntos; parece que alguien va a ganar y ser la jefa —sonrió con suficiencia.

—_Vamos_ —corrigió ella. La petulancia del chico pareció incrementarse, pero no añadió nada más—. Todavía faltan algunas parejas. Podríamos no ser los mejores.

Inesperadamente, Bakugou llevó su mano hasta uno de los mechones de cabello que enmarcaban el rostro de Uravity y lo atrapó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Ella sintió que el aliento se le quedaba atrapado en la garganta—. Tienes salsa en el cabello —explicó distraídamente antes de romper el contacto. La miraba a los ojos—. Escucha, _Cara de Ángel, _debo irme ya. ¿Tienes cómo regresar sola a casa?

Uraraka intentó responder coherentemente a pesar de que sentía su mente trabajar con más dificultad que hacía cinco minutos.

—¿Sí? Uhh.. Sí, quiero decir, sí. Jenna y su esposo pueden llevarme a casa. Vivimos en la misma dirección.

—Bien.

Se fue.

* * *

**Casi 4,000 palabrassss. Aahhhhh. Todavía quería añadir el resto de la fiesta pero 1) todavía no termino de escribirlo y 2) me temo que serán otras 2,000 palabras y no busco postear capítulos taaaan largos, además el _mood_ de esta parte y la siguiente son diferentes, entonces mejor partirloossdjsjss****La canción, por cierto, no es _foreshadowing_.**

** En realidad yo había seleccionado una diferente desde julio, pero olvidé cuál era y ayer pasé mucho tiempo buscando una que me convenciera jaja la escena, por otro lado, me costó mucho fjsjksks para empezar estoy _escribiendo _desde el celular, para seguirle todo está desde el POV de Ochako, debo compaginar con sus sentimientos en este momento, la narrativa que he planteado no me permite hacer descripciones demasiado prolijas y existe una línea muy fina entre lo lindo y lo _cursi _que toda mi vida he intentado no cruzar. Al menos no demasiado. Si lograron leer ese apartado sintiendo _algo bueno_, pero no _demasiado_, entonces considero que hice un buen trabajo ¡yay!**

**Bakugou a fin de año tiene muchas ocupaciones y mmmm, creo que es todo por este capítulo.**

**¡Gracias como siempre por leer y especialmente a la gente que deja reviews! ¡Abrazos a **_MajoPatashify, Lady Kilmister, MiriAkt, LaBarranco _**y** _Kats-th31_ **por sus comentarios en el capítulo 10!****! ¡La próxima vez prometo que me tomaré el tiempo de responderles de manera personal! **_*símbolo de menor que* *tres*_


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Qué fue eso? —Bakugou no tenía ni 30 segundos de haber salido por la puerta tras despedirse del resto de los presentes con un incómodo y general "_me voy, que la sigan pasando bien_" cuando Uraraka se vio arrastrada con moderada violencia de nuevo a una esquina de la sala por su mejor amiga.

Ella ya estaba confundida por todo el asunto de su nuevo mote que, a todas luces, había llegado para quedarse, por lo que la pregunta de Tsuyu solo afianzó su estado a un revoltijo mental.

—¿Qué cosa? —o, más bien, _cuál_ de todas. ¿La canción? ¿El apodo? ¿Katsuki tocando su cabello como si eso fuera _normal_ entre ellos y estuviera _bien_?

—Eso… _todo _—su amiga hizo aspavientos sin darse a entender, pero Uraraka _entendió. _O al menos entendió de la forma en la que actualmente era capaz de hacerlo.

—Fue una buena canción, ¿verdad? —logró responder utilizando a máxima su capacidad su cerebro para no verse demasiado vacilante.

—Eso también, pero… mmm…

—La ensayamos bastante. ¿Salió bien?

—¿Ensayaron?

—Le dije que quería ganar y sabes que a él no le gusta perder —se encogió de hombros en un gesto que pretendió restarle importancia al asunto.

—Podría ser eso —concedió Tsuyu, todavía dubitativa—. Es Bakugou después de todo. Pero fue… _raro_. Como… hubo momentos, como si no sólo _cantaran... _Como si Bakugou te considerara su _igua_l. Sabes que es difícil llegar siquiera a eso con él, pero contigo… —dejó al aire lo siguiente.

Ochako mordió su labio inferior. Ella era una _igual_ de Katsuki y ya tenía bastante tiempo acostumbrada a la idea de hacer duetos por todo las sesiones de canto en la ducha. Para alguien ajeno, supuso, era normal encontrar extraño el comportamiento del héroe porque no lo conocían cuando era _amable. _

Sí, era eso. Ella misma había dicho hacía meses que Katsuki había cambiado. No había atisbo de duda de que ahora era _amable_ a unos estándares similares a los del resto del mundo.

—Intenté pensar en la película. Funcionó. Creo que él hizo lo mismo —desvió.

Tsuyu le dio una sonrisa inestable como dándole la razón a falta de mejores argumentos.

No llegaron a ninguna conclusión por esa noche.

.

A Todoroki le conocían por ser emocionalmente inepto. Era amable y educado, por supuesto, pero no era el mejor cuando se trataba de interpretar los sentimientos de otras personas. Aquel persistente problema que tuvo con Yaoyorozu antes de que ella se marchara a Francia era un recuerdo silencioso del daño involuntario que podía provocar por su falta de tacto. Diablos, ni siquiera era capaz de interpretar sus propios sentimientos la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho, cuando existía algún problema entre él y Deku lo resolvía preguntándole directamente qué había hecho mal para _disculparse_ y _arreglarlo_. Funcionaba la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no siempre era el mejor curso de acción y el hecho de que tuvieran tan buena relación se debía a que ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacerle algo al otro que lo lastimara a propósito y mucho menos tenían la resistencia de permanecer molestos con el otro por mucho tiempo. Así que fue una sorpresa cuando le preguntó a Uraraka—: Se sintió como si estuviera viendo una película.

Ella, erróneamente, creyó que lo decía por su dramatización de la letra.

—No creo que fuera tan buena como Zendaya, ja ja.

—No de esa forma. Yo vi esa película con Yaoyorozu. Era _romántica_ —rechazó.

_Romántica_.

Oh.

Eso era una insinuación.

Ochako fue capaz de conectar los puntos y su cara cambió a un total gesto de confusión al darse cuenta de lo que el héroe quería decir. ¿De verdad estaba insinuando…? ¡Pero si Todoroki no estaba capacitado para hablar de _ese_ tipo de amor! ¿Había una cámara escondida? ¡Ni siquiera podía hablar del estado de su relación con Deku! No tenía derecho a etiquetar a su amistad con sus palabras crípticas.

—Te sigo, pero no te sigo —para Uraraka este era uno de esos casos donde malinterpretan tu relación con un amigo al que no lo has considerado jamás de otra forma solo porque los vieron juntos en algún lado.

—He convivido con Bakugou en muchos ámbitos —como compañero de clase, como héroes, como símbolos de la paz y como invitados a las mismas galas; Ochako lo sabía. También estaba eso de que habían vivido en el mismo edificio durante un tiempo, lo había visto en un contexto más coloquial; lo había visto en todas sus facetas. O, al menos, la mayoría—. Y pocas _personas_ lo hacen parecer así de _satisfecho_.

—Es porque a los dos nos gusta cantar. A él hace feliz. A mí también.

Shoto pareció meditar su respuesta. Casi pudo ver los engranajes girando en su cerebro. Al final, aceptó lo dicho por ella con un encogimiento de hombros. Posiblemente asumiendo que se había equivocado. Él no era un experto en esos temas. Era normal que malinterpretara las situaciones.

Tsuyu no había sido capaz de ponerle nombre ni emoción a ese momento y ella era más sensible que el chico, entendía más de esos temas que él; incluso estaba enamorada en ese mismo momento. Entonces no era romance. Lady Gaga y Bradley Cooper habían hecho explotar los cines con lo que proyectaron en la pantalla, pero no era _real_. Y su interpretación de _Rewrite the Stars_ con Bakugou era más o menos lo mismo, ¿no? Trató de autoconvencerse.

Sin embargo, Tsuyu conocía menos a Bakugou de lo que Todoroki lo hacía y estaba el _Cara de Ángel _y los sentimientos que no quería afrontar con honestidad.

Al menos no todavía.

.

Media hora después, cuando Shoto le advirtió que sería mejor dejar de comer tanto o tendría una mala noche de sueño, Uraraka concluyó que _obviamente, definitivamente, terminantemente _ellos _eran _solo amigos.

.

La canción que Tsuyu y Todoroki cantaron —el último acto del concurso— fue _Zero to Hero _de Hércules. Se ganaron unas cuantas risas por su elección.

A la línea de "_When he smiled, the girls went wild" _Uraraka se preguntó cómo se suponía que lucía un Katsuki Bakugou enamorado.

.

_Zero to Hero _fue la puntuación más alta de la noche con 9,472 puntos en el karaoke.

Consecuentemente, Tsuyu obtuvo el título de jefa por el resto del año.

¿Quizás debería intentar cantar _A Whole New World _con Bakugou el próximo diciembre?

.

Hacía rato que Uraraka había enviado un mensaje por _Line_ a Deku, un poco culpable por, para variar, no haberlo invitado a él. Pero ambos sabían que si él hubiera querido estar allí, nadie, absolutamente nadie en la fiesta, se hubiera opuesto a su aparición como extra. Lo último que le había mensajeado era que estaba ocupado en una entrevista relámpago de último minuto para el periódico _Peaceful Times_ y luego no había vuelto a contestar.

Su respuesta había sido algo seca y eso la agobió. Los mensajes de su amigo solían ser de al menos dos o tres líneas para ese tipo de situaciones en donde ella se disculpaba y él aceptaba sus disculpas diciéndole que, en primer lugar, no debería disculparse. Esperaba que no estuviera molesto con ella o al menos no demasiado. Un Deku molesto era un Deku difícil de manejar.

Mientras esperaba una señal de su amigo y excompañero, pidió el micrófono otra vez y seleccionó _Closer _de_ The Chainsmokers. _Bailó con su colega Isamu una canción de _Perfume _y participó en el grupo coral que eligió _I'll Make a Man Out of You _de Mulan. Entre los sorbos a su cerveza, los gritos que intentaban hacer pasar por agudos y canciones de _idols_ nacionales, Uraraka vio su teléfono encenderse sobre la mesa, al lado de una cubeta de piernas de pollo fritas.

—Ocha, suena tu teléfono —animó Tsuyu.

Uraraka corrió para aceptar la llamada. ¿Deku? No. Era Tenya. ¿Habría algún problema? Su amigo no solía llamar tan tarde a menos de que fuera una emergencia y ya era como la medianoche. Se angustió—. ¿Tenya? ¿Pasa algo?

—_Por supuesto que pasa algo_ —dijo él con su característica seriedad desde el otro lado de la línea—. _Ya es 27 de diciembre, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Ochako! _

Ella se quedó sin aliento. ¿Su cumpleaños? ¡Ni siquiera ella misma había pensado en él!

—_¿Qué pasa, te has quedado sin palabras?_

—No. Es solo… ¡Muchas gracias, Iida! ¡No había pensado en mi cumpleaños desde hace semanas!

—_Lamento no poder estar ahí, pero envié un regalo. ¡Ve a abrir la puerta! _

Ochako no había notado que la sala se había sumido en un inquietante silencio desde que inició su llamada, pero cuando abrió la puerta de la sala del karaoke y vio a Deku sosteniendo uno de esos papeles antigravedad con dos velas encendidas que mostraban un 25 se sintió emocionada al punto de las lágrimas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ochako. Gracias por nacer —la felicitó Deku; entonces la música volvió como una explosión y todos comenzaron a cantarle la canción de feliz cumpleaños mientras le revolvían el cabello y le pedían que cortara una rebanada de pastel.

.

Los regalos no se hicieron esperar. Todos sus colegas comenzaron a sacar de sus bolsas, carteras o en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas y abrigos los obsequios que habían conseguido para Uravity. Tarjetas de regalo y pequeñas cajitas fueron puestas en las manos de una muy abrumada Ochako. Especialmente adoró el CD de _Youngblood_ autografiado por los 4 miembros de _5 Seconds of Summer _que Deku y Shoto le consiguieron por medio de alguna de sus extraordinarias conexiones. En su casa no se iba a escuchar absolutamente nada más por los próximos 15 días.

Asimismo, las felicitaciones no cesaron de llegar. Recibió largos y conmovedores mensajes de sus padres justo a la medianoche, mientras todavía estaba en su llamada con Tenya, y menciones en _Twitter. _¡Incluso le habían hecho un _hashtag _en su honor!

.

**Creati **MomoSuperwoman**.**_ 30m_

5 de la tarde en Francia, medianoche en mi querido Japón. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a la única heroína que puede llevarte hasta las nubes con un simple toque! Uravity_Fly _#HappyUravityDay_

_._

**Pinky [promise] ** TheSkyIsPink **.** _30m_

A mi amiga que me quita más peso en un segundo que una liposucción en 10 horas, feliz cumpleaños! yo te rescato de la sala de emergencias si te excedes con el vodka _*emoji de guiño*_ esta noche. Pinky promise! *_emoji de guiño_* Uravity_Fly #HappyUravityDay

.

**Red Riot ll llama grita si me necesitas ** OyeTranquiloViejo **.** _25m_

Hoy en chicas que pueden patearte el trasero: el cumpleaños de Uravity_Fly. Ya tiene 25. Si su perfil dice otra cosa recuerden que las mujeres MIENTEN con su edad #HappyUravityDay captura_de_la_edad_de_Uravity_en_

_._

_en respuesta a OyeTranquiloViejo_

**Grappe Juice ** DaddyAlRescate **.** _20m_

Es el cumple de Uraraka? _*emoji de el grito*_ #HappyUravityDay

_._

_en respuesta a OyeTranquiloViejo_

**No Soy Un Cargador Para Tu iPhone ** StunGunChargebolt **.** _15m_

Uravity_Fly es cierto que si cumples años cerca de navidad solo te dan un regalo? #CantRelate #HappyUravityDay #AunqueNoTeDenSuficientesRegalos

.

Uraraka sonrió al leer los tweets de sus amigos. Eran muy dulces. ¡Y ya deberían estar dormidos! Era jueves y las vacaciones no existían para los héroes. Al menos no como las de los oficinistas. Sin duda todos ellos debían ir a trabajar mañana a primera hora.

—Oye, Ocha —llamó Froppy algo preocupada. ¿Ahora cuál era la falsa alarma?—. Eres _trending topic _nacional por tu… Cumpleaños.

_Trending Topic? _Su cumpleaños no podía ser tan importante, ¿o sí? No era una figura pública de alto perfil. Ansiosa, fue a revisar las tendencias de Japón y no encontró la palabra Uravity en ninguna parte.

—Yo no veo nada —dijo, ligeramente decepcionada.

—Es el de flotar.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué un _TT_ sobre flotar tenía qué ver con su cumpleaños?

**.**

**Can't Stop Twinkling ** MasBrillanteQueElSol **.** _14m_

*_emoji guiñando_* #HappyUravityDay

*_video_inédito_de_5_segundos_de_Uraraka_golpéandose_contra_la_cámara_con_el_maquillaje_corrido_en_la_fiesta_de_graduación_de_la_ 4_*

_._

_en respuesta a MasBrillanteQueElSol y Uravity_Fly_

**Eraserhead ** Eraserhead **.** _12m_

Recuerdo eso. #FelizCumpleaños *_emoji de pastel*_ Uravity_Fly

_._

_en respuesta a MasBrillanteQueElSol y Uravity_Fly_

**Stealth Hero - #AhoraMeVes ** AhoraNoMeVes **.** _11m_

¡100 RT! *_emoji asustado* _#HappyUravityDay *_emoji de corazón*_

_._

_en respuesta a MasBrillanteQueElSol y Uravity_Fly_

**Red Riot ll llama grita si me necesitas** OyeTranquiloViejo **.** _10m_

*_emoji llorando de risa_* "deja de grabarme o te floto!" jajjajajajakakkajs #HappyUravityDay

_._

_en respuesta a MasBrillanteQueElSol, Uravity_Fly y OyeTranquiloViejo_

**No Soy Un Cargador Para Tu iPhone** StunGunChargebolt **.** _9m_

Hey! No le des RT o te va a flotar viejo #OTeFlotoDay

_._

_en respuesta a MasBrillanteQueElSol, Uravity_Fly, OyeTranquiloViejo y StunGunChargebolt _

**Creati** MomoSuperwoman **.** _8m_

Le di RT, ¿me vas a flotar, Uravity_Fly? *_emoji asustado_* #OTeFlotoDay

_._

_en respuesta a MasBrillanteQueElSol, Uravity_Fly y OyeTranquiloViejo_

**Stealth Hero - #AhoraMeVes** AhoraNoMeVes **.** _5m_

¡954 RT! *_emoji asustado_* *_emoji asustado_* #HappyUravityDay *emoji de corazón*

.

—Eh, Uravity. No nos flotes por favor —dijeron unos compañeros en la sala de karaoke.

Ella deseó que se la tragara la tierra, pero siguió viendo los tweets de sus amigos para comprobar la gravedad de la situación y verificar si podía hacer algo al respecto.

Probablemente no.

**.**

**Can't Stop Twinkling** MasBrillanteQueElSol **.** _4m_

_*emoji guiñando* *emoji guiñando* *emoji guiñando* #_OTeFlotoDay

*_otro_video_inédito_de_5_segundos_de_Aoyama_pidiendo_auxilio_grabado_con_la_lente_quebrada_a_15_metros_sobre_el_suelo_en_la_graduación_de_la_ 4*_

_._

_en respuesta a MasBrillanteQueElSol_

**No Soy Un Cargador Para Tu iPhone** StunGunChargebolt **.** _3m_

JAKSKAKAKKAJAJJAJAAJJAKAKA NO PUEDO MÁS JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJASAKA #OTeFlotoDay

_._

_en respuesta a MasBrillanteQueElSol_

**Pinky [promise] ** TheSkyIsPink **.** _55s_

uravity no se anda con amenazas. si te dice que te flota te flota #OTeFlotoDay

_._

_en respuesta a MasBrillanteQueElSol_

**Anima / Los animales son tus amigos NO comida **_ QuiquiriBunny _**.** _15s_

¡Nuestra Uravity_Fly es la mejor! #HappyUravityDay

.

Uraraka gimió. ¿Debía agradecer el apoyo de Koda o sentirse ofendida porque la felicitara justo debajo del tweet de Aoyama? Al menos no había usado el _hashtag_...

—Si quieres podemos no ver el video —ofreció Deku llegando a su lado. Puso una mano en su hombro por empatía, pero Uraraka no se sintió mejor. ¡Era un chiste nacional! ¡Se suponía que lo que pasa en la graduación se queda en la graduación! ¿Qué hacía Aoyama desempolvando recuerdos de hace siete años? ¡Debería ser ilegal!

—Pero ya lo vimos —arruinó Todoroki con arrasadora honestidad.

Deku lo miró feo y Ochako miró aún más feo a Deku por intentar mentirle.

—¿Es buena publicidad, no? —trató por segunda vez el pupilo de All Might.

Todoroki parecía empeñado en arruinar sus intenciones, aunque—. Ahora hay un meme de Uraraka y la película de _It_. ¿Puedo darle _RT_?

—¡No! —chilló ella muy abochornada. El primer video tenía _14k_ reproducciones y 2,019 _retweets. _El segundo un poco menos de la mitad.

Todoroki no le dio RT, pero igual guardó el meme. Lo vio hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, Ocha. Se ríen contigo, no de ti. Bueno, se ríen de ti, pero contigo y sin mala intención.

—¡Eso lo dices porque tú no eres un meme! —graznó desesperada a Tsuyu. Su sufrimiento lucía cómico, pero sus amigos se aguantaban las carcajadas solo porque era su cumpleaños. Aunque en cualquier momento se darían por vencidos. Ochako era muy expresiva.

Ahora en las tendencias nacionales el #OTeFlotoDay escalaba al lugar 5, por debajo de Rie Harin y por encima de _Página 361 de 365_. Al menos le alegró que el #HappyUravityDay se colara al lugar 16. Una alegría en medio de tantas penas.

—Ah —jadeó Midoriya—. Fue la gala de fin de año de _TV_ _Stars_. Está en el lugar 1.

—¿No los invitaron? —aventuró Asui. Mirando a sus dos amigos.

—Sí, pero no solemos ir a las de _TV Stars. _Esas son más para celebridades. Nos gustan más las de _My Hero TV_ o hasta las de _TV Tokyo. _Y no podíamos perdernos del cumpleaños de Ochako, ¿verdad, Shoto? —con un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta, el otro héroe estuvo de acuerdo. Todavía miraba su celular.

Con el apoyo moral de Tsuyu y Deku, Ochako se atrevió a ver algunos de los memes en el _hashtag _de #OTeFlotoDay. No eran malos. O al menos no eran crueles. Y la comunidad de _Twitter_ creó un _hashtag_ alterno: #RecuerdosDeGraduación. Se sintió aliviada al leer anécdotas ridículas de extraños contando sus peripecias en sus propias graduaciones. Nadie había posteado un video humillante como el que había subido Aoyama de ella, pero al menos se sentía acompañada en su pena.

—La gala de _TV Stars _—mencionó Todoroki de nuevo después de haber estado un rato en silencio. Deku, Tsuyu y Uraraka le prestaron toda su atención—. Bakugou se fue para atender el evento.

El héroe levantó su celular para que vieran una foto tomada por la prensa de Ground Zero en una cuenta de espectáculos. Lucía la misma ropa que había traído a la pequeña fiesta de la agencia, aunque su pelo lucía como si lo hubieran peinado de nuevo y llevaba un saco que no había traído cuando estuvo en el karaoke.

Con que _ese_ era el evento importante por el que no podía quedarse. Seguro le había dado muchos problemas estar ese día con ella. Ochako sabía que esos eventos enviaban invitaciones con semanas de anticipación y necesitaban confirmarse con tiempo. Estuvo más agradecida, si cabía, de que Katsuki la hubiera acompañado a pesar de que la organización de sus compañeros en cuanto a agendas había sido un tanto nefasta.

Por pura curiosidad —¿no tendría salsa o restos de pollo frito en su camisa roja? ¿Una mancha de cerveza, quizá?—, Ochako fue a revisar el _hashtag_ para la gala de fin de año de _TV Stars_ en busca de fotos de su vecino. Sería gracioso si salía sucio en alguna de ellas. Al inicio habían fotos de cantantes y actores que Uraraka admiraba; se aseguró de guardarlas o al menos darles _RT_. Las que más proliferaban eran las fotos grupales del grupo de chicas _AKB48_ y también de una deslumbrante Rie Harin en un precioso vestido azul cobalto saludando a la prensa en la alfombra amarilla de la televisora. Seguro Iida ya las había guardado todas.

También había una _selfie _que ella misma había subido en su cuenta de _Twitter_ donde se veía —si era posible— todavía más encantadora_. _

_"Lo obligué a venir, jaja. GroundZero #TVStarsGala2018", e_ra la descripción.

En la foto ella sonreía ampliamente y un Katsuki Bakugou medio gruñía, medio sonreía también a su lado. Ella lo tomaba del brazo y él no se resistía. Aunque sus atuendos no combinaban, tenían un montón de _emojis_ de corazón en las respuestas. Suficientes para competir con los emojis de enojo y los de susto.

¿Vio la foto durante un segundo o quizá durante un minuto completo?

A Uraraka se le olvidó de repente que hacía cerca de una hora la habían convertido en un meme y se suponía que estaba muy, muy abochornada por eso.

Simplemente su cerebro se desconectó de todo.

* * *

**La verdad ya olvidé en que año se supone que se desarrolla BnH, pero les confirmo que aquí están en 2018 y todavía Ariana Grande no ha lanzado 7 Rings jajaja. Por cierto, son más de 3,000 palabras! queria publicar estos capítulos tan seguido es porque, como ven, forman todos parte del mismo evento, el pre, el evento en sí y, este se podría decir, el after. No creo que nos leamos de nuevo hasta el fin de semana o asi, so… espero que hayan disfrutado! Fueron alrededor de 8000 palabras en los últimos 4 dias! Tenia mil años que no escribía **_**tanto. **_**Confirmo también que estamos entrando en el climax del fic, ya estamos más en la recta final que nunca! Aaahh espero que se hayan entendido los formatos de los tuits. Soy por siempre usuaria activa de tuitah y, aunque no había planeado poner tweets, en la primera concepción del fic, espero que hayan quedado interesantes! **

**El simil de bradley y gaga está puesto a posta! jaja**

**¡gracias por leer y especialmente a los que me dejan reviews en el capítulo anterior, aquí vamos!**

wachter: **espero que te este matando de buena forma jajaja si es que eso existe**

MajoPatashify: **aquí está la pronta actualización! Espero te haya gustado! Y yo no diría que ya están en super se gustan, pero estamos solo desde el punto de vista de ochako y aquí, en esta noche de karaoke y pollo frito, tuvo tremenda evolución sobre sus sentimientos sobre él. Al estar públicamente los dos mas cosas quedan expuestas que cuando están solos cantando**

TrashKing65 **espero que no te duela más el corazón! Aunque creo que el final del capitulo podría herir sentimientos!**

MiriAkt **mis reviewers siempre son importantes *carita conmovedora* bakugou la dejó sola porque tenía compromisos previos, por eso le costó aceptar la habitación en primer lugar UwU y un gusto que te haya gustado la escena de la canción! Fue en la que más me esmeré y reescribi, me asustaba hacerla toda chafa jeje**

Mich Rangel **¡gracias por beber! Digo, leer xddd aspiraba a hacer algo lindo, pero lo de maduro me ha tomado por sorpresa ksdldf yo siempre he pensado, casi en todo ámbito, que soy un desastre de 17 todavia aunque ya estén mis 20s jdhdkj pero acá entre nos *suena aca entre nos de Vicente fernandez* estaba revisando fics viejos y me di cuenta de que, al menos mis ideas, sí han madurado y sí se han pulido. Me hace feliz, de verdad, que hayas dicho eso. El tododeku se va a resolver. No lo puse de gratis! *wink***

Kats-th31 **yo también salgo corriendo de lecturas donde me hacen poner muecas incómodas jaja gracias por tu review! Espero te siga gustando la selección musical de el Kacchako **

**¡Y un saludo especial a **Bluene Angel **que dejó un comentario al capítulo 10! *abrazo de oso***


	13. Chapter 13

La fiesta terminó antes de las 2 de la mañana. Era jueves y debían trabajar, no pudieron prolongarla por más tiempo a pesar de que fuera el cumpleaños de Uravity. Como había anticipado, Jenna y su esposo fueron amables y la llevaron hasta la puerta del edificio de departamentos. Uraraka les agradeció y les dio las buenas noches con una sonrisa adormilada. Estaba tan frío como solo una madrugada de invierno podía estarlo, en el cielo no había una sola estrella y las calles se encontraban completamente desiertas, pero Uraraka pudo ver tenue luz artificial escapándose por el resquicio de las cortinas de su vecino en el piso de abajo.

Con dedos helados, buscó las llaves de su departamento en los bolsillos de su abrigo antes de llegar a la puerta del elevador. Las encontró frías, olvidadas junto al presagio de la galleta de la fortuna que había comprado cuando estuvo de visita con sus padres; jamás lo sacó del abrigo. Se dio la vuelta cuando el elevador ya había llegado y salió del edificio nuevamente para toparse con los primeros copos de nieve que formaban la primera nevada de la estación.

Una parte de ella, la que se encontraba completamente sobria y expuesta, le dijo que estaba cometiendo una estupidez. La otra, la dominante, no le hizo caso. Ochako anduvo todo el camino hasta el costado del edificio, donde se localizaba el estacionamiento y, ayudada por la luz de las farolas, buscó el Lexus negro de Bakugou con los ojos, andando entre los vehículos. No le encontró y le impresionó que su estómago se hundiera ante la información. Era algo que esperaba. Algo que _sabía_. Volvió a ingresar al edificio, esta vez subiendo por las escaleras, casi como si se autocastigara por ser tan ingenua.

Arrojó el abrigo en la entrada de la puerta, luego un zapato seguido de otro. Se sacudió con fuerza la nieve de su cabello y dejó sus llaves sobre el sillón. Se fue a dormir sin cambiarse, sintiéndose acongojada, pero no poniendo el dedo sobre el porqué.

.

Era jueves, pero también su cumpleaños, por lo tanto ella no debía ir a trabajar. Podía pasarse todo el día en cama, recuperándose de su resaca. No había bebido demasiado como para sentirse miserable, pero sí lo suficiente para estar cansada y con el estómago indispuesto a algo diferente a agua.

Se sentó frente a la barra de la cocina con uno de los dos bancos que poseía y bebió dos vasos de agua como si fueran nada. Eran las nueve de la mañana, ni siquiera era tan tarde. Revisó sus chats llenos de felicitaciones, agradecida por todo el cariño que le daban. Conversó con sus padres por 10 minutos —ellos también estaban ocupados en el trabajo— antes de darse el valor y revisar Twitter. Seguía en los temas del momento, ahora en sexto lugar y las notificaciones las tenía a reventar. No quiso revisarlas, pero agradeció todos los saludos por su cumpleaños sin hacer alusión ni a los videos ni a los memes. Le pareció injusto, por otro lado, que en todos los años en los que Midoriya llevaba siendo una celebridad, jamás le hubieran sacado un video vergonzoso para hacerlo viral. Y ella tenía muchos de esos.

Con un café negro y desayunando arroz frito solo por desayunar y tener algo en el estómago, Uraraka se enfrentó a uno de los hechos que su mente estaba postergando: su quiebre la noche anterior. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido y si bien había estado tomada hasta cierto punto, no lo suficiente para olvidar. Y ahora que lo recordaba, se sentía abochornada por su accionar. Nadie la había visto, pero le daba vergüenza haber estado tan desesperada como para ir a buscar el auto de Katsuki.

Había sentido angustia, decepción y abatimiento al saber que le había abandonado de la fiesta para irse a una gala a tomar fotos con Rie Harin. No era que ella no supiera que debía irse temprano. Él le había advertido días antes que sólo podría estar un rato. En realidad, se había desviado para estar con ella y no al revés. Y allí, cuando él se lo había explicado días antes, ella lo habían entendido, lo había aceptado y hasta le había ofrecido declinarle la invitación para no tener problemas con su agenda preestablecida. Incluso cuando se fue no había estado decepcionada. Fue tan solo cuando vio la foto…

En ese punto, reacia a buscar más opciones, Ochako trató de utilizar la lógica lo más que pudo sobre sus emociones de la noche anterior, el impulso de buscar el Lexus de Katsuki en el aparcamiento con anhelo palpitando en su pecho. Culpó, por supuesto, al alcohol. Era la opción más fácil, la más viable. Había bebido y sus sentimientos se habían amplificado con ello. Estuvo abatida, también, por haber perdido el concurso, por haber cantado y bailado tanto. Por haber estado despierta tan tarde. Achacó la traición y la decepción que sintió al pensar que su _amistad _con el rey de las explosiones parecía como un secreto. Él conocía su departamento, sus gustos musicales, a sus amigos y, ahora, a sus compañeros de trabajo. Lo había hecho formar parte de su vida y ella no era parte de la suya, excepto por esas tardes robadas donde comían juntos viendo alguna película tonta en su televisión.

La angustia fue más difícil de racionalizar, pero encontró excusas suficientes en el clima, en la soledad de su departamento y a la falta de mensajes, de _tweets_, de llamadas o de cualquier cosa que le indicara que Bakugou, una persona a la que se consideraba tan cercana como lo puede ser con un amigo, no le hubiera felicitado por ser su cumpleaños.

Con esa lista de excusas repitiéndose en su cabeza, Uraraka salió de casa para despejarse un rato.

.

Llegó al centro comercial porque no quiso dar vueltas en el centro de la ciudad para buscar cosas qué hacer. Entró al cine para matar el rato y estuvo acompañada de otras 10 personas más para ver la función de _El Regreso de Mary Poppins_. Salió con el estómago hinchado por las palomitas de caramelo y el pensamiento de haber sido mala idea comprarlas en primer lugar. Dio vueltas por las tiendas, enamorándose al instante de una gabardina rosa. La pagó sin importarle el precio porque era su cumpleaños. Cualquier otro día le hubiera importado. Consiguió unos nuevos y bonitos botines rojos que probablemente no usaría más de tres veces, pero, de nuevo, era su cumpleaños, podía permitírselo y gastar dinero la estaba distrayendo de sus turbulentos pensamientos. Se midió un par de vestidos en otra tienda y unos pantalones. Salió sin comprar nada de allí, pero gastó unos cuantos yenes más en un rubor color cereza en otra parte.

Entró a una tienda de recuerdos y chucherías varias, apretando peluches y riéndose de los contenidos de las tarjetas de felicitación. Quiso comprar cosas que definitivamente no necesitaba, como un muérdago o botas de tela para colgar en la chimenea que no poseía, pero se contuvo. Vio entonces entre la sección de artículos navideños las bolas de nieve. Había grandes, pequeñas y medianas. Unas con el muñeco de nieve de la película de _Frozen_, otras con Santa Claus y unas completamente infantiles con unicornios. Ella eligió una mediana, con una casita de madera frente a un sauce llorón escarchado y una pareja con las manos tomadas en el porche. Uraraka la agitó y vio fascinada cómo la nieve caía sobre la casa y la pareja enamorada. En algunas culturas, estar con tu pareja durante la primera nevada del año era un presagio de una relación duradera. Trató de no amargarse con el recuerdo de su yo de anoche, buscando el auto de Katsuki en el aparcamiento cuando cayó la primera nevada de Tokio.

Pagó por su bola de nieve y se marchó.

.

Su siguiente parada fue el área de comida. Sólo quería una malteada, pero dio vueltas por la sección por si algo más se le antojaba. Ahí fue cuando le recordaron que formaba parte de una carrilla nacional.

Unos adolescentes que ella presumía se debían haber escapado de clase soltaron un "te floto" cuando pasó a su lado. Eso pareció desatar una reacción en cadena porque en menos de diez minutos dio 4 autógrafos, estrechó 7 manos y recibió 9 felicitaciones de cumpleaños. Algunos hicieron alusión al video que Aoyama había colgado, otros tuvieron suficiente tacto para solo hablar de ella como una heroína, lo cual agradeció. Pero cuando un niño le pidió que por favor lo flotara decidió salir de allí para quizá no abandonar su departamento de nuevo en lo que restaba de semana.

Lástima para sus planes que mañana debía trabajar.

.

Estaba consiguiendo un taxi cuando escuchó los gritos asustados de las personas antes de ver el camión de pasajeros aproximarse al abarrotado estacionamiento del centro comercial a toda velocidad. Alguien gritó que corrieran, alguien más señaló que no tenía frenos. Otra persona, una niña, lloró por ayuda. La histeria se percibía desde al menos dos o tres manzanas atrás. Le quedó claro que si hubiera un héroe que pudiera detener el inminente desastre en el área, ya lo habría hecho. Uraraka corrió a analizar la situación sin pensárselo dos veces, sus oídos llenos por los gritos de auxilio de las personas.

Cuando el vehículo estuvo a menos de 40 metros de distancia, lo vio chocar de costado contra los autos estacionados en la calle, pero los impactos no lograron que disminuyera su velocidad. Debía ir al menos a 55 km/h, quizá 60 km/h, y pesar 30 o más toneladas contando a los pasajeros y siendo un vehículo de tres ejes. Sin un quirk, no había manera de pararle sin provocar más daño a la propiedad pública y sin herir a las personas. Se necesitaba hacer algo _ya._ Uravity lanzó sus bolsas al suelo, escuchó la bola de nieve quebrarse contra el asfalto y corrió a toda velocidad sobre la acera, esquivando peatones, en dirección al autobús.

15 metros. 10 metros. 5 metros. 3 metros...

Sabía que por la velocidad del vehículo y la fuerza de atracción que ejercería sobre su masa, podría acabar arrojada de vuelta a la acera, inconsciente, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor… No se dio el tiempo de pensar en eso. Ella no podía detener el autobús sólo con su cuerpo como Midoriya o frenar su movimiento con un excepcional ataque físico a distancia como el de Todoroki; era una heroína de contacto, una rescatista en desastres, y debía hacer lo que mejor pudiera con lo que tenía.

2 metros. 1 metro... ¡Ahora!

Uraraka saltó hacia un costado impulsada con la fuerza de sus piernas y ayuda de su quirk, directo hacia el autobús con su mano derecha extendida tan hacia el frente como podía y se preparó para el impacto. No se decepcionó. Sintió más que escuchar sus dedos romperse, ahogando el dolor con la adrenalina. Su muñeca, y todo el brazo, ardieron por la fricción. Su cabeza también llegó a golpear, mareándola. Pero había alcanzado a tocar el autobús con sus almohadillas y lo sintió elevarse junto a ella, por la inercia avanzando hacia adelante unos cuantos metros más, antes de estabilizarlo todo a cinco metros sobre el suelo en medio de una quietud y silencio que duró una eternidad.

Entonces, estallaron los gritos de júbilo, de alivio, de miedo y de preocupación. Uraraka no se dejó distraer por ellos. Su trabajo todavía no terminaba; sabía que si devolvía el transporte al suelo volvería a avanzar. No habían resuelto el problema de los frenos. Uraraka se concentró y flotó el vehículo más bajo, más bajo, hasta medio metro sobre el asfalto. Pidió al conductor que abriera las puertas y uno a uno, con ayuda de las personas que se habían reunido alrededor, todos los pasajeros fueron bajando con seguridad.

Tardaron 2 minutos y 37 segundos. Ochako contó uno por uno los segundos en su mente viviéndolos como si fueran horas, con el dolor del brazo roto, el estómago apretado y la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Sentía como la energía se iba drenando de su cuerpo y, más que el nauseabundo sabor de la bilis reptándole por la garganta, creyó que todas las entrañas se le saldrían por la boca. Jamás había cargado tanto peso, menos durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo. En situaciones de riesgo y sin ninguna otra opción viable, su jefe se había asegurado que lo máximo que flotara fueran 20 toneladas y tan solo por unas decenas de segundos. Había pasado de las 3 toneladas con las que había iniciado la UA a 8 para la graduación y 20 tras arduos entrenamientos y experiencias de campo como profesional. Pero jamás nada como esto.

Cuando el conductor bajó de último, pidió que todos se alejaran de la zona y, con un toque de su mano buena, acostó el bus de manera horizontal antes de dejarlo caer con todo su peso al suelo. Nuevamente los gritos de victoria y agradecimientos atronaron en sus oídos, junto con unos "_¿Estás bien?_" que preguntaron muchas voces que ignoró. Y, en medio de un jadeo casi agonizante, preguntó si nadie había salido herido. Cuando confirmaron que todos estaban tan bien como se podría estar en una situación como esa, entonces y sólo entonces, se permitió doblarse sobre sí misma y vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago sobre el concreto. No pensó en lo mal que se veía vomitando después de un acto tan heroico en donde —por fin cayó en cuenta— pudo perder su vida, aunque notó de reojo que alguien estaba filmando con su celular. Si volvía a convertirse en un chiste, que así fuera. Esperaba que pudiera conservar su mano; no estaba segura de sentir sus dedos en medio de la intensa ola de dolor que la abrumaba. En su lugar aceptó agradecida la botella de agua que le ofrecieron y se enjuagó la boca tres veces para después dar dos pasos y desvanecerse. Si alguien la atrapó, no lo supo.

.

Despertó de camino al hospital, en una ambulancia y con un paramédico tratando las heridas superficiales con su quirk sanatorio.

—Vas a estar bien —trató de confortarla.

—¿Tengo todos los dedos? —preguntó tontamente. Debían haberle administrado algún sedante porque ya se sentía mucho menor.

—Sí, todos. Pero deben tratártelos en el hospital.

—Mientras los tenga —volvió a dormir.

.

Despertó más tarde sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, con una enfermera ajustando el goteo de la intravenosa. La situación le hizo sentir un deja vú, pero al menos no estaba hospitalizada en esta ocasión por envenenarse comiendo comida tailandesa.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz débil y rasposa. Todavía se sentía adolorida, pero principalmente cansada, muy, muy cansada. Movió los dedos de sus manos y sintió un terrible alivio al ver que pudo sentirlos uno a uno, los 10. Habían hecho un buen trabajo.

—Son las 4:27 de la tarde.

Uraraka calculó que llevaba alrededor de tres horas en el hospital.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy cansada.

—Te presionaste demasiado utilizando tu quirk, el doctor dijo que deberías descansar idealmente tres días para volver a estar al cien por ciento.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —acordó Uraraka. Esperó que en su trabajo le dieran permiso de faltar. Ahora que Tsuyu era la jefa por tiempo limitado, creyó que eso no sería una preocupación.

—Has estado recibiendo muchas llamadas. Hemos contestado las de tus padres para ponerles al tanto de tu situación y un par de amigos tuyos vinieron a ver cómo estabas en su hora del almuerzo, pero tuvieron qué marcharse. Llamamos a tu trabajo, pero están atendiendo una emergencia; dejamos el mensaje con la secretaria.

—Gracias —dijo Ochako, sintiendo sueño otra vez. De verdad estaba muy cansada.

—Allí —continuó la enfermera con voz dulce, señalando una mesa con flores y obsequios— están todos los regalos que te han enviado la gente que estaba en el lugar y también quienes vieron el video en televisión. Tienes muchos admiradores.

Ochako jadeó, imaginándose que ahora tenía un _hashtag _terrible otra vez, como #Vomiuravity o algo así. Decidió que lo mejor en esos casos era dormir. Con suerte todos se olvidarían para la mañana siguiente.

.

Cuando volvió a despertar vio la nieve caer afuera de la ventana. Ya estaba oscuro y en la mesa había más flores y más regalos de los que había visto cuando se quedó dormida esa misma tarde. Encontró el reloj de pared marcando las 6:49 PM. Ni siquiera era tan tarde.

—Por fin estás despierta —esa fue una voz que no esperaba escuchar; no en ese momento y definitivamente no tan furibunda. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y hasta que no estuvo segura de sí misma, no se atrevió a encarar a Katsuki.

Le pareció surreal verlo allí, sentado a su lado con su ropa de civil, con el ceño tan fruncido que podría ocasionarle arrugas permanentes en la frente en un segundo. Estaba enojado, muy, muy enojado. Con una molestia real y no el cotidiano hastío que sentía por ciertas cosas. No entendió por qué estaba allí, listo para regañar a una pobre muchacha convaleciente.

—Mmmm… —respondió, temiendo por la tensión que su vecino irradiaba. No quería alterarlo más, aunque no sabía por qué estaba molesto en primer lugar. Pero, de igual forma, _Ground Zero_ explotó contra ella.

—¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Por qué demonios saltaste así contra el maldito autobús en movimiento? Pudo haberte arrancado el jodido brazo, maldita imbécil. ¿Y cómo demonios se te ocurre flotar un puto autobús de 27 mil kilogramos? Apenas y podías con el doble de tu peso ayer —a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra su tono de voz se elevaba más y más, tanto que una enfermera entró para pedirle que bajara la voz y no alterara a la paciente o lo sacarían de la habitación. Ochako tuvo qué asegurarle que no la estaba molestando antes de que se marchara con una mirada de advertencia a Katsuki.

—Ayer no podía con el doble de mi peso —rebatió como si nunca los hubieran interrumpido—. Incluso cuando peleamos ya podía con 3 toneladas.

—Eso no cambia nada. No debiste saltar así, fuiste una imbécil. Debiste buscar la forma de ponerle obstáculos, de frenar esa mierda, no de verte como una payasa suicida lanzándote hacia él.

—No tenía muchas opciones y todos hemos vivido cosas peligrosas siendo héroes. Esta fue una entre mil.

Ella había querido tranquilizarlo, pero Katsuki sólo se alteró más; sin embargo, se contuvo. Lo vio revolverse el cabello y dar vueltas por la habitación antes de regresar a la silla que había apostado a la derecha de su cama con un gruñido fiero. Ella quiso preguntarle por qué estaba allí, pero había perdido el momento y Katsuki seguía enojado. Así que optó, con su mano derecha —de la que se había preocupado haber perdido algún dedo—, buscar a tientas la de Katsuki para dibujar círculos tranquilizantes en el dorso de su mano. Él no dijo nada, no se molestó ni intentó romper el contacto, a lo que ella estuvo agradecida. Se sentía bien darse cuenta de que sus dedos todavía funcionaban con normalidad, saber que podían percibir cosas y no solo _hacerlas_; se sentía bien sentir el calor de _su _piel bajo ellos.

—Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? —dijo, su dedo índice escribiendo _Katsuki_ sobre el dorso de su mano—. Todavía tengo todos mis dedos. Solo debo dormir tres días, como los osos, y estaré como nueva —rió quedito y detuvo el movimiento de su dedo, pero no movió ni un músculo más para quitarla.

Pero Katsuki sí lo hizo. Giró su muñeca y atrapó la pequeña de ella, envolviéndola con la suya y llevándolas sobre el colchón, para que no tuviera qué estirarse. No hicieron ni se dijeron nada por un largo instante; Bakugou ocupado mirando sus manos, ella mirándolo a él, bebiendo de sus rasgos, reconfortándose con su presencia.

Aceptó volver a resolver sus sentimientos de la noche anterior en la tranquilidad de su cuarto de hospital y con los copos de nieve derritiéndose contra el cristal de la ventana. Era el momento perfecto con él allí, provocando cosquillas en su estómago con una simple mirada y un frágil toque. Perdonó sus excusas de la mañana y se dio permiso de darse cuenta —de _admitir_— que estaba enamorada de Bakugou y que había estado celosa y dolida aquella madrugada porque la había dejado para encontrarse con otra mujer. Entendió que _aún_ no tenía derecho para pedirle explicaciones, pero atesoró que estuviera allí, con ella, sosteniendo su mano, preocupado por su bienestar.

Se permitió, también, ser absurda e ilusa y pedirle tonterías a Katsuki sólo porque podía; porque, en su estado, no había mucho que él pudiera negarle—. ¿Puedes quedarte otro rato? ¿Aunque esté dormida? —le pidió en un murmullo adormilado, acurrucándose más hacia el lado derecho de la cama. Hacia donde estaba él.

Con su mano libre, Katsuki le revolvió suavemente los cabellos castaños y aceptó casi tan quedo, tan tranquilo como ella—: Lo que quieras, _Cara de Ángel_.

Ella suspiró y, antes de quedarse dormida, sintió sus dedos entrelazarse.

**Okay, es medianoche, pongámosle gasolina a esto: originalmente Uraraka iba a estar en una stuación de rehenes que iba a resolver por su cuenta, lo tenía pensado desde hace MESES, pero al final acabé con esto, lo cual nos llevó a una ruta más soft, la cual francamente me gusta más. Es evidente, amikos, que estamos en la recta final. Me falta resolver unas cosas que ya se han mencionado, pero quizá en tres capítulos terminamos. Uno más, uno menos. El quirk de Uraraka no se si ya haya evolucionado en el manga y no recuerdo mucho en el anime, pero aquí aparte del evidente peso que ahora puede cargar, puede decidir a qué altura y qué cosas flotar** **cuando las toca, así como también cuánto peso quitarles. Esa escena me tardó muchísimas horas y es la mayor razón de la demora, me daba miedo que diera ASCO. MMmmmms, igual si da asco tengan compasión de mí.**

**No me da el tiempo para responder comentarios, pero quiero agradecer mucho a quienes dejaron uno en el capi anterior: **Milii-chan, Mich Rangel (x2), abysschankuchiki, Kats-th31, Owonderr, MajoPatashify, TrashKing65 y MiriAkt.

**Gracias por leer UwU**


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, su mano ya no estaba entrelazada con la de Katsuki, sin embargo, él seguía allí, frente a ella, y ella continuaba acurrucada hacia su derecha, cerca de él.

Uraraka pudo apreciar, bajo la mortecina luz de su habitación de hospital, lo diferentes que eran las facciones de Ground Zero cuando se encontraba descansando. Todos sus rasgos se veían más suaves, producto de la relajación; su ceño estaba laxo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos le daban un aspecto vulnerable, se le notaba cansado. Uraraka delineó su mandíbula con la mirada y pensó en aquellas veces en su sofá, cuando era apreciable el nacimiento de su barba o en olor de su loción de afeitar aquella noche en el karaoke. Ahogó una risa en un bostezo; si Bakugou supiera que estaba analizando su fisonomía seguramente se molestaría.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared para averiguar la hora. Faltaban once minutos para las cuatro de la mañana. Eso explicaba por qué se sentía tan cansada todavía. No había dormido mucho y el doctor le había recomendado que lo hiciera por al menos dos días. Por otro lado, Bakugou seguía con la ropa que le había visto la última vez que despertó, por lo que creer que había pasado un día completo durmiendo estaba descartado.

Con un toque suave, cuidado, Uraraka despertó a Katsuki, esperando no sobresaltarlo. Por más que luciera tranquilo mientras dormía y le tentara dejarlo recuperar todas esas horas de sueño que parecía tener perdidas, hacerlo sentado en una silla no parecía la opción más agradable. Él se sacudió un poco, pero pronto estuvo alerta. Ahogó un bostezo y se pasó una mano por el ya despeinado cabello rubio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —indagó en un susurro, su voz pastosa. Uraraka se regocijó momentáneamente en el sentimiento de Katsuki Bakugou preocupándose por su bienestar como primer pensamiento al despertar.

—Estoy bien, solo quiero ir a casa —no añadió el "_a seguir durmiendo_" que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Confiaba en que sus ojos a medio abrir fueran señal suficiente de ello. Empujó también toda curiosidad concerniente a la presencia del rubio a su lado, anteponiendo su necesidad de enredarse en sus propias cobijas. Quizás la conversación podría ser demasiado profunda para su mente cansada.

—Espera aquí, voy a solicitar tu alta. Tu ropa está en la mesa. La chica ra… Asui la trajo durante la tarde.

Uraraka asintió, agradecida y echándose un vistazo por primera vez. Efectivamente, estaba usando una bata de hospital; probablemente el abrigo que había vestido la tarde anterior había quedado hecho jirones de las mangas; arrugó la nariz al pensar que quizás también se había salpicado de vómito. Se cambió tan rápido como pudo sintiéndose todavía muy cansada mientras metía un pie tras el otro en el pantalón. Se entristeció al notar que su bolsa de compras no estaba por ninguna parte, pero se alegró al ver todos los regalos en su mesa, en su mayoría flores. ¿Cómo se los llevaría todos? No tuvo qué pensar demasiado porque Katsuki tocó a la puerta de la habitación y no entró hasta que ella se lo permitió con un suave "_adelante_".

—Podemos irnos —anunció; las llaves del auto en mano—. Toma lo que quieras. Más tarde conseguiré llevar el resto a tu casa.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —ofreció Uraraka, tímida, apretaba una caja y un ramo de flores contra su pecho. Bakugou estaba haciendo demasiado por ella, no quería ser una molestia—. Puedo pedirle a Tsuyu o a Deku que pasen por el resto.

—Puedes —replicó como respuesta vaga. Ochako no supo si insistir o dejarle ser. Eran las 4 de la mañana, no quería ser la histérica que ocasionara una discusión tan temprano en la madrugada por algo tan insignificante.

Bajaron por el elevador y las pocas enfermeras de guardia que los vieron salir les saludaron con una sonrisa amable y un vaso de café en las manos, se veían cansadas y ocupadas en su propio trabajo. Se vería raro, creyó Ochako, ver a Ground Zero al lado de Uravity en un hospital. Para el resto del mundo ellos dos no tenían una relación de ningún tipo. ¿Qué pensaría la gente? Más importante aún, ¿por qué Bakugou se había quedado? Quería preguntarle, pero se lo guardó, sabiendo que no apreciaría sus palabras en un estado de somnolencia extremo. Más tarde, cuando estuviera espabilada, se prometió una vez más. Más tarde obtendría respuestas de él. Las que fueran.

.

Ochako se quedó dormida nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto, lo notó cuando, abochornada, Bakugou la sacudió del hombro para despertarla. Le dio vergüenza, por supuesto, porque ni siquiera había notado cuando cerró los ojos. Él, por otro lado, permanecía impasible. La ayudó a descargar los pocos regalos que había llevado consigo y le ofreció su brazo para que su andar fuera estable.

—Vamos al mismo piso —ofreció su brazo, pero ella se negó de cualquier modo. ¡También era una heroína! Un poco de cansancio no iban a volverla frágil como una fritura. Le alivió que él no insistiera más y todo el camino en el elevador hasta el cuarto piso fue en silencio. Frente a su puerta, Uraraka sacó las llaves de su apartamento que Tsuyu había colocado convenientemente en los bolsillos del abrigo que le había dejado. Giró la perilla e invitó a Bakugou a entrar. Él colocó el resto de los regalos en la mesa de la cocina.

—Más tarde te traeré el resto —insistió.

Ella, otra vez, se negó—. En serio no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Los traeré y revisaré que sigas viva más tarde —la ignoró—. ¿Tienes alguna llave extra para evitar despertarte?

Uraraka lo pensó. Su llave de repuesto acostumbraba a estar en la oficina, sin embargo, era la que Tsuyu le había dejado en el bolsillo del abrigo. Su llavero lo había arrojado junto a su cartera y su bolsa de las compras el día anterior al suelo de la calle. Iba a ser un dolor reponer todas sus identificaciones y sacar un nuevo juego de llaves.

—Puedes tocar. Me aseguraré de despertarme.

—Tonterías —gruñó y le arrebató las llaves de la mano—. No vas a estar despierta más tarde. Solo ve a dormir todo lo que necesites.

Bakugou la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a caminar hasta su habitación. Él sabía en qué parte de la casa estaba, mas nunca había entrado. Su habitación y su baño —por raro que pareciera ese último— eran los dos lugares en el pequeño departamento de Uraraka en el que nunca había puesto un pie. Ella no se resistió. Se dejó mandonear por él por única vez hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Duerme —ordenó, pero a Ochako le sonó como una petición.

.

Probablemente Bakugou no había contado con que Uraraka despertaría cuando le dieran ganas de ir al baño, pero eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Un poco harta de cuidar la hora en el reloj, hizo una suposición por la posición del sol y asumió que eran pasado el mediodía. Ya no se sentía tan cansada, podía permanecer despierta sin que le supusiera una carga, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Estaba preparando su almuerzo cuando alguien tocó la puerta. No era Bakugou, decidió, para eso le había quitado las llaves. El pensamiento de Bakugou con sus llaves la inquietó un momento. No lo había pensado la noche anterior, pero ¿no era darle las llaves a otra persona un evidente acto de intimidad? No románticamente hablando, por supuesto, no quería saltar a esas conclusiones todavía, pero allí estaba la duda.

Resultó ser Tsuyu, acompañada de Saito, quien tocó a su puerta. Eso la puso muy feliz, pero más feliz aún estuvo de ver que traían consigo su bolso junto con su cartera y su celular. ¡Los habían recuperado!

—Los llevaron a la agencia anoche, Ocha. No estaban seguros de que todavía estuvieras en el hospital.

También le comentó que el día anterior habían entregado sus compras en el hospital, pero ella las había enviado a la lavandería porque estaban empapadas en el líquido aceitoso de la rota bola de nieve. Aunque en la lavandería aseguraron que todas sus prendas se salvarían.

—Ground Zero se ofreció a recogerlos; él tiene el ticket —añadió Saito no muy seguro de sí mismo. Tsuyu le lanzó una mirada extraña que Uraraka no supo interpretar y Saito le regresó una igual. Era evidente que había pasado algo cuando ella estuvo inconsciente y que la feliz pareja había discutido sobre el tema ya un par de veces al menos, aunque ambos se refrenaron con sus siguientes palabras. Estaban cortos de tiempo y ese no era el momento—. Parecía realmente preocupado por ti.

—Él fue quien se ofreció a pasar la noche en el hospital —explicó Tsuyu, cuidando sus palabras. Parecía que le costaba encontrar los términos adecuados para expresarse—. Dijo que quería llevarte a casa si despertabas antes de irse a trabajar.

Uraraka recolectó pedazo a pedazo la información que le entregaban en referencia al comportamiento de Bakugou la noche anterior. Era importante para ella ahora que había reconocido sus sentimientos por él. Necesitaba entenderlo para saber en qué dirección dirigirse a partir de entonces.

—Deku y Todoroki también pasaron por el hospital. Izuku quería quedarse, pero les llamaron para una emergencia. Todoroki dijo que pasaría a verte cuando consiguiera el tiempo. Iida ha estado llamando desde ayer.

—Les regresaré la llamada a todos más tarde, gracias por preocuparse.

Tsuyu y Saito se despidieron de ella con un abrazo afectuoso; la hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar y Uravity se sentía cada vez más espabilada. Le aseguró a Tsuyu que mañana volvería a su puesto sin falta, no consideraba necesario descansar otro día extra. Era una chica fuerte.

.

Todoroki y Deku tocaron a su puerta 20 minutos después de que Tsuyu se marchara. Ochako acababa de almorzar y se encontraba lavando los platos sucios, le habían enviado un mensaje desde hacía rato para preguntarle si estaba dispuesta a recibirlos. Ella, por supuesto, estaba deseosa de hacerlo. Los jóvenes le entregaron un cesto con frutos como muestra de buena voluntad y se acomodaron en su sala para charlar un rato. Ellos tampoco tenían mucho tiempo, solo estaban de pasada.

—Debe haber sido incómodo que hayas tenido qué pasar tu cumpleaños en una cama de hospital —lamentó Todoroki desde la cocina. Se había levantado para preparar un té para todos.

—Pero fue una suerte que estuvieras ahí para salvar a todas esas personas —suavizó Midoriya.

—Me gustaría no volver al hospital pronto —lamentó Ochako, por su parte—. No hace mucho estuve internada por intoxicación con alimentos y ahora por desgaste y unos dedos fracturados.

—Tengo experiencia en eso último.

Comenzaron a rememorar los días de la UA, cuando Deku solía fracturarse casi a diario alguna extremidad. Él, por su parte, parecía más deseoso de sacar a colación aquellos gloriosos días cuando All Might velaba por su entrenamiento. Ahora el antiguo símbolo de la paz se encontraba descansando en un área rural de Japón por motivos de salud. Cada vez que Midoriya tenía un fin de semana libre se escapaba para visitarlo.

—Por cierto, Ochako —Izuku cambió de tema, una taza de té humeante en mano—, me alegra mucho que tú y Kacchan ahora sean buenos amigos.

—No puedo decir que no me haya sorprendido verlo en el hospital.

Uraraka, en su mente, concordó con Todoroki—. ¿Ustedes lo llamaron?

—Me temo que él ya estaba cuando llegamos.

—Puede que haya visto algo en las noticias y entonces… ¿fue a verte? —especuló, dubitativo, Midoriya—. Lo siento, no preguntamos.

—No hay problema.

Como si le hubiesen invocado, la puerta de entrada fue abierta y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ochako al ver a Bakugou entrar con las manos llenas de los obsequios que habían quedado en el hospital esa misma madrugada. La atmósfera se enrareció de inmediato. Katsuki se le vio incómodo, también algo irritado, Deku lucía abiertamente fascinado y Todoroki ignoró la situación en favor de beber de su infusión. Uraraka sintió tantas cosas a la vez que no supo por qué sentimiento decidirse.

Con urgencia, Uraraka fue la primera en romper el silencio—. Hola, Bakugou —se levantó inmediatamente a ayudarlo a descargar mientras él respondía con un "_hey_" oculto tras un gruñido. Deku se levantó seguido de ella y Todoroki lo hizo también por pura cortesía.

—¡Kacchan! —saludó alegrísimo el discípulo de All Might.

—Deku —le reconoció el otro. Ya no era hostil, pero era inequívoco que, aun después de tantos años, no sabía tratar con Midoriya—. Todoroki —añadió.

El hijo de Endeavor hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta y fue en busca de los floreros de Uraraka por petición de ella. Tenía muchas flores y había qué ponerlas en alguna parte.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte haberte ofrecido para cuidar a Uraraka; muchas gracias, Kacchan.

—No necesito que me den las gracias.

Acostumbrado a las respuestas golpeadas del que fue su amigo en la infancia, el otro héroe no se amedrentó.

—¿No deberías estar en cama? —esta vez Katsuki se dirigió a ella directamente. El ceño fruncido para darle más afecto a su regaño. Porque era un regaño y no pasó desapercibido por ningún ocupante de la casa.

—Ya me siento mejor. Dormiré cuando se oculte el sol.

Todoroki eligió ese momento para justo hacer una pregunta bochornosa—: Por cierto, ¿cómo entraste, Bakugou?

Eso captó la atención de Midoriya y a Ochako se le calentaron las mejillas. Al menos Bakugou tampoco parecía disfrutar la atención extra que estaba recibiendo. Eso la consolaba.

—Tengo sus llaves —dijo con el mejor tono despreocupado que tenía, pero aún así sonó algo ensayado. Dicho eso, depositó las llaves del departamento con un sonoro golpe en la mesa.

De cualquier manera, Uraraka sintió la necesidad de dar una explicación a sus amigos—. Le di las llaves porque creí que no estaría despierta cuando viniera a traerme el resto de mis cosas. ¡Sería malo si lo hubiese dejado esperando en la puerta por estar profundamente dormida!

Los dos héroes asintieron, Deku balbuceando sobre la genialidad de esa idea o algo así y Todoroki dio la impresión de meditarlo un poco antes de retirarse a contestar una llamada urgente.

—¿Pasó algo? —le cuestionó Deku cuando colgó.

—Una llamada de mi agente. Algo en las noticias debe ser eliminado.

Deku asintió, pero se volvió un poco taciturno y su energía pareció disiparse. Se ocupó a sí mismo recogiendo las tasas de té de la mesita de café de la sala, sin participar de nuevo en la conversación.

—¿Han escrito algún chisme nuevo sobre ti? —indagó ahora Ochako. Ella estaba enterada de que Todoroki eliminaba instantáneamente cualquier artículo que alterara su imagen por medio de especulaciones o mentiras—. ¿Ahora qué han dicho?

—Lo de siempre. Ayer me vieron saliendo del hospital después de visitarte.

—Mmm… Uno pensaría que se aburrirían de estar publicando siempre esas cosas.

—No lo hacen —terció Bakugou, uniéndose a la conversación. Entendió fácilmente de lo que hablaban al estar también involucrado en el mundo de la farándula, incluso de forma mucho más activa que los otros dos hombres.

—Tú debes saberlo. Escriben más de ti desde que comenzaste a ir a esos _programas_ —hubo cierto toque de saña en la manera en la que Todoroki pronunció la última palabra. No era una animosidad en contra de Ground Zero aunque.

Entonces Bakugou tuvo una urgencia repentina y se despidió sin más, evadiendo una charla más profunda sobre el tema.

—¿No vas a dejar eso? —señaló el hijo de Endeavor una bolsa de papel que Bakugou no había soltado desde que cruzó la puerta, creyendo que pertenecía a los regalos de Uraraka.

—No, esto es mío.

.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde con cinco minutos cuando Uraraka tuvo qué levantarse para atender la puerta. Había estado abriendo los regalos que le habían enviado y leyendo las cartas que recibió. Le había gustado una particularmente que fue escrita por una niña de primaria que había presenciado todo el incidente. La chiquilla había añadido un retrato de _La GRanDiosa URaviTy_ —como había bautizado a su obra— hecho con crayones que Ochako ya había colgado en su refri con la ayuda de un imán.

No esperaba a nadie. Jenna y su jefe, así como otros compañeros de la agencia, habían pasado a verla hacía menos de una hora. Sus padres estaban lejos al igual que Iida y sus amigos más cercanos ya se habían pasado, por lo que su sorpresa fue genuina al ver a Bakugou a través de la mirilla. Se apresuró a abrir, consciente del frío que hacía en el pasillo.

—¡Bakugou! —saludó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar, pero el héroe rechazó su invitación silenciosamente—. ¿Se te olvidó algo?

—No.

Uraraka no tuvo tiempo de sentir confusión, porque acto seguido el rubio empujó una bolsa en sus manos. La reconoció como aquella a la que Todoroki había hecho alusión hacía algunas horas.

—Es algo tarde, pero feliz cumpleaños.

Reemplazando el típico abrazo de felicitación —y obviando el hecho de que su cumpleaños ya había pasado—, Ground Zero colocó una de sus manazas sobre el cabello castaño de la heroína y le revolvió el cabello. No dijo nada más aparte de una corta despedida y se marchó tan abruptamente como había llegado.

.

Cuando Ochako abrió el obsequio unos minutos después de que su vecino se hubiera marchado, se sintió inmensamente conmovida cuando encontró una bola de nieve, similar a la que había comprado, con una breve nota escrita a mano.

"_Para ti",_ decía.

* * *

**hola! como dije en el tablón de anuncios de wattpad, por el que ni diosito que está en todas partes se pasa, tuve una semana ocupada y eso me impidió dar la actualización semanal. en esta he estado trabajando desde el viernes y parece penoso que solo entregue casi 3000 palabras. estoy teniendo unos bloqueos aquí o, más bien dicho, me cuesta encontrar el hilo donde voy a atar todos los cabos. ¡cerrar todo siempre es una de las partes más difíciles para mí cuando de escribir se trata! la escena de tsuyu fue reescrita como 3 veces (así de pobre como quedó, en serio iba a hacer otra cosa más sustanciosa con ella) y la de todoroki se aplazó. no planeaba reunir a ese trío, pero la escena le va a dar más naturalidad a lo que viene. quiero pensar. este capítulo en realidad solo es una parte de lo que iba a entregar, la escena de todoroki de la que les digo que aplacé ya está escrita, tiene más de dos mil palabras, pero necesito que ocurran unos eventos antes de llegar a ella. el asunto es que quise meter tantas cosas en este capítulo que, de mantenerme así, voy a terminar actualizando hasta el domingo o el otro viernes porque estoy ocupada y no sé cuánto pueda invertirle a continuar escribiendo estos días venideros y me apena mucho con ustedes, aunque también me da vergüenza entregar un capítulo tan vacío como este con ese final tan cursi**

**por cierto, ariana grande me está dando problemas que no contemplé cuando comencé a escribir esto en marzo jaja**

**agradezco por los reviews muchísimo y sus recomendaciones a **LeoriHNB , Owonderr, abysschankuchiki , Bluene Angel , Mich Rangel, MiriAkt, EternalCrow , SaEvo **, me retiro para seguir hilando lo que se puede decir es la próxima parte del capítulo (por cierto, ¡ya son 100 páginas en google docs!). ¡Y no me he olvidado de que se supone que deben escuchar música en este fic!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Las partes en cursivas son respuestas de Deku/Todoroki, las partes en normal a Ochako. FFNet no permite cargar el texto a la derecha :S**

* * *

**DEKU ; **_chat_

Deku

Bebé hermoso

Estas bien?

.

_¡Claro!_

_¿Por qué?_

_._

Te veias triste hace rato

En mi casa

Y me quedé preocupada

.

_¡No!_

_Solo estoy un poco cansado._

_Aparte del trabajo he tenido grabaciones sin parar._

_Y voy a estar incluso más ocupado cuando salga el nuevo ranking de héroes._

_._

Ay, el ranking

:(

Espero haber subido!

O al menos mantenerme!

Pero hubo mucha competencia este año!

_._

_¡Seguro que subirás!_

_¡Eres la mejor heroína allí afuera!_

.

JAJAJA  
ME AVERGUENZASS

SABES QUE NO ES CIERTOOOOO

_._

_¡Lo siento!_

_¡Tengo que irme!_

_¡Me llaman en el estudio!_

.

SABIAS QUE MENTIAS!

TRAIDOOORR!

.

**SHOTO;** chat

Deku esta bien?

:)

Perdon

Emoji equivocado

:(

_._

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

.

PORQUE ES OBVIO

Deku el amor de nuestra vida

Estaba triste en mi casa

Despues de tu llamada

TU AGENTE ES UNA MUJER?!

O que paso?

:(

Le pregunte y no me quiso decir

:(

_._

_Tampoco quiso decirme._

.

:(

_._

_:(_

.

:'(

_._

_Aunque tengo una idea._

.

QUE COSAAA?

_._

_Tengo que irme._

_Me llaman._

_._

NOOOOO

TRAIDOORRR TU TAMBIEEENNN!

_._

_Te diré después._

_Necesito decírselo a alguien de todos modos._

.

Deberia preocuparme?

.

Uraraka fue a trabajar al día siguiente, en sábado, a pesar de que no era un día laborable para ella. Quería redactar el informe del accidente del autobús lo más pronto posible. Fue sorprendente ver la cantidad de mensajes oficiales que estaban esperándole en la agencia, su cubículo estaba lleno con _post its_ de colores en las paredes y en el marco de su computadora. Incluso había un ramo de flores frescas y un florero que definitivamente no habían estado allí la última vez que había ido a trabajar. Jenna ya le había comentado que los últimos dos días habían estado recibiendo muchas peticiones para la superheroína Uravity de diversos medios de comunicación y que las había clasificado por temática.

—Los amarillos son propuestas de trabajo colaborativas, las verdes de programas de farándula y las azules de noticieros. ¡Y la morada es porque quieren que participes en una campaña publicitaria de seguridad vial!

Uraraka contó primero las notas. Tenía un total de 18; pero la mayoría de ellas eran de programas de espectáculos. Poseía 8 de esas, 5 de noticieros —3 de ellos eran radiales—, 4 propuestas de trabajo y la campaña de seguridad vial. Habría que llamar a los noticieros para ver si estaban todavía dispuestos a hacer una entrevista de un suceso de hacía casi 48 horas, las propuestas de trabajo debía evaluarlas con su jefe y no veía daño alguno en participar en la campaña de seguridad vial. En su antigua agencia había participado brevemente en un anuncio sobre qué hacer en caso de incendios que solían proyectar en las pantallas de la estación del metro. Las que consideró con mayor cuidado fueron las propuestas de espectáculos. Ella jamás había participado en uno, por lo que no tenía idea de qué esperar.

Llamó a Tsuyu, quien también había ido a la agencia para terminar un informe correspondiente a un suceso día anterior, para que la ayudara a decidir.

—¿Debería ir a alguno?

—No creo que sea la más adecuada para tener esta discusión —admitió Froppy algo abochornada por ser de poca ayuda—. Deberías preguntarle a Todoroki o Deku… Incluso Bakugou —añadió como un pensamiento tardío—. Pero no creo que debas aceptar la entrevista de _Stargazing _ni la de _Heart to Hero_.

_Stargazing _era el tipo de medio de comunicación que enviaban paparazzis para hurgar en la basura de una celebridad y _Heart to Hero_ solo estaba interesado en quien salía con quién, quién tenía comportamientos de diva o quién le había tirado el vaso de café a quien intencionalmente. Eso, entre otras cosas, eran razones suficientes para que no quisiera acercarse a los estudios donde se grababan.

—Creo que tienes razón. ¿Qué opinas de _Supergirl Talks_? Es uno de esos matutinos...

—Nunca lo he visto, pero _Max Effect _no suele ser amarillista. Todoroki y Deku han ido allí un par de veces.

—Creo que igual les preguntaré.

.

**Yo**

Me invitaron a programas de espectaculos. deberia ir?

_Enviado 9:57 AM_

_A __**Deku**__, __**Shoto **__& __**Katsuki Bakugou**_

**.**

**Deku**

Es tu decisión.

_Recibido 10:29 AM_

**.**

**Katsuki Bakugou**

No

_Recibido 10:44 AM_

**.**

**Shoto**

Depende.

_Recibido 11:02 AM_

**.**

**Shoto**

Hay algunos decentes.

_Recibido 11:04 AM_

**.**

**Yo**

Qué quieres decir con decentes?

_Enviado 12:39 PM_

_A __**Shoto**_

**.**

**Shoto**

Que no inventan cosas.

_Recibido 12:50 PM_

**.**

**Yo**

Como….?

_Enviado 2:06 PM_

**.**

**Shoto**

Max Effect.

_Recibido 2:21 PM_

**.**

**Shoto**

Y no recuerdo ninguno más.

_Recibido 2:22 PM_

.

Ochako estaba nerviosa.

Se encontraba en el set de filmación de _Supergirl Talks_ de la televisora _TvStr_. Había aceptado al final del día anterior conceder una entrevista pequeña al programa después de rechazar tajantemente las invitaciones de _Heart to Hero_, quienes habían telefoneado un par de veces más en el día. _Max Effect _le confirmaría si todavía tenían algunos minutos para dedicarle un segmento la próxima semana. El programa se transmitía los sábados por la noche, así que el tema de su video viral ya no estaría fresco en la mente de los espectadores y quizá no generaría interés. Si no hubiera tardado tanto en telefonearlos le hubiesen asegurado un espacio en el _show _del día anterior.

Por otra parte, el formato de _Supergirl Talks_ era el típico programa matutino informal orientado a las amas de casa, con diferentes segmentos para hablar de los dramas semanales, noticias de espectáculos, consejos para el vestuario y la típica receta de cocina, entre otras cosas. Ochako lo había visto alguna vez con su madre y ni siquiera sabía que todavía seguía al aire. Se notaba, eso sí, que el tiempo había dañado al programa. Antes solía salir en una frecuencia de lunes a viernes, ahora estaba relegado a ser un programa dominguero para llenar la parrilla de programación y hacer un resumen de la semana. No era el programa más glamoroso de todos, pero creyó que sería interesante la experiencia. Aún no estaba interesada en convertirse en una celebridad, pero su jefe le había dicho que exposición extra en los medios le daría mejor reputación —o al menos más trabajos— a la agencia.

Una asistente le había entregado el guión para que lo leyera mientras la maquillaban; su participación duraría cinco minutos. Primero la presentarían como Uravity, darían un brevísimo resumen de algunos de sus logros y luego mostrarían el video de su más reciente acto heroico para hacer comentarios respecto a cómo se había sentido en aquel momento. Cerrarían pidiéndole que diera un mensaje a las chicas que querían ser heroínas como ella y podría marcharse. No era nada del otro mundo y el chef del programa le había invitado a que se quedara para que probara la receta del día cuando terminara su participación.

Le hicieron unas pequeñas pruebas de cámara en otra parte del estudio antes de que la llamaran. Hizo su entrada avergonzada en medio de una lluvia de confeti dorado y aplausos de las anfitrionas. ¡Eran Kiko Rose y Yui Oshino! A pesar de estar en sus cuarentas, las mujeres todavía lucían guapas y joviales. Esperaba poder conseguir un autógrafo para enviarlo a su madre. Ella lo apreciaría mucho. Incluso le había asegurado que grabaría el programa para verlo juntas cuando fueran a visitarla por año nuevo.

Sentada en el sofá rosa y amarillo de _Supergirl Talks,_ Uraraka vio por primera vez el video de lo sucedido. Lo notó más violento de lo que lo había sentido y entendió por qué todos parecieron tan preocupados por ella en su momento.

—No puedo decir que fue sencillo, pero creo que ese video me hace ver mejor. ¿Será el ángulo?

Las anfitrionas rieron escandalosamente y Yui continuó con la broma—. ¡Vamos a buscar a quien filmó el video! ¡Yo también quiero que me graben en un ángulo tan bueno! Pero, dinos, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el centro comercial? ¿Pasabas por allí nada más?

—Oh, no. Estaba de compras —creyó que añadir que había sido su cumpleaños era información no necesaria por el momento.

—¡En ese video no se te ve ninguna bolsa! ¡¿No me digas que lo perdiste todo?! —acotó Kiko con una voz estridente y exagerada que solo la puso más nerviosa en lugar de reconfortarla. Uraraka entendió por qué el programa estaba en decadencia. Las reacciones parecían muy artificiales incluso para un espectáculo que ya estaba de por sí guionado. ¿O así debían ser estas cosas?

—No, alguien lo recogió y lo devolvió mientras yo estaba en el hospital. ¡Gracias! —improvisó—. Quienquiera que seas eres mi héroe anónimo.

Las mujeres aplaudieron como focas al tanto que les indicaron por detrás de cámaras que les quedaba un minuto al aire.

—Hablando de hospital, me enteré que tuviste un montón de visitas —comentó Oshino con una sonrisa zalamera. Ese comentario no estaba en el guión, por lo que Uraraka se limitó a asentir. No había dejado de sentir nervios desde que había llegado a ese lugar—. Unos héroes muy conocidos. ¿Quiénes eran? ¡Ah, todo el top 3 está a tu disposición! ¿No es una chica con suerte? ¡Puedes elegir cualquiera de estos tres deliciosos hombres para ti!

—¿Recibiste a esos tres como regalo de cumpleaños? ¿O es que era de elegir uno? —terció Rose—. Me encantaría sentir el fuego de Shoto, si es que sabes lo que quiero decir —alzó las cejas sugerentemente.

Ochako se quedó sin palabras no solo porque no habían discutido previamente que hablarían de algo así, sino de que siquiera hubieran insinuado que algo sucedía entre ella y su amigo. Incluso aunque hubieran puesto de ejemplo a Bakugou estaría molesta de que hablaran así de ella y de sus amigos, como si ella los viera como objetos a su disposición.

Trató de calmarse internamente, tampoco estaba buscando hacer una escena en cadena nacional.

—¡Ellos son excelentes camaradas héroes! ¡Todos tuvimos la suerte de estar en la misma clase en la preparatoria! —exclamó con una voz tan chillonamente jovial como la de las mujeres.

Quedaban menos de treinta segundos al aire.

—Pero no deberíamos hablar de mis _amigos _—recalcó—. Me gustaría dar un mensaje a las personas allá afuera que nos están viendo, ¿puedo? —las dos mujeres asintieron.

Con los 15 segundos restantes, Uravity envió el nada sutil mensaje de reconocer a los héroes por su trabajo y no por su vida privada. Luego de eso se marchó del _set _sin pedirles el autógrafo a las anfitrionas.

.

Recibió una llamada de su madre cuando estaba en el taxi, picando la tarta de piña, nueces y crema que el chef del programa, Hayao, le había regalado para que se lo llevara a casa. Todavía estaba molesta, pero ahora se cuestionaba si de verdad debía estar _así_ de molesta. ¿Se había pasado con sus líneas finales? Inicialmente solo quería animar a las chicas a pesar de la peligrosidad de la profesión, pero no le había gustado ver que la hubieran rebajado a una _comehombres _en cuestión de segundos. Como heroína ella no buscaba particularmente reconocimiento, era bueno, sí, y no lo rechazaba, pero al menos estaba acostumbrada a que se enfocaran en sus actos heroicos, no en sus relaciones personales. Ahora entendía de primera mano por qué sus amigos siempre parecían desgastados tras aparecer en un programa de televisión particularmente malo.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Ochako? ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Molesta! —admitió al teléfono.

—¡Eso pensé! ¡Mira que creer eso de Shoto y tú! Tu padre también estuvo muy sorprendido.

—¡Es que ni siquiera me dijeron que los iban a sacar a colación! ¡¿Y cómo se enteraron?! —esnifó—. ¡Deku debe estar dolido!

Uraraka se dio un golpe mental. ¡Deku! Esperaba que su mejor amigo no hubiera visto ese programa bajo ninguna circunstancia. Le traería malos recuerdos. Ella ya estaba bastante avergonzada siquiera por las insinuaciones, un Deku triste solo empeoraría todo.

.

**Shoto**

¿Estás en casa?

_Recibido 1:04 PM_

**.**

**Yo**

No.

_Enviado 1:05 PM_

**.**

**Shoto**

¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?

_Recibido 1:05 PM_

**.**

**Yo**

Estoy yendo a hacer las compras de la despensa

_Enviado 1:06 PM_

**.**

**Yo**

Unas dos horas mas o menos y vuelvo a casa

_Enviado 1:07 PM_

**.**

**Shoto**

Estaré allí a las 4.

_Recibido 1:07 PM_

**.**

**Yo**

okay

_Enviado 1:08 PM_

.

Puntual como siempre, Todoroki tocó a su puerta a las cuatro de la tarde con siete minutos. Su amigo lucía cansado a pesar de la capa de impecable maquillaje qué le habían puesto, seguramente, para alguna entrevista de fin de año. Parecía más viejo y también más harto. Ochako intuyó que algo malo había sucedido en su día y lo invitó a pasar inmediatamente. No cualquier día un Shoto Todoroki le mensajeaba en medio de su apretada agenda para permitirse compartir sus pensamientos. El joven se sintió como en su casa y preparó dos tazas de té con una parsimonia que no hacía juego con la expresión severa de su rostro antes de decir nada, en tanto que ella terminaba de secar los platos que había utilizado para comer.

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó Ochako. Le había sobrado un poco de curry a pesar de haberlo hecho pensando en una sola persona.

—Solo almorcé.

—¿Quieres un poco de curry?

—No, gracias. No creo que pueda pasarlo.

—¿Te sientes enfermo?

—No es eso.

Silencio.

—¿Y Deku? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó bastante intrigada. Era conocido que esos dos se movían juntos, como un paquete. A veces le resultaba extraño abordarlos en solitario, como si ya diera por hecho que fueran una sola entidad. Ese sentimiento era reforzado en presencia de Todoroki, quien solía lucir como un cachorrito perdido sin él. Al menos el heredero de All Might aparentaba mayor desapego. Claro, no era que no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro, era algo más relacionado a la comodidad que a la dependencia.

El comentario, inocente, hundió más los hombros de Todoroki y Uraraka presenció una de las cosas más raras de su vida: al héroe suspirando en medio de un puchero lastimero. Lo había visto antes, claro que sí, pero las ocasiones las podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Y le sobrarían.

—¿Pasó algo?

Shoto tenía ganas de hablarlo, se le notaba, por eso no tuvo reparos en soltar su lengua. Por eso estaba allí. Un antes reservado Todoroki no lo habría hecho, no con nadie que no fuese Midoriya o Yaoyorozu, pero con la heroína en el extranjero y la obviedad en la razón de su desasosiego, ella era la encargada de ayudarlo a no desmoronarse; Uravity se alegró de ser su amiga y poder ayudarle a quitarse un peso de encima, aunque solo fuera darle un hombro para llorar. Figurativamente. Literalmente.

—Estoy cansado —aceptó, bajando su taza de té humeante a un lado. Apretó las manos en sus rodillas. Se le notaba superado, impotente—. Me he cansado de esta charada, ¿sabes? Fingir que todo es normal y que está bien —Ochako no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería, Shoto tampoco necesitó aclararlo. Ambos lo sabían. Todo su grupo de amigos estaba haciendo el tonto sobre el tema desde hacía años—. He respetado a Izuku todo lo que he podido. Sus metas. Sus deseos. Incluso su confusión. He estado así por años, parado en el medio sin poder retroceder ni seguir adelante. Me he mantenido así desde aquel incidente por temor a cometer un error otra vez.

Aquel error al que Todoroki se refería era un tema viejo, producto de los tabloides, del que Midoriya había dejado muy en claro que no quería volver a discutir. Quizá aquello había sido el problema: ignorar sus sentimientos y las consecuencias de aquella situación. Ella creía que ya lo habían superado, pero estaba equivocada. El rostro funesto de su amigo era la viva prueba de ello.

Hacía un par de años, cuando Izuku y Shoto recién se habían mudado a sus respectivos departamentos en Heaven TOWER, Momo también había sido inquilina del lugar. Ella vivía en el último piso, pero su relación con Todoroki siempre había sido especial, por lo que verla en casa del chico ayudándole con alguna tarea doméstica no era un acontecimiento poco recurrente. Él la cuidaba y la quería, se preocupaba por ella abiertamente y la consideraba por encima de casi cualquier persona. Desde sus años en la UA, se podía notar la preferencia de Todoroki por Yaoyorozu por arriba de otras chicas, el único mayor interés que tenía era, por supuesto, Midoriya. Había sido fácil, entonces, para Momo desarrollar sentimientos por el hijo de Endeavor. Ella se sabía una persona especial en su vida, su mejor amiga, y a su vez le consideraba la persona de máxima prioridad en la suya propia, al lado de su familia inmediata.

Yaoyorozu había entendido desde las tempranas fases de su relación que Todoroki no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él; era amor, sí, pero no amor de la misma forma. Uraraka había secado esas lágrimas en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, apegada como estaba a él, le costaba separarse y dejarlo. Eran amigos íntimos y la línea de la amistad y el amor se desdibujó para ella con relativa facilidad. Todoroki solo lo hacía todo más difícil y confuso, incapaz de explicarse a sí mismo la diferencia entre sus sentimientos de afecto a Momo y el amor romántico que sentía por Midoriya desde hacía tiempo atrás y que no era capaz de reconocer como tal. Así que, a pesar de todo eso, ella había dejado crecer su afecto por él, ilusionándose de manera vana mientras él permanecía ajeno a todo.

A pesar de que Todoroki pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Midoriya, la prensa del corazón se ensañó con su relación con Creati. Al inicio lanzaron artículos sobre ambos, como un par de héroes a los que había que prestarles atención, pero rápidamente el tono de los reportajes se volvió más y más tendencioso y amarillista. Shoto no sintió la necesidad de desmentirles. Él se mantenía alejado, ignorante de los chismes de la farándula, ensimismado en su propio trabajo, y Yaoyorozu no consiguió la fuerza para negarlos una y otra y otra y otra vez. Ella no había querido hacerle daño a nadie, pero Todoroki le había asegurado que no era importante, que con negarlo un par de veces era suficiente, y ella le había obedecido.

Aquel acto de continua debilidad y desinterés fue el que llevó a Uraraka a acudir a un llamado de Deku a las dos de la mañana. Aún ahora podía recordar el llanto de su amigo en el teléfono y el terror y confusión que sintió al escucharlo. Le había limpiado las lágrimas toda la madrugada, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor por todos los medios.

Izuku había estado aceptando todo el juego de la prensa con una sonrisa, afirmándole a todos que estaba bien, que no importaba y que la vida privada de Shoto y Creati no le concernía. Nadie le había creído, ni Iida, ni Tsuyu y mucho menos ella, sin embargo, todos lo habían dejado pasar. Deku era una persona fuerte y vocal en sus sentimientos, si se sentía en la necesidad de hablar, ellos se encargarían de estar ahí para él. No habían contado con que el momento en el que su amigo necesitara desahogarse sería también en el que acabara rompiéndose.

Cuando Todoroki se había dado cuenta de que su accionar había sido erróneo, ya era demasiado tarde. O al menos eso había parecido. Deku estaba lastimado, creía fervientemente que si Shoto no decía nada sobre los rumores era porque él _quería _que la gente pensara eso, que él _deseaba_, en alguna extensión, una relación de ese tipo con Momo. Y aunque no había nada más alejado de la realidad que eso, no hubo persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón. Ni siquiera Yaoyorozu, quien entendió que todos se estaban lastimando de continuar la situación y habló con él para dejarle en claro su posición.

Yaomomo en un esfuerzo verdadero de remediar el caos que había ocasionado haber permanecido pasivos ante las especulaciones de los reporteros, lanzó un comunicado de prensa mediante su agente para aclarar que no existía tal relación entre ella y Todoroki, y, de seguir con las especulaciones, estaba preparada para tomar acciones legales por difamación.

Luego de ese acto valiente, se le había declarado a quién había sido su mejor amigo por los últimos siete años.

Cuando Momo estuvo segura de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ganar el corazón de Todoroki y que nunca lo había habido, huyó a Francia. No fue tanto como una huida como sí una forma de tomar una distancia saludable entre ella y el objeto de sus turbulentos sentimientos, una manera de encontrar calma y cerrar ese ciclo para reencontrarse a sí misma. La oferta de Francia tenía meses sobre su mesa y ella ya la había considerado antes de que todo explotara, solo tuvo qué aceptar y marcharse.

En aquel momento, cuando la despedían en el aeropuerto, Uraraka le había preguntado por el extraño orden en el que se había hecho cargo de las cosas, porque si existiera la posibilidad de que Todoroki de verdad quisiera estar con ella después de todo, haber lanzado el comunicado de prensa habría sido contraproducente para su imagen con los medios y su relación en general. Yaoyorozu le había dicho que ella estaba segura del rechazo de Shoto y que, de manera realista, nunca había considerado otra alternativa. Al final su confesión había sido más una forma de saciar su propio espíritu que de luchar por el chico.

A pesar de que habían herido a su mejor amigo por su inacción, Ochako no culpaba a nadie y se compadecía del desazón amoroso de su amiga, por lo que la abrazó con fuerza por última vez y le deseó un buen viaje y una mejor vida. Había sido una despedida agridulce para todos y por mucho tiempo nadie supo cómo reaccionar ante ello.

Después de eso, todo fue una nebulosa.

La autoestima de Izuku estaba dañada, su confianza en Shoto fragmentada, había tanto dolor, pero no encontró una forma de canalizarlo puesto que, al final del día, él y Todoroki jamás habían sido nada más que amigos. El otro héroe había intentado aclarar las cosas, confesarse inclusive a pesar de apenas comenzar a entender sus sentimientos, pero ninguno de los dos supo expresarse adecuadamente sin sentirse desprotegido y expuesto, sin sentirse culpable e indigno. Ochako había estado ocupada en ese momento con el cambio de agencia, Tsuyu se encontraba sobrecargada de trabajo e Iida, aunque dispuesto, estando tan lejos de todos, no había podido lograr que sus palabras calaran en Midoriya. La única persona a la que Deku habría escuchado sin pensar, All Might, ni siquiera fue informado del problema por miedo, por vergüenza, por temor a molestar Cuando todos pudieron reaccionar, las cosas parecían haber caído por su propio peso. Ambos chicos habían reparado su relación, al menos en el exterior. Lucían como antes: unidos, fortalecidos, con esa gravedad hipnotizante entre ambos.

Los habían dejado estar. Izuku les aseguró que estaban bien así, que su relación de esa forma era la más conveniente, que estaba contento y a gusto con ella, que aquella recaída y su posterior recuperación le habían puesto el mundo en perspectiva, en una nueva, y ahora los veía a todos bajo una nueva luz. Todoroki siempre parecía desear más, pero al mismo tiempo no manifestaba sus deseos en palabras contundentes o en acciones reales para llegar a concretarlos, lucía como si estuviera _esperando_. Después de un largo tiempo prudencial se habían convertido en un tema de broma en su grupo de chat para hacer sonrojar a Deku y restarle seriedad al asunto. Todo parecía estar bien. Todo se veía bien. Pero con Shoto sentado en su sala, luciendo perdido y desesperanzado, era evidente que nada nunca se había arreglado. Y Uraraka se preguntó no por primera vez por qué habían dejado pasar todo eso, por qué habían arrastrado las cosas hasta ese punto. Por qué ella misma no pudo ayudar más.

—Temo que, en algún lugar del camino, Midoriya ha acabado odiándome.

—Imposible —fue la respuesta automática de Uraraka. Era absurdo. Ni siquiera entendía cómo es que el joven había llegado a una conclusión tan aberrante.

—Tienes razón —cedió rápidamente, Uraraka casi suspiró de alivio solo para que el aliento se le quedara atrapado en su garganta después—. Midoriya es demasiado bueno para hacer eso. Solo está harto de mí.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Shoto recogió sus manos de sus rodillas y jugó con sus dedos, nervioso. Había algo doloroso al verlo tan vulnerable, como si pudiera sentir la aflicción del chico en su propia carne. Cuando volvió a hablar, sus palabras eran vacilantes, carentes de toda fuerza en ellas—. Aquel día cuando fuimos al hospital a verte llegamos separados. Había reporteros en la entrada, esperaban entrevistarte, no estoy seguro de ello. Como todos saben, después de lo de Momo contraté a un pequeño equipo, un abogado y un publicista, para que se deshicieran de cualquier rumor sobre mí y dejé de asistir a cualquier entrevista que no tuviera repercusión directa en mí como parte de los nuevos símbolos de la paz. No quería que aquello se repitiera de nuevo. Me llamaron al día siguiente cuando estábamos todos aquí. Tenían fotos mías entrando y saliendo de tu habitación. No sé de dónde las consiguieron —hizo un gesto para señalarla y señalarse a sí mismo—. Pedí que actuaran en consecuencia. Midoriya supo de inmediato de qué se trataba. Entonces simplemente se cerró. No quiso hablar más incluso cuando le pregunté. Parecía hastiado y desilusionado por mí. Por mi culpa.

Ochako no pudo aguantarlo más y se acercó a su amigo. Todoroki no era del tipo afectuoso, pero ella sí, lo abrazó en consecuencia, apretándolo. Ella jamás había experimentado un amor tan desgastante, ni siquiera cuando estuvo también enamorada de Deku. Compadecía al hombre.

—Lo acorralé esta mañana en el pasillo. Fue el peor momento. Reclamé cosas estúpidas que no debía —continuó su explicación a media voz, débil, inmensamente triste y arrepentida. No estaba llorando, Uraraka lo sentiría, pero se aferraba a su camisa como si fuera un bote salvavidas—. Dijo que estaba harto. "¿Por qué siempre pareces mejor con alguien más?", entonces se fue. No me dio ninguna otra explicación. Tampoco responde mis llamadas ni lee mis mensajes. ¿No es eso una clara muestra de que ya se ha cansado de mí?

Ochako no supo qué decir. ¿Qué era lo que Deku había tratado de decir con aquello? Todoroki no estaba mejor con alguien más. Jamás lo estaría. ¿A quién se refería? ¿A ella? No, su mejor amigo jamás podría ser así de mezquino. Estaba hablando mientras estaba dolido, pero… ¿qué había sido?

Era obvio que estaba relacionado con la llamada, pero no lo entendía.

Comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos en la espalda de Shoto, con calma, en un silencio frágil. No había nada que pudiera hacer por él y eso la hacía sentir impotente.

—¿Le has dicho…? —se le ocurrió. Incluso si volvían a arreglarse, era momento de enfrentar las cosas. Decir lo que no se habían atrevido hacía más de dos años—. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes? Puede parecer el peor momento, pero si le explicas a Deku claramente tus sentimientos quizá pueda entender que, si lo has lastimado, ha sido sin querer y quieres arreglarlo. ¿No es eso lo mejor?

—¿Lo mejor? —por un segundo, la voz de Todoroki sonó histérica—. No quiere hablarme siquiera y ¿debería confesarme?

—¿No es esa tu única salida ahora? —insistió—. ¿No es por sus sentimientos sin resolver que estamos aquí ahora?

—¿Y si me rechaza y está tan harto de mí que termina… _todo_?

—Es Deku de quien estamos hablando. Jamás le haría algo así a alguien.

Eso pareció calar en el héroe. Sabía de quién estaba enamorado. No de una persona horrible que tiraba a los demás sin darles una segunda oportunidad, pero sí de alguien cálido, alguien que lucharía contigo y por ti hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Pero no me responde —soltó un gemido lastimero.

—Déjamelo a mí. Intentaré hacer que venga a verme, entonces será tu momento.

—¿Vas a engañarlo? Se molestará.

Midoriya podía ser un ser de luz, pero era capaz de molestarse. Todoroki era la mayor prueba de ello.

—Espero que hagas que valga la pena.

* * *

**¡LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE UNOS CHATS Y OTROS ES QUE LOS PRIMEROS SON CHATS Y LOS SEGUNDOS SON MENSAJES DE TEXTO!**

**Muchas cosas en este capítulo no me convencen :/ pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? Ni siquiera es todo lo que quería escribir :( pero estos días son tan ocupados que me cuesta encontrar el tiempo suficiente para escribir todo lo que quiero :( Todo esto iba a medio pasar la noche del karaoke cuando les prometí el tododeku PERO NO QUERÍA ARRUINAR LA BELLEZA DE ESE CAPITUlo Y CREO QUE ESTO ESTÁ SOBREDRAMATIZADO. ODIO EL DRAMA GRATUITO Y AHORA LO ESTOY CREANDO AAAHHHHH**

**Bakugou sale en el próximo cap y mi OC misteriosa (¿?) Rie Harin les manda saludos también el desenlace del tododeku UwU esperemos que lo pueda redactar todo en una cantidad DECENTE de palabras este fin de semana. Yo quería terminar este fic a finales de octubre, pero creo que será a finales de noviembre entonces? Hay mucho por enlazar todavía :(**

**Estaba PENSANDO en hacer el POV de katsuki de esta historia —siempre tuve la idea, para explicarles, por ejemplo, cuántas pinches veces escribió la nota del regalo de cumpleaños de uraraka jajaja PEEEERO ya tengo muchos proyectos en mente, aunque las ganas no se me quitan EN TODO CASO DE QUE LO HAGA SERÍA UN ONESHOT CON UNA NARRATIVA MUY DIFERENTE okotl? Les digo por si tienen un momento que les interese leer desde el POV de bakugou, ES SU MOMENTO DE PEDIRLO en caso de que llegue hacerlo :(**

**Tenkius tenkius por los reviuuusss a LaBarranco** (ahora mis problemas son más bien de tiempo y de estilo, ya no estoy atascada ah, pero sigo creyendo que estoy sobredramatizando el tododeku y lo que se viene jfkfksjdhfl), **TrashKing65** (el final quedó cursi porque pues ya hacía falta, espero tu corazón siga bien, lofiu!), **Ana-Gami** (no han cantado Perfect, don't worry. La verdad no soy fan de Ed Sheeran, aunque había considerado thinking out loud porque la amo, pero ahora que sugieres Perfect —en dueto— mira que me parece una elección interesante, veré si puede salir por ahí de manera natural y fhlksk este capítulo dejó de ser natural, sorry), **LeoriHNB** (¡aquí un nuevo cap para ti!), **Kionu Ritew** (¡espero ya avanzar de VERDAD con el kacchako! ¡vamos por ese happy ending donde Uraraka cante canciones de Metallica y Bakugou de Dua Lipa!), **Mich Rangel** (AMIGA JAMÁS SE ME OCURRIÓ LO DE COMPARTIR CAMA Y MIRA QUE YO SOY LA SUCIA DE MENTE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA, wenu, la dvd yo amo al Todomenso pero pues Bakugou a veces le echa ganitas y lo amo igual jajajaja) **y a Kats-th31 que su comentario era del capítulo 12 así que no sé qué decirle por acá hjfjdslk**

**hasta el finde amicses**


	16. Chapter 16

**texto en cursiva en el chat: persona con la que habla uraraka**

**texto normal en el chat: uraraka**

**ffnet no me permite cargar texto a la derecha para dar una ayuda visual en el asunto**

**también se come mis arrobas, con eso no hay nada qué hacer**

* * *

Uraraka envió un breve mensaje de texto a Midoriya pidiéndole reunirse en su casa ese mismo día. Fueron tortuosos los minutos en los que esperaron su respuesta, pero prometió estar allí después de las siete. Midoriya había picado después de que Ochako le hubiera pedido que fuera a probar la tarta de melocotones que su madre le había enviado.

Iban a ser unas largas horas de espera hasta que Izuku llegara, pero se las arregló para convencer a Todoroki de que jugara _UNO_ con ella para matar el rato. Él utilizó el tiempo entre los turnos para preguntarle a Uraraka si lo que le iba a decir era _correcto_ o no; estaba tan nervioso por lo que se le venía encima que necesitó tomarse un tranquilizante luego de empezar a tirarse del cabello, como un poseso. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan tensa, Ochako se hubiera carcajeado de él.

Las cartas del _UNO_ estaban todas revueltas y abandonadas sobre la mesita de la sala cuando sonó el timbre. Shoto dejó de andar como león enjaulado de un lado a otro cuando lo escuchó, se quedó quieto como una gárgola y palideció aún más. Uravity lo tomó de las manos y se las apretó en un gesto reconfortante, dándole ánimos, y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Midoriya estaba parado en el umbral con una sonrisa menos brillante y más fingida que las usuales; o quizá lo notó solo porque _estaba_ _esperando_ _hacerlo_. Su amigo era buen actor. Había estado actuando por años frente a todos, frente a Todoroki. Le lastimó saber que no pudo lograr que su amigo se abriera a ella tiempo atrás, pero dejó ir el sentimiento rápidamente. No se trataba de ella, se trataba de _él_. De lo que necesitaba y a lo que se debía enfrentar.

—Te mentí —le admitió tan pronto como Izuku puso un pie dentro de su casa. Sabía que lo primero que vería sería a Todoroki y quería saltarse la etapa donde los tres convivían tensamente, fingiendo que todo estaba bien—. No hay tarta de melocotón.

La mirada horrorizada de Deku cuando sus ojos se posaron en el otro héroe fue tan desgarradora que Ochako deseó con todas sus fuerzas que en realidad sí hubiera tarta y que sus dos amigos solo estuvieran allí para devorársela a mordiscos. Empero, la realidad estaba frente a ella, espesa, tensa, desalentadora. Decidió ser la primera que hablara para quebrar el silencio sobrecogedor, los guiaría, sería su apoyo, y lo demás estaría en sus manos.

—Necesitan hablar —notificó lo evidente, pero intentó explicarse—. Hablar y decirse todo lo que necesitan decirse. Sin importar las consecuencias —a pesar de sus palabras firmes, ella también sentía que el corazón le repicaba en los tímpanos. Era angustiante estar en el medio, pero eran sus amigos. Cuando estuviera segura de que hablarían _de verdad_ se marcharía por razones de privacidad, aunque estuviera en su propia casa.

Deku cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Temblaba como una hoja. Ochako no supo qué hacer. Parecía que tenía miedo. A Shoto le faltaba el aire, se estaba ahogando con sus propias palabras, incapaz de entender el actuar de Midoriya y olvidando todo lo que había estado ensayando en las últimas horas.

—Lo siento —fue la voz queda de Izuku la primera en hacerse oír—. Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

"_¿Por qué?"_ quiso preguntar Uraraka, pero la batalla no era suya.

—Lo siento, no quise gritarte en el pasillo.

Las palabras del heredero del _One For All_ estaban cargadas de un sentimiento de culpa tan desolador que Todoroki salió de su trance y corrió para estar frente a Midoriya, incapaz de permitirle que cargara con todo el peso del pecado. No lo abrazó, sin embargo, no lo tocó a pesar de haber estirado sus manos para hacerlo.

—No. Fue mi culpa. Si no querías hablar no debí presionarte.

Ambos eran almas nobles, capaces de cargar con toda la culpa, aunque todo el peso no les perteneciera.

—No es… No es solo eso —Deku estaba a punto de llorar—. No es solo por gritarte. Es que… Yo… Me duele, ¿sabes? He estado… todos estos años a tu lado… He estado tan enamorado de ti todo este tiempo, pero la gente siempre ve a otro lado. Siempre piensan que estás con alguien más… Es como si yo… Es como si por más que me esfuerce… Es que yo nunca soy suficiente, ¿verdad? Nunca… Nunca lo soy. Siempre soy… demasiado poco… Siempre…

Izuku no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar copiosas lágrimas que aterrizaron hasta el suelo del departamento. Intentó ocultar su llanto tras las palmas de sus manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y Ochako lo entendió en ese momento. Entendió la pregunta que su mejor amigo le hizo a Todoroki en la mañana, cuando le recriminó por qué siempre parecía verse mejor con alguien más. No era en contra del otro ni contra ella, era contra sí mismo. Todo este tiempo se había tratado de lo mismo, de Deku no encontrando su propia valía. De compararse con los demás y no sentirse a la altura. El Deku de 25 años era esencialmente el mismo Deku de 16: temeroso, frágil, con baja autoestima.

Sintió las ganas de llorar apretarle la garganta, pero entendió que era su momento para retirarse. Antes de deslizarse subrepticiamente por la puerta de entrada, Ochako vio a Shoto limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro antes de asegurarle a Midoriya que no solo era suficiente, sino mucho más de lo que jamás él podría llegar a merecerse.

.

El problema esencial de haber ofrecido su propio departamento como lugar de reconciliación de la pareja de héroes era que ahora Ochako se encontraba desahuciada. No se arrepentía, porque no hubiera sido capaz de exponer los sentimientos de sus amigos en un lugar público, pero no había planeado a futuro adecuadamente y ahora no tenía a dónde ir. Incluso así, le envió un mensaje a sus amigos para que supieran que volvería a casa antes de las 10 de la noche. Esperaba que fuera tiempo suficiente para que pusieran todo en orden y comenzaran a colgar _selfies_ juntos en _Instagram_ con obvios mensajes de amor. Tenía muchas ganas de que esos dos fueran felices juntos de una vez. Podría hasta hacerles una verdadera tarta de melocotones y escribir con la crema de mantequilla "_Hasta que por fin_".

Bajó por las escaleras enrollándose bien la bufanda al cuello, las manos ya las tenía cubiertas con guantes y su abrigo negro la ayudaba a mantenerse caliente. Todavía sentía los restos de lágrimas no derramadas anidarse en sus lagrimales. Si Tsuyu estaba disponible iría con ella o simplemente mataría el tiempo en el festival de los suburbios y bebería un poco de amazake. Le hubiera gustado invitar a Bakugou a explorar el festival con ella, pero cuando tocó a su puerta nadie había respondido. Pasar tiempo con él en su departamento cantando canciones frente a la televisión también fue una idea que contempló atractiva, pero ya sería en otra ocasión.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio se le ocurrió echar un vistazo a su alrededor en un gesto inocente, solo por curiosidad. Le provocó estupor ver a Bakugou dentro del elevador, cuyas puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Era como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos. Quiso hablarle para invitarle al festival con ella como lo tenía planeado, pero se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta como pescado, al ver que una imponente mujer estaba de pie a su lado. No era ninguna inquilina, no había nadie así en el edificio, a pesar de que no conocía a todos los locatarios estaba segura. En ese momento le hubiera gustado engañarse y decir que era alguna vecina, pero el aura magistral que despedía Rie Harin era inconfundible incluso dentro del viejo edificio de departamentos.

Uraraka se cubrió la nariz con la bufanda y retomó su camino hacia el festival.

Sola.

.

El festival era magnífico. No tan grande como el del centro de Tokio, pero sí suficientemente espectacular para ella. Las luces de colores brillaban, los gritos, charlas y risas estaban por doquier y había fuegos artificiales planeados para el final de la noche. A Uraraka le gustaban las cosas hogareñas, no muy extravagantes, por eso había elegido este festival. Necesitaba despejarse, pensar en nada en particular y ganar unos cuantos premios en los puestos de juegos. Había ganado una botella de brandy el año pasado en uno de esos juegos de fuerza.

Decidió que tenía hambre y que el primer lugar que necesitaba visitar era el área de comida. Luego jugaría un rato y daría vueltas por ahí hasta que dieran las diez de la noche.

Fue una estúpida, asimiló mientras mordía una de las bolas takoyaki que acababa de comprar, por no haberlo saludado cuando los vio juntos. Había quedado como una tonta.

.

Se sentó en un puesto de ramen y se pidió un tazón de miso porque no creyó que el takoyaki fuera suficiente. Esperó su orden mientras tamborileaba los dedos en el taburete y cantó entre dientes la canción que sonaba en las bocinas del puesto. Era el tema de _Back_ _Number_ para un drama viejo que recordaba haber visto hacía unas cuantas navidades.

Llegó su tazón de ramen, humeante, de vista apetitosa. Ochako sorbió los fideos en cuanto sintió que estaban en una temperatura adecuada para su lengua. Sabían tan bien como se veían.

Ahora, si lo pensaba bien, ella pudo haber saludado a Bakugou, pero Bakugou tampoco hizo mucho por hablarle. Se había visto como un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura. Si estaba preocupado de que lo filtrara a alguien, _cualquiera_, estaba equivocado.

.

Apretó su peluche de zanahoria que había ganado en un juego de tiro al blanco contra su pecho. Era buena utilizando armas, había tenido entrenamiento en la primera agencia donde la reclutaron como heroína profesional, mas nunca se presentaba la oportunidad de utilizarlas, no era trabajo de héroes cargar con armas de fuego, sino de la policía, sin embargo, era preciso conocerlas.

Sacó su celular e ignoró todas las notificaciones y chats a propósito, alcanzó a ver algo del chat del trabajo, nada de Todoroki o Deku, algunos RT en Twitter o likes en su cuenta de Instagram. Abrió directamente el chat de Iida.

**Ingenium,**; _chat_

Vi a tu amada Rie Harin en persona

No esperó a que su amigo respondiera y apagó los datos.

.

Sorpresivamente se encontró a Kirishima bajando de un juego mecánico junto a Mina. No se lo esperaba y ellos tampoco, porque la saludaron rápidamente, haciendo evidente que sus planes no incluían a personas extras.

—Deberíamos reunirnos otra vez —sonrió Eijirou—. Para cualquier cosa. No necesitas inaugurar tu casa otra vez, ja ja.

—Sería lindo —acordó Ochako—. Una reunión de exalumnos sería fantástica. Pero probablemente debamos a aspirar a algo más pequeño si queremos que sea más inmediato.

—¡Prometo asistir esta vez! —juró Mina juntando sus meñiques y luego siguieron adelante.

No la invitaron a disfrutar el festival con ellos.

Ochako suspiró.

Necesitaba un novio.

.

Recordó mientras le entregaban su vaso lleno de _amazake_ que hacía un tiempo Tsuyu había intentado presentarle a un conocido suyo, un ingeniero con todas las calificaciones para pasar al menos el chance de ofrecerle una primera cita. Quizá debería tomarle la palabra e ir por un café con ese misterioso amigo. ¿Qué podía perder? En realidad, tenía todas las de ganar algo. Estaba en sus 25, la flor de su juventud. Era normal que saliera en citas con diferentes personas. No se encontraba al adecuado enfocándose todo el tiempo en el trabajo.

.

La alarma de su celular sonó, lo que indicaba que ya era las 10 de la noche. Revisó su celular y vio unas llamadas perdidas de un amigo suyo de su antiguo edificio, otro par de Todoroki y una más de Deku. En sus mensajes de texto ambos amigos afirmaban que podía volver segura a su casa —hacía unos 40 minutos de eso—, que muchas gracias. Tsuyu en el chat la invitaba a salir de copas, una oportunidad que ahora daba por perdida, e Iida estaba llenando su conversación con _spam_. También notó que tenía una cantidad inusual de notificaciones en _Instagram_ y una nueva conversación que le paralizó el corazón por un segundo.

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

_Hey_

¿A quién quería engañar? No iba a salir con un tipo cualquiera solo porque sus chances con Bakugou estaban muertas y, para más inri, se veía en secreto con Rie Harin. No era su estilo tener citas frecuentes de todos modos. Seguiría con su vida como si nada y dejaría de crear planes en su cabeza pensando en él como su coprotagonista. Ignoraría sus sentimientos, tenía experiencia en eso; no dejaría que su falta de vida amorosa desmoronara el resto de la felicidad que había estado construyendo, incluida su amistad con Ground Zero.

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

_Hey_

Hola!

La razón por la que él había dormido a su lado en el hospital hacía unas cuantas noches permanecería como una pregunta que jamás recibiría respuesta.

.

Resultaba que las notificaciones de Instagram se debían a que la pareja del año había subido una foto juntos y la habían etiquetado. Era una _selfie_ tomada en el sofá de su casa, pudo notarlo con facilidad, en la que sus amigos usaron un filtro navideño, posiblemente elección de Midoriya. A Todoroki se le habían acomodado unos cuernos y nariz roja de Rodolfo el Reno y a Midoriya el gorro y la barba típica de Santa Claus.

**Le gusta a Froppity_Frog, Ingeniumstagram y a 389,187 más**

**Deku_4everAllMight** ¡La primera noche de muchas noches felices! Gracias a Mochiravity por hacer esto posible *emoji de ojos tiernos* #MuyFeliz #NosTomóMuchoTiempo #UravityVuelveACasa

**Froppity_Frog** NO PUEDO CREEERRLOOOOOOOO

**Ingeniumstagram** Se habían tardado mucho. Enhorabuena.

**Jirock ***emoji de El Grito*

**All_Might** Felicidades, joven Midoriya *Emoji de pulgar* Espero que sean felices juntos

**DekuMyHero_Fans** ¡Los mejores héroes juntos como siempre! #TeAmamosSiempreDeku

**TodoXDeku** :O el #ShoKu ataca de nuevo

Por su parte, Shoto también había colgado una foto suya en Instagram, sin embargo, no eran los dos juntos. Era una foto tomada de Deku sin que él se diera cuenta, porque se le notaba sorprendido. Estaba muy cerca de la cámara y se le notaba el sonrojo. Esta era más reciente y parecía haber sido tomada en el pasillo del edificio de Ochako.

**Le gusta a Fuyumi_doki, Wonderful_Creati y a 311,156 más **

**Shoto_en_Instagram **#Felicidad Deku_4EverAllMight

**Shoto_en_Instagram** Gracias Mochiravity

**Stealth_Hero** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**CantStop_BlingBling** todos digamos gracias a Mochiravity

**Shoto_Fanbase** ¿estás diciendo que están saliendo?

**Shotoroki_fan** están saliendo? No puedo dejar de gritar . shoto mi amor estoy llorando

**DekuMyHero_Fans** ¡Gracias por la foto tan linda de Deku! #TeAmamosSiempreDeku

**Shoto_Fanbase **¡Amigos, todos estamos en shock, pero debemos apoyar a Shoto como siempre! ¡Llenemos la foto con comentarios lindos y reportemos a los haters!

Aunque la nueva pareja no había lanzado un comunicado de prensa ni dado ninguna otra aclaración aparte de sus publicaciones en _Instagram_, se las habían arreglado para tener varios artículos en las primeras páginas de la sección de espectáculos y el _hashtag_ #ShoKu tenía más de 8 mil _tweets_ y era tendencia número 4 en _Twitter_. Uraraka dio _like_ a ambas fotos, comentó con un montón de corazones a ambos y le dio me gusta a los comentarios que aseguraban y apoyaban la relación.

Por lo menos sus amigos habían tenido una linda noche.

* * *

**Recapitulación rápida: están a domingo 30 de diciembre de 2018 en el fic, Uraraka ya tiene 25 años, el KiriMina existe si ustedes quieren que exista, Ariana Grande no ha sacado 7 rings, están los festivales japoneses de fin de año, el Tododeku se llama ShoKu porque ellos usan sus nombres de héroes para el público y sus users en instagram son más informales porque son cuentas más personales, Bakugou sigue ocupado, pero por fin va a conversar por el chat con Ochako y no a mensajes de texto, es cercano a Rie Harin, Iida no va a conseguir su autógrafo (¿o sí?) y no han cantado más canciones en la ducha #sad**

**coming soon aclarar a rie harin, una cancion de shawn mendes y una posible actualización hoy mismo, pero en la noche muy noche, cuando termine mi trabajo atrasado dskmhfdsajhfdaslkfhas**

**¡Canciones Para Cantar en la Ducha ha sobrepasado los 100 reviews! Es como mi 8vo fic en hacerlo, les agradezco muchísimo por el apoyo, les juro que ya quiero acabarlo, pero la huevaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Este capítulo me detenía por el Tododeku que no sabía cómo cerrarlo sin que diera cringe y, la verdad, mejor ni lo hubiera metido en el fic, es un apoyo, sí, pero creo que me desvió mucho la trama, aunque sí que lo tenía contemplado desde el primer párrafo que escribí de esta historia.**

**No voy a responder comentarios porque doy asco, pero los quiero mucho y me gusta leerlos. KISSES 'PA TODOS! **


	17. Chapter 17

**De nuevo hay muchos chats T.T y esta plataforma no ayuda, les recomendaría que fueran a buscarla en AO3 —es el último capítulo que hay— o en wattpad —me parece es el fragmento xcvii—, donde las cosas se conservan cargadas de izquierda y derecha para los chats, pero, por ahora, vamos a tener qué hacerlo así en los chats:**

_Bakugou_

Uraraka

Narración

* * *

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

_Hey_

Hola

_Al final fuiste a la televisión_

Ja ja

Lo siento

No soy buena tomando consejos al parecer

Aunque dudo volver a ir

Ah!

Ahí murió mi sueño de ser actriz de dramas

*Emoji de corazón roto*

_No serías buena actriz._

Ehhh

Gracias por los animos

_Te he visto._

_La obra de la escuela._

_Eras una bruja._

OLVIDA ESO POR FAVOR

_Y, admitámoslo, apestabas._

AHHH

ERES TERRIBLE

_Tengo un video de la obra completa_

_Cosa de mi madre_

No quiero verlo

Gracias

Bueno quizá quiera verlo

Pero no pronto

Si no como en

No se

10 años te parece bien

Igual seguro todos son tomas tuyas

Jajajaja

_Era el mejor_

_¿A quién más esperabas que grabaran?_

Al príncipe Todoroki?

Yo lo hubiera grabado a el

_*Emoji rodando los ojos*_

Jajaja

Es bromaaa

_Ya_

_¿Estás en casa?_

Nah

Estoy en el festival

Esperando los fuegos artificiales

_¿Hace un rato ibas al festival?  
_

Ochako estaba respondiéndole a Katsuki desde el pequeño descampado al lado del festival. Muchas familias se aglutinaban a su alrededor, esperando también los fuegos artificiales. Aunque iba a volver a casa tan pronto como revisó _Instagram_, terminó dando vueltas de nuevo en el festival para esperar por la pirotecnia. Se había entretenido la última media hora viendo los bordados en los kimonos de las personas que habían decidido vestirlos y comprando pequeñas artesanías para poner en la ya repleta repisa de su habitación. Era el último domingo del año, creyó que era una pena volver así como así a su departamento.

Estaba también distrayéndose del hecho de que Bakugou estaba pasando la noche con una celebridad en su casa. Podía decir que ignoraría sus sentimientos, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y creyó que estando en su cama, en la soledad de su habitación, le sería más difícil responderle a su vecino sin acabar como una idiota enviando mensajes que sonaban a reclamos. Aquí, al menos, podía contagiarse del buen ánimo de otras personas y sentir que tanto sus problemas como sus sentimientos eran ligeros.

Algo que no deseaba, sin embargo, era que Bakugou terminara preguntándole por su encuentro silencioso en el pasillo porque eso la llevaría a enterarse de los detalles de la vida privada del héroe que no estaba dispuesta a procesar todavía. Lastimosamente el momento había llegado. ¿Debía apresurarse a aclarar la situación para no verse más patética o eso la haría verse más patética?

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

_¿Hace un rato ibas al festival?_

YES!

Deberias venir a verlo

Es hermoso

_*Emoji de flores*_

_No puedo._

_Ahora mismo tengo una situación_

Me refiero a que deberías venir cuando puedas

No ahora en este momento

Jaja

El siguiente minuto, Uraraka pudo ver un "escribiendo" bajo el nombre de Katsuki que aparecía y desaparecía casi con desesperación. Se preguntó qué era lo que le estaba costando tanto decirle.

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

_Hace unas horas, en el pasillo, ¿qué pasó?_

Ah, con que era eso. Con razón estaba nervioso

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

Nada

Bueno

Vi algo

Ya sabes

Tú en el elvador con…

Pero si alguien me pregunta

Voy a decir que nada

Está bien?

_No es eso._

No te preocupes

No tienes que explicarme nada

Con una sola aparición en tele ya sé que es un incordio

_No es eso._

_Estabas llorando._

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Uraraka. ¿Llorando? Nah, ella no estaba llorando. Debió haber visto mal… Hasta que recordó que, en aquel momento, había estado conteniendo las lágrimas por la confesión de Deku y Todoroki, así que quizá pareció que estaba en medio del llanto, pero era por algo bueno. ¿Cómo se lo podía explicar sin exponer toda la historia de sus mejores amigos? No estaba en su lugar divulgarlo, aunque ya no fuera secreto.

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

_Estabas llorando._

Es que paso algo bueno

Estaba feliz

Y no estaba llorando-llorando

_¿Segura?_

Yes!

Segura!

_Acerca de lo otro._

Cual otro?

_Sé lo que parecía_

_Estabas sorprendida_

Ochako se mordió el labio inferior. ¿De verdad estaban teniendo _esa_ charla por internet? No solo por internet, simplemente estaban teniendo _esa_ charla. Era alarmante. Casi podía creer que Katsuki se estaba _explicando_, pero también podía parecer que la _compadecía_. Y no estuvo segura de qué respuesta le gustaría obtener.

Hacerse la tonta solo estaba prolongando el tópico y era lo que ella no quería; debía ser más directa y decir la verdad. Aunque fuera parcialmente.

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

_Estabas sorprendida_

No puedes culparme

No todos los días ves a una celebridad como rie harin en tu edificio!

Bueno

Supongo que tu si

Jejeje

Ah, ¿por qué había enviado eso? Estaba quedando como una tonta. ¿O quizá no? Necesitaba ayuda urgente de algún especialista en mensajes-con-tu-crush-el-que-ya-tiene-su-propio-crush-y-no-eres-tú. Ella no sabía jugar a estos juegos. ¿Cómo le había hecho con sus anteriores parejas?

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

_Ya_

Fue lo último que le escribió Bakugou esa noche.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo.

.

El turno del 31 de diciembre había sido dividido entre los héroes de su agencia. Era una de las fechas con mayor incidencia de llamadas al número de emergencia del año y su agencia estaba en espera para acudir a los llamados de auxilio en cualquier momento. Contaban con un fuerte lazo con otra oficina de héroes cercana y ellos se habían ocupado de cubrir las emergencias mayores durante navidad, era su momento de aligerarles la carga.

Ochako debía asistir al turno nocturno, por lo que terminaría contando las 12 campanadas brindando con sidra y comiendo uvas frente al televisor de la oficina con algunos de sus compañeros. Ya el año pasado lo había vivido de tal manera y, aunque le gustaría pasarlo con sus padres, recibir el año nuevo junto a sus colegas ayudando a las personas y poniendo sonrisas en sus caras tampoco era una idea que le desagradara.

Estaba empacando algo de ropa ligera y aperitivos cuando recibió una llamada repentina. Respondió sin fijarse, ocupada como estaba cerrando los tópers en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Hola?

—_Hey_ —escuchó la inconfundible voz de Ground Zero en el otro lado de la línea, haciéndola sobresaltar. No esperaba hablar con él tan pronto después de que hubiera cortado su conversación tan abruptamente la noche anterior—. ¿Estás en casa?

—¿Ahora mismo? —respondió, reuniendo la serenidad con la que no contaba exactamente—. Pues sí.

—_¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Quiero ver el festival._

Mandón como siempre.

—Voy a hacer guardia en el trabajo. ¿Puede ser en otra ocasión?

—_Supongo_.

Colgaron.

.

Apenas Ochako alcazó a comerse la doceava uva —y casi morir asfixiada en el intento—, hubo una llamada de emergencia. Explotó la tubería de gas de un edificio cercano debido a la pirotecnia; era un caos. Se puso tan rápido como pudo los accesorios de su traje de heroína y le deseó un feliz año nuevo a sus amigos en su mente.

Ya habría tiempo para los mensajes después.

.

Los resultados del nuevo _Top 100_ de héroes de Japón salieron a las 6 de la mañana en todos los noticieros matutinos. Uraraka los vio junto a Tsuyu, quien cortaba cuidadosamente su cabello con unas tijeras que tenían en la oficina. Se le había chamuscado un poco en el incendio y estaban intentando arreglarlo porque sabían que algún reportero llegaría en cualquier momento para pedirles unas palabras. Sus mensajes de asombro y agradecimiento por el _ranking_ estarían saliendo alternadamente a lo largo del día en todos los noticieros del país.

—¡Subiste hasta el 14! —croó Tsuyu de felicidad al ver el nuevo lugar de su amiga.

—¡Felicidades! Oficialmente eres la segunda mejor reputada de la agencia —Gelee, su jefe, la felicitó. Había dejado atrás a Banbrytande, otro compañero, en el puesto 15, quien le revolvió el cabello cual padre a su hija. Mientras tanto, Gelee continuó inamovible en el puesto 11.

—Deku este año es el número uno —aplaudió cuando vio el nombre de su mejor amigo aparecer hasta el final. Su mensaje fue transmitido en vivo en ese mismo instante, afuera de _Heaven TOWER_. Bakugou tenía el segundo puesto y Shoto le seguía con el tercero.

.

**Yo**

¡Felicidades por ser el segundo lugar!

Se que querias el primero pero para deberas esperar hasta el 2020

_Enviado 6:39 AM_

**Katsuki Bakugou**

Felicidades por subir de puesto.

Por otra parte, necesitas mejorar tus discursos.

_Enviado 7:11 AM_

**Yo**

Me lo dice el Señor de las Explosiones Asesinas

¿o como era?

_Enviado 7:40 AM_

.

—¡Solo ponle que les pateaste el trasero a todos y ya! —apresuró Uraraka a Tsuyu, quien terminaba de escribir su informe del día. Su amiga la empujó fuera de su silla para que la dejara terminar en paz su documento.

—¡Estás muy ansiosa, Ocha! ¡Déjame trabajar!

—¡Es el último día del festival! ¡Deku y Shoto dijeron que se nos unirían! No los he visto en persona desde la semana pasada.

De acuerdo al calendario, ya era 4 de enero. Los días se sentían rápidos y las noches para descansar cortas. Estaba tan cansada que había utilizado el cuarto de descanso de la agencia el día primero y durmió toda la noche en la oficina. Durante los últimos días había habido más accidentes de los que habría en el resto del año. Autos sin frenos, choques por el asfalto congelado, colapsos de puentes, usuales robos y ataques de villanos que no entendían el concepto de vacaciones. Todos estaban ocupados, esforzándose al máximo. En especial los héroes de compañías populares como Deku y Shoto, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde el día en que habían comenzado su relación en la sala de su casa, por ello es que estaba tan ansiosa de verlos, quería ver cómo se comportaban ahora uno al lado del otro.

—Por cierto, Ocha. ¿No has visto a Bakugou últimamente?

Le resultó extraño que Tsuyu fuera precisamente quien lo mencionara.

—No. Dijo que quería ver el festival en año nuevo, pero estábamos trabajando y no he sabido nada de él desde entonces.

—Ya veo, pensé que se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

Uravity se encogió de hombros. Ni ella misma sabría decirlo con exactitud. Al menos podría afirmar que eran amigos.

.

Bakugou tocó a su puerta el miércoles siguiente. Ochako estaba guardando los pocos adornos navideños que había puesto en su casa. Estaba teniendo un particular dilema sobre si retirar la bola de nieve que el héroe le había regalado —¿o quizá era solo una simple reposición?— cuando tocó a su puerta. Era un poco tarde, pasadas las 7 de la noche.

—¿Bakugou? ¡Hola! ¡Mucho tiempo! —abrió y le invitó a pasar con un gesto.

Katsuki, como siempre, llegó hasta su cocina con un par de gruñidos y sin muchas explicaciones, como si de su propia casa se tratase.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Pastel de fresas —explicó y destapó la bandeja. Los ojos de Ochako brillaron—. Pensé que…

El sonido de un celular, el de Bakugou, le interrumpió. El héroe masculló una maldición y respondió. Fue una llamada breve, urgente.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Y el pastel?

—Puedes comerlo.

—¿Vas a volver?

Bakugou se detuvo a medio camino, el rostro lleno de emociones—. No sé —admitió antes de marcharse.

Uraraka lo vio salir de su departamento tan repentinamente como había llegado. Si no fuera por el pastel en la mesa de la cocina, habría creído que todo se trataba de una alucinación.

—Pareció como el diálogo salido de un comic —murmuró para sí misma, cortando una rebanada de pastel. Le había dicho que lo comiera, entonces iba a hacerlo—. Cuando el protagonista se marcha y…

La bola de nieve permaneció en su repisa.

.

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

HEY!

_¿Qué pasa?_

Escuche que a 20 min de aquí se congelo un lago

Y pense que podríamos ir a patinar

Sabes patinar verdad?

_Claro que sé patinar_

¿entonces vamos?

_No puedo hoy_

_Quedé con Kirishima_

:O

Saludalo de mi parte!

.

Uraraka recibió una nueva llamada de Ground Zero al día siguiente, era por la tarde y ella estaba preparándose para salir del trabajo.

—_¿Ese lago sigue congelado? _—una sonrisa tonta se le plantó en la cara a Ochako, pero intentó que nadie en la oficina se la viera.

—Esperemos —solo había un problema…—. Eh, pero hoy no puedo.

11 de enero, cumpleaños de Shoto Todoroki. Nunca se lo perdería porque, para empezar, Todoroki ni siquiera acostumbraba a celebrar su cumpleaños.

Solo sería una reunión pequeña con la familia de Shoto y sus amigos inmediatos, es decir, ellos, pero Deku había estado como gallina descabezada toda la semana haciendo los preparativos, preocupado de que todo saliera perfecto. No podía faltar. Asimismo, ya le había conseguido un regalo a su mejor amigo. ¡Le había costado todo el domingo en el centro comercial encontrarle algo que le pudiera gustar! Ojalá Bakugou formara parte de su círculo de amigos, así no tendría que cancelarlo e, incluso, podrían llegar juntos al lugar.

.

Ochako gritó "¡Sorpresa!" y le disparó serpentinas a la cara a Shoto tan pronto como lo vio. Su amigo acabó con algunas en la boca y Deku se desternilló de la risa a su lado, mientras fingía preocupación.

La pequeña reunión era en el departamento de Midoriya. Había luces de colores —que Ochako sospechaba eran de Navidad—, globos, confeti en el suelo, flores y muchos, muchos carteles que decían "feliz cumpleaños". Tenían una pequeña máquina de algodón de azúcar, un karaoke y una torre de copas y champaña. Era demasiado para ser tan pocas personas las que estaban reunidas. Todos llevaban guirnaldas al cuello y estaban en medio de obligar a Shoto a bailar una canción de _Maluma_, pero gracias a su pronta aparición, el hombre se había salvado.

Como Uraraka y Tsuyu fueron las últimas en llegar —incluso Iida había arribado antes—, comieron aparte en la mesa del comedor mientras los demás llenaban al cumpleañero de espuma por todas partes, quien se quejaba inútilmente. No es que le pusiera muchas ganas a sus reclamos tampoco.

Ochako cantaba _Into You_ de Ariana Grande en el karaoke junto a un nerviosísimo Deku cuando tocaron a la puerta; Shoto se apresuró a abrir para así zafarse de los brazos de su madre, quien quería obligarlo a utilizar una corona de flores que le había tejido ahí mismo. Si algo había qué decir sobre esa corona es que a _Shoto_ se le veía adorable. Cuando terminó la canción, Deku eligió _Total Eclipse Of The Heart_ y ella fue a acercarse a su amigo, quien estaba un poco retrasado en la puerta. Como no era el mejor para encuentros sociales, quiso auxiliarlo. Quizá se encontraba en problemas.

—…No quiero molestar —aseguró una voz femenina—. Solo quería darte un regalo y ya te lo di.

Ah.

Las sospechas de Ochako se materializaron cuando vio a Rie Harin en la puerta del departamento de Izuku empujando una caja de regalo al Todoroki. Lucía realmente apenada y, quizá no debería decirlo porque técnicamente era su _rival_, pero también se veía espectacular. Estaba vestida cómodamente, pero aún así se le notaba pulcra y a la moda en tonos borgoña. La actriz pareció reconocerla, porque le dirigió una mirada sorprendida antes de volcar su atención en ella.

—Hola, Ochako Uravity, ¿verdad?

—Ehhh… Ah, sí. ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Me vi muchos dramas tuyos! —eso no era una mentira. Y, si ignoraba la parte donde la autonombraba su _rival_ y vencedora, también era su fan. Más o menos.

—Muchas gracias. Espero que hayas visto los buenos.

—¡Es un honor que sepas quién soy! —siguió.

—Bueno, Katsuki me ha hablado de ti. Y también vi un heroico video tuyo en la televisión.

—Ah… ja ja. Digo, gracias. Espero que haya dicho cosas buenas, pero con Bakugou no sé qué esperar.

Quizá le había dicho que cantaba horrible. Y que actuaba horrible. Qué vergüenza.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Katsuki solo habla bien de ti —Rie le dio una palmadita en el hombro, un asentimiento de cabeza y una linda sonrisa. Ochako no sintió hostilidad en el gesto, pero no estaba segura. Era una actriz. Podría estar fingiendo o podría no considerarla digna para pensar en ella como una amenaza. ¿Taylor Swift no tenía una canción para una actriz? ¿Por qué pensaba en Taylor Swift en ese momento?

—Como decía —Shoto volvió a tomar la palabra—, ¿de verdad no quieres pasar? Todavía hay mucha comida y debería agradecerte por la molestia de traerme un obsequio.

—¡De verdad que no es necesario! —volvió a insistir ella—. Sé que es una reunión íntima, no quisiera interrumpir.

—No es eso. En realidad, hay alguien que me gustaría que saludaras, si no te resulta una molestia.

Como invocado por el diablo, Tenya se asomó para ver qué los demoraba tanto y, como era de esperarse, se sorprendió sobremanera al encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños frente a él en una de esas oportunidades raras de la vida. Fue cómico cómo se le desencajó la mandíbula y los ojos parecieron llenársele de lágrimas de pura felicidad.

—Es él, Ingenium —presentó tardíamente Shoto, pues Iida ya se estaba poniendo a su servicio con una rodilla en el suelo.

Uraraka murmuró una despedida que se ahogó en medio de los lloriqueos de Iida y se echó para atrás.

Si era sincera, ella tampoco se sentía hostil con Rie Harin. A lo mejor era porque, para ella, era tan solo una celebridad, un ente inalcanzable en su vida mortal. Lo que sentía por ella era fascinación porque, de nuevo, era una celebridad, celos, aunque no del tipo visceral, y algo de tristeza. Ella era el tipo de mujer de Bakugou: guapa, relevante, mayor, delicada y con buenos modales. No es que se sintiera particularmente inferior a ella, sino que notaba que eran _diferentes_. Y no era solo eso, sino que ambos eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para que ella le llamara _Katsuki_.

.

Deku estaba escribiendo la descripción de una foto de migas de pastel para _Instagram_ cuando Shoto la abordó. Se veía tranquilo y mucho más feliz, relajado como nunca. Estaban frente a la ventana que daba al corazón de la ciudad, viendo las luces de los autos atascarse en el tráfico nocturno de una noche de viernes. Hacía mucho rato que Rie Harin se había marchado y un poco menos de que la familia Todoroki hubieran hecho lo mismo. En la casa solo quedaban los mismos 5 amigos de siempre, bebiendo de la botella de champaña cara que Momo había enviado desde Francia como presente.

—Puede que me equivoque —comenzó Shoto sin ningún preámbulo—, pero puede que las cosas no sean como tu piensas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Todoroki hizo un gesto con la mano e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No quiero meterme en tu vida si es que así no lo quieres, pero me gustaría regresarte el favor.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se bebió el resto de la champaña de su copa. En realidad ella prefería vino tinto, pero el regalo de Momo también estaba bien. Y, bueno, ni siquiera era para ella, sino para su amigo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que Bakugou y la señorita Harin estén saliendo.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?", quiso increparlo, en cambio, procedió de otra manera—: ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Shoto se notaba incómodo, pero prosiguió. Después de todo, él había propuesto el tópico.

—Me parece que te gusta, ¿me equivoco? Aquel día en el karaoke, hoy cuando lo mencionó Rie Harin… —lo dejó al aire.

Durante un segundo Uraraka sopesó la opción de negarlo vehementemente, pero ¿para qué? Era bueno que alguien lo supiera además de ella y su bocina de _Amazon_. Tenía ganas de hablar de eso con alguien y había estado dejando el tiempo pasar y pasar, incapaz de contarle a Tsuyu.

—No voy a decir que no —fue todo lo que dijo y Shoto no la forzó a más.

—No creí que fuera importante ahora, pero Bakugou suele preguntar por ti cuando lo encontramos en alguna grabación para la televisión. Sabes que no soy el más perceptivo para estas situaciones, pero si eso significa algo… —de nueva cuenta dejó el resto de su monólogo al viento.

Ochako se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo si valía la pena ilusionarse o cortar de tajo las palabras del héroe. No quería cargar con el corazón (más) roto sabiendo que el objeto de su afecto estaba a unos pasos de su propia casa, tan cerca y tan lejos—. Pero esas fotos juntos… Y los reporteros.

—Creo que deberías dejar a los reporteros de lado. Podría ser un malentendido como lo de Yaoyorozu… Es solo mi opinión.

Exacto, era solo su opinión.

—Piénsalo. No deberías vivir en silencio como yo lo hice con Izuku los últimos años. Eres mejor que yo como para hacer eso.

—Lo voy a pensar.

.

La mañana del sábado, Uraraka tenía planeado dormir hasta tarde y comer las sobras de yogurt que tenía en el refrigerador cuando el hambre la obligara a levantarse de la cama. Sus planes se vieron frustrados, sin embargo, cuando el escandaloso sonido de su celular recibiendo una llamada la despertó. Era Todoroki.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó con voz grave—. Son las…. Las malditas ocho de la mañana. ¡Déjame dormir!

—_Revisa las noticias._

Ochako se puso alerta de inmediato.

—¿Las noticias? ¿Pasó algo?

Casi pudo ver a Todoroki negando con la cabeza al tiempo que decía—: _No, las de espectáculos._

—¿Mmmmh? ¿Por qué?

—_Solo revísalas_ —colgó.

Se desperezó limpiándose las lagañas de los ojos y abrió la aplicación de noticias de su celular hasta deslizarse a la sección de espectáculos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al leer el titular.

"_Agencia de Rie Harin confirma relación"._

* * *

**Diosito me dio el poder del cliffhanger y yo decidí utilizarlo.**

**Ahora YA. SIN MENTIR. Este fic se acaba en DOS CAPÍTULOS. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. Pensaré en hacer un epílogo, pero en serio no me crean mucho XDDDDDDDD El proximo capitulo va a ser bastante largo de redactar, así que no me esperen hasta por ahi por navidad lol**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews *carita feliz* a **Trapito invertido, EternalCrow, Sylvia2343, Ryuuky, Bluene Angel, Mich Rangel , Vionix2 y fatcuntlicious .

**Como siempre espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, no me demoro más con las notas, me he quedado sin palabras jaja**


	18. Chapter 18

**La dinámica de los chats se mantie en su forma más sencilla:**

Bakugou

_Persona que no es Bakugou_

* * *

**CANCIONES PARA CANTAR EN LA DUCHA**

_Bakugou's POV_

No debió haber consultado nada con sus padres.

Él ya era dueño de sus propias decisiones y darle un aviso a su madre de que pensaba mudarse era una de esas situaciones donde te salía el tiro por la culata, como rezaba el viejo refrán. Lo había hecho más por deferencia a ellos que porque le apeteciera. Quizá para ahorrarles un poco el ridículo de ir a buscarlo a _HEAVEN_ _Tower_ cuando él ni siquiera estaría allí. Nunca había sido un hijo muy filial, pero al menos esto lo sintió como un deber. Pero quizá debió habérselo pensado mejor. Su padre estaba embalando en cajas y con mucho periódico los objetos que él consideraba frágiles —en su perspectiva, casi todos— y su madre revisaba sus cosas, decidiendo qué merecía tirar a la basura y qué no. Ni siquiera tenía tantas posesiones, maldita sea.

—¿Y te irás a vivir solo? —inquirió su madre. Era una pregunta que le había hecho al menos 15 veces en los últimos 3 días.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—¿Pero dejas este departamento para irte a un lugar peor para seguir viviendo solo? ¿Qué hay allí que no puedas tener aquí?

—Paz y tranquilidad —respondió, sin pestañear.

—¿Y tu novia? —terció su padre, cerrando fuertemente una caja de cartón—. ¿Va a quedarse aquí?

Katsuki ni siquiera dignificó eso con una respuesta.

.

Solo había un reducido número de personas que sabían la nueva dirección de Katsuki y esos eran Eijiro, Kyoka, el administrador de su agencia y Rie; Denki estaba más o menos vetado porque solía tener la boca floja. A sus padres les había prometido que él mismo les visitaría. A ver cuánto le duraba el gusto, su madre más temprano que tarde descubriría su nueva dirección; lo sabía.

El nuevo edificio no era espectacular, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Era de un color mantequilla rancio, más parecido al orín que a la mantequilla. Contaba con cinco plantas y cuatro departamentos por piso. Era de agradecer que tuviera ascensor y cajón para estacionamiento. Si no fuera porque quería tomar dos departamentos para sí mismo, Bakugou hubiera elegido la última planta, pero tuvo qué conformarse con la cuarta.

La cuarta planta había tenido un problema con las tuberías que se había prolongado hasta que los anteriores arrendatarios decidieron marcharse. Un par se mudaron a la tercera y primera planta y otro se marchó del edificio. El departamento más cercano al elevador del piso pertenecía al dueño, por lo que no se encontraba en renta. Además de eso, casi nunca pasaba por el lugar puesto que ahora vivía en Las Filipinas.

El trabajo de remodelación se lo había dejado a una agencia especializada. Le habían mostrado diseños y él aceptó sin muchos miramientos la distribución espacial que le agradó más. Solo necesitaba lo básico y después lo llenaría con el resto de sus cosas, como lo hizo en _HEAVEN Tower_.

Aunque había elegido los dos departamentos del fondo, la constructora le advirtió que, por la forma en la que el edificio había sido edificado y contando la cantidad de espacio que él necesitaba, era mejor que tomara los dos departamentos del medio, los más amplios, y así lo hizo.

No puso mucho empeño en la decoración. Dejó cosas por aquí y por allá, enfocándose más en los electrodomésticos y en su gimnasio personal. Cuando terminó lo sintió algo _vacío_, pero tampoco le tentó desempacar el resto de las cajas para comenzar a colgar sus reconocimientos o fotos de momentos importantes de su vida. En su lugar solo dejó el cuadro de la generación de UA en un pasillo que daba a su habitación y le dedicó una repisa completa a All Might en su pequeño estudio.

Podría no decirlo en voz alta, pero las personas y las experiencias que vivió en la Academia durante su adolescencia fueron las mejores. A pesar de los gritos y los gruñidos que solía proferir de forma constante en aquellos días, sabía que encontrar un grupo tan variopinto y especial era difícil, ni siquiera mencionaba el peculiar cariño que se había formado entre todos los miembros de la Clase A. Ahora, como héroe, muchos de los nexos que formaba eran por pura formalidad o interés. Cuando joven había escuchado que la cima podía ser solitaria, por lo que estaba agradecido de que Eijiro jamás lo hubiera soltado, incluso cuando después de graduarse él no mostró particular interés en aferrarse a los vínculos que le unían a su pequeño grupo de amigos.

Una de las razones por las que había elegido ese viejo edificio en los suburbios de Tokio se debía a las personas que lo habitaban, la mayoría eran ancianos pensionados, gente a la que no le interesaría lanzar chismes sobre su vida para ganarse unos cuantos yenes extras. Incluso cuando Rie le mostró edificios más agradables en mejores y peores zonas de la ciudad, se decidió por la fachada de color orín por los beneficios a largo plazo que este podría consentirle. Así que cuando escuchó que habían encontrado un nuevo inquilino para el departamento del fondo y se mudaría tan pronto como comenzara agosto, Katsuki estuvo de mal humor. Le gustaba tener el piso para sí mismo, empero, más que eso, esperaba no tener a alguien entrometido. En _HEAVEN Tower_ solían meter las narices en sus cosas por el placer de _creer_ _saber_ _algo_.

—También es un héroe —Brela, la guardia de seguridad, le comentó. Katsuki le estaba sacando información a cambio de unas rosquillas con cubierta de fresa, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien—. Está en el top 20 o 30, lo olvidé; quizá hasta se conozcan y todo.

Por razones de privacidad, Brela se negó a explicarle nada más. Ya _la_ conocería, le había asegurado. Y ese había sido su único indicativo de que era una mujer. ¿A quién demonios conocía que estuviera en el top 30 que fuera mujer y no fuera una boca floja?

En realidad, esperaba no conocerla.

.

Solo supo que la mudanza de la nueva vecina ya había terminado porque dejó de ver cajas apiladas afuera de su puerta. De alguna manera se alegró de no habérsela topado en ningún momento y esperaba que no fuera de esas personas que tenían la necesidad de saludar a sus nuevos vecinos porque creían tener el _deber_.

Después de haber tenido un día particularmente agitado, Katsuki lanzó su chaqueta al sofá y descansó la cabeza en el respaldo. Lo último que quería era convivir con alguien nuevo. Solo deseaba sumergirse en el agua de su tina de baño y no salir de allí hasta que algún álbum de Queen terminara de sonar.

Dejó la bañera llenándose mientras respondía algunos correos del trabajo en su portátil, sin embargo, su chasco fue grande cuando escuchó música al otro lado de la pared. Y no cualquier maldita música, sino Ariana-Te-Chillo-En-Los-Oídos-Grande. ¿Por qué a las mujeres les gustaba esa cantante rompe-tímpanos? A su madre le gustaba, a Rie le gustaba, a Eijiro le gustaba y, ¡diablos!, incluso Jiro coreaba sus canciones, la cereza del pastel era su nueva vecina. Joder, ¿cómo se podía tener tan mal gusto?

Como no estaba de humor para tolerar cosas que despreciaba, Katsuki hizo lo único que se le antojó adecuado sin que le obligara a tener una conversación después: golpeó la pared con furia, con suerte la mujer captaría el mensaje. Alcanzó a escuchar cómo el sonido se ahogaba para luego volver a resurgir. Repitió el procedimiento una segunda y una tercera vez hasta que terminó su suplicio y _Somebody that I Used to Know_ de Gotye sonó.

Eso sí podía escucharse.

.

Habló con el dueño de los departamentos por teléfono al día siguiente, con el cólera a raya en su voz. Sabía que era tarde para este tipo de reclamos, pero al menos le diría lo que pensaba así tuviera qué pagar una llamada internacional.

—¿Quién mierda renta departamentos con unas paredes tan delgadas como el papel? Si hubiera sabido que se escucha cuando tiro de la palanca del baño en el otro departamento jamás hubiera hecho las reformas. ¡Me hubiera largado a otro lugar!

—Ah, pero nuestro lado lo mencionó. Usted fue el que tenía la urgencia de mudarse y no prestó atención cuando firmó el contrato.

Katsuki masculló mil maldiciones y luego colgó.

.

La siguiente llamada fue a la constructora. Pidió que engrosaran las paredes que colindaban con los dos departamentos contiguos tan pronto como fuera posible. La respuesta, aunque no fue una negativa, Katsuki la tomó como tal.

—Ahora mismo nuestros arquitectos y trabajadores están ocupados —lamentaron al otro lado de la línea—. Sin embargo, en cuanto estén disponibles nosotros nos comunicaremos con usted.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que estarán "disponibles"? —cuestionó con voz ácida.

—Nuestros proyectos más urgentes tienen fecha límite para los últimos de septiembre —a lo dicho, Katsuki gruñó como perro rabioso al teléfono—. Pero buscaremos darle una fecha para inicios del mes —se apresuró a añadir un nervioso trabajador.

—Más les vale.

.

Katsuki no se pasó por casa hasta el sábado. Una de sus —malas— costumbres consistía en dormir en las habitaciones predispuestas de la agencia cuando no le apetecía ir a casa o terminaba muy tarde el trabajo. También solía quedarse a dormir allá en temporada alta. Su agencia, al estar en el centro de Tokio, se encontraba al servicio las 24 horas del día, a diferencia de otras más pequeñas que laboraban las 8 horas reglamentarias por la mañana y solo abrían en casos de emergencia por las tardes o noches. Existían también algunas que reclutaban usuarios cuyo poder se incrementaba o era más versátil en la oscuridad, por lo que se ocupaban de los delitos únicamente cuando el sol se ocultaba. Esas agencias normalmente tenían asociaciones con otras para cubrir los turnos de las 24 horas del día en ciertas zonas de la ciudad.

Fue una grata sorpresa para él darse cuenta de que su vecina no estaba en el cuarto contiguo —el cual ya había adivinado que era su baño luego de escuchar el característico sonido de descarga esa mañana—, por lo que podría escuchar a _Scorpions_ en paz.

.

Jeff llamó a Bakugou el domingo a mediodía para confirmar su aparición en _Heart to Hero_, el programa del cual era productor, el próximo viernes. Como técnicamente ya había hecho espacio en su horario y se lo había prometido tanto a Jeff como a Rie, no podía decir que no, pero aun así lo intentó.

—No voy a ir.

—_Vamos, sé que lo harás. Llamé ayer a tu agencia y me confirmaron que pediste la tarde libre._

—Pues cancélalo porque no iré. Prefiero atrapar al ladrón de las cloacas y llenarme de mierda todos los viernes por la noche durante el próximo mes que volver a pararme en un programa de esos.

—_Sí sabes que al final vas a ir, ¿verdad?_

Derrotado, Ground Zero respondió sin ganas—. Lo sé, maldición.

—_El viernes desde las 5 de la tarde te necesito en el estudio para volver a repasar las preguntas._

—Lo sé, ya lo tengo todo en la puta agenda.

.

En consideración a que la noche anterior la vecina le había dejado escuchar a _Scorpions_ en paz, esta vez él le permitió que escuchara su música pop pegajosa sin reclamos. Por eso y en un silencioso agradecimiento por no meterse en su vida desde que se había mudado.

.

A Katsuki no le costó mucho comprender la nueva rutina de ducha en la que se había sumergido: él y su vecina se duchaban a la misma hora, con algunos minutos más o menos de diferencia, por lo tanto, quien entrara primero, elegiría qué escucharían ambos los siguientes 20 minutos. Era un sistema simple, pero infalible. Lo mejor es que ni siquiera habían tenido qué hablarse para establecerlo.

En realidad a Bakugou le había tentado la idea de cambiar su horario de duchas, sin embargo, tozudo como era, consideraba que era un duelo de voluntades y que retirarse del horario de las 8 de la noche se consideraría una derrota y él, en ningún caso, iba a ceder una victoria sin luchar.

Lo que agradecía, asimismo, era que la odiosa de Ariana Grande no había sonado ni una sola vez desde aquel primer día.

.

Ground Zero llegó puntual a su cita del viernes en el estudio de _Heart to Hero_. Había estado un par de veces en el programa hacía tiempo y sabía exactamente por qué no le gustaba. Se lo había dicho a Jeff, se lo había dicho a Rie y, en general, se lo había dicho a todo el _staff_, sin embargo, allí estaba otra vez, repasando las idioteces que le preguntarían una vez más.

Nada era nuevo y ni siquiera entretenido. Sabía que su carrera como héroe era solo una excusa para su aparición en el programa y la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí era por los chismes de los tabloides. Si estuviera en su poder, jamás estaría parado en ese estudio ni en ningún otro, sin embargo, en su agencia le habían explicado que, como miembro de la nueva triada que representaba el símbolo de la paz en la era moderna, una de sus misiones era verse cercano y amigable con la gente. Lamentablemente en sus esfuerzos Katsuki se había desviado del camino y acabó siendo más parecido a una celebridad de lo que le gustaría. Siempre había esperado que ese camino lo tomara Todoroki, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y a él lo había cogido por el culo. Ahora mismo estaba intentado retomar las riendas de su imagen pública, pero esta era un de esas entrevistas a las que no se podía negar.

_Heart to Hero_ era un programa poderoso, el más visto en la industria del entretenimiento, y necesitaba ese tipo de atención. Hacía poco más de una semana, sabría el diablo dónde, _Busted_! había revelado al público unas viejas fotos suyas con Rie. Viejas no eran exactamente el término adecuado, pero cuando menos eran de mayo. Jeff le había ayudado a eliminar los artículos más tendenciosos de internet y Rie le había pedido que se encargara de hablar con el público en esta ocasión, a lo que no se pudo negar. Él también estaba interesado en hacer que las personas dejaran de meter la nariz en su vida privada.

Katsuki leyó las preguntas rápidamente y no pudo evitar el descontento que sintió al notar que se demorarían más de lo que le gustaría en aclarar aquel asunto de su relación con la actriz, mas Jeff le había asegurado que respetarían sus palabras al final de la noche. No podían deshacerse simplemente del tono del programa porque a él le disgustara y estaba desagradablemente consciente de ello.

.

**Kamidiota**; _chat_

_Negaste ke salias kon rie xke es vdd o pa ke no t molesten_

Vete al diablo

.

Con toda franqueza, a Bakugou no le interesaba quién era su vecina. Podría ser un híbrido entre perro y mujer, para lo que le importaba. Sin embargo, cuando la escuchaba tararear canciones de Katy Perry o Taylor Swift tenía un sentimiento de inquietud en el estómago porque juraba, en serio _juraba_, que la conocía de alguna parte.

.

Fue gradual la manera en la que su vecina comenzó a meterse en su piel. No solo por la consideración de nunca poner a Ariana Grande en su presencia, sino por verdadera curiosidad de con quién estaba compartiendo las duchas. ¿De verdad era una heroína? ¿De qué tipo? ¿Dónde trabajaba? ¿Alguna vez habían combatido juntos? Y, peor aún, ¿ella sabía quién era él? Las preguntas rondaban en su cabeza durante los momentos más inoportunos del día.

.

La llamada de la constructora llegó de repente, una tarde de jueves a finales de agosto. Habían priorizado su petición y podían comenzar a trabajar en su departamento en algún momento del final de la primera quincena de septiembre. Incluso ya habían contactado al dueño del edificio y estaban en trámites con la oficina de gobierno para obtener el permiso de las remodelación. Katsuki meditó la información por largos segundos, pero se decidió cuando vio el reloj en su muñeca, a punto de marcar las 8 de la noche.

—Estoy bien así —tragó pesado—. Si necesito la reforma después volveré a contactarlos yo mismo.

Cuando entró a la ducha, no pudo evitar silbar _Versace on the Floor_ que sonaba del otro lado.

.

Ese sábado, mientras Katsuki se secaba el cabello sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo de _Feel invincible _de Skillet, escuchó la voz casual de su vecina en un amigable "_buenas noches"_.

.

Aquel "_buenas noches_" no salía de la cabeza de Katsuki desde el sábado. Pensó en ello toda la noche y parte de la mañana, inclusive cuando se encontró con Rie para desayunar y exponer los esfuerzos de sus agencias para detener los artículos de internet referentes a su relación. No era una jugada muy inteligente verse en persona, pero Katsuki aceptó disfrazarse e ir hasta la casa de campo de la actriz, a una hora de la ciudad. Usaría el auto de su padre, como había estado haciendo los últimos meses desde que se mudó. Se vistió con la ropa que encontró más seca en el balcón y dejó el resto allí. Ya las descolgaría cuando volviera.

Fue en casa de Rie, cuando —sabiendo lo mucho que lo molestaba, ella puso _Into You_ de Ariana Grande a todo volumen— un destello de brillantez atravesó su cerebro.

—Es la que flota las cosas —dijo para sí mismo en medio de un sobresalto.

—¿Perdón? —la mujer intentó seguirlo—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Es Uraraka. Tiene qué ser ella.

.

En el viaje de regreso, Bakugou siguió dándole vueltas a su conjetura de la identidad de su vecina. Trató de pensar en lo que sabía de Uraraka de antes y no de ahora, que, de cualquier manera, no era mucho. Aparte de que escuchaba música pop y era incapaz de oír algo del siglo pasado —la mejor música, para variar— a menos de que la obligaran —él— no había más.

Aunque compartieron 3 años en la UA juntos, realmente no habían sido cercanos. Su mayor impresión se dio en el festival deportivo en el primer año, cuando lo había obligado a utilizar todo su potencial en un determinante ataque defensivo. Le guardaba cierto _aprecio_ por haber formado parte de sus mejores años de la preparatoria, pero no había más.

Existían otros fragmentos de convivencia, la mayoría eran pequeñas discusiones sobre Deku, respecto al trato que él le daba. En realidad, si hurgaba más en sus memorias, podría jurar que ella estaba _enamorada_ de Deku, pero algo allí había fallado a lo largo del camino, no estaba seguro de qué. Sin embargo, esos dos todavía eran muy amigos, no podría haber sido algo grave. Además, ¿no estaba ese idiota saliendo con el bastardo de Todoroki?

Trató de rememorar, también, cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Uravity. ¿En Heaven TOWER cuando él todavía vivía allí? Aquellos dos también eran inquilinos en el edificio e íntimos amigos de ella, por lo que tendría sentido. Pero no, si lo pensaba bien se habían visto en mayo —o, al menos, él la había visto de lejos, puesto que no se habían acercado a saludarse— cuando pasó brevemente a Okinawa a ver el primer _performance_ de Kyoka como DJ novata en un festival de música electrónica en la playa.

Esa información, de cualquier manera, no le servía para nada, por lo que Katsuki dejó el tema por la paz. Al menos en ese momento.

.

Según una breve investigación en internet, Uraraka, mejor conocida en el mundo de los héroes como Uravity, trabajaba como heroína en una agencia llamada _Smile Sunshine_ en los suburbios de Tokio, se especializaba en rescates durante siniestros y se encontraba en el puesto número 18 en el ranking de héroes para el año 2018. Había estado escalando lenta, pero firmemente posiciones hasta llegar a los 20 primeros. Destacaba por su rapidez de respuesta y arrojo, siempre con un plan en marcha. Algunos comentarios en su perfil de héroe hechos por los internautas concordaban que, sin importar qué tan fuerte era Uravity, la mejor parte de ella como heroína era su buen humor, alegría y preocupación por las personas.

En otra búsqueda por los portales de noticas de _Yahoo! Japan_, Bakugou pudo notar no sin cierta envidia que todos los titulares de Uraraka estaban relacionados con sus servicios a la comunidad. Rescates, reconstrucciones, robos y secuestros frustrados eran los titulares con los que se relacionaba su nombre. Solo existían unos pocos donde la ligaban con otros héroes como Geele —su jefe—, Froppy, Deku y Shoto. Nada amarillista. Los periodistas hablaban de ella con respeto, casi con _aburrimiento_, mientras intentaban hacer noticia una foto de _Instagram_, un _tweet_ en Twitter o una foto tomada por casualidad por un transeúnte.

Uraraka llevaba una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos. Katsuki no supo sin sintió admiración o envidia al final de su investigación. Lo que sí entendió es que era demasiado internet por un día.

.

Solicitaron rescatistas de forma urgente a la agencia de Bakugou, _Burning Moon_, después de que las noticias de un tsunami en la costa este de Japón se esparcieran como pólvora entre la población. Katsuki se ofreció inmediatamente como voluntario, sin embargo, su salida tuvo qué ser coordinada con la agencia de Midoriya y Todoroki. Eran los símbolos de la paz y, aunque era un esfuerzo positivo darle esperanzas a las personas en desgracia, Tokio no podía verse desprovisto de sus 3 héroes insignia. Shoto fue quien se ofreció voluntariamente a permanecer apostado en la capital y Bakugou se dirigió de inmediato a Sendai.

.

Bakugou siempre había preferido la acción de derrotar a un villano a la satisfacción de rescatar a las personas. No era que no le interesara ayudar a los demás, todo lo contrario, pero prefería la adrenalina de las batallas, sabiendo que podía ganar si ideaba una estrategia ideal o si empleaba la fuerza suficiente, no como ahora, en medio de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron edificios y casas, cuando ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por las personas que murieron irremediablemente aplastadas bajo el concreto.

Aun así, Katsuki se forzó a sí mismo a seguir cavando, a seguir ayudando personas y ofrecerles los primeros auxilios a pesar de tener las manos manchadas de sangre y la urgencia pitando en sus oídos.

.

La primera noche en Sendai, Bakugou se encontró con Kirishima y Hagakure en los pasillos del hotel. Estaban bajando a cenar y decidieron marcharse todos juntos para compartir anécdotas. Fue una sorpresa —aunque no realmente— encontrar a Deku reunido con su usual grupo de amigos en el restaurante.

—¿Tu nuevo departamento está bien? Es lamentable que _HEAVEN Tower_ ya no fuera cómodo para ti —apuntó el heredero de All Might y Katsuki aprovechó el tópico para echarle un vistazo a Uraraka. Al ver la falta de reacción de la chica, asumió que no sabía o no era ella su vecina de al lado.

Por otro lado, Ingenium le miraba como si deseara preguntarle algo, pero Hagakure se adelantó y mencionó que otros de sus excompañeros se encontraban en un hotel en la siguiente manzana.

—Tal vez deberíamos pasar a visitarlos —sugirió Kirishima.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo, incluso él, pero en seguida añadió—: Iré a tomar una ducha, los alcanzaré más tarde.

Eso lo dejó de camino al elevador en un ambiente silencioso junto a Uravity, quien lucía mucho más miserable que él al punto de declinar la invitación de los demás. Bakugou notó que la chica comenzó a tararear desde el fondo de su garganta la canción de Sam Smith que habían puesto en el restaurante antes de marcharse y fue en ese momento que estuvo seguro por su puto _quirk_ que era ella. Definitivamente era ella su vecina.

—Te ves como la mierda —le dijo en cambio.

—Solo necesito volver a dormir ocho horas para verme mejor —sonrió.

.

Prescindieron de los servicios de Ground Zero la mañana del séptimo día, cuando se inauguró oficialmente la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Entendió que no era el mejor para la tarea y recogió sus cosas del hotel sin chistar. Se presentó el momento de las despedidas y pudo notar que Uraraka no se marchaba con ellos.

—¿Va a quedarse? —le preguntó en un murmullo a Kirishima.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros—. Creo que somos vecinos.

—Ah, fenomenal. Debe ser bueno tener a una amiga cerca —bromeó Red Riot—. Pero sí, solicitaron expresamente a Uraraka para la reconstrucción de Sendai, va a estar aquí al menos otra semana.

Asintió con la cabeza y, cuando fue su turno de despedirse, se esforzó por decirle—: Lo estás haciendo bien.

Más que bien, incluso había llegado a considerarla admirable, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a decir halagos, por lo que no supo expresarse. Admitía que la había estado observando de más en los trabajos de rescate, reconciliando su imagen de Uravity de la UA, la de su vecina que cantaba canciones de Rihanna desnuda en el baño contiguo al suyo y la de ahora, que se dejaba la piel por ayudar a otros.

.

Ground Zero tenía al criminal apresado contra el suelo, intentando ponerle su nuevo modelo de esposas que limitaban la intensidad del _quirk_ del usuario. A lo lejos, Shoto ayudaba a los niños que trabajaban en la fábrica de droga como esclavos. A lo lejos, Deku peleaba contra el jefe del negocio clandestino. Un par de patadas y el trabajo estuvo hecho. Aparte de los héroes, la policía, los niños y los mismos villanos, no había civiles alrededor. Bakugou se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta al ver a un niño en condiciones deplorables, tan cansado de la vida que ni siquiera podía llorar o sonreír con alivio.

Caminó directo a la ambulancia que tenían preparada para los héroes, donde tratarían sus heridas menores. Todoroki estaba recibiendo primeros auxilios de manos de una diestra enfermera a la que poca atención le prestaba.

—Esto apesta —empatizó Bakugou. No hablaba de sus heridas o de las del otro héroe, sino de los pequeños—. Desearía acabar con toda esta mierda de una vez para que nadie tenga que volver a vivirla.

Shoto asintió solemnemente, luego recibió una llamada.

—No —respondió el héroe de los dos _quirks_—, está ocupado en un arresto —pausa—. Yo le diré a Deku. ¿Cuándo vuelves de Sendai?

Katsuki esperó a que terminara la llamada y dejó que la curiosidad que lo había tomado por asalto se apoderara de él. Sabía con quién hablaba.

—¿Era Uravity?

Desinteresadamente, Shoto asintió. Su vendaje estaba listo, la enfermera procedió a atender a Bakugou, desinfectando algunas heridas que tenía en la pierna.

—¿Cuándo vuelve? —no pudo creerle a su propia voz. Estaba preguntando por ella.

—Mañana.

.

Bakugou pudo escuchar a Uraraka arribar a su departamento la noche del sábado cuando la heroína lanzó una especie de gruñido cansado que se coló hasta su departamento. Él se dirigió a la ducha, eran casi las 8 de cualquier forma.

Su celular reproducía a Led Zeppelin cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse con demasiada fuerza que ciertamente no era la suya. Entendió que Uraraka era quien había entrado a su propio baño y paró su música. Le dejó poner lo que quería y se marchó dos canciones después.

.

La única razón por la que Bakugou tuvo qué ir al baño más tarde ese día fue debido a que tenía ganas de orinar. Había estado pasando las últimas dos horas viendo la trilogía de Batman de Christopher Nolan —bueno, partes de ella— en su reproductor de Blu-ray cuando la necesidad fisiológica lo asaltó. Al entrar pudo escuchar una canción de Ed Sheeran e inmediatamente se puso en alerta, incluso los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

¿Uravity seguía allí? Con el estómago revuelto por las terribles posibilidades, golpeó la pared para ver si causaba alguna impresión en ella y también tanteó para, en el peor de los casos, saber cuánta intensidad ponerle a una explosión para volar la pared sin destruir toda la maldita planta. No tenía tiempo para correr hasta la puerta.

Fue un alivio cuando un _"¡Estoy despierta!"_ se hizo eco desde la otra habitación.

.

Para Katsuki, ya era 99% seguro que Uravity era su vecina. Solo necesitaba verla entrar en su departamento o algo así para obtener la certeza completa.

Esa certeza llegó cuando regresó de visita de casa de sus padres, la obligatoria de la quincena pactada con su madre. Estaba en su cajón del estacionamiento apagando la ignición del Chevy de su padre cuando vio en carne y hueso a Uravity entrar en el edificio con una caja de rosquillas de la tienda de en frente.

Fue tanta su sensación de victoria que sonó el claxon por error.

.

Estaba de buen humor.

Su madre no había averiguado todavía su dirección, su padre no le había preguntado por "la novia" y la prensa no había sacado ningún artículo nuevo de él y Rie, aunado a eso, un hito más se sumaba a su lista al confirmar que Uravity era su vecina misteriosa. Así que, cuando _What's_ _Up_ de 4 Non Blondes sonó en el baño contiguo le fue inevitable cantar a todo pulmón.

.

**Deku; **chat

_Hola, Kacchan_

_Sé que esto puede ser un poco repentino_

_Y no tienes qué decir que sí si no quieres_

_Por favor, no te sientas presionado _

_Es solo que Uraraka va a hacer una fiesta en su casa_

_En realidad no es una fiesta, solo una pequeña reunión _

_Y estábamos pensando que sería agradable volverla algo así como un reencuentro de la UA_

_¿Te interesa venir? _

_Será este sábado_

No puedo

Quizá la próxima

.

Salió de la entrevista de radio aproximadamente a las 9 de la noche. Jeff le mandó un mensaje para preguntarle por qué lo había traicionado con otro programa —el cual ignoró— y Denki le insistió por chat que dejara botado el trabajo y se reuniera con ellos a tomar unas copas en casa de Uraraka.

No iba a ir. Incluso si no hubiera tenido la entrevista en el medio, no iría.

Había estado pensando en ello los días pasados. Lo meditó mucho sobre las duchas, las canciones y Uraraka. Llegó a la conclusión, después de cavilar mucho, que sería mejor no encontrarse. Su excompañera podría terminar teniendo un ataque de pánico, molestia o rechazo, el cual deseaba evitar. Al inicio asumió que se trataba de exceso de interacción humana la que intentaba evitar, más tarde se dio cuenta de que no era eso. Le gustaba su rutina en la ducha, la manera en la que elegían canciones y cantaban juntos. Era una especie de _amistad _silenciosa que apreciaba y si existía la mínima posibilidad de que terminara destruyéndose, él la evitaría.

.

**Eijiro**; _chat_

_Por q no le dijiste a Uraraka q es tu vecina_

_? _

_Eso no es de hombres, Baku_

Mierda

Sí, _mierda_. Debió suponerlo. Y pensar que todo el secretismo con Denki no había servido para nada mientras existiera Eijiro.

.

Uraraka actuó justo como él creyó que lo haría, pues Bakugou se duchó solo el lunes y la escuchó hacer lo propio la _mañana _del martes. Ella no solía tomar duchas por la mañana. Era evidente que ahora sentía rechazo.

.

El miércoles Bakugou llenó la tina de baño. Le apetecía descansar y siempre había considerado que el mejor lugar para hacerlo era la bañera. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había elegido uno de los diseños donde el baño principal ocupara casi el mismo espacio que una recámara para invitados, con la ducha y la tina en diferentes lugares de la habitación.

Comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Uraraka estaba incómoda y no habría más sesiones de canciones en la ducha. Lo entendía, así que actuaría en consecuencia. Para evitar otra situación incómoda llamaría a la constructora y, aunque tuviera que pagar el doble del trabajo estándar, tendría paredes a prueba de sonido para la próxima semana.

La idea la desechó, empero, cuando escuchó el grito de una emocionada Uravity exclamar—: —OH, POR DIOS. ¡Es la canción de la película de "_10 cosas que odio de ti_"!

En la lista de cosas inevitables en la vida de Bakugou, cantar _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ de Muse junto a su vecina se convirtió en un reglón nuevo.

.

Conversaba en el grupo de chat que tenía con sus amigos, poniéndose de acuerdo para asistir al _RockFest_ a finales de enero del próximo año. Jiro estaba que le reventaba las notificaciones de tanto _spam_ que enviaba de cada una de las bandas que se presentarían cuando tocaron a su puerta.

No esperaba a nadie. Todavía mantenía su domicilio en privado, su madre no parecía tener interés en averiguar su dirección _aún_ y tanto Eijiro como Rie tendrían la delicadeza de llamarle antes de aparecer porque sabían que no le gustaban las sorpresas. La única persona que se aparecería de repente era Brela para recordarle sobre la renta o preguntarle sobre el estado de las tuberías, cosas que el casero le había encargado. Esperando verla a ella, abrió la puerta sin asomarse por la mirilla, pero a quien encontró fue a Uraraka con un ramo de flores, plantada frente a su puerta.

—Buenas tardes, vecino. Soy Uraraka Ochako, tu vecina favorita.

¿Estaba de broma?

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, sin recibirle las flores.

—Obviamente sé quién eres —dijo.

—Kirishima me dijo que vivías aquí, así que pensé en venir a saludar.

Bakugou resopló suavemente. Tomó las flores con una sola mano y entró a su departamento dejando la puerta abierta, esperando que lo siguiera.

Iban a tener _esa_ conversación y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tendría que ser honesto sobre ello.

.

—Te ves más feliz, hombre.

El comentario de Kirishima lo descolocó. Salían del arcade después de pasar la última hora matando zombis en un juego viejo. Jugar tanto videojuegos como juegos de destreza eran cosas que le entretenían desde siempre, feliz no era la palabra más indicada, pero la aceptó en ese momento.

—Me refiero en general —continuó Kirishima—. ¿Ha pasado algo bueno en tu vida de lo que no sepa? ¿Una promoción? ¿Una transferencia a América?

—Nada de eso.

—No seas mentiroso, puedo oler la felicidad en ti desde kilómetros.

—La felicidad no huele, no seas imbécil.

—Cuando viene de ti, sí lo hace.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos.

.

Bakugou mascullaba algo parecido a "_Gente inculta que no respeta los clásicos_" cuando recibió una llamada de Rie. Necesitaba hablar con él de algo urgente. Se puso la chaqueta y salió en el auto de su padre a la casa de vacaciones de Rie en las afueras de la ciudad, lugar donde solían encontrarse con frecuencia últimamente, porque era la única residencia —esa y la casa de Bakugou, pero ambos habían acordado que era mejor no exponer su domicilio— que los malditos reporteros de la prensa rosa no habían encontrado. Cafés, restaurantes y hasta el mismo _HEAVEN Tower_ estaban baneados.

La petición de Rie era sencilla: quería comenzar a ser más abierta al público, para dejar de jugar a esconderse y quería su aprobación. Katsuki no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor decisión, después de todo, ella misma fue la que había estado luchando los últimos 15 años en mantener todo lo relacionado a su vida privada en secreto, sin embargo, tampoco le dio argumentos de peso para detenerla. Ella le estaba _avisando_, no le estaba pidiendo permiso.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy.

.

Entre villanos, entrevistas, encuentros y canciones en la ducha llegó diciembre. Le provocaba jaqueca el mero pensamiento de saber que tenía la agenda llena. Más llena que en noviembre: apariciones públicas, alfombras rojas, actos de beneficencia, entregas de premios... Aunado a eso, estaba preocupado por la decisión de Rie. Si hubiera sido honesta desde el principio, no con este noviazgo, sino con todos los que había tenido anteriormente, ahora tendría un tipo de imagen diferente con el pueblo de Japón y, quizá, revelar uno más sería tan fácil como sacar una pieza de _Jenga_ al inicio de la partida. El frío de la temporada no ayudaba, su madre ya sabía dónde vivía, sus descansos se acortaban y se estaba poniendo cada vez más irritable.

En el medio de sus crecientes desgracias, Bakugou encontró una más para añadir a su pila de mierda: como en un drama matutino, Uraraka había cortado la única cosa buena que le pasaba en el día a día, pues dejaría sus sesiones de karaoke a las 8 de la noche.

La entendía, de verdad que sí: su departamento era una heladera y era mejor ducharse cuando el sol todavía iluminaba las calles, pero eso no le provocó menos molestias. Aun así, no pudo decir más que un simple "_Está bien_" en respuesta. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Detenerla?

Quería hacerlo, pero también era consciente de que era bastante absurdo.

.

Kyoka se pasó el fin de semana a saludarle. Se encontraba de visita en la ciudad y vio como buena idea pedirle cita para salir juntos y ponerse al día con sus vidas, aparte de intercambiar _playlists_ en _Spotify_, no interactuaban demasiado. Katsuki no era fan de responder en los chat y ella no era asidua a que le gruñeran por teléfono.

El encuentro se dio en un bar, en medio de vasos de whisky y cocteles de colores estrambóticos. Era un lugar pequeño, oscuro y de tragos baratos, lo suficientemente repelente para no llamar la atención.

—Escuché de Kaminari que sigues juntándote mucho con la actriz aquella.

—Kaminari habla mucho.

—No lo niegas.

—No hay nada qué negar.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto. Bakugou bebió otro trago de licor—. Sabes que no termino de entender su relación, pero, por favor, sea lo que sea no nos lo hagas saber por medio de un titular. Al menos haz un _tweet_ tú mismo y nos etiquetas.

—Voy a tomar en cuenta tu consejo —sonrió de medio lado.

.

Llegó temprano, antes de la medianoche, ligeramente ebrio; escuchó sonidos extraños en el departamento de al lado, pero los ignoró, estaba tan harto que simplemente se tiró a la cama y no despertó hasta que recibió una llamada urgente de la agencia. Se acababa de dar una situación de rehenes en una pequeña financiera y él era el héroe más cercano a la zona. Saltó de las cobijas directo al baño principal para lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca. Le urgía salir, pero necesitaba dar una imagen confiable a los civiles. Esperaba que el negociador hiciera bien su trabajo y nada explotara hasta que él lo decidiera así. Escuchó terribles sonidos de alguien vomitando y adivinó con facilidad que se trataba de Uraraka. Sonaba muy mal.

Quiso ir a verla y asegurarse de que no era tan malo como lo creía, que, quizá, solo era una simple resaca que estaba cobrándole una factura muy alta, pero una nueva llamada le hizo apresurarse. Al parecer algo ya había explotado y él no había sido la razón.

.

Destrozado después de una larga negociación fallida, persecución y aprehensión de los secuestradores, Katsuki volvió a casa muy tarde por la noche. Lo primero que hizo, sin embargo, fue tocar en la puerta de su vecina, pero nadie le atendió.

.

Cuando volvió del trabajo por la tarde se encontró en la entrada del edificio a la guardia de seguridad charlando con un anciano del que Katsuki nunca se tomó la molestia de aprenderse el nombre.

—¿Estará bien?

—Seguro que ya lo está, Señor Kito. Es una heroína después de todo.

Su conversación disparó el sentido de alerta de Ground Zero, era evidente que estaban hablando de Uraraka y, antes de que fuera consciente de sus acciones, una inusitada preocupación le llevó a indagar más sobre ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

Brela se sobresaltó por el intenso interés de Bakugou, pero respondió igualmente—: La inquilina del cuarto piso estaba enferma. Anoche llamó a su amiga para que la llevara al hospital, pero ya está de vuelta.

Una rabia ciega nació en la boca del estómago de Katsuki. Si estaba enferma desde la noche anterior ¿por qué no lo había llamado? Literalmente él vivía a unos pasos de ella. Si se hubiera comunicado, si le hubiera dicho tan pronto como comenzó su malestar, se hubiera ahorrado un día completo de agonía.

Eran héroes. Si le llamaba a medianoche para asistirla, él entendería y lo haría sin rechistar. ¿Por qué a esa idiota no se le había ocurrido? Sin embargo, él tampoco había actuado a su favor cuando la había escuchado durante la mañana.

.

Estuvo con la cabeza en ello la mitad del día, recordando el desastre que era la alacena de Uraraka el día anterior cuando fue a verificar que ya no estuviera vomitando. Que se hubiera intoxicado por haber comido quien sabe qué no era algo que le sorprendiera después de haber presenciado el espectáculo que era su refrigerador. Se sintió moralmente responsable por ella, tanto que buscó en su lista de contactos el teléfono de Yumiko, la mujer que amablemente preparaba comida casera para él todas las tardes.

—¿Podrías empacar comida para dos hoy? Te depositaré el extra con una transferencia.

—_Sabes que no hay problema._

Katsuki estuvo a punto de colgar, pero, añadió—: Si es posible, algo sin picante. Para que no moleste a alguien que se haya intoxicado estúpidamente por comer basura.

—_¿Comiste basura? ¡Cómo se te ocurre!_ —gritó Yumiko escandalizada, al igual que lo haría una abuela al ver que no has comido lo suficiente.

—No es para mí, sino para alguien estúpido.

.

Rie lo llamó al día siguiente. Quería que fuera a comer a su casa. Estaba en una nueva faceta donde quería aprender a cocinar y, según ella, esta vez la _lasagna_ sí le había quedado buena.

—No puedo —respondió en automático.

—No se me ha quemado nada. La probé yo misma y está bien.

—No es eso —insistió—. Voy a ver a alguien.

—Está bien —cedió con facilidad la actriz.

.

Jeff había invitado a Katsuki a beber un fin de semana, un poco consternado por las noticias. No exactamente noticias, pero pronto lo serían. Rie también se encontraba en su casa, vestida con cómoda ropa deportiva en tonos celestes. No estaba estilizada y sin tanto maquillaje no era tan despampanante, pero seguía siendo preciosa.

Se había vuelto cercano a él después de numerosos encuentros en eventos televisivos como festivales de fin de año, galas y eventos de caridad. En realidad, Katsuki pensaba que Jeff era un imbécil la primera vez que lo vio en el estudio de _Heart to Hero_. Mitad australiano y mitad japonés, pasando los 180 centímetros y un rostro capaz de protagonizar un drama, Jeff solía fanfarronear por su aspecto y conseguía las miradas que buscaba. Rondaba los 37 años y, a pesar de que le gustaba la atención, jamás pensó en ponerse delante de los reflectores. Ahora mismo se encontraba en un momento de su vida en el que deseaba dejar de hacer chismes de espectáculos y conseguirse el alimento de otra forma; escribiendo guiones para películas independientes, por ejemplo. Rie y él eran amigos de mucho antes en una anécdota que Bakugou no se sabía muy bien. En realidad, se decía que Jeff era una de las personas que había invertido esfuerzos en mantener la imagen pública de la actriz como intachable.

—¿Por qué no dices algo para detenerla? 29 años es muy pronto para arruinar su carrera.

—Eres un exagerado, no va a arruinar mi carrera —desestimó Rie—. Una relación no puede destruir los 15 años que llevo actuando, ¿o sí?

—Es Japón —señaló Katsuki—. Un gran país con una de las economías más prósperas y los mejores héroes del mundo, pero los _otakus_ todavía obligan a las _idols_ a raparse en disculpas si se consiguen un novio. Tú dirás.

Ella pareció pensárselo _de_ _verdad_, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Para alguien con un trayecto artístico tan prodigioso e intachable como ella, cualquier desliz podría significar un declive en su carrera.

—No importa. Estoy cansada de hacer papeles de mujeres desvalidas y virginales solo por mi imagen. Me molesta tener que ponerme pelucas o encontrarme en lugares remotos con mis conocidos solo para evitar un escándalo. Estoy decidida y nada va a detenerme.

—¿La oíste? Nada va a detenerla. Ni tú ni yo.

Derrotado, Jeff tuvo qué aceptar la decisión de su amiga y sumarse a la rendición de Katsuki.

.

Yumiko había preparado pescado salteado con vegetales esa particular tarde de diciembre. Katsuki tocó a la puerta de Uraraka como en cualquier otra ocasión y esperó a que la heroína le abriera. Ella le recibió con una sonrisa amable, como siempre, y en un pijama en tonos blancos y grises, diferente a los pijamas infantiles en los que había abierto la puerta días anteriores. Tenía el cabello húmedo, recién lavado, y copiosas gotitas de agua mojaban la tela sobre sus hombros.

—Ve a secarte —le ordenó.

—¡Sí, señor! —hizo un gesto militar y cerró la puerta tras de él, para luego desaparecer hacia lo que él sospechaba era el cuarto de baño.

Habiéndose pasado solo por allí unos cuantos días, Katsuki se había familiarizado con el departamentito de Uraraka. En tamaño le recordaba al primer piso que se había rentado cuando comenzó a ser independiente. No era muy apretado, pero tampoco espacioso. Ella estaba metiendo todos los servicios y comodidades que él ponía en dos. Se notaba el esfuerzo porque las habitaciones evidenciaran que alguien vivía allí, tan diferente a su propio piso, donde imperaba el minimalismo y una estética fría, parecida a la soledad. No supo cuándo su casa se convirtió en un lugar de reclusión tan desolador, él no solía ser así, pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se sentía más y más distanciado de las personas. Debía dejar la maldita farándula. Pronto.

Con suma familiaridad, Bakugou sacó sartenes, ollas y platos para recalentar la comida. Siempre había sido bueno en la cocina, aunque llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin preparar algo él mismo desde cero.

—¿Qué hay de comer? —Uraraka apareció de repente, preguntando, apoyando los codos en la barra y la cabeza en sus manos. Su cabello castaño ya no goteaba sobre sus hombros.

—Salteado de pescado —ella pareció feliz con la respuesta.

Uraraka era una persona simple, le gustaba la comodidad, la música pop, las cosas hogareñas y un plato de comida podía ponerle a brillar las pupilas como si estuviera viendo una costosa joya. Su aspecto y personalidad dicharachera podía engañar a los enemigos, quienes con facilidad podrían confundirla con alguien frágil, mas él sabía cuán equivocada era esa suposición.

Ella sirvió el jugo de una jarra en un par de vasos y un paquete de galletas de la alacena.

—Tsuyu me recomendó una repostería nueva hace unas semanas y hoy fui saliendo del trabajo. Vi que vendían galletas de chocolate picantes y pensé que seguro las querías probar.

Bakugou no esperó esa consideración. O que hubiera galletas de chocolate _picantes_.

—¿Segura que no vas a intoxicarte si las pruebas tú?

Uraraka le dirigió una falsa mirada desdeñosa antes de dirigirse a su lugar usual en la sala. Bakugou le siguió, cargando la bandeja con la comida.

—Espera, puedes poner lo que quieras —le ofreció el control del televisor—. Creo que dejé enchufada la secadora en el baño.

En un asalto repentino a sus pensamientos, Katsuki echó de ver que jamás había pisado el baño de ese departamento. No sabía cómo era, su amplitud o su color, pero eso no fue lo que le inquietó. La idea de Uraraka _desnuda_ bajo el chorro conciliador de la regadera le cortó el aliento por un instante.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada —aseguró, desviando la vista de la figura de la chica, que venía apresurada desde el aseo.

Evitó mirarla en todo momento mientras encendía la televisión, ponía un documental sobre All Might y masticaba su comida.

.

La fiesta de Navidad de su agencia iba a ser exactamente el 24 de diciembre. Katsuki recibió la invitación por medio de un correo, mientras tecleaba furiosamente el informe de los acontecimientos heroicos del día. Irían a comer, intercambiarían regalos y poco más. No podían beber mucho porque Navidad sería una fecha ocupada.

—¿Vas a traer a alguien? —Akiro, de recursos humanos, preguntó—. Necesito asegurar la cantidad de personas para saber qué lugar reservar.

Automáticamente pensó en su vecina, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Había mencionado que quería visitar a sus padres. Si su agencia daba días libres, seguramente los utilizaría para encontrarse con ellos.

—No. Iré solo.

.

Se reunió brevemente con Kirishima en medio de un patrullaje por la ciudad, ambos estaban en sus trajes de héroes, aguzando la vista y el oído a posibles problemas.

No trabajaban en la misma agencia, pero estaban en sectores relativamente cercanos de la ciudad, por lo que no era raro encontrarse en situaciones como esa. Cuando había tiempo, Red Riot se pasaba a la agencia de Bakugou a la hora del almuerzo y Bakugou hacía lo mismo, pero eran las menos.

Caminaron juntos un par de manzanas con Eijiro haciendo la mayor parte de la conversación sobre poco y nada—. Recientemente me he estado encontrando con Mina —confesó casi al final del recorrido, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas—. Nos volvimos a poner en contacto luego de la reunión en casa de Uraraka.

—¿Esto por qué necesito saberlo?

Kirishima hizo aspavientos, casi negando—. Por nada. Cuando sea un hombre de verdad, te contaré el resto de la historia.

Se separaron en la siguiente intersección.

.

**Jiro**; _chat_

¿Una canción que conozcas que una chica sin habilidades para entonar agudos pueda cantar de manera aficionada y que sea del tipo ñoño?

_Hey hey hey_

_Para el carro_

_Quien es la chica?_

_Te quieres burlar de ella?_

Responde

_Mr Sociable ataca de nuevo_

_No tengo idea_

_Pero descarta a Celine Dion y Mariah Carey_

No estás siendo de ayuda

_Esperabas que lo fuera?_

Algo

_Oh_

_Me has dejado sin palabras_

_Si pienso en una te contacto_

_No quiero decepcionarte_

_*Emoji riendo*_

_*Emoji de ojos tiernos*_

.

Estaba malditamente molesto. Quería arrancarse el cabello a mechones y ya le había gritado a al menos 15 oficiales de policía en la última media hora. Quizá recibiría _otra_ amonestación, pero a la mierda. Deberían amonestarlos a ellos. Si le hubieran hecho puto caso cuando lo dijo el jodido jefe de los villanos no se les hubiera escapado y las 27 personas que reportaron en la televisión como heridas y en camino al hospital estarían en sus endemoniadas casas comiendo ramen. Para más mierda, las noticias le echarían la culpa a él y a su agencia cuando había aplastado a 12 de los secuaces él _solo_. Ahora estaban rastreando al bastardo, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tomaría?

Redactó el informe con una rabia tan tremenda que el teclado de su ordenador se quebró un poco. Envió el documentoa Shie, quien se encargaba del archivo de la agencia y otros papeles, así como ayudaba a corregir el estilo —es decir, eliminar el exceso de improperios— en los reportes antes de enviarlos a la oficina de gobierno encargada de procesarlos.

—Si te vas temprano nadie va a molestarse, en serio —ofreció medio burlonamente Akiro.

¿Salir temprano? ¿De qué hablaba ese imbécil? Su hora de salida había pasado hace 20 minutos.

.

Cuando tocó la puerta del departamento de Uraraka incluso le dolieron los nudillos. Estaba molesto todavía y no podía sosegarse. Ella le recibió sobresaltada, algo molesta incluso, ataviada con uno de sus ridículos pijamas de animalitos; pero la cara se le llenó de preocupación al verle el ceño tan fruncido de Katsuki, uno que hasta él creyó que podría conseguirle una parálisis facial de una vez por todas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Sus ojos rojizos se hundieron en los castaños de ella, gentiles, preocupados. La molestia abandonó el cuerpo de Katsuki al darse cuenta de que ese no era el lugar para exponer su ira y se sintió exhausto; harto a tal punto que las energías le abandonaron por completo. Lo único que quería hacer era apretar a Uravity contra sí mismo y hundir el rostro en el hueco de su cuello hasta serenarse. Pero no lo hizo. Apartó esos pensamientos a un lado y se concentró en su razón para estar allí: la comida.

—Un día de mierda en el trabajo. Solo comamos.

.

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer el próximo miércoles? —preguntó Uraraka ese mismo día, poniendo la cuchara con la que estuvo comiendo curry la última media hora en el plato vacío—. Ya sabes, aparte de trabajar.

—¿Por qué? —respondió con otra pregunta. La película que estaban viendo se habían terminado y se sentía como un estúpido al darse cuenta de que no había podido adivinar hasta la recta final que el lobo era el padre de la rubia Caperucita.

—Porque, ya sabes, tengo esta fiesta del trabajo donde les voy a patear el trasero a todos y acostumbramos a llevar a un invitado. Entonces pensé: "Hey, Uravity, ¿por qué no cantas tu famoso dueto de The Monster con Ground Zero que te ganó los aplausos de todas las regaderas del mundo"? —Katsuki lo pensó brevemente. El próximo miércoles sería 26 y tenía una tonta gala a la que asistir y que había aceptado desde noviembre. En teoría no debería añadir un compromiso extra para esa misma velada, pero si hacía unos cuantos ajustes en su agenda…—. No tienes qué hacerlo si no quie…

—No voy a cantar —la interrumpió—. No _The Monster_. Yo terminaría ganando tu concurso.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendida?

—Te confirmaré el lunes —ignoró el comentario de puya de Uraraka. Se levantó con sus platos vacíos y recogió también los de la anfitriona—. Y elige otra canción. Una que sea buena.

Adiós a la sugerencia de Jiro de sugerirle una canción de Selena Gomez, ahora tendrían qué buscar duetos.

.

Ese sábado, su padre repetía su tonta pregunta de siempre. Llevaba 2 años enviándole señales sutiles de que quería un nieto cuando ni siquiera estaba casado ni nada que se le pareciera.

—¿Qué tal con esa actriz de la que eres tan cercano?

—¿Puedes cambiar la puta pregunta por una vez en tu vida?

Su padre tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. Esta conversación era exactamente una de las razones por las que no era asiduo a visitar la casa de sus padres.

—Apenas va a cumplir 26 años —intercedió su madre a su favor—. Recién aprendió a no cagarse en los pantalones ¿y tú quieres que críe un niño?

—Ser padre joven es lo de hoy —se defendió tímidamente su padre.

—Te equivocas —gruñó Katsuki. Aprovechó ese momento en el que su madre discutía con su padre sobre sus dudas acerca de su habilidad para controlar sus esfínteres para revisar su celular.

**081 578 XXX XXX**

Hoy cocinare. ¿Puedes venir a las 3?

_Recibido 10:09 AM_

Se preguntó quién le enviaría un mensaje de texto tan casual. No tenía el número registrado… Pensó en ignorar el mensaje, pero en su lugar revisó si el número estaba registrado con una cuenta de Line y revisó la foto de perfil. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, preguntó a su madre—: ¿Ya me puedo ir? Ya hice mi deber filial por esta quincena, ¿no?

—Si quieres que vaya más tarde a tu departamento a llevarte la comida que me prometiste que te tragarías entonces puedes largarte —la sonrisa pasivo-agresiva de su madre fue letal.

Envió una respuesta rápida.

**Yo**

No creo poder

_Enviado 12:27 PM_

Su madre servía la comida cerca de las 3. Tardaría al menos 40 minutos en llegar hasta el edificio de departamentos. Imposible. A menos que…

**Yo**

Quizás más tarde. ¿A las 4 está bien?

_Enviado 12:28 PM_

Ah, comería dos veces ese día.

.

—Sé que querías que llegáramos juntos —le explicó a Rie—. Pero llegaré tarde.

—No hay problema. Al menos irás. Siempre puedo llegar con Jeff —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Pero puedo preguntar por qué?

Katsuki vio su cena, fría y de supermercado, reposando todavía sobre la mesa del departamento de la mujer en _HEAVEN Tower_. Se había colado en el edificio para tener esa conversación de frente. Creyó que la actriz sería más dramática, pero se había equivocado.

—Iré a una fiesta de Navidad.

—Pero a ti no te emocionan las fiestas de Navidad.

—Bueno, pues iré a esta.

Una mirada suspicaz iluminó el rostro de la chica.

—¿Te invitó esa chica de la que me hablaste? ¿Uravity Ochako? Revisé su perfil de _Wikipedia_ y te apuesto 500 yenes a que puede patearte el trasero —Katsuki no quiso responderle—. ¿No vas a comerte eso? —señaló el bento de supermercado.

—Quizá si lo hubieras al menos calentado en el microondas podría hacerlo.

—Quizás —acordó.

.

El _maquillaje_, el programa de radio y la aprobación final-final-_final_ de parte de su estilista no oficial —Kirishima— de su traje para el evento de _TV Stars_ se demoraron más de lo saludable. Al menos ya le había advertido a Uraraka que no podría llegar a la cena.

Esa misma tarde había recogido uno de sus autos, el Lexus, de la casa de sus padres y les regresó de una vez por todas el Chevy que estuvo utilizando los últimos meses. A la gala pensaba utilizar un auto alquilado, sin embargo, cambió de idea cuando decidió que a Uraraka la llevaría en su propio auto. Pensaba comenzar a alejarse de los reflectores a partir del año siguiente, cuando sus compromisos preprogramados ya estuvieran completos; sin importar lo que hiciera, dejaría de alimentar estúpidos medios de comunicación amarillistas con negaciones o explicaciones. Comenzar ahora era solo una prueba de lo que se vendría. Después de todo, él jamás buscó ser _demasiado_ discreto, todo lo había hecho por la imagen de Harin. Estaba mejor pasando algo desapercibido en todo lo que no fuera referente a la vida de héroe, pero nunca tanto como para disfrazarse para ello. Al menos nunca más.

Buscando en el GPS el camino más corto para llegar rodeando el accidente que divisaba frente a él, Bakugou aceleró hasta llegar al límite de velocidad, lo justo para no ser multado y tener un retraso extra por discutir con un oficial de policía. Consultó la hora en el tablero del auto y masculló una retahíla de maldiciones. Ya habían transcurrido los 15 minutos en los que prometió llegar.

Al arribar al lugar indicado, Bakugou se apresuró a estacionar frente a la chica, quien estaba _sola_ esperándolo en la acera.

Mierda.

Bajando del auto, se disculpó por la tardanza—. Perdón, hubo un accidente cinco manzanas al sur. Tuve qué rodear para llegar.

—No importa —aseguró ella con una de esas bonitas sonrisas que ponía cuando estaba de buen humor, usualmente frente a comida deliciosa—. Ya estás aquí.

.

En el estacionamiento del karaoke, Bakugou pudo reconocer el auto de Todoroki estacionado, resaltando tanto como un pulgar hinchado, entre el resto de carros clase media del lugar.

—¿Mitad y Mitad va a estar aquí también? —fue su pregunta retórica.

—Sí —respondió ella tímidamente—. Tsuyu lo invitó.

—Asumo que Deku también estará adentro. Esos dos son como un paquete —ya había considerado que se los toparía, ahora solo estaba confirmando sus sospechas.

La respuesta de Uraraka le tomó por sorpresa—. En realidad, no.

¿Deku no estaría allí? Estaba preparado para ser cordial con ambos —por ella— y mantener los gritos e insultos tan a raya como pudiera, pero con Deku fuera de juego era más fácil lidiar con Todoroki. No odiaba a ninguno de los dos _per_ _se_, ni siquiera le caían mal, pero siempre habían tenido una relación difícil, así que tanto como decir que eran _amigos_ estaba lejos de su vocabulario.

—Como sea, entremos.

Ella asintió y caminaron con las manos llenas del pollo frito que les habían encargado hasta encontrar la sala de karaoke donde todos estaban reunidos. Mientras tanto, Katsuki cavilaba acerca del significado oculto de las palabras de Uraraka. No había que ser un genio —y él lo era— para darse cuenta de que, si la chica ra… es decir, Tsuyu Asui había llevado a Todoroki, lanzar la invitación a Midoriya debería ser cosa de Uraraka, no obstante, quien estaba allí con ella era _él_ y no Deku.

No pudo evitar el henchir de su pecho de pura satisfacción.

.

Uraraka conversaba en un rincón del karaoke con Shoto mientras él intentaba zafarse de la gente que quería un autógrafo, una charla o un apretón de manos, para volver con ella. La heroína, aunque vestida casual con un suéter de lana, falda, medias y unos botines altos, emitía un aura que le obligaba a regresar su vista hacia sus mejillas redondas.

Bakugou ya tenía bien asumido que su vecina era una heroína admirable, pero ahora estaba terminando de caer en cuenta lo _bonita_ que de verdad era. Quizá se trataba de la manera en la que había peinado su cabello o en la que el frío de la noche sonrojaba sus mejillas, pero estaba vergonzosamente consciente de lo _linda_ que se veía.

Cuando al fin pudo liberarse de la masa de gente que lo acaparaba, reclamó inmediatamente su atención—. Tienes compañeros muy intensos.

—Gracias por no gritarles. Y por los autógrafos —algo tímida le dijo, aplaudiendo todavía al compás de la canción que el bastardo de Todoroki cantaba. Y, _maldición_, la hacía condenadamente bien.

—Sí, lo que sea.

Bakugou se estiró, poniendo sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá y exhalando una bocanada hacia el techo. Entonces Todoroki alcanzó una nota especialmente alta y toda la habitación comenzó a gritarle y aplaudir emocionados.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, _la pareja del año _pasó por lo mismo el año pasado.

—No, no me hace sentir mejor.

—¿Alguien te pidió firmar en un lugar raro? Deku tuvo qué firmarle un glúteo al hermano menor de alguien.

—Joder, gracias a todos los héroes que no.

Uraraka le ofreció una caja que todavía contenía pollo frito y Bakugou tomó una pierna sin mucha ceremonia. Se la terminó en dos bocados.

—Le falta salsa.

—Está por acá.

Otro muslo de pollo aterrizó en la boca de Bakugou, esta vez bañado en salsa picante. Uraraka se echó para atrás también y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá cuando la canción de Todoroki terminó. El brazo de Katsuki seguía detrás. Si se trataba de ella, el contacto físico extra no le molestaba.

—¡Adoro las alitas de pollo! —dijo ella.

Una mujer se acercó a ellos en ese momento—. Hablando de alitas, compraste bastante, Uravity. Gracias. ¿Cuánto te costó? Para pagarte del fondo para la fiesta.

—Uh, yo no lo pagué, pero tengo el ticket por aquí mis…

—No es nada —la cortó él—. Así está bien.

—No, no —insistió la otra—. Esta fiesta es de la agencia, no permitimos que los invitados paguen.

—Sí, Bakugou —apoyó Ochako—. No tienes por qué pagar extra. Yo te invité aquí. Deja que nos encarguemos de esto.

Fue inevitable no dirigirle una fugaz mirada de fastidio, ¿no podía aceptar su amabilidad? Luego le habló a la otra con un tono que denotaba que su decisión estaba tomada y no había lugar a discusión—. Así está bien. Un regalo de año nuevo de Ground Zero para los compañeros de Uravity.

—Gracias —remarcó la mujer—. No sabía que Ochako tuviera un _amigo_ tan bueno.

No le pasó desapercibido el tono que utilizó al final, pero lo ignoró porque tuvo la extraña sensación de que, si Uraraka le pidiera las llaves de su auto como obsequio de navidad, se las daría.

—Te debo algo —la heroína interrumpió su tren de pensamiento, jugando con el borde de su vaso.

—No me debes nada. Deja ya eso.

—No puedo. Pero sé que el dinero no servirá. ¿Algo que te guste en particular?

Katsuki no la miró cuando dijo—: Nada.

—¿Ni siquiera otra tarta de limón?

Oh, tarta de limón.

—Eso, _Cara de Ángel, _lo puedo aceptar.

No supo de dónde salió eso, pero se alegró cuando ella no lo confrontó por el mote y apuró su vaso de cerveza en su lugar.

.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó a Todoroki más tarde.

—Faltan 23 minutos para las 11 de la noche.

—Mierda. Es tarde —masculló. Había informado al evento de _TV_ _Stars_ que llegaría alrededor de la media noche. Como técnicamente había aceptado ese compromiso primero, prefería evitarse crear una enemistad con ellos por un asunto tan trivial como no asistir después de toda su insistencia—. Vamos, Uravity. Es hora de que ganemos esta competencia.

.

Llegó su momento de cantar _Rewrite the Stars_. Elegir la canción había sido toda una odisea, lo recordaba muy bien y él fue el principal obstáculo, estaba consciente de ello. Pero quería que Uraraka fuera quien brillara, al final de cuentas la fiesta, el premio, todo se trataba de ella, así que cada vez que sugería una canción en la que no estaba focalizada en lo que ella podría ofrecer, la rechazó con rudeza. Pese a ello, ahora lamentaba un poco no haber elegido la canción de Bruno Mars que le había propuesto.

—_You know I want you. __It's not a secret I try to hide —_comenzó en un respiro; algunos silbaron desde sus asientos o aplaudieron y otros pidieron _silencio_ _para_ _Ground_ _Zero_—. _I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied. _

Pudo notar de reojo que algunas personas sacaban fotos, pero no le pudo importar menos. Generalmente la opinión de otros sobre sí mismo era algo que no hacía mella en su autoestima, aunque ahora fuera prudente y moderara su lenguaje y ánimos para no volver enemigos a todos a su alrededor. Las relaciones públicas eran difíciles.

Entonces Uraraka comenzó a cantar su parte—. _You think it's easy. You think I don't want to run to you_…

Como habían ensayado, ella caminó más cerca con pasos cortos y deliberadamente lentos. No necesitaban leer las letras de la melodía porque ya se habían encargado de memorizar la canción de antemano, lo que era un extra.

En ese momento, incluso si lo hubiera querido, no habría podido apartar los ojos de ella. El momento fue igual a una revelación, como cuando un personaje menciona el título de la película y todo comienza a cobrar sentido. Entendió bastante bien por qué estaba allí, parado en ese karaoke barato cantando canciones frente a un montón de desconocidos, haciendo un dueto con su vecina después de haber cancelado a personas y retrasado otro compromiso.

Por ello, cuando su canción finalizó y llevó al rincón a Ochako para decirle que debía marcharse e inventó la excusa de que tenía salsa en un mechón de su cabello solo para tener un ínfimo contacto físico con ella, esta vez fue consciente de a qué se refería cuando volvió a llamarla _Cara de Ángel_.

.

La gala de _TV Stars _era una excusa de premiación a las personas más ilustres del año, cuyo verdadero propósito era la fiesta que se realizaba después, una donde peces gordos del mundo del espectáculo establecían nuevos contactos con políticos, empresarios y productores. No era el primer evento de ese tipo al que había asistido y no estaba interesado en crear nuevos vínculos por interés, por lo que Bakugou se replegó hasta los rincones más solitarios del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el evento. Para su suerte, Rie lo localizó con facilidad y se acercó a conversarlo.

—Gracias a Dios que llegas. Jeff estaba hablando con un director de cine y no sabía cómo deshacerme de esos ejecutivos que me rodearon. ¿Están mirando para acá?

Katsuki echó un vistazo al grupo de sujetos a los que la actriz había dejado, quienes, efectivamente, le miraban con desdén disfrazado de cordialidad; luego se encogió de hombros.

A pesar de los cientos de contactos que poseía Rie Harin, de su reputación siendo una persona amable, graciosa y conversadora, no disfrutaba mucho de ese tipo de reuniones. Tenía un círculo íntimo extremadamente reducido y la amiga que apreciaba más era una chica con la que había crecido en su pueblo natal antes de convertirse en una estrella, y con la que Katsuki se había reunido en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Por qué no nos tomamos una foto? —propuso ella, emocionada.

—Siempre estás tomando fotos —rodó los ojos.

—Sí, pero esta la voy a subir a _Twitter_. Nunca lo he hecho. Ya tengo una con Jeff, falta la tuya.

—Como sea —aceptó.

.

Bakugou estaba en medio de un descanso para una sesión de fotos al día siguiente cuando se dio un respiro y fue a abrir su celular. Tenía correos electrónicos del banco, una cantidad molesta de notificaciones en _Twitter_, cosas relacionadas al trabajo y el grupo de chat lleno de mensajes.

Comenzó a leer desde los más recientes.

**Los 3 mosqueteros y bakugou;** _chat_

**Eijiro: **le mande mensaje pero no responde

**Eijiro**_: _creen que esté bien?

**Jiro**: esperen

**Jiro**_: _En Twitter dicen que se desmayó?

**Kamidiota**_: _es normal en est trabajo

**Kamidiota**_: _igual fue spectakular

**Kamidiota: **c lanzo komo zi no le importara la vida

**Eijiro: **dberiamos mandarle flores?

**Ground Zero:** ¿De qué hablan?

**Ground Zero:** ¿Saben qué? No me interesa

**Eijiro**: que malo

**Eijiro**_: *Emoji de carita triste*_

**Eijiro**_: _Ni porque es tu vecina

**Jiro: **Uraraka es la vecina de Katsuki?

**Kamidiota: **URARAKA EZ VESINA DEL MAMON DE BAKUGOU Y NO NOS LO ABIA NICHO NINJUNO DE LOS 2

**Kamidiota**: ME CIENTO OFENDIDO

**Jiro**: Estoy de acuerdo con Denki

**Jiro**: Por primera vez en mucho tiempo

**Eijiro**: _uuuuuuuhhhhhh_meme . jpg_

**Ground Zero: **¿Qué le pasó?

**Kamidiota: **AORA SI TE INTEREZA

**Kamidiota**: PUEZ KE TE DIGA TU MADRE

**Eijiro**: esta en todas las noticas y en internet

**Eijiro**: Uraraka se lanzo a un autobús en movimiento como en una de esas peliculas de accion

**Kamidiota**: XKE LE DISEN?

**Jiro**: jaja

.

Llamó a Akiro y solicitó en medio de una voz muy amenazante que le averiguara en cual hospital habían admitido a la "Heroína Uravity". Akiro, dado a que le debía unos cuantos favores, aceptó sin emitir una queja ni una pregunta de por qué necesitaba la información. Realizó una llamada más al departamento de relaciones públicas de la agencia y avisó que no iba a asistir al resto de los eventos que tenía programados. Si querían podían retrasarlos o mandarlos a la mierda directamente. No le importaba. Un minuto después, Akiro le envió la información solicitada.

Todo el camino rumbo al hospital vio una y otra y otra _y_ _otra_ _vez_ el video de Ochako lanzándose hacia el autobús de pasajeros con un nudo tirando de la boca de su estómago.

.

Si bien no fue el primer visitante que se registró para ver a Ochako en el hospital, cuando preguntó por ella en la recepción, le informaron que se encontraba sola en ese momento. Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y entendió rápidamente que personas como Deku o Froppy seguramente estarían ocupados contra algún villano en esos momentos, lo cual justificaba su ausencia. Tan pronto como llegó a la tercera planta del nosocomio, exigió que lo dejaran verla. Una enfermera trató de tranquilizarlo, asegurándole que la paciente Uravity estaba fuera de peligro, los primeros auxilios y tratamiento extra ya habían sido proporcionados. Cuando preguntó entonces _por qué diablos no despertaba_ un doctor afirmó que solo era un caso de agotamiento extremo.

—Forzó su _quirk_ más allá de sus límites, sin embargo, debido a que fue durante un corto periodo de tiempo, aparte del cansancio y posibles dolores de cabeza y mareos estará bien, sin consecuencias a largo plazo —luego de la explicación del médico, lo dejaron pasar a su habitación.

Ochako estaba acostada en una habitación, sola, en un ala exclusiva del hospital. Vestía la misma bata genérica que el resto de los enfermos y una intravenosa se encontraba inyectada en su brazo. Después de revisar el rostro pálido, cansado de la heroína y quitarse quieto como una gárgola para poder escuchar el tranquilizador sonido de su respiración, pudo notar en una esquina del cuarto flores y obsequios varios. La enfermera que lo acompañaba le explicó—. Las personas vieron el video del accidente en redes sociales. Le han estado enviando regalos de agradecimiento y admiración. ¿Creo que también por su cumpleaños? —la mujer sacudió la cabeza y en seguida se retiró.

.

Una hora más tarde, Deku llegó apresurado en compañía de Shoto, golpeando la puerta de la habitación. Bakugou le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero cuando se cercioró de que Ochako continuaba dormida dejó el asunto por la paz.

—No esperábamos verte aquí —saludó Todoroki, reconociendo su presencia.

—Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ustedes.

—¿Ella está bien? —Midoriya interrumpió el intercambio pasivo-agresivo de palabras con voz frenética—. ¿No ha despertado desde que vinimos a la hora del almuerzo? Sus padres están muy preocupados.

—Todavía no despierta.

Mientras Deku balbuceaba tontería y media a la heroína, Bakugou salió al pasillo a despejarse un poco. No obstante, procuró no alejarse mucho.

.

La siguiente visita fue de la heroína Froppy y un tipo que recordaba haber visto vagamente en la noche de karaoke. La chica cargaba una bolsa de compras en sus manos. Ella también le miró sorprendida por encontrárselo apostado como un centinela en la silla al lado de la cama de Ochako.

—Buenas tardes, Bakugou —saludó.

—Un placer volver a encontrarnos, Ground Zero.

Él les dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Ya despertó Ocha?

—No todavía.

Con un dedo en su barbilla, Tsuyu pareció meditarlo—. Traje un cambio de ropa nuevo para ella, espero que no se despierte sola más tarde. El horario de visitas terminará pronto.

—¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo, Ground Zero? —le cuestionó curioso el compañero de Asui, Bakugou respondió vagamente consciente que no, sin embargo, su mente estaba en las palabras de la heroína.

Cierto, el horario de visitas era algo que no había contemplado.

—Saldré un rato.

Necesitaba hacer un par de llamadas.

.

Su contacto respondió al séptimo timbre, él ya estaba impaciente.

—¿No es el dueño del Hospital General de Azabudai el hermano de Hiroto?

—Oh, wow, creí que me llamabas porque me extrañabas. Debí saber que necesitabas algo —respondió la voz femenina de Rie Harin—. Te escuchas molesto, me evitaré las bromas. Sí, ese hospital es del hermano de Hiroto. ¿Qué necesitas?

—El horario de visitas va a terminar —comenzó a explicarse algo contrariado de tener qué pedir un favor y de divulgar su estancia en el nosocomio—. Y quiero quedarme a pasar la noche.

—¿Quieres que el nepotismo te ayude a quedarte a dormir allí?

—Básicamente sí.

—Qué sincero. Llamaré a Ebisu directamente y veré qué puedo hacer. ¿En la habitación de quién piensas quedarte?

—Uraraka Ochako.

.

Al volver a la habitación, una enfermera entregaba un nuevo paquete a Asui. Con el pasar de las horas, la mesa de regalos de Uravity se llenaba más y más. Era reconfortante saber que tantas personas la reconocían.

—Oh, Bakugou, no sabía que seguías en el hospital —Froppy intentó no parecer demasiado anonadada para no incomodarlo—. Alguien trajo las compras de Ocha, pensábamos llevarlas a la lavandería. Tenía algo que se rompió y ensució todo lo demás.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció de inmediato—. Puedes darme eso.

—¿Seguro?

—Vivo al lado de ella. Será más fácil para mí entregarle el _ticket_ para cuando quiera recogerlas.

—Está bien —obedeció.

.

Para cuando regresó nuevamente al cuarto de Ochako, Asui ya se había marchado. No dejó dicho nada, pero asumió que tuvo una emergencia. No era tan tarde todavía y el horario de visitas terminaría hasta las 8 de la noche, asimismo, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Rie le envió un mensaje diciendo que su petición había sido hecha y aprobada. Al parecer, Ebisu mismo era fan de Uravity.

Katsuki se dio el tiempo de serenarse, repensar en todo lo que había transcurrido a lo largo del día. Estaba agotado mentalmente y la fatiga volvía cada vez que recordaba el video de Uravity, no obstante, había algo que estaba olvidando y era igual de importante. Descansó la vista en la mesa de obsequios y recordó lo que la enfermera le había dicho horas atrás. Era el cumpleaños de Ochako y él había enviado la información al fondo de su cerebro por la preocupación. Mierda. ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado algo tan importante? Empero, incluso aunque quería enmendar su estúpido error y salir a comprarle algo, cualquier cosa, tampoco quería dejarla sola. ¿Y si despertaba en un cuarto vacío? Aunque un poco tarde, se encargaría al día siguiente de conseguirle algo.

Supo que su decisión fue la correcta cuando la vio abrir los ojos lenta, pesadamente, minutos después.

—Por fin estás despierta —dijo. Ella, de todas las personas, también se sorprendió de encontrarle allí. Pronto, se aseguró a sí mismo, se convertiría en una presencia en su vida tan constante que le haría preguntar por él cuando no estuviera cerca en lugar de por qué estaba cerca.

Al verla luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos, Katsuki volvió a molestarse en automático.

—Mmmm…

Incluso para él, fue vergonzoso cómo explotó, pero no pudo parar. En ese segundo, la preocupación acumulada salió de él en forma de palabras duras y ásperas—. ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Por qué demonios saltaste así contra el maldito autobús en movimiento? Pudo haberte arrancado el jodido brazo, maldita imbécil. ¿Y cómo demonios se te ocurre flotar un puto autobús de 27 mil kilogramos? Apenas y podías con el doble de tu peso ayer —a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra su tono se elevaba más y más, tanto que una enfermera entró para pedirle que bajara la voz y no alterara a la paciente o lo sacarían de la habitación. Ochako tuvo qué asegurarle a la mujer que no la estaba molestando antes de que se marchara con una mirada de advertencia a Katsuki.

Por otra parte, sabía que lo que él le decía no tenía sentido. Ella era una heroína, las situaciones extremas o de peligro no le eran ajenas en su día a día y en el de él tampoco. Es solo que estaba enervado por lo que _pudo_ _haber_ _sido_, tan estúpido como sonaba.

—Ayer no podía con el doble de mi peso —rebatió como si nunca los hubieran interrumpido—. Incluso cuando peleamos ya podía con 3 toneladas.

—Eso no cambia nada. No debiste saltar así, fuiste una imbécil. Debiste buscar la forma de ponerle obstáculos, de frenar esa mierda, no de verte como una payasa suicida lanzándote hacia él.

—No tenía muchas opciones y todos hemos vivido cosas peligrosas siendo héroes. Esta fue una entre mil.

Aunque Ochako pretendió tranquilizarlo, él solo se sintió alterar más, pero se contuvo. Dio vueltas en la habitación y se revolvió el cabello antes de volver a la silla y lanzar un poco amigable gruñido.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Ochako, a tientas, buscó su mano y comenzó a dibujar figuras inentendibles en el dorso de su mano. Sus dedos, aunque algo fríos, lograr lo que sus palabras no alcanzaron en él—. Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? Todavía tengo todos mis dedos. Solo debo dormir tres días, como los osos, y estaré como nueva.

No le pareció gracioso, pero decidió concentrar sus sentidos en el gentil toque de ella. Giró la muñeca y atrapó la pequeña mano de ella, envolviéndola con la suya en un gesto reconfortante, llevándola sobre el colchón. No hicieron ni se dijeron nada por un largo instante; Bakugou concentrado en el frágil sentimiento de unión en sus manos se perdió la mirada de ella.

—¿Puedes quedarte otro rato? ¿Aunque esté dormida?

Ahora que se lo pedía, no se movería ni un ápice, aunque le obligaran.

Con su mano libre, Katsuki le revolvió suavemente los cabellos castaños y aceptó casi tan quedo, tan tranquilo como ella—: Lo que quieras, _Cara de Ángel_.

Una vez que estuvo dormida, besó con suavidad sus nudillos.

.

Dejó ir su mano solo cuando se quedó dormido y la inconsciencia le impidió seguir sosteniéndola.

.

Bakugou utilizó su hora del almuerzo para conseguirle un regalo de cumpleaños a Ochako y recuperar el resto de sus cosas. La había dejado en su casa, adormilada, durante la madrugada cuando despertó exigiendo salir del hospital. Era algo tarde para el obsequio, sí, pero el principal problema era que no tenía ni puta idea de qué regalarle. Le había pedido sugerencias a Jiro, a Rie, a otras mujeres de su agencia y, por un demonio, incluso a su madre —su peor error—, pero se había quedado tan en blanco como en el inicio.

—La estúpida bola de nieve —recordó que el hombre de la lavandería le comentó que la bolsa tenía los restos de una. Se había quebrado durante el incidente y, a falta de una mejor idea, decidió conseguirle una nueva. Era algo que quería después de todo, ¿no?

La mujer que atendía la tienda le preguntó si quería que se lo envolviera de alguna forma—. Con una bolsa está bien. Nada ostentoso —no quería abrumarla con algo que pudiera pensar era excesivo o que le hiciera sentir en deuda.

—¿Quiere escribir algún mensaje en la tarjeta o un genérico bastará?

—Yo mismo lo escribiré.

La empleada le tendió la pluma y la pequeña tarjetita a Katsuki, pero en seguida se sintió en blanco. Podría ponerle "_feliz cumpleaños_", pero ¿no era demasiado impersonal? Aún así lo escribió, pero insatisfecho con el resultado, hizo una bola de papel la tarjeta y pidió una nueva.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —ofreció amablemente la mujer.

—No.

"_La próxima vez no intentes suicidarte",_ escribió, no obstante, tan pronto como separó la pluma del papel lo consideró horrible y solicitó una nueva tarjeta. Otra vez. _"Me alegra poder estar a tu lado" _fue descartado antes siquiera de terminar la segunda palabra.

—Lo que sea —murmuró y escribió lo más sencillo que se le ocurrió.

Pagó el regalo y se marchó de la tienda.

.

Bakugou entró a la casa de Ochako con las llevas que ella misma le había dejado en la madrugada. Tenía las manos llenas de las cosas de la chica. Esperaba encontrar el departamento en silencio —a menos de que ella roncara—, pero no solo ella estaba despierta, sino que también Deku y Todoroki se encontraban allí.

Después de un intercambio incómodo de saludos entre los cuatro y una interrupción aun más inoportuna, Bakugou decidió marcharse de una vez. Estaba ocupado de cualquier manera.

—¿Vas a dejar eso? —le detuvo Todoroki casi al salir, señalando la bolsa con el regalo de Ochako.

—No, esto es mío.

Mentira.

.

Debido a la breve conversación que tuvo en el departamento de su vecina, Katsuki decidió a revisar la sección de noticias de espectáculos. Puso su nombre en el buscador y sintió brevemente alivio al darse cuenta de que ningún artículo afectando la privacidad de la chica y enlazándolo con su nombre había salido. En realidad, lo último que había sobre él eran cosas relacionadas a la foto que Rie había colgado en su _Twitter_. Luego del alivio, empero, sintió genuina molestia al notar que alguien había elegido escribir tonterías de especulación de una relación de Ochako con nada más y nada menos que el bastardo de Todoroki. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que Shoto era la sombra de Deku y él se estaba encargando de eliminar toda esa basura de la red, hubiera repartido amenazas a unos cuantos reporteros.

.

Volvió al departamento de Ochako ese mismo día en la tarde.

Era poco característico de él echarse para atrás en algo y no entregarle el regalo frente a Todoroki y Deku había sido una clara muestra de cobardía. No había querido hacerlo frente a terceros para que no sacaran sus propias conclusiones y le llenaran de paja la cabeza a Ochako; su interés era ella, no quería que otras personas se entrometieran con sugerencias. Podría ser catastrófico y él lo había visto suceder en una ocasión con Kyoka y Denki. Su razón, aunque válida en su mente, no le era ya suficiente. Así que tocó la puerta decididamente. Se había escapado en medio de un receso de otro programa de televisión, tenía pocos minutos.

—¡Bakugou! —exclamó Ochako tan pronto como le abrió, dándole paso para que entrara al departamento—. ¿Se te olvidó algo?

—No —no realmente.

—Es algo tarde, pero feliz cumpleaños.

Sabiendo que no podía ceder al impulso de tomarla del cuello y besarla, y que un abrazo era un gesto peligroso, se conformó con revolverle el cabello castaño a modo de felicitación y se marchó.

.

Una vez más, Rie le pidió encontrarse. Sin embargo, el lugar de encuentro sería su departamento. No más colarse en _HEAVEN Tower_, ir a la casa de campo o encontrarse en lugares inhóspitos. Ella fue quien se esforzó para no verse en exagerado llamativa, no obstante, lo cual Bakugou agradeció.

La recogió esa noche de un café cercano a la residencia de la actriz. Ella subió en su Lexus y manejó en relativo silencio hasta su edificio de departamentos. No iban a verse durante algún tiempo, era más o menos la despedida, una mejor temprano que tarde, pues ambos sabían que con agendas tan apretadas —principalmente la de ella— sería difícil concertar una bonita reunión para decir adiós.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor del edificio y, cuando las puertas iban a cerrarse, divisó a Ochako en la entrada; no solo eso sino que ella también le vio con una expresión parecida a _traición_ tan contundente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Para echarle más leña al fuego, Rie señaló lo evidente—. ¿Estaba llorando?

Pensó en ir tras ella, pero no supo si era buena idea.

.

Rie se acomodó en su sillón mientras él servía un trago. Solo había estado dos veces en el lugar, la primera antes de mudarse y la segunda el día de la mudanza. De hecho, Harin había sido quien le ayudó a encontrar el edificio por medio de un agente de bienes raíces que era amigo suyo.

—Acepté esa mini serie de Amazon Prime —le dijo, dándole un sorbo al vino tinto que Bakugou le ofreció en una copa—. Comienzo a rodar a finales de enero en Londres, pero me iré antes para conocer el lugar.

—¿El lugar? ¿O vas antes par encontrarte con tu señor?

—Eso es solo un extra.

Hiroto Suwabe, la pareja sentimental de la aclamada actriz y primer amor de Japón Rie Harin, era un empresario de traje y corbata que llevaba cuatro meses en el extranjero haciéndose cargo de una filial de la empresa que recién abría en Inglaterra. Presidente de un reputado conglomerado que incluía desde fabricación de astilleros hasta perfumería, era uno de los hombres más poderosos del país. A pesar de los muchos ceros en sus cuentas bancarias y la extensión de su poder e influencia en la economía de Japón, era un hombre sencillo, casi aburrido, al que le fascinaban nimiedades como salir de su casa a comprar sus propios cigarrillos o alimentar a las gallinas de la granja de la familia Harin. Se habían conocido hacía tres años, más tiempo del que Bakugou la conocía a ella, sin embargo, su relación no había comenzado hasta finales del año pasado.

Por lo que él sabía, al inicio Harin le había dado la misma atención que a cualquier otro ejecutivo, pero la insistencia y atenciones del hombre la acercaron paulatinamente a él. Sin embargo, durante aquella época la actriz estaba en una turbulenta relación con otro actor de renombre y nada había prosperado.

Fue después del incidente casi dos años atrás donde ella conoció a Bakugou que encontró uno de los apoyos emocionales más grandes en el hombre y, tiempo después comenzaron su relación, escandalizando a las personas a su alrededor. Llevaban un poco de razón, pues en ese entonces Harin tenía 28 años y Hiroto 41; con dos divorcios en su haber y una hija de 7 años producto de su segundo matrimonio, parecía que Rie aspiraba a ser solo una novia-trofeo, una niñera cara para la heredera. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Hiroto amaba y respetaba a Harin, le daba su lugar en su vida y la consultaba en sus decisiones. Ver a la chica con un hombre tan mayor era algo a lo que Bakugou no se podía terminar de acostumbrar, sin embargo, si ella era feliz él no necesitaba entrometerse.

—También decidí que tan pronto me vaya de Japón vamos a anunciar nuestra relación.

—¿Vas a seguir con ese plan?

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya hasta le vendí la exclusiva a Jeff! La próxima semana iré a despedirme de él y a grabar la entrevista. Será solo entre él y yo.

La idea de revelar la relación había sido idea de Rie, quien se lo propuso a Hiroto hacía algunos meses. Él le permitió hacer su voluntad, aunque siempre se mostró preocupado por el futuro de su novia como actriz, en lo que dirían los medios de ella, si las personas la insultarían y las puertas que se le podrían cerrar en su carrera. Él, aunque escandalosamente rico y contar con poder, no era realmente una figura pública. Su nombre solo aparecía en artículos de economía y su contacto más directo a la televisión era cuando hacía de consultor de finanzas para algún canal de noticias por medio de una llamada telefónica. De alguna manera estaría a salvo.

—¿No te sentirás solo? ¿Quién va a molestarte ahora que yo me vaya?

—Nadie. Gracias a todos los héroes.

—Tengo la sensación de que serás tú quien vaya a molestar a alguien —jugó—. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu vecina? Uravity Ochako. ¿Pasaste una buena noche de sueño en el hospital?

Por esto mismo es que Bakugou odiaba pedir favores.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero podría serlo. Si te gusta, ¿te has molestado en pensar que tal vez leyó una de esas noticias que dicen que estamos saliendo y se la ha creído? Tenía muy mala cara en el pasillo.

Algo hizo _pop_ en el cerebro de Bakugou.

Tan estúpido como parecía, tan tonto como sonaba, jamás lo había considerado. Realmente no daba muchas explicaciones de su relación con la actriz a terceros, después de todo, eran sus cosas, pero confiaba que haber negado por activa y pasiva en las entrevistas de televisión que estaban juntos fuera suficiente para todos, incluida Uraraka.

—¿No deberías llamarle para preguntarle si está bien? Pudo haber pasado algo.

Mientras Harin hablaba, el cerebro de Ground Zero comenzaba a hacer cortocircuito.

—Vamos a enviarle un mensaje.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Mierda._

—Ya está —su propio celular siendo sacudido frente a él de manos de su amiga fue suficiente para sacarlo de su trance—. Le hablé tan gruñonamente como tú lo harías. Ahora hay que esperar a que quiera responderte.

.

Cuando Uraraka le respondió, Rie ya estaba un poco pasada de copas, por lo que, cuando Ochako casi le invitó a ir al festival con ella, no tuvo otra opción más que rechazarla. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de pasar tiempo con ella y explicarle que él y Rie Harin no tenían ni habían tenido nada más allá de la amistad, no podía dejar a la celebridad sola.

Ella le había dicho hacía dos años cuando irrumpió en su departamento en _HEAVEN Tower_ que era su ángel guardián. En realidad su historia con ella era bastante simple, pero acarreaba cicatrices que ella no estaba dispuesta a mostrar a cualquiera.

La razón por la que su relación había comenzado fue porque la salvó de una situación peligrosa. Su anterior novio, un actor importante y cuya carrera había sido hundida a inicios de año en los remanentes del movimiento #MeToo, abusaba físicamente de ella. Ambos inquilinos de _HEAVEN Tower_ con la imagen al público limpia de todo escándalo nadie se dio cuenta o nadie quiso notarlo. Pero él sí lo hizo, Bakugou lo notó y le tendió su mano, como cualquier héroe en su situación lo habría hecho. Ella la aceptó en el momento, mas inmediatamente después se llenó de temor. Si lo dijera al público, si Ground Zero revelaba lo que vio e hizo aquel día su carrera estaría acabada. Sería señalada por las personas, por tener una relación y, peor aun, temía que las personas dijeran que se lo merecía. Que se merecía cada golpe e insulto que había recibido y no soportó siquiera pensar en ello. Le hizo prometer que no denunciaría, que todo quedaría entre los tres y, a regañadientes, el héroe aceptó incluso si estaba en contra de sus principios. De esa manera ella decidió mantenerse cerca de él, casi como una lapa, para asegurarse que no filtraría nada, pero al final la desconfianza se convirtió en una fuerte amistad. Harin se mudó de piso y el actor abandonó la torre por completo. Cuando Hiroto supo la historia fue quien se encargó de hundirlo en los tribunales, buscando a las víctimas y ofreciéndoles su apoyo, la antes estrella Kenshiro no saldría de la cárcel hasta que su cabeza no tuviera ni un solo cabello. Pero, a pesar del final feliz de la historia, Bakugou esperaba que en el futuro Harin se sobrepusiera lo suficiente para contar su historia y terminara de entender que ella siempre fue una víctima.

—¿Ya te respondió? —le preguntó Rie con un poco de lentitud al pronunciar las palabras.

—Sí.

—¿Y está celosa? Si está celosa puede ser tu pasa a la felicidad —ella se rió y acomodó la barbilla en su hombro.

—En realidad parece que no le importa —amargado, Bakugou bloqueó su celular.

.

Le llamó el último día del año, esperando poder pasarlo con ella. Le había invitado al festival después de todo, ¿no? Solo le estaría tomando la palabra.

Si no estaba celosa, si no estaba interesada en él de esa forma, él lograría, incluso si se demoraba, que lo mirara de la misma forma que él sabía que la veía.

O al menos lo intentaría.

.

Vio el ranking de héroes como primera cosa al despertar el primero de enero. Masculló maldiciones al notar que este año Deku le había arrebatado el primer puesto, pero sintió orgullo al ver que Ochako subió hasta el 14.

.

Quiso llamarla para salir juntos a ver esa obra de teatro sobre hielo que una heroína en su agencia mencionó con mucha emoción, pero estaba demasiado ocupado y no sabía si lograría hacer lugar.

Prefirió no hacer planes en lugar de arriesgarse a cancelarla.

.

Tocó a su puerta un miércoles. Compró un pastel de fresas para compartirlo con ella. Desde aquel día en el elevador no se habían visto y no le gustaba la existencia de esa brecha que comenzaba a abrirse entre ellos cuando vivían uno al lado del otro.

—¿Bakugou? ¡Hola! ¡Mucho tiempo! —abrió y le invitó a pasar con un ademán.

Katsuki, como siempre, llegó hasta su cocina con un par de gruñidos y sin muchas explicaciones, como si de su propia casa se tratase.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Pastel de fresas —explicó y destapó la bandeja. Los ojos de Ochako brillaron—. Pensé que…

El sonido de su celular le interrumpió. El héroe masculló una maldición y respondió. Fue una llamada breve, urgente. Habían encontrado al villano que acechaba afuera de los bares de Tokio.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Y el pastel?

—Puedes comerlo.

—No sé —admitió antes de marcharse.

.

Volvió a intentarlo otro día cuando consiguió tiempo libre, sugiriendo ir a patinar como ella le había deseado hacer por chat.

—¿Ese lago sigue congelado?

—Esperemos… —justo cuando creyó que podría tener una cita con ella en condiciones, Ochako se echó para atrás—. Eh, pero hoy no puedo.

—¿Por qué? —si no era algo lo suficientemente importante podría esperarla.

—Es el cumpleaños de Shoto.

Maldición.

.

Despertó el 12 de enero con los mensajes del chat que mantenía con sus amigos de la UA.

**los mas perrones;** _chat_

**Eijiro**: felicidades

**Eijiro**: felicidades

**Jiro**: sí, felicidades Bakugou

**Ground Zero: **¿Están en drogas?

**Ground Zero:** No es mi cumpleaños.

**Kamidiota**: t estamos felicitando xke todavia tiens amigos

**Kamidiota**: si la relacion ke akaba de revelar rie harin fuera kontigo ya no t ablariamos x apartado mal amigo

**Ground Zero:** ¿Qué se supone que tiene qué ver una cosa con la otra?

**Jiro**: Para ser tan inteligente acabas de hacer una pregunta muy idiota

**Eijiro**: _*Emoji riéndose*_

* * *

**si se preguntan, Denki y Eijiro son los que les ponen el nombre a los grupos de chat de bakugou jajaja**

**DEPOSITEN TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS SOBRE LA PSIQUIS DE BAKUGOU EN UN REVIEW. TRATARÉ DE RESPONDER TODO LO QUE NO HAYA DEJADO EXPLÍCITO O NO SE HAYA ALCANZADO A COMPRENDER EN EL SUBTEXTO. SI NO CONTEMPLÉ ALGO DE LO QUE ME PREGUNTAN NO LES VOY A MENTIR Y LES DIRÉ: MIRA, LA NETA NI LO HABÍA PENSADO JAJAJAJA**

**Espero que no se haya hecho muy repetitivo este capítulo, pero creo que sirve de resumen para recordar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora que estamos a nada del final**

**Como siempre, agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón los comentarios de** SaEvo, Vionix2, Ana-Gami, Mich Rangel, Bluene Angel, Kionu Ritew, Alice Baskerville Redfox, EternalCrow, Sylvia2343 **y** fatcuntlicious.

**NO ME ESPEREN HASTA ANTES O DESPUÉS DE AÑO NUEVO, FELIZ NAVIDAD DE ANTEMANO YEY!**

**ahora sí, como buena fan resentida de Game of Thrones, me largo a ver The Witcher jaja**


	19. Chapter 19

El latido del corazón de Uraraka casi le rompe una costilla al leer el titular. _"AGENCIA DE RIE HARIN CONFIRMA RELACIÓN"_ leyó una y otra vez. Aunque no había lágrimas en sus ojos, sintió las ganas de llorar reptándole por la garganta. Así que el final se sentía de esta manera… Estuvo a punto de tirar el celular lejos de ella, pero se decidió a seguir mirando. El titular la mencionaba solo a ella porque era una confirmación de su lado, sin embargo, en la foto ilustrativa aparecía una silueta poco familiar para ella.

"_Hola, somos KT Label._

_Hemos confirmado que nuestra actriz y representada, Rie Harin, se encuentra en una feliz relación de mutuo cariño, respeto y confianza con el presidente de SW Group, Hiroto Suwabe. Luego de conocerse por un periodo prudencial, tomaron la decisión de pasar el tiempo juntos como una pareja. Debido a que es un asunto personal, no podemos dar mayores detalles._

_Agradecemos de antemano su apoyo y respeto a la pareja, mientras esperamos las futuras actividades de Rie Harin"._

—Santa mierda —maldijo Ochako, estupefacta, mientras el celular se le deslizaba de las manos y rebotaba suavemente sobre el colchón. Por unos momentos se quedó quieta, en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, qué sentir o qué pensar. Se sentía como una idiota en muchos niveles, pero, por encima de todo, estaba aliviada. Muy, muy aliviada. Al menos Todoroki no la había llamado para romperle el corazón, debía darle ese crédito a su amigo.

No muchos minutos después, su celular comenzó a reventar de notificaciones. Reconocía el tono y el alboroto prevenía de _Line_. Iida debía estar _spammeando_ el grupo de chat. No se decepcionó al abrirlo y ver la inmensa cantidad de emojis llorando que aparecieron sin descanso, uno tras otro, mientras Deku trataba de calmarlo.

**Fin del mundo; **_chat_

**INGENIUM:** NO PUEDO CREERLO

**INGENIUM:** _*Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando*_

**INGENIUM:** POR QUÉ? QUIEN LE DIO PERMISO?

**INGENIUM:** _*Emoji llorando*_

**INGENIUM:** CREÍ QUE BAKUGOU ERA MI ÚNICA COMPETENCIA

**INGENIUM:** _*Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* _

**INGENIUM:** INCLUSO CUANDO HABLÉ CON ELLA AYER CREÍ QUE ESTABA LOGRANDO ALGO _*Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando*_

**INGENIUM:** SOY UN IDIOTA

**INGENIUM:** _*Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* _

**DEKU:** No, Iida. No lo eres

**INGENIUM:** LO SOY

**INGENIUM:** DEBERÍA CAMBIARME EL NOMBRE DE INGENIUM A INGENUO

**INGENIUM:** _*Emoji llorando* _

**INGENIUM:** ME QUEDA MEJOR

**INGENIUM:** RIE POR QUEEEEEEEEEE?

**INGENIUM:** YO TE AMABA

**INGENIUM: **SIENTO QUE ME MUERO *_Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* _

**INGENIUM:** ME MUERO

**INGENIUM:** ME MORÍ

**INGENIUM:** _*Emoji de calavera*_

**FROPPY:** en paz descanse

**URAVITY:** Amén

**INGENIUM:** _*Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* *Emoji llorando* _

No solo Iida, sino también _Twitter_ estaba explotando. "Rie Harin" era tendencia global número 3 en la plataforma y existían otras cuatro búsquedas relacionadas en los temas más comentados de Japón. Los fans comenzaron a comparar eventos públicos donde ambos habían coincidido y testimonios de personas que, casualmente, ahora recordaban haberlos visto también estaban surgiendo.

Sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Los comentarios difamando y rebajando a la actriz —que actualmente estaba de vacaciones fuera del país, de manera muy conveniente— no se hicieron esperar. A Ochako le parecieron especialmente duros aquellos que la trataban como una puta solo por salir con un hombre mayor que poseía grandes riquezas. Ella no entendía ni sabía nada sobre su relación, pero no se sentía en posición de juzgar a nadie. Algunos usuarios anexaban capturas de pantalla de un gráfico que demostraba la caída de las acciones de _KT_ _Label_ en tono de burla, pero, sobre todo, se abrió un debate sobre la imagen pública de los famosos. ¿Se mostraban completamente? ¿Tenían el deber de hacerlo? ¿Su vida privada le pertenecía también a los fans? ¿Por qué eran tan grave para una celebridad japonesa mantener una relación sentimental de conocimiento público mientras que en occidente no se realizaba tal caza de brujas? Otros usuarios sugerían debates de género: por qué Rie Harin era afectada y Hiroto Suwaba no; cómo casi cualquier celebridad masculina podría salir indemne de una situación como esa, pero una mujer no. Y, aunque la apertura de las personas ante estos temas le pareció interesante, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se anclaran ante las palabras "Ground Zero" como término de búsqueda de mayor tráfico en posición 4.

El tweet más relevante era uno hecho por Bakugou mismo:

**Ground Zero** GroundZero **.** _29m_

Ya era hora RieHarin

_89,760 RT __**.**__ 108,635 Like_

Kaminari, Jiro y Kirishima le habían comentado con emojis sorprendidos, corazones y de serpentinas. Mientras tanto, los fans y terceras personas discutían su implicación en el asunto: si lo sabía desde el principio, si se acababa de enterar, pero quería ser un caballero y no exponer a Rie, si alguna vez tuvieron sentimientos uno por el otro e incluso algunos barajaban la posibilidad de mal gusto de que continuaran en una relación como amantes y que Hiroto Suwabe fuera solo una cortina de humo para ocultarles; aquella teoría, por demás absurda, incluso era ofensiva.

Entre toda la ola de odio, comentarios de lástima y especulaciones, Uraraka vio un _tweet_ que la dejó pensando.

**Suna - Ground Zero #1 FAN** sunashie75492 **.** _15 m_

Que asqueroso debe ser para dios Ground Zero leer sus mierdas diciendo que podría ser el amante de alguien y que lo engañaron, ni que fuera ustedes. Deberían eliminarse por ridiculos antes de que dios los explote el mism o_ *Emoji enojado*_

De alguna manera y con menos groserías —se notaba que era fan de Bakugou esa persona—, tenía razón. Si Katsuki estaba en redes sociales, probablemente estaría molesto con tales sugerencias.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y marchó hacia la cocina.

.

Aunque Bakugou la había visto en peores fachas —sus pijamas de animalitos, la bata del hospital—, Ochako se dijo a sí misma que, al menos por esta vez, no quería mostrarse como una chica perezosa. No lo era. Se vistió unos jeans oscuros y un café con unos botines a juego. Solo saldría de su departamento y caminaría unos cuantos pasos, pero quería lucir bien.

Había preparado una de esas tartas de limón que tanto le gustaban a Bakugou porque esperaba distraerlo con eso. No sabía qué tan cercano era él a Rie Harin, solo podía intuirlo, y tampoco estaba segura de qué tanto podría afectarle los comentarios que hacían sobre él y su amiga en redes sociales, pero si podía ayudarle a quitarle aunque sea un poco de estrés, lo haría.

Llamó a la casa de Bakugou con la mano casi temblándole por la ansiedad. No sabía si estaba en casa, si tenía visitas o si definitivamente no se encontraba de humor, pero allí estaba ella, arriesgándose a sufrir una humillación con su postre todavía humeante. Bakugou le abrió escasos 10 segundos después, pero ella los sintió como 10 minutos. Sencillo, Katsuki todavía utilizaba unos pantalones grises de franela y una playera de manga larga, a todas luces su ropa para dormir.

Sin un discurso preparado de antemano, Ochako improvisó—. Buenos días, vecino. Soy Uraraka Ochako, tu vecina favorita.

Él sonrió de medio lado, su ceño se relajó ligeramente también. Pareció recordar el pasado lejano.

—Creo que ya conozco esa línea.

Uraraka sonrió lo mejor que pudo, esperando no verse torpe y nerviosa. Porque estaba nerviosa. Mucho.

—¿Recuerdas ese pay de limón que te prometí hace mil años? Bueno, pues aquí está.

Bakugou inmediatamente se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar. No cuestionó nada más ni le preguntó por qué exactamente ese día se aparecía en su puerta, lo cual ella agradeció enormemente.

.

Katsuki se había zampado la mitad del pay en menos de quince minutos. Ochako no supo si estar halagada o preocupada por ello. ¿Era posible llenar el estómago sin fondo que era Katsuki Bakugou?

Charlaban con ligereza en la cocina con dos vasos de jugo de mango frente a ellos. Hablaban de cosas relacionadas al trabajo y, aunque un poco tarde, de la lista de héroes.

—Seguro el próximo año vuelves al primer lugar. Solo debes practicar más duro y, quizá, mmm… ¿tomarte más fotos con niños? Como los políticos, ja ja.

Con el dorso de la mano debajo de la barbilla, Bakugou indagó—: ¿No deberías estar apoyando a Deku en esto?

—Eso es lo que él cree —dijo Uraraka en tono de broma, aunque en realidad lo decía muy en serio. ¿Estaba traicionando a Deku? No lo creía, un poco de competencia sana no le venía mal a nadie.

—Voy a pensar en eso cada vez que lo vea.

—Tienes mi permiso.

Bakugou apuró su vaso de jugo y tomó otra rebanada de pay. Quizá debería haber horneado uno más.

—Podría comer esto todo el día y no aburrirme.

O dos.

—Tomaré nota.

—Me siento como la mierda —Bakugou confesó, de repente—. Como si hubiera hecho alguna basura y estuviera pagando por ello.

Fue repentino, así que Ochako no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir sobre ello? Estaba feliz de que le contara, pero era abrupto y no estaba preparada para la sinceridad de Ground Zero después de haber estado hablando de cómo llenar correctamente un informe para las oficinas de gobierno.

—¿Has hecho algo malo? —se decidió a aportar. Si Bakugou quería hablar sobre sus sentimientos, debía hacer un esfuerzo y explicarlo todo. Las personas no pueden leer la mente de otras.

—No lo creo. ¿Quedarse en silencio es malo?

—Depende —Ochako respondió con sinceridad, recordando la situación entre Todoroki y Deku propiciada precisamente por el silencio—. A veces puede causar malentendidos, aunque no sea con mala intención.

—Sí, supongo —justo cuando Uravity pensó que se quedaría callado y el tema se daría por zanjado, él continuó—. ¿Debería decirles que son imbéciles y que yo lo supe todo desde el principio?

—Uh, estoy un poco perdida. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—De Rie Harin. La actriz. Nos viste aquel día.

—Ah… —sí, "ah".

—Nos conocimos hace tiempo en _HEAVEN Tower _por circunstancias… _profesionales_. Coincidíamos en eventos y de alguna manera acabamos siendo amigos. No es que ella tenga muchos, por eso nos reunimos con frecuencia. Pero jamás salimos —aclaró, explicándose, casi como si ella se lo hubiera pedido. Casi como si deseara que ella le creyera. ¿Era así?—. Vi toda su relación y la apoyé. No es para nada como comenta la estúpida gente, no me dejaron ni me engañaron ni estoy engañando a nadie. No la toqué ni una puñetera vez. Y ahora estoy aquí, siendo enredado en chismes y sin poder salir a hacer mi puto trabajo cuando hay una emergencia porque "los reporteros entorpecerían las labores, Ground Zero" —imitó a quien probablemente se encargaba de la logística en su agencia.

Uravity procesó la información lenta, deliberadamente. Le alegró que él le dijera. Que él se explicara con ella. De verdad lo hizo. Y por eso mismo ahora quería que él se sintiera mejor. Ahora que estaba segura de que se sentía afectado quería apoyarlo.

—¿Y por qué no lo dices? —dijo ella, simplemente—. Siempre has sido directo. ¿Por qué no serlo esta vez?

—Problemas con la imagen pública —explicó amargamente—. No me importa, pero me han dicho que no es bueno para el trabajo. Y estoy cansado de ir a entrevistas. No quiero volver a pisar un estudio en mi puta vida.

Ochako tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. Una entrevista larga sería un problema y tampoco era la solución—. ¿_Twitter_ no es siempre donde comienza todo? ¿Por qué no lo terminas de aclarar allí?

—No quiero volver a abrir esa estúpida red social en mil años. Estoy asqueado con lo poco que vi esta mañana.

Uraraka también lo estaba, si era honesta.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? Desde tu cuenta, por supuesto.

Eso pareció animarlo.

—¿Lo harías? No confío en que no acabe mandándolos a todos al infierno.

—Por supuesto.

.

**Ground Zero** GroundZero **.** _5s_

Déjenme fuera de su narrativa. No he salido con Rie Harin ni lo haré en el futuro. Alégrense por su relación, respétenla y dejen de crear historias en su cabeza. Un hombre y una mujer pueden ser perfectamente amigos.

.

—Yo le abría añadido un "bastardos" —comentó Bakugou luego de ver el _tweet_—. Pero supongo que lo hiciste bien.

—Mejor que tú, querrás decir.

.

Ochako volvió a casa de Bakugou el domingo a mediodía. ¡Le había prometido otro pay! Esta vez se había esforzado y le llevó uno de mango junto con un _Jenga_. Habían estado hablando por chat tan pronto como despertó y él le comentó que seguiría sin salir de casa otro día, en tanto los reporteros conseguían a alguien más a quien hostigar. Una entrevista pregrabada de Rie Harin con _Heart to Hero_ había sido emitida por la noche del sábado como un especial donde aclaraba ella misma la naturaleza de su relación con Ground Zero, entre otras personas cercanas a ella frente a los medios, pero eso solo había dado pie a que se buscara a Bakugou para dar declaraciones sobre la feliz pareja. Con los dos protagonistas del escándalo en el extranjero e incontactables, solo quedaban sus familias y él para rendir declaraciones.

Bakugou abrió casi al primer llamado, la hizo pasar al instante y se alegró de verla… ¿A ella o al pay?, Uraraka decidió pensar que se trataba de sí misma.

—¿Listo para derribar esta torre de _Jenga_ justo como derribas los sueños y aspiraciones de los villanos?

—Estoy listo para hacerte morder el polvo, si eso es lo que preguntas.

.

Mientras Katsuki intentaba desesperadamente buscar una pieza que no derribara la torre, Uraraka tomó una servilleta y jugó con ella en silencio, doblándola varias veces. Estaba haciendo una paloma con ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo intentaba, así que le quedó un tanto desagraciada.

—¿Sabes hacer esas cosas? —él hizo un gesto con la mano, olvidando el juego de mesa momentáneamente—. Ya sabes, papiroflexia. Origami. Como se llame.

—Sí. Mi papá me enseñó —le pasó su pequeña creación y Bakugou la tomó casi con cuidado—. Cuando pequeña mis padres estaban en una condición financiera crítica, no tenían mucho dinero para comprarme juguetes, así que buscaban maneras de jugar conmigo para que no me sintiera menos que los otros niños.

Esa fue una confesión sencilla, pero poderosa. Durante los años de la UA Ochako nunca ocultó su condición económica, pero, como cualquier persona, tampoco hizo alarde de ella. Deku, Iida y Tsuyu conocían la historia completa, pero otras personas no. Y quería darle el voto de confianza a Bakugou, hacerlo tan parte de su vida como ahora lo sentía.

—Hmmh —hizo un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta, dándole a entender que comprendía—. Quiero aprender —añadió después.

—¿Ahora? —ella pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida. Una parte de ella se alegró de que él no interpretara su anécdota como una historia triste para provocar lástima—. ¿Y el _Jenga_?

—Eso puedo resolverlo fácil.

Sacando una pieza del fondo, tiró la torre.

.

Regresó a las duchas de las 8 de la noche de manera oficial un 17 de enero. A pesar de todavía estar en invierno, la temporada comenzaba a ponerse cálida, sin mencionar que sintió que, tras todo el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos ahora, era el momento adecuado. Entró cantando canciones de Ed Sheeran y girando sobre sí misma. Algo tan simple, tan torpe como volver a cantar con Bakugou en la ducha la estaba poniendo muy feliz.

—¡Bakugou! —gritó, sin importar si quedaba tonto—. ¡Tenemos que hacer un dueto hoy por mi triunfante regreso al escenario!

Él ya estaba allí de antemano, ella lo sabía porque lo escuchó tarareando canciones de Interpol. ¡Hey, ya reconocía a los artistas de Katsuki!

—¿Qué canción? —lo escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la pared.

—¡_Perfect_! ¡Tú eres Beyoncé y yo seré Ed Sheeran!

.

El 18 de enero, tan pronto como salió del trabajo, tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de llamar a Bakugou. Para su suerte, él respondió al tercer timbre.

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—Sé que no te importa —dijo ella, contentísima—. Pero Ariana Grande acaba de lanzar una nueva canción y es todo lo que voy a escuchar en los próximos días. _I want it I got it! _—colgó, antes de que él pudiera replicarle.

.

Fiel a su palabra, Uraraka solo reprodujo durante quince minutos _7 Rings _una y otra y otra y otra vez.

—¡Por todos los héroes! ¡Quítala ya! ¡Creo que hasta yo me la sé!

—¡Es porque al fin conseguiste buen gusto! —arguyó ella.

—¡Si eso es buen gusto no quiero saber qué es mal gusto!

Ochako lo ignoró y siguió tarareando. Le gustaba la canción, sí, pero le gustaba todavía más molestar a Bakugou. Reprimió una risita cuando le dijo—: ¿Sabías que Ariana va a venir con su _Sweetener_ tour en marzo? ¡Tu sueño hecho realidad!

Desde el otro lado, Ground Zero gruñó.

—¡Sabía que estarías encantado con la idea!

.

**Katsuki Bakugou;** _chat_

_Así que, independientemente de que Armin te guste más, Erwin era el que merecía el suero_

RETÍRALO

_No_

_Sabes que todo lo que dije es verdad_

NO

NO LO ES

NO VOY A VOLVER A HABLARTE

JAMÁS

TE ODIO

ARMIN TU DIOS

_*Emoji riendo*_

_*Emoji rondando los ojos*_

_(Hoy)_

_Kyoka va a presentarse el 15 de febrero en el EDC Japan_

_Tengo entradas_

_¿Quieres ir?_

QUE DIA CAE?

_En viernes_

DONDE ES?

_Aquí, en Tokio_

_*Emoji sorprendido*_

BUENO

IRÉ

Si salgo temprano

Por supuesto

Ja ja

Bien, pasaré por ti a tu agencia

A la agencia?

Es más rápido

Pasaremos a cenar

Y luego llegaremos

Ajsdlkhafdlhfds

Bueno?

¿Me estás preguntando?

No

Te estoy diciendo: BUENO

Me sorprende la facilidad con la que aceptaste

¿No dijiste que no ibas a volver a hablarme?

CIERTO

ESTABA ENOJADA

ARMIN TU DIOS

.

Tsuyu la vio sonreír bobamente al celular en la hora de la comida. Fue una mirada entre acusadora y curiosa, entonces Uraraka supo que era el momento, que había aplazado la charla por demasiado tiempo y, de cualquier manera, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de ello. Todoroki era un gran apoyo, pero no era el mejor respondiendo a sus mensajes emocionados.

—¿Con quién hablas, Ocha?

—Creo que puedes adivinarlo —estaba siendo bastante evidente los últimos días. Apresurándose a salir del trabajo y rechazando todas las invitaciones de salir por las noches mientras fuera educado. Siempre decía que debía volver a casa y Tsuyu no era tonta.

—Debe ser Bakugou entonces.

Uraraka intentó reprimir la sonrisa boba que quería florecer en sus labios. Pudo lograrlo. Apenas.

—Nos estamos llevando muy bien últimamente.

—Creí que se llevaban bien desde hace tiempo —confesó su amiga, un tanto con doble sentido—. Desde que lo vi preocupado por ti en el hospital no me pareció que ustedes llevaran una relación de vecinos nada más. Se veía tan preocupado que le perdoné no haberse presentado contigo desde que supo que eran vecinos.

—Solo somos amigos —el sonrojo, esta vez, no pudo evitarlo.

—Todavía.

Uravity dejó salir una sonrisita nerviosa—. ¿Así se sentía Deku cuando bromeábamos de él y Todoroki? —Tsuyu se encogió de hombros, pero no añadió nada para no desviar el tema—. De verdad me gusta —confesó—. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Y… ¿sabes? No es como con mi ex. Es… es raro porque es Bakugou, pero estoy feliz porque es Bakugou. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Deberías escucharte, Ocha. De verdad suenas como si estuvieras en las nubes.

Muy avergonzada, Uraraka se tapó el rostro con las manos. ¿Tan embobada sonaba? Ya se sentía ligera como una pluma sin necesidad de utilizar su quirk.

—¿Cómo pasó? —inquirió Tsuyu—. Bueno, eso solo si quieres contarme.

—No, no. ¡Está bien! Solo por favor no me regañes.

—¿Regañarte? —Asui sonó genuinamente confundida—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno…

¿Cómo explicarle a su amiga que una de las partes más felices de sus días era cantar desnuda, a una ducha de distancia, junto a Bakugou y que no sonara vulgar ni pervertido? Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, comenzó.

Y su hora del almuerzo se fue en un suspiro.

.

Salieron el sábado a patinar.

El lago ya no estaba congelado y seguro no sería tan pintoresco, pero fueron a una pista de patinaje como habían prometido hacía semanas atrás.

Como siempre, fue Bakugou quien se encargó de llevarla. Tocó a su puerta esa mañana, con un abrigo café y una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello. Ella, naturalmente, se colgó de su brazo tan pronto como lo vio parado en el umbral de su puerta. Él no dijo nada. Habían estado frecuentándose tanto en los últimos días que el contacto físico, la cercanía con el otro, les parecía familiar. Anduvieron por el pasillo hablando en medio de una charla casual sobre el inestable clima, bajaron por el elevador y le regresaron a Brela el saludo, quien estaba acostumbrada a verlos juntos.

Realmente no salían mucho, cuando lo hacían era para comprar algo para comer mientras veían la serie de turno que Katsuki recomendaba o a conseguir comestibles para rellenar la despensa. Bakugou seguía sin querer exponer su vida privada y la de sus conocidos a los reporteros que se empeñaban en todavía preguntarle por Rie Harin. La actriz seguía lejos, desaparecida de las costas japonesas y no había muchas noticias sobre ella en las últimas semanas, a pesar de ser el tema más importante del momento todavía a casi un mes del anuncio de su relación. Por todo ello, fue una sorpresa qué Ground Zero decidiera salir ese 2 de febrero sin meditarlo mucho antes. _"¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?",_ preguntó realmente curiosa, a lo que él respondió con un corto y sincero _"Que se jodan"._

Sí. Que se jodan.

Llegaron a la pista antes de las 10 AM. El lugar estaba bastante deslucido, sin ninguna decoración, pero condenadamente frío y Uraraka agradeció llevar guantes. Rentaron dos pares de patines en su respectiva talla y se los calzaron en una banca disponible. El lugar no estaba muy lleno ni tampoco era muy amplio, pero había suficiente gente como para mantenerse juntos y evitar perderse entre las personas.

—¡Menos mal que sé patinar! ¡Gracias, mamá! —expresó ella muy contenta, amarrándose una agujeta con un intrincado nudo. Bakugou, a su lado, ya había terminado de calzarse las suyas—. ¿A ti quién te enseñó a hacerlo?

—Yo mismo, por supuesto.

—Adoro tu humildad. Nunca cambies.

Fueron directo a la pista después del corto intercambio de vanidades, emocionados por mostrarle al otro lo que podían hacer sobre la pista, sin embargo, antes de dar un paso sobre ella, la conocida voz de Mina les llamó.

—¡Ochako!

Inmediatamente, Uravity volteó. Mina la saludaba muy animada a un par de metros de ellos, completamente abrigada y con sus zapatillas para el hielo colgando de su mano desde las agujetas. A su lado, y de forma poco inesperada, estaba Kirishima. Se le notaba algo resfriado, pero también contento. Los patines en sus manos también.

—Oh, Katsuki —por las expresiones de ambos hombres, se notaba que no habían planeado un encuentro—. Qué bueno verte por aquí.

—No sabía que supieras patinar —fue el saludo de Ground Zero.

—Mina va a enseñarme.

—¡Soy la mejor maestra! —festejó la chica con su usual carácter amigable—. ¿Ustedes acaban de llegar? Nosotros también, ¿quieren andar por ahí con nosotros? Podemos intentar hacer carreritas o…

—No —fue la respuesta automática de Bakugou y, esta vez sí de forma sorprendente, también la de Eijiro, al unísono.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los cuatro en el que nadie se movió siquiera, como si pudieran revelar sus intenciones. Uraraka tuvo que hablar para eliminar la tensión y rechazar su oferta de manera más gentil—. Creo que es mejor que la mejor maestra ayude al alumno. Bakugou y yo no queremos estorbar.

Mina quien no parecía entender mucho la animosidad, asintió después de la expresión agradecida de Kirishima, prefiriendo omitir explicaciones.

—Cualquier cosa estaré de este lado de la pista intentando que Eijiro no se rompa la nariz contra el hielo.

—Gracias, ja ja —aceptó Ochako.

Kirishima y Ashido caminaron hasta la otra entrada a la pista luego de la despedida, empero, Red Riot le dio una palmadita a Bakugou antes de marcharse, deseándole "_suerte_".

—Vamos.

Con esa simple palabra, Katsuki logró que Ochako dejara de mirar a la pareja (No estaban saliendo de forma oficial, ¿cierto? A ella no le pareció). Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la encaminó de vuelta a la pista, hasta el extremo donde Mina y Eijiro no se encontraban. Estaba decidido a no cruzarlos.

Ochako creyó que sería incómodo estar los cuatro allí sin hablarse realmente siendo que todos se conocían y el lugar no era tan grande como un festival para estar cada quien por su lado, pero Bakugou se encargó de acaparar su atención toda la mañana que olvidó rápidamente que sus colegas estaban también en el lugar.

.

Jiro le marcó a Uraraka una tarde de miércoles, cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Sorprenderse era un eufemismo. Ni siquiera sabía que la chica tenía su número.

—Qué gusto hablar contigo, Jiro —saludó no muy segura de sí misma. ¿Hablaba por el festival al que le había invitado Bakugou? Sería al final de la semana.

—Sé que te sorprende mi llamada, Uraraka. No me gustaría molestarte, pero surgió una situación.

—¿Qué situación? —cuestionó, alarmándose inmediatamente. Si Jiro le llamaba exclusivamente a ella debía ser algo de cuidado.

—Verás, no estoy en Tokio ni ninguno de los chicos. Pensé que sería bueno llamarte a ti para que vayas en nuestro lugar al hospital.

—¿Hospital? ¿Pasó algo? —se temió lo peor.

—Bakugou. Tuvo una gran pelea con un villano esta madrugada y ha acabado convaleciente.

—¿Qué hospital? —pidió de inmediato, sin querer perder un segundo más—. ¿Desde cuándo está allí?

—Te mandaré un mensaje con el hospital y el número de cuarto. Por favor, mándale mis saludos.

—Sí, sí. Claro —ansiosa, la apresuró. No pensó en si se escuchó grosera. Se sentía con el corazón en un hilo.

—Sabía que eras la indicada.

Kyoka colgó.

.

Le pidió a Tsuyu terminar el patrullaje sola y luego se dirigió al hospital. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de cambiarse. Corroboró la información que Jiro le había dado por mensaje en la recepción y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde Bakugou estaba internado, incapaz de esperar al elevador. Casi asusta a una enfermera cuando pasó a su lado, con sus pies más corriendo que caminando, buscando la habitación 37.

Abrió la puerta todavía algo asustada. No sabía que pensar. Era normal lastimarse y Ground Zero era de los mejores héroes del país… no, del mundo. Se envolvía en situaciones de peligro de manera más usual que ella, también con frecuencia en un nivel mayor. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Bakugou sentado en su cama, una venda alrededor de su cabeza otras más desde el antebrazo derecho hasta la palma de su mano. Una intravenosa también estaba conectada a él. Si prestaba atención suficiente, más vendajes se asomaban debajo de la bata del hospital. Ochako sintió que el corazón se le encogió al verlo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, precipitándose hacia él. Bakugou no pareció sorprendido por su presencia, solo un poco abrumado.

—Se ve peor de lo que es.

—No lo creo —dijo ella, tajante.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Una mala pelea.

—Puedo notarlo —suspiró, tirando su bolsa al suelo sin muchas energías. Con sus dedos tocó por encima de los vendajes de su brazo, el ceño fruncido, imaginando qué pudo haber pasado para que su vecino terminara de esa forma—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haber venido a la hora del almuerzo.

—No quería preocupar a nadie —le confesó, luego añadió entre dientes, pero ella alcanzó a escuchar—. Esos estúpidos. Les dije que no lo divulgaran.

Omitiendo la última parte, Uraraka declaró—. Tengo derecho a estar preocupada, idiota.

.

Le estaba mostrando viejas fotos de las últimas vacaciones con sus padres cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación. Afuera ya estaba oscuro y el tiempo había pasado rápidamente, entre los regaños de ella, las explicaciones de él y la resignación final de los dos, la tarde se había esfumado.

En su blanco y pulcro uniforme, la mujer que estaba cerca de sus cuarenta, le pidió a Ochako que se retirara en un tono severo, similar al de un regaño.

—La hora de visitas está a punto de terminar —expuso con voz grave—. Y el paciente debe descansar.

Había sido una clara alusión a la postura de Bakugou, quien estaba todavía sentado. Ochako se había subido a la pequeña cama para estar a su lado en una posición similar, con una comodidad que deberían tener en una casa, no en el nosocomio.

Algo avergonzada, Uraraka se desencaramó de la cama y regresó a la silla de manera torpe.

—Tienen cinco minutos —fue la declaración final de la mujer antes de marcharse. La advertencia había sonado similar a la amenaza de echarla por la fuerza si era necesario.

Ochako miró a sus manos como una niña atrapada en una travesura, sin regresarle la mirada a Katsuki, cuando un pensamiento repentino cruzó por su mente.

—Si las visitas terminan a las 8, ¿cómo hiciste para quedarte en el hospital conmigo el pasado diciembre?

Katsuki sonrió de medio lado, no apartó los ojos rojizos de los castaños de ella. Alargó su mano hasta acunar su rostro con ella y en un breve, eterno segundo, acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

—Tengo mis maneras, Cara de Ángel.

.

Uraraka salió del hospital completamente sonrojada, pero de cualquier manera le prometió a Katsuki que volvería al día siguiente.

Sin falta.

.

Regresó con un ramo de flores al otro día, como prometió, a la hora del almuerzo. Su traje de Uravity todavía puesto. No tenía mucho tiempo.

—¡Feliz recuperación! —puso las rosas rojas en sus manos y, cuando estuvo suficientemente desprevenido, le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Feliz San Valentín también!

Se marchó luego de una torpe despedida.

.

Bakugou fue dado de alta el viernes 15, justo a tiempo para la presentación de Kyoka en el festival. Uraraka estaba, más que avergonzada por los eventos del día anterior, reticente a ir cuando las heridas de Bakugou estaban, en cierta medida, frescas. Él le aseguró que no era nada, pero ella le hizo prometer que volverían temprano.

Se saltaron la cola para entrar al club y subieron directamente a la cabina del DJ. Kaminari y Jiro estaban allí, charlando de sabría dios qué cosas. Parecían enfrascados en una discusión cuando Bakugou golpeó con dos dedos el hombro de Denki.

—Hey.

—Cuánto tiempo, hermano —se alegró Kaminari y le dio un abrazo que pareció más bien una excusa para palmear fuertemente su espalda. Uraraka frunció el ceño. ¡Estaba lastimado!

—¿Cómo estuvo la visita al hospital? —le preguntó Jiro, haciéndola hacia un lado. Todavía no comenzaba su turno de mezclar.

—Gracias por avisarme —dijo ella con franqueza—. Él jamás me lo hubiera dicho.

—Así son estos hombres —Kyoka se encogió de hombros.

.

Aunque no había planeado beber, Uraraka admitía que, quizá, se había pasado un poco. No estaba borracha como para no estar consciente de sus acciones, pero se daba cuenta de que se reía de los chistes tontos de Kaminari, incluso de lo que no era un chiste, y eso era una señal de que no estaba bien. Bakugou no había bebido, como conductor no se lo permitió a sí mismo y solo estuvo cuidando que ella no exagerara con los _shots_.

Estuvieron apoyando a Kyoka desde la cabina y luego bajaron hasta la pista. Bailaron los tres en un pequeño grupo hasta unirse a unos más grandes. Katsuki estuvo pegado a su lado todo el tiempo, espantando a cualquier chico que quisiera aprovecharse de su estado. No, espantando a cualquier chico, punto.

Ella no quiso preguntar nada más. Achispada como estaba, Ochako recordaba muy bien que Bakugou recién estaba dado de alta y que se supone debería descansar. Hablándole al oído, le pidió que se marcharan. Según su celular, apenas era la una de la madrugada. Se despidieron de Denki, quien pensaba quedarse hasta el final para esperar a Kyoka y fueron andando al estacionamiento.

Sintiéndose libre por el alcohol ingerido, Uraraka hizo todo el camino desde la salida del club hasta el estacionamiento, donde aguardaba el auto de Katsuki, abrazándolo como una lapa por la espalda. Él no paró de decirle que se veían ridículos y que estaban caminando como patos, pero ella hizo oídos sordos y hundió el rostro un poco más en su espalda.

—Suelta —le pidió una vez que llegaron al auto. Ella canturreó algo similar a un no y le apretó todavía más. Tenía suerte, si no estuviera usando sus guantes especiales, ya lo tendría flotando—. Cara de Ángel, suéltame o nunca vamos a llegar.

Ella eligió ese momento no solo para soltarlo, sino para hacer una de esas preguntas estúpidas que se le cruzaban por la mente con frecuencia.

—¿Por qué _Cara de Ángel_? ¿Es un chiste?

A decir verdad, había aceptado el apodo, no muy frecuente, con cierta alegría, pero en ese momento quería asegurarse de que se trataba de algo bueno y no de una muy mala tomadura de pelo por parte de Ground Zero.

—Por todos los héroes, no debí dejarte beber.

Tozuda, ella repitió—: ¿Por qué _Cara de Ángel_?

—Si subes al auto, te lo diré.

Obediente como nunca, Uraraka abrió la puerta del copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad con toda la gracia que pudo reunir. No era mucha. Una vez hecho y con Katsuki encendiendo la ignición, repitió.

—¿Por qué _Cara de Ángel_?

Él no la miró cuando dijo simple, contundente—: ¿Nunca te has visto en un espejo?

.

La dejó en su puerta cuando ella no vio la necesidad de ello. Ya se sentía sobria y, si había qué añadir, también bastante avergonzada. Abrumadoramente avergonzada. No dijeron nada mientras esperaban el elevador, tampoco cuando se subieron a él. Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio de la noche, las botas de él, los botines de ella. El pasillo frío y tenuemente iluminado lo recorrieron casi como una exhalación, él estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo mientras ella buscaba sus llaves dentro de su bolsa. Giró la perilla, abrió la puerta, era el momento de decir algo.

—Gracias por llevarme —habló en un tono suave, casi como si hablara en secreto. Él emitió un sonido complacido desde la garganta, ella sintió la necesidad de girarse, de enfocar toda su atención en él. Y así lo hizo. Las mariposas estaban haciendo estragos con su estómago. Se estaban despidiendo, pero no querían despedirse. Por un efímero instante sintió a Bakugou inclinarse sobre ella y ella estuvo tentada a cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hizo y el instante murió de forma tan repentina como llegó a la vida.

—No debí dejarte beber —repitió por segunda vez esa noche. Tomó su mano, la que no sostenía el pomo de la puerta y acarició sus nudillos por encima del guante—. Entra —dijo.

Ella asintió, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta. Se recargó en ella y la fuerza de sus piernas le abandonó tan pronto como escuchó a Katsuki entrar a su departamento. Se deslizó contra la madera blanca hasta quedar sentada sobre la alfombrilla del recibidor. Apretó las llaves en un puño y llevó su otra mano a su corazón desbocado.

Si no hubiera bebido ¿la habría besado?

Nunca se había arrepentido de hacer algo en su vida tanto como ahora.

.

* * *

**debido a la extensión de este capítulo decidí dividirlo en dos, mañana la actualización del que es el final del final y, después de eso, he decidido oficialmente hacerle un pequeño epílogo a esta historia. no será mucho pero es trabajo honrado UwU**

**Respondiendo reviews en orden de llegada:**

**Mich Rangel: **mientras escribía en perspectiva de Uraraka hice lo posible para que Rie no fuera odiable. siempre supe su papel en la vida de Bakugou y no deseaba crear dramas innecesarios por exagerar situaciones solo para que parecieran peor de lo que se veían, hay que recordar que, al ser un narrador desde el POV de Uraraka, la narrativa es no confiable, porque ella no lo sabe todo jaja

**Ana-Gami:** Creo que todos tenemos un amigo que escribe bien culero en el chat y ese amigo es kaminari xdd LAMENTO NO DARLES HIJOS. DIOS MÍO. SI NO ME DICES QUE SON 18 (ahora 19) CAPÍTULOS DONDE NO HAY NI SIQUIERA UN BESO NO ME DOY CUENTA. TERRIBLE. Yo creía que esto no iba a ser un slow burn (ingenua de mí), pero acabó siendo un super slow burn, pido perdón a todos por eso. Voy a decepcionarte un poco porque jamás me vi Friends, así que no entiendo la referencia :( gracias por los ánimos en todo caso jaja

**Trapito invertido:** ajdlajads me declaro culpable. mientras escribía inicialmente revelé con mucha facilidad quien era Rie en la vida de Bakugou y dije: nah, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? entonces cuidé bastante la narrativa para no darlo a conocer hasta el final. veo que hice un buen trabajo hdhhfahafs lol

**Ryuuky: **realmente estoy contenta de que te gustara el pov de bakugou. quería hacerlo simple y sin exagerar en groserías y pensamientos sexuales o posesivos, como veo que pecan los POV masculinos de algunas historias, lamento entregar un capítulo siguiente a medias, pero gracias a eso, el siguiente no demorará, jaja

**Owonderr: **al principio, como mencioné, pensaba hacer el pov de bakugou como una historia aparte, pero dije: nah, creo que mejor lo usaré para hacer ciertas explicaciones ahorrándome monólogos largos e incómodos. al final escribirlo fue más difícil de lo que pensaba y hasta quise echarme para atrás, pero al final estoy bastante contentta del resultado. me alegra que haya gustado tanto y Jiro seguirá recomendando música para Bakugou

**Kushi920912: **bueno, resulta que este no es el final, sorry xdddd no creo llegar a casarlos, pero la domesticidad que mencionas me llega al corazón, quiero jugar mucho con eso en el futuro inmediato. La declaración ya se viene. La verdad es que me la pensé al minuto dos de concebir el fic y me siento emocionada de finalmente escribirla jaja espero esté a la altura!

**Bluene Angel: **en algún momento del pov de bakugou pensé en hacerla lesbiana jsdkllaj sin embargo, me quedé con mi idea inicial. en japón la cultura de los idols es terrible y el machismo impera, no hacía falta hacerlo más dramático. recuerdo mucho a la idol que se disculpó por casi ser asaltada en su propio departamento, tristísimo

**¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya mencionado cómo compaginé los sentimientos de Bakugou con la narrativa en el capítulo anterior? Cuando intuía quién era pensaba en ella como Uravity, cuando sabía que era ella la pensaba como Uraraka y cuando se dio cuenta de que cacheteaba banquetas por ella ya era Ochako en su corazón :'D**

**es todo, nos leemos en el final parte 2!**


	20. Chapter 20

**uso indiscriminado de música de ariana grande, de hecho, traten de escuchar k by for now (swt live) mientras leen si tienen ganitas UwU**

* * *

Ochako llamó a Todoroki como primera cosa al despertar. No se lavó los dientes, no fue a desayunar. No. Llamó a Todoroki todavía con el pijama puesto y las lagañas en los ojos.

Los eventos de la noche anterior se repitieron una y otra y otra y otra vez en su cabeza. No podía parar de pensar en lo que fue, en lo que no fue y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien urgentemente. Como Shoto fue el primer confidente que tuvo, fue él quien debió tomar su llamada desesperada esa mañana de sábado. Por suerte para ella, Todoroki era un madrugador y no tenía mal humor mañanero, porque cuando le contestó no le gruñó ni nada parecido aun cuando eran poco más de las 7 de la mañana.

—_Buenos días. _

—NADA DE BUENOS DÍAS —se puso algo histérica al instante—. CREO QUE HICE ALGO MALO O ALGO BUENO. SINCERAMENTE NO SÉ.

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—ESTOY EN CRISIS.

—_Puedo notarlo por la manera en la que intentas reventarme los tímpanos. _

Quizá debió llamar a Tsuyu.

—¡Necesito apoyo moral aquí! ¡Creo que Bakugou iba a besarme anoche, pero al final no lo hizo! —gimió al teléfono de forma lastimera.

Lo había dejado salir muy rápido, no obstante, Todoroki estaba al tanto de su situación por medio de chats y un par de salidas casuales en los últimos dos meses. Deku también lo sabía, su novio se había encargado de darle un resumen de la situación que ella solo había confirmado con respuestas cortas. El único que andaba a tientas era Iida, pero simplemente no había encontrado el momento para explicarle. Además, le daba un poco de vergüenza divulgar su vida amorosa con tanta ligereza.

—_Francamente creí que ya lo habían hecho_ —dijo Todoroki teniendo el descaro de sonar sorprendido—. _Han estado viéndose tanto que asumí que ya habían avanzado. _

—No creo que precisamente tú tengas derecho de decirme que soy _lenta_ —picó en su orgullo—. Pero no importa. No sé qué hacer.

—_Voy a fingir que no escuché lo primero. Mmm… espera_ —se escucharon sonidos de fondo, estática y de más—. _Estás en altavoz. _

—_Hola, Ochako _—se unió Deku.

Mierda. Lo que le faltaba. Humillarse también con Deku.

—¿Ya duermen juntos? —trató de desviar el tema.

—_No estamos hablando de nosotros_ —atajó el héroe de dos _quirks_—. _Pero sí. _

—_Shoto dijo que crees que Kacchan casi te besó _—aportó interesado Deku—. _Me parece genial. Aunque un poco extraño. ¿Cómo sucedió? _

—¿Qué tan atrás en el tiempo debo contarte?

—_De ayer es suficiente_.

Estúpido Todoroki.

—Verás, fuimos a ver una presentación de Jiro como DJ aquí en Tokio. ¡Nos encontramos a Kaminari! ¡Ambos dicen hola!

—_¡Oh! Te llevó con sus amigos. _

—_Está incluyéndote en su círculo como querías. ¿Se lo pediste? _

—¡No! No tengo cara para hacer exigencias.

—_Déjala continuar, Shoto. _

—_Técnicamente tú hablaste primero. _

—_Sí, pero ¡shhh! _

¡Parejas!

—Estuvimos bailando…

—_¿Solos? _

—_¡Deja de interrumpirla! _

—_Lo siento. _

—_Solo no hay que hacerlo, ¿sí? _

—_Está bien. _

—¿Pueden no comer frente a los pobres, por favor? —pidió Ochako por el obvio cariño entre la pareja. Podía sentirlo a través de la línea. Y ella estaba sola, con crisis existenciales porque no entendía si su casi relación estaba avanzando o acababa de arruinarla.

—_Lo sentimos. Continúa. _

—Estábamos bailando con Kaminari. Y luego se unió más gente. Como en todos los clubes. Él y yo siempre estuvimos cerca pero no realmente solos. Bueno, tan solos como se puede estar en un club. Y entonces Kaminari me ofreció bebidas y yo acepté. Creo que acepté más de las que debería porque cuando nos fuimos —tomó una respiración profunda. ¡Sentía que se moría de la vergüenza!—. Abracé a Katsuki por la espalda todo el camino al estacionamiento.

—_¿Ya puedo opinar? —_se escuchó el susurro de Todoroki como algo lejano.

—_¡No! _

Ochako los ignoró y continuó su relato—. Él no se molestó precisamente, porque puso sus manos sobre las mías mientras caminábamos.

—_¡Buena esa, Kacchan! _

—_Pero…_

—_¡Shh!_

—Volvimos a casa y esperó hasta que entrara a mi departamento a pesar de que vivimos al lado del otro. Entonces cuando me estaba despidiendo él estaba extrañamente silencioso, mirándome mucho y sentí cómo se inclinó y estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hice y… y… ¡Él solo dijo que no debió haberme dejado beber! Me dijo que entrara y yo entré. ¿Qué significa? ¿Que si no hubiera tomado nada de alcohol sí me hubiera besado?

Luego de un breve silencio, obtuvo su veredicto.

—_Creo que sí —_dijo Deku con esa voz meditabunda que ponía cuando hablaba sobre el _quirk_ de alguna persona—. _Quiero decir, Kacchan te llevó con su grupo de amigos porque quiere que te involucres en su vida, no haría eso si no fueras importante para él. Sin mencionar que, por lo que le cuentas a Shoto, pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente. Quizá no te quiso besar precisamente por eso, porque estabas bebida y no quería que pareciera que se estaba aprovechando de ti. Quería hacerlo contigo lúcida. O quizá esté esperando algo más. Pero eso no cambia nada. Estoy 99% seguro de que le gustas. _

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No se habrá molestado porque le hostigué para que me dijera por qué me apodó Cara de Ángel? Creo que fui muy molesta.

—_¿Te dice Cara de Ángel? _—preguntó Shoto casi desconcertado.

—_Olvida lo que dije —_retiró Deku con tono solemne—. _Ahora estoy 100% seguro de que le gustas. _

—_Creí que eso ya lo habíamos dado por hecho desde hace semanas. _

—_Yo no. _

—Yo tampoco —secundó Uraraka.

.

No se vieron hasta el siguiente jueves, ocupados como estaban con sus respectivos trabajos, no fue hasta entonces que robaron tiempo para encontrarse. Cada quien en un extremo del sofá, veían la película de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ que recién había sido lanzada en formato digital. La habían elegido a petición de Bakugou, de hecho, estaban en su departamento. Uraraka, emocionada, hacía comentarios cada vez que salía una canción que conocía.

A pesar de que la última vez que se habían visto casi se besaron, esta vez no sintió ninguna intención por parte de Katsuki, lo que le hizo creer a Ochako que quizá todo se lo había imaginado. Pero no podía ser cierto. Si prestaba atención, Bakugou estaba pensativo. A lo mejor tenía preocupaciones que estaban ocupando su cabeza de lleno.

—No hagas planes el 16 de marzo —pidió abruptamente. En la pantalla, Freddy estaba mandando al carajo a Queen por una carrera de solista.

—¿El 16? —hizo cálculos en su mente. Apenas era 21 de febrero. ¿Qué evento habría el 16 que requiriera una invitación con tanta anticipación?

—Sí, el 16.

—Está bien.

—Anótalo.

Ante su insistencia, así lo hizo.

¿Qué había el 16 de marzo? El día blanco era el 14… Decidió no sobre pensarlo y regresó su atención a la película.

.

**Katsuki; **_chat_

Me llamaron para el rescate en Niigata

Hubo un terremoto

Creo que estare alli maas de una semana

Puede que sean dos

_¿Volverás para el 16 de marzo? _

Creo que si

Extráñame jaja

_Pienso hacerlo_

_. _

—Tsu —atónita, golpeó a su amiga más fuerte de lo que pretendía para que le prestara atención—. Katsuki dijo que va a extrañarme.

—¿No era eso ya obvio, Ocha?

.

Volvió el 11 de marzo. Bakugou estuvo esperándola en el aeropuerto esa noche vestido en ropa deportiva cómoda. La recibió a pesar de la hora —era casi medianoche— y llevó su maleta por ella hasta su auto, donde la guardó en el baúl. Ochako estuvo segura de que les reconocieron y fotografiaron, de hecho, estaba segura de que Bakugou también lo había visto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No apresuraron el paso ni intentaron ocultarse.

Fiel a su palabra, Ground Zero abandonó abruptamente el mundo del espectáculo tan pronto como terminó enero. No aceptó un solo compromiso más y bloqueó las llamadas de los programas de chismes. Al único farandulero con el que tenía contacto era el productor de _Heart to Hero_ a quien Ochako conoció en una ocasión. Se había presentado como un amigo de Bakugou y cómicamente le agradeció por cuidar de él.

Volvieron al edificio de departamentos con pasos lentos, algo pesados. Ella se sentía exhausta y a él se le notaba adormilado. Se despidieron en la puerta del departamento de ella como habían estado haciendo desde aquel día en el club sin decirse mucho más, entonces ella entró a casa.

No habían avanzado absolutamente nada desde aquel día. Parecían estancados en medio del limbo, acurrucándose en el sofá, cocinando juntos y llenando la despensa del otro, presentándose ante sus amigos y hablando toda la noche, pero no tenían una relación. Ochako comenzaba a desesperarse y, francamente, no quería esperarlo. ¿Qué había para esperar? Deseaba tomar el toro por los cuernos, correr el riesgo, lanzarse al vacío.

Pero no esa noche. Esa noche todo lo que deseaba era dormir.

.

**Rumor Has It – Chismes de Héroes**

_57 min _**.**_ Público_

¡Buenos días, habitantes de la página de los rumores!

¿Recuerdan a Ground Zero? ¡Sí, el mismísimo que juraban todos los medios que salía con Rie Harin y que salió del ojo público tan pronto como comenzó el año!

Pues uno de nuestros administradores lo atrapó ayer de casualidad en el aeropuerto de Tokio esperando a nada más y nada menos que ¡a la heroína Uravity! Él estuvo aguardando por ella durante media hora hasta que el avión procedente de Niigata arribó en Tokio. Como todo un caballero, nuestro Ground Zero cargó a sus maletas.

Tenemos la impresión de que se dio cuenta de la presencia de nuestro administrador y su cámara, pero no pareció importarle. ¿Esto significará lo que nosotros creemos?

_9,926 reacciones _**.** _657 comentarios _**.**_ 1,304 veces compartido_

**Amaji Kino**

Es obvio que están saliendo

_3,163 reacciones_

**Best Boy Keita**

¿No había dicho Ground Zero que un hombre y una mujer pueden ser amigos? No saquen conclusiones

_2,984 reacciones_

**Ground Zero TuMejorFan**

¿Uravity no fue compañera de Ground Zero en la UA? Todos sabemos que los alumnos de la UA siempre se mantienen en contacto. Seguro son amigos nada más

_1,176 reacciones_

**Uravity BestGirl**

¡Uravity jamás ha tenido escándalos! No deberían sacarla en sus chismes sin confirmar y menos con el problemático de Ground Zero

_749 reacciones _**. **_84 respuestas_

**Yuna D.**

¿Ground Zero problemático? Según tú, loca

_311 reacciones_

**Uravity BestGirl**

Sí, problemático. Dile a tu héroe que regrese a cazar actrices y deje a Uravity en paz

_293 reacciones_

**Clion Kawaki**

Dile a tu heroína que escale al menos al top 10 y luego hablamos ja ja

_82 reacciones_

**Akane Amamiya**

Debe ser una putada ser héroe y que hablen más de ti por tus relaciones con otras personas que por tu trabajo de alto riesgo. ¡Pobre Ground Zero!

_2,310 reacciones_

**Shiori**

¿Soy la única que cree que son muy lindos juntos? *_Emoji de ojos tiernos*_

_566 reacciones _**. **_27 respuestas_

**Manabu Kurou**

No eres la única

_108 reacciones_

**Shigeru Ryuu**

x2

_57 reacciones_

.

—Las personas en Facebook están hablando —dijo Uraraka al otro día. Estaban comiendo pizza en su departamento acompañada de soda. Desde que Bakugou se encargaba de hacerle comer saludable, tenía mucho tiempo que no probaba una. ¡Tirano!—. Sobre ayer en el aeropuerto.

—No leas eso —Katsuki le arrebató el celular y lo arrojó lejos hacia el sillón solitario a su derecha—. Deben estar diciendo basura como siempre.

Ochako masticó su trozo de pizza, pensativa. Esa tarde no estaban haciendo mucho. Ambos se sentían perezosos y la atmósfera era acogedora, pero sin ninguna aura especial.

La noche anterior después de contarle brevemente a Iida recibió su consejo de ser ella quien se declarara primero. "_No hay nada malo en ello"_, dijo su amigo de 10 años. Y ella tomó sus palabras de corazón. Tenía razón. No había nada malo en ello. Incluso si al final todo lo estaba imaginando y era rechazada, necesitaba avanzar un poco de esa situación. Pero ¿ese era el momento adecuado de decirlo?

No se lo parecía. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Katsuki de todo eso?

A veces le gustaría entrar a su cabeza para entenderlo.

.

**Katsuki**; _chat_

_¿Qué haces despierta?_

_Puedo ver que estás en línea _

No puedo dormir

Porque estoy triste

*Emoji llorando*

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Pasó algo?_

_¿Estás bien?_

SI

PASO ALGO

HOY ARIANA GRANDE ABRIO EL SWEETENER TOUR EN TOKIO

Y YO NO PUDE CONSEGUIR BOLETO

_Debí imaginar que era eso_

_*Emoji rodando los ojos*_

No tienes corazon

_*Emoji rodando los ojos*_

.

La tarde del día prometido, el 16 de marzo, llegó rápida como una exhalación. No tenía idea de qué se trataba y, aunque pidió ayuda de Tsuyu para adivinarlo, incluso de Todoroki, Deku e Iida, nadie le pudo decir qué había de importante en la fecha. Tenya al menos había aportado la esperanza de que sería un momento genial para que él expresara sus sentimientos o, en última instancia, ella. Estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo fingiendo que eran amigos cuando existía real tensión romántica entre los dos que incluso Shoto los criticaba. De todas las personas: Shoto. Ese era un golpe bajo directo al orgullo.

Pensando que haría de ese día un día especial, Ochako se vistió el vestido verde olivo sin mangas que había comprado hacía poco en el centro comercial, usó sus amigables medias negras y completó con unos botines negros con poco tacón. Incluso planchó su cabello, dejándolo de un lacio perfecto. Avergonzada por esforzarse tanto, esperó lo mejor. Su cita con Bakugou sería a las 6 PM. Y debía ser una cita sí o sí porque saldrían de casa.

Uraraka jugó con las asas de su bolsa negra mientras esperaba pacientemente sentada en el sillón de casa, las noticias sonando de fondo en la televisión. No tenía cabeza para prestar atención a nada y repetía en su mente una y otra vez las palabras que le diría a Bakugou al final de la noche porque, pasara lo que pasara, para bien o para mal, haría de ese día un parteaguas para su relación. Matar o morir, arriesgarse y ganarlo todo o perderlo por igual. Aunque extremista, Ochako era una chica valiente y las chicas valientes toman el toro por los cuernos.

Katsuki tocó a su puerta con una puntualidad pasmosa. Ni un minuto antes, tampoco uno después. El estómago de Uravity dio una y mil vueltas desde el instante en que escuchó la puerta hasta que salió a recibirlo. La visión de su cabello rubio, su rostro tranquilo y el olor de su colonia no la decepcionaron y, aunque lucía bastante más sencillo que ella, estaba claro que tampoco era un día normal para él. ¿A dónde irían? No pudo preguntarle, las palabras no solo se le atoraron en la garganta al ver lo atractivo que era, sino que desaparecieron por completo cuando sintió su mirada profunda, intensa sobre ella. Por un segundo Ochako creyó poder leer sus pensamientos, interpretar el brillo e interés de sus ojos rojizos como hambre, el hambre de tomarla por los hombros, hacerla retroceder hasta caer en el sofá y luego…

Su salvaje imaginación fue detenida por Bakugou, quien la regresó de las nubes al pedirle que lo acompañara hasta el auto. Con el ritmo cardiaco desbocado, Ochako preguntó:

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¿De verdad no puedes adivinarlo? —una sonrisa zalamera se hizo presente en los labios de Katsuki, un tono de superioridad destilando de sus palabras—. Creí que eras inteligente.

Ochako abrochó el cinturón de seguridad del asiento del copiloto y, ofendida, respondió—: Para con el misterio, _Detective Conan_, y dime de qué se trata este sofisticado secuestro.

Él resopló, divertido—: Vamos a ver al amor de tu vida —acto seguido, Bakugou abrió la guantera, vacía en su totalidad excepto por…

—¡¿SON BOLETOS PARA EL _SWEETENER_ _TOUR_?! —gritó sin medir el nivel de su voz. Tomó las entradas por un segundo, eran dos; las leyó para confirmar que esos pases VIP eran reales y luego los devolvió a la guantera, como si estuviera asustada de dañarlos—. ¿CÓMO LOS CONSEGUISTE? POR TODOS LOS HÉROES, CREO QUE PODRÍA LLORAR.

Uraraka volvió a tomar los boletos y se aferró a ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera le importó lo mucho que Katsuki se divertía con sus reacciones de fan boba. ¡Iba a ver a Ariana Grande! ¡Después de no lograr conseguirlos por su cuenta en lo que fue uno de los peores días de su vida ahora estaba allí, al lado del mayor hater de Ariana Grande que conocía, a punto de entrar a la segunda y última fecha del _Sweetener_ _Tour_ en Japón! ¿Era esto un sueño? Se pellizcó para asegurarse una vez más de que se encontraba en la realidad y no en medio de una ilusión, pero cuando sintió los boletos en su mano y escuchó la risa de Katsuki a su lado, por fin pudo asumir que todo estaba sucediendo.

—Diablos, Cara de Ángel, eres jodidamente divertida cuando estás emocionada.

—¡Y tú eres el mejor, mejor héroe del mundo! —exclamó.

.

No contento con llevarla a un concierto de Ariana Grande, Bakugou reprodujo todo el camino la que sería la _setlist_ del concierto en el auto. La dejó cantar a todo pulmón y no hizo un solo comentario negativo sobre la voz de la cantante, las letras de las canciones o absolutamente nada. Uraraka estaba consciente de que a él no le gustaba para nada la artista, pero se estaba aguantando por ella.

¿Podía ser más perfecto?

.

Compraron mercancía oficial del tour en la tienda, aunque no eran tan linda como esperaba, Uraraka consiguió una sudadera negra y obligó a Katsuki a vestir —por cinco minutos— una playera que tenía estampado en letras muy grandes el mensaje de "GOD IS A WOMAN".

Estaba tan, tan feliz.

Se tomó una _selfie_ con el de fondo, desprevenido, y no muy secretamente la puso de foto de perfil en su aplicación de _Line_.

.

Tomó la mano de Katsuki cuando estaban en la fila para ingresar al área VIP. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y miró hacia arriba para ver si estaba incómodo por el gesto; Katsuki no dijo nada, parecía más bien resignado por estar en ese lugar, pero apretó su mano con más fuerza. Ella le sonrió más feliz de lo que había estado en semanas y le besó, parándose de puntitas, en lo que ella esperó fuera la mejilla, pero por un mal ángulo solo alcanzó el filo de su mandíbula.

—¡Ánimo! —le dijo—. ¡Todas esas sesiones en la ducha escuchando a Ariana Grande el último mes por fin van a rendir fruto: podrás cantar todas las canciones!

Él puso cara de circunstancias. Ochako no le dio tiempo para responder, avanzó en la fila y comenzó a conversar con otros fans como ella acerca de las canciones que cantaría la artista. Deseaba escuchar _NASA_ y, su favorita del álbum _Sweetener_, _Breathin'_.

.

Para cuando Ariana iba a salir al escenario y los teloneros se habían marchado, Ochako estaba casi sin voz de tanto gritar. Su mano todavía enlazada con la de Bakugou. Él comenzaba a dejar su cara compungida y a relajarse entre la gente. Los lugares VIP eran de pie en una sección separada y, gracias a que Bakugou tenía el don particular de intimidar a las personas solo con su mirada, lograron colarse hasta adelante, en las barras de contención.

—¿Eres Uravity? —le preguntó una chica primera vez en la noche, lucía joven, como de preparatoria—. ¡No sabía que eras también _Arianator_!

Ella contestó que sí, que más o menos lo era. La chica la abrazó casi por inercia, pero se detuvo al ver que Ochako estaba medio imposibilitada de hacerlo. Su mano derecha seguía ocupada y sin intención de ser liberada.

—¿Vienes con tu novio? ¡Qué envidia! ¡Al mío no le gusta Ariana! ¡Tuve que venir sola! —dijo la chica sin reconocer al héroe Ground Zero. Una bendición, quizá, aunque era difícil creer que nadie allí había notado su presencia.

—Al mío tampoco, pero él fue quien me trajo —dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

—¡Debe quererte un montón!

Si Bakugou escuchó su intercambio de palabras no hizo alusión a ello.

.

Cuando Ariana cantaba _Bad Idea_, Bakugou se inclinó hacia Uraraka y ella sintió los labios de él rozar su oreja mientras le decía—: Supongo que no todas sus canciones son malas.

"Te lo dije" pensó decirle, pero decidió disfrutar del momento.

.

La abrazó por la espalda cuando estaban en medio de _REM_. Se deslizó subrepticiamente hasta encontrarse detrás y enredó sus brazos fuertes en su cintura. Apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de ella al tiempo que Ochako cantaba las letras junto a su nueva amiga Kirie. Algunas personas los notaron, pero no les dijeron nada.

.

Cuando fue el turno de _7 Rings_ incluso Bakugou la cantó. Aunque después se lo negara. Por suerte grabó la presentación con su celular y, si tenía suerte, su voz podría haber quedado inmortalizada en el video.

.

—¡Es mi canción favorita! —le gritó a Kirie con la garganta desgastada.

Sonaba _Breathin'_.

.

_Tattoed Heart_ la cantó recargada en el hombro de Bakugou. Él había vuelto a su lado desde hacía tiempo y ella eligió ese momento, cantando las líneas de la canción (_You don't need to worry about makin' me crazy, 'cause I'm way past that. __So just call me if you want me, 'cause you got me…_) para recuperar el calor de su mano contra la suya.

No era el concierto, no era la letra de la canción que sonaba como una declaración, no era su sueño cumplido de ver a Ariana, no era la atmósfera. Era Bakugou a su lado, esforzándose por conseguir boletos para ella de un concierto al que él ni siquiera asistiría en un día normal. Era Bakugou con su ceño fruncido, preocupándose por ella mientras estaba en el hospital. Era Bakugou cantando canciones más viejas que el padre tiempo en la ducha de al lado. Era Bakugou abriéndose sobre sus problemas, haciéndola parte de su vida, acariciando sus nudillos, llamándola _Cara de Ángel_ por lo que se sentía tan plena, tan contenta. Era porque estaba enamorada de él, de cada palabra y cada pequeño gesto, que en ese momento no deseaba estar con nadie que no fuera Katsuki Bakugou a su lado. En el concierto, en un restaurante, en la cima del mundo o simplemente en casa. Le quería tanto que cualquier lugar era suficiente.

.

En _everytime_ casi pudo jurar que Ariana la miró a los ojos por un segundo.

.

Cuando llegó el turno de _Into You_ fue suficiente para ella.

Quizá fuera la sensación de euforia o una pareja a lo lejos dedicándose la canción, pero decidió arriesgarse en el momento.

¿Dentro de un concierto, en el área VIP, frente a una multitud de personas con los celulares grabando? Probablemente era una mala idea. Pero estaba allí, él estaba allí y ella estaba muriendo de ganas de besarle. Toda la noche. Incluso antes de recibir las entradas ya deseaba hacerlo. Su deseo por hacerlo solo había ido en crescendo toda la noche y, si no hacía algo al respecto, sentía que explotaría.

Por un momento largo, decisivo, decidió ignorar el concierto. A Ariana, al resto de los presentes, y se concentró en Bakugou. Él le miró curioso, le preguntó si no lo estaba disfrutando. Imposible que no lo hiciera, pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar o lo que quería hacer.

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move. Before I make a move…_

Se paró de puntillas, apoyando las palmas en lo hombros de él para mantener el equilibrio y mientras todos se concentraban en la canción ella lo dejó salir:

—De verdad verdad me gustas mucho mucho —no eran lo que había ensayado. Se lo había imaginado más dramático al final de la velada, antes de despedirse quizá, luego de haber pasado la tarde juntos. Un discurso largo, explicándole el porqué de sus sentimientos, lo que le hacía sentir, las mariposas que desataba en su interior cada vez que la llamaba un ángel. Pero lo encontró innecesario. Incluso si buscaba palabras no encontraría las adecuadas por expresarse. Se conformó con algo más sencillo, pero lo prefirió así mil veces más—. Gracias por traerme, pero incluso si no estuviéramos aquí, todavía me gustarías mucho mucho.

Regresó los talones a la tierra, bajó sus manos de sus hombros. Se sintió aliviada de no haber activado su _quirk_ por casualidad. Esperaba que se lo pensara, no buscaba una respuesta inmediata, sin embargo, él, seguro e impulsivo como lo conocía desde siempre, no quiso pensarlo más.

—Elegiste el momento más incómodo para decirlo, Cara de Ángel —estaban algo apretados, no había mucho espacio y apenas se alcanzaban a escuchar sus palabras, pero Ochako no se arrepintió de nada—. Estamos aquí porque quería decírtelo, pero me has ganado.

_Tell me what you came here for, 'cause I can't, I can't wait no more…_

La canción estaba por terminar y ella se sintió flotar suavemente sobre nubes esponjosas—. Parece que Ground Zero es más lento de lo que la gente piensa.

—Sí…

Si Katsuki iba a decir algo más, si pensaba dar una explicación extra, Uraraka no lo sabría. Apretados como estaban, le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, sintió sus cabellos rubios entre sus dedos y le besó con ardor. Sus labios cálidos y húmedos moviéndose contra los suyos casi desesperados, los brazos fuertes de él una vez más alrededor de su cuerpo menudo. Podía oler su colonia, sentir su pecho rozar contra el suyo, su cuerpo envolver el suyo.

—Estamos en medio de un concierto —dijo él, sin aliento, apenas habiéndose separado medio palmo de sus labios, deseando casi palpablemente volver a dominar su boca—. Es el peor lugar para hacer esto, ¿qué dirá Ariana Grande de ti?

A pesar de sus palabras, Bakugou volvió a besarla. Profundo, pasional, con fuerza. Ochako sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Deberías dejarme ir —insistió.

Ella le robó un último beso, uno breve, cariñoso y anhelante del futuro. Luego obedeció.

.

Intercambió números con Kirie al final de _thank u, next_.

.

Bakugou la besó una vez más al terminar el concierto, otra en la salida y una más, larga, ansiosa, dentro del auto.

—Nunca me dijiste —dijo casi sin aliento— cómo conseguiste los boletos.

Bakugou encendió el auto—. Hice un par de llamadas amenazantes a Jeff.

Cuando la volvió a besar, se sintió como una adolescente, incapaz de separarse de su novio. Así era como debía sentirse estar enamorada y correspondida. Con ninguno de sus exnovios, en ningún momento, estuvo tan agradecida de estar viva, de tener labios para poder besar. Le regresó el beso con igual entusiasmo, sonriendo.

El sabor de su boca permaneció con Ochako todo el camino hasta regresar a casa.

.

Les costó llegar al cuarto piso del viejo edificio de departamentos, donde había comenzado todo hacía más de medio año. Un inicio y un final poéticos, orquestados por la música pop de Ariana Grande. Pasaron de ser viejos conocidos que eran vecinos por mera casualidad a formar parte importante de la vida del otro. Si hablara con su yo de 15 años, aquella que buscaba convertirse en heroína para hacer dinero, la que se saltaba las comidas a fin de mes y estaba enamorada de Deku probablemente no le creería que algún día terminaría con el rival del que entonces creyó el amor de su vida, subiendo el elevador mientras se robaban besos que le provocaban risitas de felicidad. Eran tantas cosas que su yo de 15 e incluso su yo de hacía un año serían incapaces de concebir.

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Ochako tomados de las manos, sin desear separarse. Ella se recargó contra la madera blanca, subió su mano y con sus dedos, con cuidado de no activar su gravedad cero, delineó la mandíbula afilada de él. Katsuki cerró los ojos antes su toque, le vio tragar saliva cuando su manzana de Adán subió y bajó con nerviosismo luego de que ella besara su cuello, seguido de un casto beso en los labios.

Él la tomó del rostro, lo acunó con sus manos más grandes y ásperas, recargó su frente contra la de ella y, con los ojos cerrados, dijo—: No deberías invitarme a pasar. No hoy. No mientras estoy _así_.

Maldición.

—No —acordó—. Debes ganarte ese derecho en la tercera cita.

Él abrió los ojos y le sonrió de una forma diferente, juguetona—. ¿Podemos tener la segunda cita mañana temprano?

Ochako le miró a los ojos, decidida—. Y la tercera por la noche.

—¿Es una promesa, Cara de Ángel?

—Lo es.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A toda la gente que me dijo que no se besaban: TÓMENSE ESTA.**

**Falta una actualización extra que es básicamente un epílogo con las reacciones de la prensa, los padres de ambos, los amigos de ambos y ellos peleando por idioteces, pero eso, señores, no sé para cuándo lo tenga. Por ahora este es el final oficial de la historia. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo.**

**La historia que comencé como un one shot en febrero, publicada en marzo, se termina ahora en enero de 2020, al fin JAJAJA. Fue nacida de un post idiota de Tumblr y mis ganas de siempre incluir música que escucho en mis historias. Como jamás planeé hacerla tan larga, vivía con la esperanza de que Ariana Grande fuera a Japón (y a México) con el tour, pero no pasó y pues me inventé las fechas JAJAJA. Siempre me imaginé el final así, declarándose en medio del concierto de Ariana, por eso es que puse a Katsuki de su hater ljsafjasdsalk. Me alegra cuando puedo llegar del inicio al final que planeé sin desviarme mucho del camino. Mi canción fav de thank u next sí que es NASA y a veces Bad Idea, btw. Fue difícil escribir todo esto, espero que esté más o menos decente. Escuché al menos unas 5 veces (sin mentir) k bye for now (swt tour) mientras escribía todo lo del concierto.**

**No tengo mucho qué decir. Siempre pretendí escribir algo simple, doméstico, y basar la relación en respeto, confianza y familiaridad. ¿Lo logré? No sé, pero aquí estamos, si no lo hice pues ya no se puede arreglar JAJAJA.**

**Menciones especiales a **SaEvo, CocoaFirefly, Ryuuky **y** Trapito invertido **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. los llevo en mi corazón. y nuevamente gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus palabras en algún momento de estos 20 capítulos. una vez o 10 veces. todas cuentan.**

**Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, sus comentarios especialmente, me llenaron de alegría y, aunque doy asco respondiendo, los leía varias veces y me hicieron feliz; este es mi primer longfic completo desde como 2017 y creo que fue el único que publiqué en todo 2019. No quiero explayarme más, ha sido muy largo el camino, simplemente estoy orgullosa de haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos en el epílogo, cuando sea que lo tenga.**

**¡Ochako y Katsuki serán felices para siempre, yo me pinches encargo de eso, ténganlo por seguro!**


	21. epílogo

**Hola, gente. 50 años después, llego con el epílogo REAL JAJAJJA. Bueno, una nota rápida: la historia regular se desarrolla entre 2018-2019, por si alguien lo ha olvidado, y este epílogo se encuentra enteramente ubicado en 2020 y todo el tema del epílogo es LA CUARENTENA. Si alguien se siente ofendido por este tema pido disculpas, pero tengo mis razones y las dejo en las notas del final-final**

**Ya pueden seguir leyendo **

* * *

**CANCIONES PARA CANTAR EN LA DUCHA**

_EPÍLOGO_

* * *

**_YAHOO! Japan News _**

_SE DECRETA ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA EN PARTE DEL PAÍS _

El primer ministro declaró estado de emergencia en Tokio y otras seis regiones para hacer frente al brote de coronavirus que se propaga en el territorio nacional los últimos días.

.

**COMUNICADO ORGANIZACIONAL**

_A todos los colaboradores de la Agencia les comunicamos:_

Con motivo de la emergencia sanitaria por COVID-19, las autoridades de salud han declarado Fase 3, por lo cual se iniciará una la Suspensión Parcial de Actividades indefinida como medida de prevención.

En el presente correo se han adjuntado las medidas precautorias en referencia al trabajo heroico, así como los canales oficiales que se abrirán para seguir en contacto y compartir información importante referente a sus actividades de héroes. Se les pide a todos los héroes permanecer en espera desde su casa para atender los llamados de auxilio de la ciudadanía.

Por lo anterior, durante estos días #QuédateEnCasa, no asistas a lugares concurridos y sigue pendiente de la información de las autoridades de salud.

.

**Cuarentena2;** _chat_

**URAVITY**: ME SUSPENDIERON DE LA AGENCIA

**INGENIUM**: ¿Con goce de sueldo o sin goce de sueldo?

**URAVITY**: CON

**URAVITY**: PERO AL 75%

**FROPPY**: podria ser peor. podrian habernos despedido

**DEKU:** ¿No es ilegal despedir a la gente en medio de una pandemia?

**URAVITY**: TAMBIÉN ES ILEGAL ASALTAR BANCOS Y AYER DETUVE UN ASALTO

**URAVITY: **CUANDO LOS SUSPENDEN A USTEDES

**FROPPY: **ocha las mayusculas

**DEKU: **No sé

**DEKU: **Quizá la semana que entra; recursos humanos está coordinando con las oficinas de gobierno.

**FROPPY: **tenya?

**INGENIUM:** Por ahora tengo Home Office tres días a la semana

.

**URA!** Uravity_Fly **.** _15min_

¡Por favor, _#QuédateEnCasa _y pasa tiempo con tus seres queridos! Procura salir solo a lo indispensable y lava tus manos con mucho jabón y mucha frecuencia :)

en respuesta a Uravity_Fly

**SHALALALA KABOOM!** Mrs_Ka_BOOM **.** _14min_

Es fácil para ella decirlo porque se queda en casa con papi ground zero jajaja si estuviera sola no diría lo mismo

en respuesta a Mrs_Ka_BOOM y Uravity_Fly

**QUEENRAVITY** QuinnUravity **.** _13min_

Hace como un año que salen, superalo

en respuesta a QuinnUravity, Mrs_Ka_BOOM y Uravity_Fly

**a person** personazero00 **.** _13min_

cuando tu """"reina"""" (nota las comillas, plox) deje de chuparse la fama de ground zeropara recibir reconocimiento la dejaremos en paz

en respuesta a personazero00, Mrs_Ka_BOOM y Uravity_Fly

**QUEENRAVITY** QuinnUravity **.** _12min_

COMO SI URAVITY NECESITARA A GROUND ZERO PARA BRILLAR! Y LO DIGO CON RESPETO A GROUND ZERO! SON HÉROES NO CELEBRIDADES! GROUND ZERO Y URAVITY NO ESTÁN EN LA MISMA AGENCIA NI HACEN MISIONES CONJUNTAS PARA QUE DIGAS QUE LE ROBA EL CREDITO. ELLA LLEGÓ POR SÍ MISMA AL TOP 10 ESTE AÑO

en respuesta a QuinnUravity, personazero00, Mrs_Ka_BOOM y Uravity_Fly

**~ ° bℓue ° ~** digomuchabasura **.** _10min_

¿Escuché un orto cerrarse?

.

**GROUND ZERO ** GroundZero **.** _5min_

Ganando como siempre _#QuédateEnCasa_

_FotoDeUrarakaCasiSinBilletesPagándoleABakugouPorqueCayóEnUnaDeSusPropiedadesConHotelesEnElMonopoly. jpg_

**PEACE SIGN! ** Peacesign_bestOP **. **_4min_

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA Como se esperaba de Ground Zero, presumiéndonos a su super novia mientras nosotros debemos conformarnos con manuela

**EN QUARENTENA!** iLloroMuchoi **. **_3min_

Kien es manuelaa?

.

—MALDITO SEAS —gritó Ochako, echando el Monopoly por el suelo, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

—Eres una perdedora del asco —se burló él con una sonrisa zalamera.

Uraraka le mostró el dedo medio y se encerró en el baño de un portazo. Para añadir más leña al fuego, Bakugou recordó—: ¡El perdedor recoge las fichas!

—¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

Al final, Uraraka sí recogió las piezas del Monopoly y Bakugou no la ayudó, pero, ¡hey!, en su cumpleaños Ochako preparó una pequeña fiesta de cuarentena para él y llenó el departamento con confeti y serpentina, pero como el día siguiente le tocaba a él la limpieza él mismo tuvo que limpiarlo. Estaban a mano.

—Hey, te falta el billete que está bajo el sillón.

Tenían casi un año saliendo, su relación se hizo pública porque un reportero los vio casualmente en Kioto en junio del año anterior, aunque ya había rumores desde que los vieron asistir al concierto de Ariana Grande. La noticia llegó a todos los periódicos y noticias locales, pero ninguno de los dos dio una confirmación formal. Él no tenía ninguna objeción en lanzar un comunicado especial por medio de su agencia, pero Ochako no aceptó. Prefería que los demás se imaginaran lo que quisieran, eso no los detendría.

Efectivamente no detuvo a Bakugou, que se decidió a subir una foto con ella en Instagram a mediados de agosto. Él usaba poco sus redes sociales, pero tenía estas ganas de que la gente dejara de hacer teorías estúpidas sobre su relación con Uraraka, así que usó el mejor recurso con el que contaba.

La foto era en realidad solo ella en su cocina, activando su _quirk_ para alcanzar algo de la alacena que estaba fuera de su alcance. Le pareció lindo verla flotarse para conseguir el tóper donde guardaba la avena que tomó una foto y la cargó a Instagram con una descripción sencilla: "Otras utilidades de un quirk". Un segundo después, le reventaron las notificaciones, los comentarios y las llamadas. Sus amigos cercanos ya sabían sobre su relación con Uravity y sus padres habían sido informados de que salía con alguien, pero no con quien (Katsuki les había dicho en su cara que lo hacía para evitar que la hostigaran).

Después de esa primera foto, Bakugou se encargó de subir una nueva cada vez que leía por casualidad un comentario negativo sobre su relación con Uraraka. Solo para hacer arder más a los _haters_. Por eso mismo había publicado esa última. ¿Qué fama podría robarle Ochako? ¡A ninguno le interesaba la fama, sino salvar vidas!

La susodicha salió del baño hecha una furia, mostrando una foto de sí misma en la pantalla de su celular.

—¡DEJA DE TOMAR FOTOS CUANDO ESTOY DISTRAÍDA!

—Es tu mejor ángulo, Cara de Ángel.

—¡¿Mi mejor ángulo también es esa foto de mi papada que subiste a Instagram la semana pasada?!

—Sí —continuó la carrilla—. Y otro millón y medio de personas estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¡Me voy! —resopló y se fue con un portazo dramático.

.

Aunque pasaban la cuarentena juntos en el departamento de Bakugou, Ochako no se había mudado al completo con él. De hecho, jamás había dejado de pagar su propio alquiler. Cuando Bakugou le propuso cohabitación completa y ella la rechazó en la pasada navidad, tuvieron una de sus primeras grandes peleas.

No era que no quisiera estar con él, se la pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre a su lado, pero a veces necesitaba su tiempo y su espacio. Y no había trabajado tan duro por tanto tiempo para conseguir un departamento bonito e independencia económica solo para abandonarlo todo por un hombre, aunque ese hombre fuera Bakugou Katsuki, el héroe número uno de Japón actualmente.

Tardaron cinco días en reconciliarse, más porque estuvieron ocupados que porque no quisieran resolver el conflicto. Uraraka estaba molesta porque él no quería comprender el valor personal de su independencia y Bakugou se sentía inseguro por su negativa, creyendo que ella no estaba entregada a la relación al 100% como él sí lo estaba, que, quizá, Uraraka no veía futuro en ellos. Primero negarse a dar un comunicado y luego esto…

Al final de cuentas lograron resolver sus diferencias y pasaron el año nuevo en completa felicidad, salieron al festival juntos y a patinar, como no lo habían podido hacer el año anterior. La reconciliación fue tan buena que ocasionó uno de los momentos más bochornosos en la vida de ambos, por culpa de los padres de Katsuki, luego de que Uraraka se quedara a dormir en la casa de su novio.

—¿Tienes otro baño? —dijo su madre aquel día después de entrar sin permiso a su casa, como Bakugou siempre supo que haría tan pronto averiguara su dirección—. Tengo ganas de orinar y no pienso entrar en el baño en el que acabas de tener sexo sin que lo desinfectes primero.

Su padre, en cambio, tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse y desviar la mirada sin pedir por nietos y abochornar a su hijo un poco más.

Los habían encontrado saliendo de la ducha, cada uno vestido con una toalla, menos mal. Aunque la de Bakugou estaba floja y la de Uraraka era demasiado pequeña. No es que les hubieran atrapado en medio del acto, pero era fácil malinterpretar que habían hecho algo extra aparte de lavarse. Que, para ser francos, sí que lo habían hecho.

Así había sido el primer encuentro de Ochako con los padres de Bakugou, quien estuvo mascullando maldiciones todo el rato. A pesar de su estado de semidesnudez había dejado una buena impresión en su suegra y su suegro parecía adorarla con locura, alegre de que hubiera alguien más en esa familia que no gritara tanto como su esposa y su hijo.

Luego de eso, Uraraka estaba preparada para presentarle a sus propios padres a Ground Zero, sin embargo, el trabajo, otros planes previos y finamente la cuarentena detuvo sus intenciones y todavía no se daba la ocasión.

Pero podría ser peor.

Podrían ser Todoroki y Deku.

De repente, el celular de Ochako comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos.

Era Bakugou.

_—¿De verdad vas a enojarte por el Monopoly?_

—Por supuesto —dijo, orgullosa. A medida que su relación avanzaba, Ochako se volvía más directa como Katsuki y al mismo tiempo Bakugou se suavizaba de tanto en tanto. No es que trataran de cambiarse, era que estaban aprendiendo el uno del otro.

—_¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara ganar? Vamos, no eres tan débil._

—A la próxima voy a ganarte. Voy a embargarte todas las propiedades, voy a sacarte todo el dinero que desearás estar deportado todo el juego, ¿entiendes?

Una larga carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

_—Para eso tienes que volver aquí._

Ochako sonrió, dejando de lado las bromas—. Regresaré para la cena, voy a limpiar el departamento. Hace como una semana que no reviso lo que hay en mi refrigerador. Seguro hay algo podrido.

Ambos sabían que no estaba enojada por el Monopoly. No realmente.

_—¿Quieres ayuda?_

—Nah. Esta heroína puede contra un poco de aguacate pasado en el cajón de las frutas.

.

**SHOTO X IZUKU 100% AMOR REAL NO FAKE; **_chat_

_URAVITY ha creado el grupo_

_URAVITY ha añadido a SHOTO, DEKU, FROPPY, INGENIUM, KATSUKI, KAMIDIOTA, EIJIRO, KYOKA y MOMO al chat_

**KAMIDIOTA**: KE PEDO KE PEDO

**KAMIDIOTA**: XQ ME TIENEZ REGISTRADO KOMO KAMIDIOTA?

**KATSUKI**: Porque yo le envié tu contacto

**KYOKA**: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

**FROPPY**: ola

**INGENIUM**: Hola, colegas, tanto tiempo.

**SHOTO**: ¿Qué es esto?

**URAVITY**: TU BODA

**DEKU**: ¿Cuál boda?

**KAMIDIOTA**: La ke t pega kon la rodiya

**KYOKA**: eso ni siquiera queda

**URAVITY**: TU BODA LA QUE TE CANCELÓ EL CORONAVIRUS

**FROPPY**_:__ UuuuuhhhMeme. jpg_

**EIJIRO**: vamos a celebrar su boda? *_Emoji sonrojado_*

**URAVITY**: SÍ

**EIJIRO**: puede asistir a mina?

**EIJIRO**: _Mina Bebé (CONTACTO)_

**KATSUKI**: JAJAJJAJAJJA

**KATSUKI**: ¿Tienes registrada a tu novia como BEBÉ?

**EIJIRO**: algun problema?

**SHOTO**: Sí, Bakugou. Muéstranos cómo se agenda a tu pareja

**KATSUKI**: No

**FROPPY**: ocha tu novio se raja

**URAVITY**: KATSUKI. YO NO TE CRIÉ ASÍ

**URAVITY**: ME DECEPCIONAS

_URAVITY ha añadido a MINA BEBÉ_

**KATSUKI**: Ya

**KATSUKI**: Ocha (CONTACTO)

**KAMIDIOTA**: ez zorprendntmnt zimple

**INGENIUM**: Pero si nos podemos a analizar la situación, Uraraka solo tiene agendado a Bakugou como "Katsuki"

**FROPPY**: GatitoLlorando. jpg

**MINA BEBÉ**: Hola?

**INGENIUM**: Hola, Mina.

**DEKU**: Hola

**SHOTO**: Hola

**KATSUKI**: HEY

**KYOKA**: Hola!

**EIJIRO**: *_Emoji con ojos de corazón*_

**KAMIDIOTA**: d ahora en adlante Bakugou y kirishima se llaman MANDI y se apeidan LONES

**KATSUKI**: Cállate puñetas

**MINA BEBÉ:** *_Emoji sonrojado*_

**MINA BEBÉ:** qué es esto?

**DEKU:** Mi boda

**SHOTO:** *Nuestra

**SHOTO:** Aparentemente

**MINA BEBÉ**: entonces de verdad se iban a casar en abril? Leí en los periódicos que cancelaron su boda por el coronavirus

**DEKU**: *_Emoji entristecido_*

**DEKU**: Sí, esa es nuestra trágica historia. Pero no importa, iba a ser solo una reunión pequeña, apenas íbamos a enviar invitaciones hace un par de semanas.

**SHOTO:** De hecho, hoy sería nuestra boda

**KYOKA: **O:

**FROPPY**: igual Deku y shoto ya viven juntos, no hai mucha diferencia

**KATSUKI**: Exclamó la que se mudó con su novio el mes pasado

**FROPPY**: exclamo el qe qeria vivir con ocha en diciembre

**MINA BEBÉ: **jajajajaja

**KAMIDIOTA**: a ver, sigan me interesa lo q dicn

**MOMO**: Hola

**MOMO**: Lo siento, estaba a punto de irme a dormir

**SHOTO**: No te preocupes

**DEKU**: Sí, sabemos que estás en una zona horaria diferente

**EIJIRO**: no era esto una boda?

**URAVITY**: SÍ

**MOMO**: ¿Tengo que vestirme para la ocasión?

**KYOKA**: no lo creo

**URAVITY**: IIDA, POR FAVOR

**URAVITY**: _marcha_nupcial. mp3_

**INGENIUM**: Señoras y señores, estamos todos aquí reunidos hoy para celebrar con alegría la unión entre dos de los héroes más grandes que nos ha dado Japón: Midoriya Izuku, alias DEKU, y Shoto Todoroki, alias SHOTO.

**KAMIDIOTA**: WeyYaMeme. jpg

**KYOKA**: no interrumpas

**KAMIDIOTA**: ME ABURRROOO

**MOMO**: Es una falta de respeto que hables en medio de la ceremonia, Kaminari

**INGENIUM**: Como les decía: Yo, Iida Tenya, oficio esta ceremonia para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estos dos héroes, bajo la bendición de sus colegas y quizá, pronto, la del estado. Así pues, les invito a unir sus manos como señal de su mutuo consentimiento.

**SHOTO: **FotoDeShotoTomandoLaManoDeDeku. jpg

**FROPPY:** jajajajjaja si lo están hasiendo

**URAVITY: **Tsuyu, no interrumpas

**INGENIUM: **Ahora, Midoriya Izuku: ¿prometes aceptar a Shoto Todoroki en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte los separe?

**DEKU: **Yo, Midoriya Izuku, te acepto a ti, Shoto Todoroki y prometo hacerte feliz en primavera cuando los cerezos floreces y en invierno cuando la nieve cae. Prometo estar a tu lado y amar cada lado tuyo, el frío y el calor, tu sonrisa y tus tristezas y hacerlas mías hasta mi último aliento.

**KATSUKI: **Solo tenías que decir que sí, no mames

**INGENIUM: **Y tú, Shoto Todoroki, ¿aceptas a Midoriya Izuku para acompañarlo en ll próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

**SHOTO: **Yo, Shoto Todoroki, te acepto a ti, Midoriya Izuku como te he aceptado como una parte esencial de mí desde hace tanto tiempo. Prometo que ningún otro poseerá mi corazón como lo has hecho tú, porque yo solo quiero vivir para siempre contigo y sin ti no quiero nada. Te amo, te amo, te amo y te amo; todos los días, hasta el último aliento voy a dedicarte mis miradas, mis sonrisas y cada uno de mis supiros.

**KAMIDIOTA: **chale te umillo dq

**MOMO: **_*emoji sonrojado*_

**KATSUKI: **MamaVenPorMiEstoyAsustadoMeme. jpg

**INGENIUM: **Si existe alguien con algún impedimento para que se dé esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

**EIJIRO: **ninguno

**FROPPY: **paso

**MOMO: **Ninguno

**MINA BEBÉ: **no

**KYOKA: **Prosigan

**KAMIDIOTA: **nel

**KATSUKI: **Ya cásalos, maldita sea

**URAVITY: **NINGUNO

**INGENIUM: **Si no existe ningún impedimento para que se dé esta unión, yo los declaro oficialmente esposo y esposo.

**URAVITY**: _*emoji con la serpentina*_

**EIJIRO: **ImagenDeArroz. jpg

**KAMIDIOTA: **yey! Aora dejen d comer frent a los pobres y envien pizzza a mi casa x la recepcion

**MINA BEBÉ:** ¡también a mi casa, plox!

**URAVITY: **ESPEREN

**URAVITY: **EL RAMO

**DEKU: **¿Cuál ramo?

**FROPPY: **el que se lansa en las bodas

**SHOTO: ***_emoji de un ramo*_

**MOMO: **¿Lo vas a lanzar tú, Shoto?

**SHOTO:** Sí. Será del primero que responda con un emoji de ramo después de mi siguiente mensaje.

**KAMIDIOTA: **pelen usteds x el ramo yo no tngo ni perro q me ladre

**KYOKA: **x2

**INGENIUM: **x3

**URAVITY: **NO ESTABAS HABLANDO CON HATSUME RESIENTEMENTE IIDA? NO TE LA ENCONTRATSE POR FACEBOOK?

**INGENIUM: **Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

**KATSUKI: **Seguro le habló por la cuarentena nada más

**URAVITY: ***_emoji enojado* _KATSUKI!

**KATSUKI: **Lo siento _*emoji rodando los ojos*_

**KAMIDIOTA: **lo q dije: MANDI – LON

**SHOTO: **Uno, dos, tres *_emoji de ramo*_

**EIJIRO: **_*emoji de ramo*_

**FROPPY: **_*emoji de ramo*_

**KATSUKI: **_*emoji de ramo*_

**MOMO: **_*emoji de ramo*_

**MINA BEBÉ: **_*emoji de ramo*_

**SHOTO: **Listo. Kirishima y Ashido pueden casarse ahora mismo

.

—Fue una gran boda —dijo Ochako, bloqueando su celular y fingiendo que se secaba una lágrima. Estaba en su departamento, tirada en la cama, con Bakugou a su lado también acostado. Era tarde por la noche, un sábado.

—Es lo más cursi que he leído en mi vida.

Uraraka había organizado ese absurdo grupo de chat para hacer sentir mejor a Todoroki y a Midoriya. Aunque la boda iba a ser pequeña y solo planeaban invitar a un puñado de personas, y ellos ya estaban casados por la vida más que por el registro civil, sabía que era un paso importante para sus dos mejores amigos hacerlo legal y frente a su círculo íntimo. Que la cuarentena les hubiera arruinado la ceremonia era una de las cosas más tristes por las que podían pasar ahora mismo, así que trató de animarlos en el que sería su gran día añadiendo a todos sus amigos, pues, desde que ella había comenzado a salir con Bakugou, sus círculos de amigos comenzaban a unificarse poco a poco.

—En fin, tenemos toda la noche por delante, Cara de Ángel, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Bakugou se arrastró perezosamente por la cama hasta alcanzar la altura en la que estaba acostada Uraraka, estiró su mano y acarició sus mejillas. Ella disfrutó el toque, cerrando los ojos.

—Te quejas, pero eres igual de cursi que ellos.

—No me has visto intentarlo en serio.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Quizá.

Ella hizo un sonido ininteligible desde el fondo de su garganta, parecido a una queja.

—¿Entonces qué haremos hoy?

—¿Tienes alguna serie que quieras empezar?

—Oh, Dios, esperaba que dijeras eso —se rió Bakugou.

.

—¿Por qué hay tantas mujeres desnudas en este programa?

Uravity tomó una caja del Blu-Ray para volver a revisar el título de la serie que estaban viendo: Game of Thrones.

—Es para darle realismo —respondió Bakugou desde la cocina, preparándo sandwiches para los dos. Casi eran las once de la noche, pero tenían los horarios para comer casi tan trastornados como los de dormir por culpa del prolongado encierro.

—¿Cuál realismo?

—No importa, ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito?

—Mmm, no sé, déjame pensarlo. ¿Cómo se llama el papá? Ese Nedd Stark, creo.

Katsuki se echó a reír.

Uraraka terminó llorando todos los dos últimos capítulos de la primera temporada.

.

—No entiendo —comienza a hablar Katsuki, es la primera vez que lo hace en los últimos 60 minutos. Ha estado leyendo un libro que le regalaron a Uraraka hace tres cumpleaños; lo ha estado leyendo todo el día—. ¿Por qué Hardin cree que amar a Tessa le perdona haber apostado la virginidad de ella?

—¿Apostaron su virginidad?

—Sí, aquí claramente dice —Bakugou alza el libro y le señala un párrafo con energía, Uraraka despega la vista de la televisión por unos segundos—. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

—Jamás leí ese libro. Lo dejé como a las 10 páginas.

De repente hay un silencio entre los dos, solo se escucha el sonido de la televisión, como si fuera ruido blanco.

—Espera, ¿y por qué lo estoy leyendo yo?

—Porque yo te lo di.

—¿Y por qué diablos estoy leyendo un puto libro que me diste y a ti misma no te gusta?

—¡PORQUE NO DEJAS DE SPOILEARME LA MALDITA SERIE!

.

Katsuki no dejó de spoilearle Juego de Tronos a Ochako, pero sí terminó de leer After.

.

En venganza por contarle por adelantado la resurrección de Jon Snow, Ochako le desconectó a Katsuki la _Play_ _Station_ _4_ mientras se pasaba el _remake_ del _Final Fantasy VII. _

.

—Nos quedamos sin leche.

—Nos quedamos sin papel de baño —aporta Bakugou.

—¿Quién va a ir a la tienda?

—Yo opino que el señor del auto debería ir a la tienda, ¿Alexa, no estás de acuerdo,? —preguntó Ochako a la asistente de Amazon.

—No metas a la asistente de voz en esto —pone los ojos en blanco.

—"_Perdona, no lo tengo claro" _—responde Alexa.

—Para mí eso cuenta como un sí.

Ochako saca unos billetes de su cartera y los mete en la bolsa trasera del pantalón de Katsuki—. Toma, te doy dinero para la leche y para el papel; ya que estás en eso compra algo de carnes y verduras para la comida de mañana. No olvides llevar gel antibacterial y tu cubrebocas. ¡Buen viaje!

.

**Kirie**

OMG! ¿Leiste la noticia? ARIANA VA A SACAR UNA CANCIÓN DE CUARENTENA CON JUSTIN FUCKIIIINNNG BIEBEEERRRR

_Recibido 12:28 PM_

.

**SHOTO X IZUKU 100% AMOR REAL NO FAKE; **_chat_

**URAVITY: **STREAM STUCK WITH YOU POR LA NUEVA PRINCESA DEL POP ARIANA GRANDE

**URAVITY: **_Stuck With U link de Spotify _

**FROPPY: **solo para eso has este revivido el grupo?

**URAVITY: **STREAM!

**KAMIDIOTA: **_NoMamesQueAscoMeme. jpg_

**URAVITY: **ALGÚN PROBLEMA?!

**URAVITY: **_*emoji enojado*_

**KAMIDIOTA: **_*emoji riendo* _no, ninguno

**KATSUKI: **Pues yo sí tengo muchos

**URAVITY: **SI, PERO TU NO CUENTAS

.

Ochako se ha pasado los últimos días viendo la serie de Juego de Tronos por recomendación de Katsuki. Bakugou no puede dejar de pensar que ha creado un monstruo. Desde que ha comenzado a verla ha abierto hilos en Twitter para invitar a otras personas a verla y ha seguido a los actores en instagram, hasta el último de ellos.

Mientras Ochako ve la serie —y atiende ocasionales llamados de su agencia, al igual que él—, Katsuki se encarga de limpiar la casa y preparar la comida. Todavía pelean un poco por ver quién va a salir a comprar comestibles, pero en realidad no salen tanto, así que no importa.

Lo que a Katsuki le gusta de que su novia esté tan entretenida es que puede pasar toda la tarde con ella abrazada en el sofá, el aire acondicionado encendido y una manta cubriéndolos a los dos, como en un invierno ficticio. De verdad jamás creyó que acabaría como un tonto mimado, buscando su atención y abrazándola cada que puede, pero así es como ha terminado. Probablemente Kaminari se reiría. Y quizá tendría razón en hacerlo. Pero le daba bastante igual.

Es la madrugada del 11 de mayo, las 2 de la mañana para mayor exactitud. Katsuki se despierta en el sofá, solo, pero con la manta cubriéndolo cuidadosamente. El televisor está apagado y solo la luz de una lámpara rompe la penumbra de la sala. Se ha quedado en algún momento del maratón de Ochako. Normalmente cuando acaba dormido en el sofá ella se encarga de medio despertarlo para llevarle a tientas hasta la cama para que descanse adecuadamente, así que probablemente anda por ahí todavía. No es capaz de dejarle botado en el sofá.

Bakugou se talla el sueño de los ojos y echa un vistazo a su alrededor: Ochako no está a la vista, sin embargo, puede escuchar el suave ruido de la regadera y de la voz de su novia.

Está tomando una ducha.

No está pensando en nada sexual, en realidad, Katsuki tiene bastante sueño, pero tiene unas repentinas ganas irrefrenables de ver y escuchar a su novia que se dirige al baño y abre la puerta. Adentro una ligera nube de vapor lo recibe, pues Uraraka está usando agua tibia. Hay una canción sonando bajito de fondo, canción que Katsuki reconoce fácilmente, pues la ha estado escuchando por los pasados tres días en cada descanso que se da su novia de la televisión.

Bakugou se desviste con pereza, todavía con algo de sueño en los ojos, al tiempo que su novia tararea bajito y evita que el champú le caiga en los ojos, cerrándolos. Un momento después, Katsuki abre la puerta de la ducha.

Ella se sorprende.

—Creí que dormías —dice algo tímida.

—Creí que me habías dejado abandonado en el sofá.

—Sabes que no lo haría —le sonríe.

Bakugou le devuelve la sonrisa, luego sube sus manos y la ayuda a lavarse el cabello. Ochako se da la vuelta y se deja hacer, sigue cantando por lo bajo.

El repentino pensamiento, más bien la certeza de que tiene a la mujer de su vida junto a él todos los días lo invade. Es sobrecogedor, quizá sea la noche, pero se siente inesperadamente cursi. Cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos no lo dijo bromeando ni porque fuera más cómodo de esa forma pagar las facturas; se lo pidió porque de verdad deseaba hacerlo y, aún ahora, todavía quiere. Quiere llegar y saber que siempre estará esperándolo o estar seguro de que puede esperarla a ella. Por eso le costó tanto entenderla y acabó enfadándose más de lo que le gustaría. Es absurdo que unos cuantos pasos de distancia le hagan sentir ansioso.

Ochako se voltea, se limpia el agua del rostro.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a lavarte el cabello también? —pregunta ella, inocente de él.

Mierda. Se ha conseguido un ángel. Por Dios, se está volviendo un cursi puñetero.

—Tengo todo este tiempo en mis manos —dice él con un tono inusualmente bajo—. Bien podría cancelar nuestros planes. Podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

—¿A qué viene esto? —indaga ella, el arrebol se hace presente en sus mejillas.

—La canción —es lo que dice, ella debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Dijiste que nunca te iba a gustar Ariana.

—No quiero hablar de Ariana Grande mientras estás desnuda, pero si debo de hacerlo tengo que agradecerle.

La mitad de su historia probablemente le pertenece a esa cantante, jodida ironía.

—Cierto. No hubiera salido tan bien esa declaración si hubiera sido en un concierto de Camila Cabello —se ríe.

Katsuki no lo soporta más que la toma del rostro y la besa hasta perder el aliento. Una vez y otra más.

Ya lo ha admitido antes, pero está profundamente enamorado de ella.

Podría permanecer cien cuarentenas a su lado y no aburrirse nunca. No así. No sintiendo lo que siente cuando la ve sonreír, fruncir el ceño o simplemente respirar. Ni siquiera con la amenaza de ella obligándolo a leer libros tontos e ignorándolo por una serie la mitad del tiempo. Aún así no cambiaría lo que tiene por algo diferente.

Stuck with U de Ariana Grande y Justin Bieber suena todo el tiempo, repitiéndose una y otra vez, mientras permanecen en la ducha.

* * *

**BUenoooo gente, este es el final final final fatality finish him humiliation mortal kombat**

**Ya no hay ni habrá más actualizaciones. Son casi 80k palabras repartidas en 21 capítulos. **

**La razón por la que este capítulo es de cuarentena, es porque salió la canción de Stuck with U y me dio las fuerzas de terminarlo jajaja me gusta mucho el video de los bailes en el gimnasio btw! Además, cuando yo escribía los pasados capítulos vivía con mis padres, pero ahora me he mudado de ciudad por causa del trabajo de esclava que me conseguí y es gracias a la cuarentena que he podido sacarme tiempo para escribirlo porque me vine a refugiar con ellos. Además, puse a Ochako como fan de Ariana, es correcto terminarlo con ella de nuevo! **

**Weno, ya son muchas palabras para decir que no sé despedirme jajaja entonces pues les digo adiós. Tengo un nuevo Kacchako en el perfil y pues escribo también pa' Kimetsu no Yaiba por si quieren pasarse ****a no hablarme ahí también, pues son bienvenidos **

**Si quieren**

**Cambio y fuera**


End file.
